Falling Star
by iyagi7154
Summary: "SAMPAI KAPAN PUN, AKU DAN YANG LAIN TIDAK SETUJU!" / Aku ini penyanyi lagu balada yang cukup berdiri tegak di atas panggung. Aku tidak bisa menari! / "Kau tidur di lantai, arra?" / "Cepat sembunyikan wajah jelekmu itu! Kau hanya membuat Wookie menangis!"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Falling Star**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN, AKU DAN YANG LAIN TIDAK SETUJU!" / _Aku ini penyanyi lagu balada yang cukup berdiri tegak di atas panggung. Aku tidak bisa menari! _/ "Kau tidur di lantai, arra?" / "Cepat sembunyikan wajah jelekmu itu! Kau hanya membuat Wookie menangis!"

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

**Mei 2006**

"Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Ne. Kyuhyun imnida."

"Kau sudah ditunggu. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk. Jam ditangannya menunjukkan ia masih memiliki waktu 10 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Semakin dekat dengan pintu besar itu, jantungnya berdegub semakin keras.

Baru tiga bulan lalu ia bergabung dengan SM dan menjalani pelatihan, namun kemarin ia diberitahu bahwa mulai hari ini ia resmi ditetapkan sebagai artis SM.

_MWOO?_ Kemarin hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pikir telinga kirinya yang memang kurang baik, membuatnya salah dengar. Tetapi saat pernyataan itu diulang, ternyata ia tidak salah informasi.

_Tiga bulan? Kenapa hanya tiga bulan? Bukankah semua menjalani masa training dalam hitungan tahun?_ Bukan cuma Kyuhyun yang merasa heran. Peserta training yang lain pun terkejut. Ada yang memandangnya dengan sorot tidak senang, tapi ada juga yang menyalaminya dengan tulus. _Ah, mungkin aku dijadikan penyanyi solo untuk lagu-lagu balada. Seperti yang pernah aku utarakan saat awal bergabung dengan SM. Kalau memang begitu, tidak ada masalah._

Kyuhyun cukup yakin dengan kemampuan vokalnya. Meski di Chinchin Festival ia hanya meraih juara ke-3, tetapi dunia hiburan jauh lebih kompleks dari sekedar menjadi no 1. Kyuhyun yakin SM punya pertimbangan sendiri saat menerimanya.

Namja berkulit putih itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat begitu banyak orang di dalam ruangan.

"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN, AKU DAN YANG LAIN TIDAK SETUJU!" Suara penuh amarah itu membuat Kyuhyun batal melangkah. Namja cantik yang berteriak tadi menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk!" Staff SM yang dibentak tadi tersenyum dan menunjukkan kursi di mana ia harus duduk.

Meja di ruangan itu panjang dan besar. Staff SM duduk di kepala meja. Dua belas namja, kalau ia tidak salah hitung, duduk di sisi meja yang berseberangan dengannya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengamati wajah-wajah itu satu persatu. Matanya terhenti pada namja berwajah imut.

_Yesung sshi? _Sejak melihat klip Super Junior 05 yang ditonton Ahra noona, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suara emas milik Yesung. Karena itulah ia langsung mengenali namja itu meski ia tak mengingat sebagian besar nama member lainnya. _ Apa ini Super Junior 05? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?_ Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

_Apa penampilanku sejelek itu? _Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat penampilannya di cermin sebelum ke tempat ini. Selama tiga bulan ia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya cukup banyak. Pipi chubbynya menghilang. Tubuhnya pun terlihat semakin tinggi dan ramping.

_Aish! Jangan bermimpi, Cho Kyuhyun! Mereka sungguh tampan, apalagi Donghae sshi dan Siwon sshi._ Kyuhyun memandang kedua namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu dengan takjub. Mereka jauh lebih tampan daripada di layar kaca.

"Selamat, Cho Kyuhyun, mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi anggota Super Junior." Staff SM itu menyalaminya. "Ingat, bukan Super Junior 05. Tapi Super Junior. Kalian ber-13 akan menjadi satu tim baru. Bukan tim bongkar pasang seperti rencana dulu, kalau kau pernah mendengarnya."

_Ommo?!_ Seketika itu juga wajah Kyuhyun memucat. _Super Junior? Tarian energik dan lagu yang menghentak? Tolong katakan kalau ini semua kesalahan… Aku ini penyanyi lagu balada yang cukup berdiri tegak di atas panggung. Aku tidak bisa menari!_

_Aish! Aku pasti melakukan dosa besar sehingga mengalami hal seperti ini._ Kyuhyun tersadar. Ah, tentu saja, ia sudah menentang appa dengan memaksa menjadi penyanyi. Meski kesepakatan soal nilai bagus di sekolah selalu ia tepati, tetapi mungkin hukuman karena tidak menuruti kata-kata orang tua tetap berlaku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai menyandang ransel dan menyeret kopernya mengikuti kedua belas namja itu memasuki dorm yang selama ini ditempati Super Junior 05. Sekarang menjadi dorm Super Junior.

Masih terngiang di telinganya saat tadi siang member SUJU kembali menentang keputusan pihak SM yang menambahkan dia ke dalam formasi tim. _Padahal aku sendiri tidak kalah shock. Apa 12 itu masih kurang banyak? Apalagi menjadi 13. Angka sial. Dan aku kini berlabel 13. Aish!_

"Kyuhyun-ah, di sini ada empat kamar tidur," tutur Leeteuk, namja cantik yang menjabat sebagai leader SUJU. "Itu kamar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Yang itu kamar Heechul dan Hankyung. Ini kamarku dan Shindong. Di ujung sana kamar Sungmin dan Donghae. Karena usiamu paling muda, kau harus memanggil kami semua hyung. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Leeteuk hyung," sahut Kyuhyun. _Empat kamar, delapan orang…masuk akal. Kibum, Siwon dan Kangin tidak tinggal di dorm karena rumah mereka dekat. Rasanya ada yang salah di sini… Bagaimana denganku?_

"Kau tidur di kamar Sungmin dan Donghae." Leeteuk seakan mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun bingungkan. Namja cantik itu tidak memperdulikan protes kedua dongsaengnya yang ketambahan anggota kamar.

Kyuhyun membawa koper dan ranselnya memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk. Ia kembali bingung ketika hanya melihat ada 2 tempat tidur single. Sesosok tubuh mengintip dari pinggir pintu. _Kangin hyung._ Kyuhyun mencoba menghafalkan wajah kedua belas member lainnya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidur di lantai, arra?" Lebih merupakan suruhan daripada pertanyaan. Tepukan keras di bahunya semakin memantapkan perintah itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memucat. _Aigoo… di lantai? Bahkan saat training saja, aku mendapat tempat tidur._ Namja itu akhirnya meletakkan koper dan ranselnya di salah satu pojok kamar yang kosong.

_Sungmin hyung._ Wajah aegyo itu sangat mudah diingat. Namun saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun merasa takut melihat pandangan yang sangat dingin itu. Jauh lebih dingin dari tatapan member lain. 'Siapa memangnya dirimu?!' Ia hampir bisa mendengar kalimat tadi lewat pandangan dingin Sungmin.

"Geser!" Sungmin menendang ransel Kyuhyun hingga tidak lagi di tempat semula. "Itu wilayahku!"

_Jika kanan wilayah Sungmin hyung, dan kiri wilayah Donghae hyung, berarti wilayahku ada di antara 2 tempat tidur. Padahal ada sebuah nakas di sana._ Tapi Sungmin tampak tak perduli dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidur di tengah situ?" Donghae mengintip ke dalam dan menatap bawaan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan nakas. "Hei, tubuhmu lebih panjang dari ruangan yang tersisa. Apa kau mau menekuk lutut semalaman? Taruh saja barangmu di sudut kiri. Aku tidak memerlukan daerah itu."

Meski Donghae tidak memberi masukan apapun soal tidur di lantai, tapi Kyuhyun cukup bersyukur barangnya bisa mendapat tempat, dan wilayah tidurnya menjadi sedikit lapang. Ditaruhnya ransel dan kopernya di tempat yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Karena tidak ada lemari untuknya, Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengeluarkan apa-apa.

_Aku harus mencoba bergabung dengan hyungdeul._ Kyuhyun beranjak ke ruang tengah di mana semua member SUJU yang lain berkumpul. Tampak Ryeowook tengah menangis dipangkuan Kangin, sementara member yang lain berusaha menghiburnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di bagian yang masih kosong, berusaha bergabung. Tetapi melihat kedatangannya, tangis Ryeowook semakin jadi. Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah tangan menariknya bangun dan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga nyaris membentur dinding. "Cepat sembunyikan wajah jelekmu itu! Kau hanya membuat Wookie menangis!"

_Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku membuat namja yang baru saja aku kenal itu menangis? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Namun pandangan tak suka mereka mau tak mau memaksa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu keras padanya?"

"Biar saja! Kalau memang dia tak tahan, silahkan dia keluar!"

"Ne. Tho orang tuanya mampu membayar denda jika ia melanggar kontrak."

_Aish! Mereka bahkan tidak menunggu sampai ke kamar saat membicarakanku. Bahkan mengatakan semua itu dengan suara keras. _Kyuhyun kini sadar hyungdeul berusaha membuatnya keluar dari Super Junior sejak awal.

Mata namja yang baru berusia 18 tahun tiga bulan lalu itu terasa panas. Dicobanya menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. _Ini adalah hidup yang aku pilih. Appa tidak pernah menyetujui pilihanku dan selalu menentangnya. Mana mungkin aku menyerah dan membiarkan appa membayar semua denda itu… Akan ditaruh di mana mukaku jika hal itu terjadi?_

_Hyungdeul, silahkan saja kalian mencoba membuatku keluar. Aku akan mati-matian bertahan. Akan aku buktikan aku pantas menjadi bagian dari kalian. _

TBC

.

.

**Whoaa! Maaf pendek banget**

**Chapter ini boleh dibilang sebagai survey apakah saya perlu melanjutkannya atau tidak.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca.**

**Saya mohon reviewnya untuk menentukan kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction M **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"APA YANG KAU MASAK? KAU BERNIAT MERACUNIKU?!" / Tapi rambutku masih penuh shampoo, Hyung… / "Aish! Kau berani ya?! Hei, kalian semua dengar? Magnae ini berani melawan kita!"

_._

_Hyungdeul, silahkan saja kalian mencoba membuatku keluar. Aku akan mati-matian bertahan. Akan aku buktikan aku pantas menjadi bagian dari kalian. _

_._

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Kata 'mati-matian' sepertinya juga dipergunakan oleh member SUJU yang lain. Mereka tidak menunggu hari berganti untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak betah. Namja itu baru saja tertidur beralaskan jaket dan berbantalkan ransel ketika sebuah kaki menyepaknya cukup keras.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun!"

"Andwae…aku baru saja bisa tidur… Lantai ini keras sekali..," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali meringkuk.

"Ya! Kau berani melawanku? Cepat bangun!"

Kali ini tendangan itu benar-benar keras, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh. Dibukanya matanya. Namja cantik yang merupakan leader SUJU tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebelum kaki itu kembali mengenainya, Kyuhyun bergegas bangun. Ia mengucek matanya agar rasa kantuk segera hilang. _Ommo…aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk sekali…_

"A…ada apa, hyung?".

"Aku lapar." Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang masih separuh tersadar. Tapi jelas terlihat dongsaeng barunya itu bingung. "Buatkan aku ramyon."

"Ramyon?"

"NE! RAMYON! BUATKAN AKU RAMYON! APA KAU KURANG JELAS?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar hardikan itu. Kini rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang. Baru saja ia ingin memberitahu kalau seumur-umur ia tak pernah ke dapur, Leeteuk sudah keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Di mana mereka menyimpan ramyon?" Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka semua lemari dapur sampai akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari. Dibacanya petunjuk memasak yang terdapat di belakang bungkus.

_Didihkan air dalam panci._ Mata namja itu beredar di sekeliling dapur untuk mencari benda seperti terlihat pada gambar. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Diisinya panci berukuran sedang itu dengan air hingga tiga perempat penuh. Setelah mencoba memutar knop pengatur api beberapa kali, akhirnya api menyala. _Fiuh, ternyata ditekan dulu baru diputar._

Kyuhyun teringat pelajaran science yang ia sukai. Di sana juga ada praktikum memanaskan air. Begitu air terlihat bergelembung, ia masukkan semua bumbu dan ramyon kering. _Aneh, kenapa mie ini terlihat kecil dibanding jumlah air pada panci? Atau memang begini ya? Hmm, sebaiknya aku tunggu 3 menit seperti yang tertulis._

Namun 3 menit itu berubah menjadi hampir 10 menit. Kyuhyun sempat tertidur di meja dapur. Saat ia terbangun, air sudah hampir menipis dan ramyon itu berbentuk seperti lembaran lebar. Ketika ia tergesa mengangkatnya dengan sumpit, ramyon itu hancur.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat melihat betapa rapuhnya ramyon itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia mengambil mangkuk dan mulai menyendok cairan kuning kental yang seharusnya ramyon itu. Ditaruhnya ramyon tadi ke atas meja makan, lengkap bersama sumpit. Kemudian ia memanggil Leeteuk untuk makan.

Leeteuk terkejut melihat cairan kuning kental itu. Dicobanya untuk mengambil sejumput dengan sumpit, namun tak ada yang tersisa saat ia angkat. Dengan marah dilemparnya sumpit tadi ke arah Kyuhyun hingga namja itu berjengkit ketika sumpit mengenai tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU MASAK? KAU BERNIAT MERACUNIKU?!"

Satu per satu member SUJU muncul dari kamarnya mendengar hardikan Leeteuk yang sangat keras. Dengan mata terkantuk mereka melihat Leeteuk sedang mengambil sumpit yang dilemparnya tadi. Kembali sumpit itu dilempar mengenai Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa berdiri diam, tak berani menghindar.

"Mi, mianhe, Leeteuk hyung… Aku belum pernah memasak sebelumnya."

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG?"

"H, hyung langsung meninggalkanku tadi…"

"JADI KAU MAU BILANG INI SALAHKU?!"

"Ani, hyung… Bukan begitu maksudku…"

"KAU INI!" Leeteuk mengambil mangkuk berisi ramyon panas itu, hendak melemparnya. Namun saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat dan reflek memejamkan matanya, juga tarikan nafas dongsaengnya yang lain, Leeteuk tersadar. Ditaruhnya mangkuk itu kembali ke meja makan. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Member SUJU yang lain diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berwajah seperti hendak menangis. Namun namja itu tidak menangis. Dengan diam dibereskannya mangkuk dan sumpit tadi, lalu membawanya ke dapur. Mereka pun kembali masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun masuk juga ke kamar. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuhnya di lantai. Ia tak menyadari kedua hyungnya diam-diam memperhatikannya. Karena mengantuk, meski pikirannya kacau, akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur.

.

Hari masih pagi, tetapi dorm SUJU sudah sibuk. Kibum sudah datang karena dia dan Heechul ada jadwal syuting. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Hankyung sibuk berlatih dance untuk sore nanti. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Yesung mendiskusikan lagu baru mereka.

Kyuhyun yang terbangun karena Donghae dan Sungmin berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, segera menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk. Ia sempat bingung karena pintu itu tak mau mengunci, namun akhirnya ia membiarkan sekedar tertutup rapat saja.

Begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu, member SUJU yang lain berkumpul dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, kau belum memberitahu peraturan kamar mandi kita?"

"Tentu saja belum," kata Leeteuk.

Senyuman mereka semakin lebar. Semua bergegas mengambil handuk masing2 dan berkumpul di depan kamar mandi. Hampir dua menit Kyuhyun berada di dalam. Terdengar suara air mengalir.

"Siap? Hitungan di mulai!" Hankyung memberi aba-aba.

"HANA! DUL! SET!"

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya terkejut dan reflek meraih handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Heechul menarik Kyuhyun keluar dan ia melangkah masuk.

"Waktumu sudah habis." Heechul tersenyum licik dan menutup pintu, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Yang lain tertawa melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih basah kuyup dengan busa shampoo di rambutnya.

"Aish! Shindong, kau lupa memberitahu Kyuhyun-ah peraturan kita?"

"Aigoo…aku lupa," kata Shindong dengan senyum lebar. Namja itu tersenyum geli ke arah Kyuhyun. Dipasangnya wajah yang pura-pura menyesal.

"Di sini, mandi hanya boleh 2 menit." Kibum menjelaskan. "Kamar mandinya cuma satu. Selesai tidak selesai, harus keluar. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kita pergi pentas tanpa mandi."

"Tapi rambutku masih penuh shampoo, Hyung… Bisakah aku masuk sebentar untuk membilasnya?"

"Ani!" seru Ryeowook dingin. "Kau harus cari jalan lain untuk membilasnya, magnae!"

Kyuhyun memandang hyungdeulnya yang tersenyum puas. _Aish! Mereka sengaja!_ Matanya mengitari seluruh dorm. Ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan ide. Dibilasnya rambutnya pada tempat cuci piring di dapur.

Kali ini dia yang tersenyum puas melihat hyungdeulnya merengut. Sambil sedikit bersiul, namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Jadi dia harus masuk kuliah agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran.

Ajumma yang bertugas merapihkan dorm dan memasak makanan untuk mereka telah datang. Wangi masakan membuat mereka semua menghambur ke meja. Kyuhyun hendak mengambil mangkuk saat Kibum menepiskan tangannya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu membiarkan hyungdeul mengambil lebih dulu. Setelah itu baru aku. Sekarang kau juga. Makanlah apa yang tersisa nanti."

Kyuhyun tertegun saat tinggal sedikit lauk dan sayur yang tersisa. Kibum mengambil sayuran untuk makan, namun tiba-tiba Heechul menjumput daging yang tinggal sedikit itu dan memasukkannya ke mangkuk Kibum.

"Kita syuting seharian, kau harus makan yang banyak."

Tak satu pun yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dengan apakah ia akan makan. Merasa sia-sia mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun mulai menuangkan kuah2 sayuran dan kuah lauk tadi ke dalam mangkuk nasinya.

_Setidaknya ada yang bisa dirasakan oleh lidahku. _Kyuhyun menyantap nasinya, tak memperdulikan hyungdeul yang sempat menatapnya dengan takjub. _Kalau cuma ini, aku masih bisa bertahan._

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekati sang ajumma. Mereka bercakap-cakap sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sang ajumma pamit pulang. Namja itu memberi kode kepada yang lain dengan jempol dan senyumnya. Semua kecuali Kyuhyun mengangguk puas.

Mereka berhamburan ke pintu begitu selesai makan. Kyuhyun pun meraih ranselnya, bersiap berangkat kuliah ketika Leeteuk menghadangnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus membereskan peralatan makan dahulu."

"Apa? Tapi ada ajumma kan?"

"Aniyo." Heechul menggeleng. "Ajumma mulai hari ini hanya memasak makanan untuk persediaan kita seharian di pagi hari. Kebersihan dorm ini dan dapur, akan menjadi tugasmu."

"Tapi, aku bisa terlambat kuliah, hyung…"

"Makanya, daripada bicara, lebih baik cepat kau kerjakan!" Shindong berlalu sambil menepuk bahunya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali tas nya, menggulung lengan bajunya, dan mulai merapikan meja makan. Melihat itu, yang lain tersenyum puas dan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di dorm menjelang sore. Tadi karena terlambat, ia mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari professor. Betapa pun ia berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi, dosen itu tidak bergeming.

Begitu pintu dorm dibuka, ia langsung berhadapan dengan sosok Kangin. "Darimana saja kamu?"

"Kuliah, Kangin hyung."

"Sesore ini?"

"Ne. Aku menyusun jadwal kuliah padat di waktu kosongku. Dengan demikian tidak mengganggu aktifitas di sini."

"Tapi kau sudah mengganggu!"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Coba kau lihat ke dalam. Kacau sekali… Cepat bereskan!"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, terkejut melihat dorm itu luar biasa berantakan, seperti habis ada pesta di sana. Dapur pun menumpuk piring dan peralatan bekas makan siang.

"Tapi aku lelah sekali, hyung. Ijinkan aku makan sebentar."

"Ani! Kau jangan berani membantahku! Cepat kerjakan!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan seharusnya ada ajumma! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini kepada manager hyung!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dan tidak sabar. Seharian ini jadwal kuliahnya menumpuk, sedangkan ia dalam kondisi kurang tidur dan lapar.

"Begitu?!" Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Matanya menyipit sambil tersenyum…lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Sekali saja kau membocorkan hal ini kepada manager hyung, akan kubuat kau menyesal! Kau pikir bisa melawan kami berdua belas sekaligus? Apa kau pikir manager hyung bisa menolongmu jika…"

Kangin sengaja memandang Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki hingga dongsaengnya itu merinding. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. "Hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya! Itu sudah tindakan kriminal! Pokoknya, aku lelah! Aku mau istirahat!"

"Aish! Kau berani ya?! Hei, kalian semua dengar? Magnae ini berani melawan kita!" teriak Kangin.

BRAK!

Shindong membanting pintu dorm dengan keras, menguncinya, dan berdiri di pintu itu dengan senyum lebar. "Sepertinya yang kita bicarakan tadi perlu dipraktekkan, Hyung."

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." Heechul muncul. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai member SUJU yang menariknya dari sofa dan kamar mandi. Ia tahu, dibalik wajah yang sangat cantik itu, tersimpan kekuatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bahkan menakutkan.

Member SUJU yang lain menghampiri Kyuhyun, membentuk lingkaran yang semakin lama semakin kecil, membuat sang magnae tersudut hingga ke dinding. Ranselnya sudah terjatuh sejak tadi.

"Donghae-ah, kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae hanya berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Sudah aku bilang sejak awal, aku tidak ikutan. Tapi lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau. Aku tak akan menghalangi." Donghae masuk dan menutup pintu.

_Melakukan? Mereka semua hendak melakukan apa?_

Kyuhyun tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. Detik selanjutnya adalah saat-saat mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Mereka dengan paksa membuka semua pakaiannya. Sia-sia namja itu berteriak dan melawan. Beberapa kali ia berhasil keluar dari kepungan sepuluh orang hyungnya, dengan mudah mereka menangkapnya lagi. Shindong tetap berdiri di pintu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Nah, kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang akan menolongmu? Kau mau mengadu, silahkan saja! Tapi tak akan ada bukti dan saksi mata!" desis Heechul sambil berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang teronggok di sudut ruangan, hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetar dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Digigitnya bibirnya menahan tangis. _Aku tak boleh menangis. Mereka akan semakin gila jika aku menangis…_

Melihat Kyuhyun masih bisa memandang mereka dengan sorot mata melawan, Kangin menarik Kyuhyun bangun. Tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping itu, menariknya mendekat. Tangannya yang satu meraih dagu namja berkulit putih itu. Jemarinya menyelusuri wajah Kyuhyun hingga mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ngeri.

Tawa Kangin meledak. Di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kalau kau tak mau lanjutan yang tadi, cepat bereskan tempat ini!"

Suara tawa member yang lain seperti musik yang menyakitkan di telinganya. Mereka duduk bersama di ruang tengah sambil menonton tivi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun merasakan lututnya lemas. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia memunguti pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali. Ia pun mulai membereskan dorm yang berantakan. Perutnya lapar dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, apalagi setelah serangan menakutkan tadi. Namun Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

_Kangin hyung benar. Kini aku berada di sini tanpa tempat untuk lari. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongku. Tapi jika aku menuruti mereka, apakah keselamatanku akan terjamin? Atau haruskah aku mundur dari Super Junior seperti yang hyungdeul harapkan?_

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan mundur. Kalau hal tadi benar-benar terjadi lagi, akan kugigit lidahku sampai mati._

TBC

**Nggak tega…author nggak tega nulisnya… hiks**

**Jadinya lama baru bisa upload.**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca. **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yach, author suka sekali membaca review yang masuk.**

**Makin banyak review, makin semangat, **

**dan kadang memunculkan ide baru.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Balasan review chapter 1

violin diaz 9/25/12 . Memang setting cerita ini berdasarkan sejarah SUJU, chingu. Author sampai bikin point2 pentingnya yang nyata, urutannya juga (maaf kalau salah urutan karena beberapa tidak ada tanggal pastinya). Tetapi selebihnya hanya khayalan author, jangan dianggap kenyataan yach hehehe Gomawo

pinKYU 9/25/12 Hiks…author jadi sedih. Di awal SUJU, Kyuhyun sangat sehat. Tidak seperti sekarang yang mudah drop kondisinya. Bahkan SS3 aja Kyuhyun sempat ambruk katanya …. Poor Kyu. Gomawo reviewnya

Magieapril 9/25/12 . Gomawo reviewnya, chapter selanjutnya akan segera dibuat

Riyu 9/24/12 . Dari yang author baca dan dengar, kira-kira begitulah. Saat Shindong bilang tahun awal Kyuhyun seperti di neraka sampai ia tak perlu ikut wamil karena sudah mengalami yang lebih seram, author terus terang tidak bisa membayangkan. Soalnya di sini tidak ada wamil, dan tidak tahu neraka itu seperti apa hehehe Gomawo sudah review

ayachi casey 9/24/12 . Gomawo sudah review. Memang berdasarkan kisah nyata, tapi selebihnya karangan author, jadi jangan dianggap nyata yach

Soal Sungmin, itu aku ambil dari wawancara Kyu yang bilang dia paling takut sama SUngmin karena saat pertama ketemu, Sungmin menatapnya dengan dingin. Tapi aslinya baik kok hehehe

Guest 9/24/12 . Gomawo sudah review

bella 9/24/12 . Gomawo sudah mau baca ff gaje dan mereview. Semoga dengan banyaknya review, author jadi punya banyak ide buat tetap nulis ff

Shin Min Hwa 9/24/12 . Gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview

Yuli sagitharia 9/24/12 . Author juga kasihan sama Kyu sampai-sampai nggak tega nulisnya, di edit terus hehehe. Gomawo sudah kasih review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Leeteuk lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan takut. / Ambil status magnae yang hyung inginkan itu! Aku tak memerlukannya! / Apakah kalian tidak berpikir ini disengaja? Mana ada orang membuat single dalam 2 minggu? / "Aigooo! Mereka memang ingin membubarkan kita!"

_._

_._

_Kangin hyung benar. Kini aku berada di sini tanpa tempat untuk lari. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongku. Tapi jika aku menuruti mereka, apakah keselamatanku akan terjamin? Atau haruskah aku mundur dari Super Junior seperti yang hyungdeul harapkan?_

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan mundur. Kalau hal tadi benar-benar terjadi lagi, akan kugigit lidahku sampai mati._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**.**

_Kami sudah keterlaluan._ Leeteuk kembali menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali dan memilih duduk di meja sambil merenung. Namun tetap saja yang ia dapatkan adalah perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar. Pandangan Kyuhyun yang sangat ketakutan tadi malam, suara teriakannya, perlawanannya yang sia-sia, semuanya kembali berputar membuat Leeteuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sejak debut setahun yang lalu, mereka tahu mereka bukanlah sebuah grup tetap. Setiap tahun akan dipilih member baru untuk menggantikan member lama. Meski pun begitu, saat Maret 2006 diberitakan akan ada penggantian pada bulan Mei, mereka sama sekali tidak siap. Yang mereka tahu, ada sederet nama yang sudah disusun pihak SM sebagai calon member selanjutnya, dan mereka tidak tahu kategori apa yang akan dipakai untuk mengeluarkan seorang member.

Perasaan sedih, takut, marah, dan tak berdaya membuat mereka semua tertekan. Apalagi, mereka semua sudah menjalani training yang keras selama beberapa tahun. Meski SUJU 05 baru berjalan setahun, tapi semua sudah berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan selama masa-masa training yang panjang. Tidak terbayangkan salah-satu dari mereka akan keluar setiap tahunnya.

_Tapi itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun._ Leeteuk memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu keras berpikir. _Apa yang aku pikirkan beberapa hari ini? Apa aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Semua tahu, kalau Kangin dan Heechul punya watak keras dan kadang sedikit beringas. Sudah tugasku sebagai leader untuk mengekang mereka, bukan malah mendukungnya._

_Meski yang aku lakukan adalah untuk melindungi dongsaengku yang lain, tetapi bukankah pihak SM sudah memberitahu kalau SUJU yang sekarang adalah sebuah grup tetap? Itu berarti, Kyuhyun hanya menambah jumlah dongsaengku saja, dongsaeng yang seharusnya aku lindungi sama seperti yang lain. _

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jam weker di kejauhan. Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suara itu berasal dari kamar salah satu dongsaengnya. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu tempat asal suara. Ternyata jam weker milik Kyuhyun. Tapi tiga penghuni kamar itu tetap terlelap semua.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah…bangun…" Leeteuk mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya setelah beberapa kali Leeteuk memanggil. Namun begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, namja itu bergegas bangun dengan ketakutan, sampai kepalanya membentur nakas di belakangnya.

"Appo!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil memandang sang leader.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi menghela nafas melihat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan takut. _Aish! Apa yang sudah kami lakukan?_ Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin, tapi sorot mata dongsaengnya tetap waspada.

"Jam wekermu berbunyi. Kau ada perlu bangun selarut ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Diliriknya weker yang baru saja ia matikan. Pukul 2 dini hari. "Aigoo! Tugas kuliahku!" Namja itu segera sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya yang berantakan karena tersepak sewaktu tidur. Ia pun mencari hingga ke bawah tempat tidur Donghae.

Leeteuk mengamati sekeliling kamar. Sebuah koper teronggok di dekat lemari Donghae. Di atasnya tersampir pakaian kotor milik Kyuhyun yang hendak dicuci. Di lantai, dongsaengnya itu tidur beralaskan jaket. Tampaknya ia menjadikan ransel miliknya sebagai bantal. Mendadak kepala sang leader menjadi bertambah sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah keluar ke arah meja makan. Diletakkannya kertas tugasnya, lalu menuju tempat cuci piring untuk membasuh muka. Leeteuk menyusul ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, kemudian ikut duduk di meja makan bersama Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu tampak serius berpikir. Ia sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya. Tampak sekali ia mengantuk.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Tugas dikumpulkan terlambat tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak bisa," kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap buku dan menulis. "Jika terlambat mengumpulkan, sebagus apapun hasilnya, akan dinilai maksimal C. Aku tidak boleh dapat C. Aku harus dapat nilai yang sangat baik."

Kening Leeteuk berkerut. "Kenapa? Yang penting lulus, kan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Leeteuk sejenak. Wajahnya tampak sedikit muram sebelum kembali menunduk dan menulis. "Appa tidak suka aku jadi penyanyi. Dia bilang, kalau karena aku jadi penyanyi nilaiku jelek, semua orang tua yang menitipkan anaknya di akademi yang ia pimpin akan bilang: Urus saja anakmu dahulu sebelum mengurus anak orang lain!" Namja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak akur dengan appa dan eomma sejak memaksa jadi penyanyi. Tapi aku juga tak mau appa mengalami yang ia kuatirkan itu. Aku akan berusaha mendapat nilai baik."

Kali ini Leeteuk bersandar di punggung kursi, lemas karena perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, ia berpikir Kyuhyun anak orang berada yang dimanja dan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan kehidupannya sendiri yang penuh kesulitan, dengan kedua orang tua yang suka memukulinya. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook muncul di dapur dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Kau tidak tidur, Wookie?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung."

Tanpa bertanya pun, Leeteuk bisa menduga penyebab Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur. Sama sepertinya, dongsaengnya yang lembut itu pasti merasa bersalah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kopi?" Ryeowook mencoba membuka percakapan melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak mengantuk. Tapi yang ditanya tetap menulis.

"Atau kau mau kubuatkan cemilan?"

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau air putih?"

Suasana tetap hening.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" protes Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Saat aku pertama datang, hyung sedang menangis." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menggoyangkan pulpen di tangannya ke arah Ryeowook. "Aku mencoba bergabung dengan kalian, tetapi begitu melihatku, kau menangis semakin keras. Kata Heechul hyung itu karena aku. Diam saja kau sudah menangis, apalagi jika aku bicara?"

Ryeowook menahan nafas. Mukanya memerah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah dongsaengnya itu. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Selama ini aku adalah magnae di sini. Meski Kibummie lebih muda dariku 2 bulan, tetapi ia tidak keberatan aku menjadi magnae. Tetapi…tetapi karena kau jauh lebih muda dariku, mau tak mau aku harus melepaskan status magnaeku…"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Kepalanya menggeleng keras. "Aigoo… hyung sudah gila ya? Kau membenciku karena aku lebih muda darimu? Memangnya itu mauku sendiri? Ambil status magnae yang hyung inginkan itu! Aku tak memerlukannya! Kalau aku bisa mengatur hari lahirku, aku akan meminta menjadi hyung kalian semua!"

Leeteuk bangkit dan mencoba merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis, tetapi namja itu menepisnya dengan keras. "Sebenarnya apa mau hyungdeul? Aku hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi… Aku tidak harus menjadi Super Junior… Aku tidak harus menjadi magnae kalian… Aku sungguh ingin jadi penyanyi terkenal. Hanya itu saja. Apa keinginanku berlebihan?"

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, karena mereka pun mempunyai impian dikenal sebagai seorang penyanyi. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, mencoba memusatkan perhatian pada bukunya meski sesekali ia terlihat kembali menghapus air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

"Jebal…tinggalkan aku di sini. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada hyung…"

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing, meski tidak ada yang bisa tertidur lagi.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya siang itu dengan tubuh terasa remuk. Meski hanya beberapa orang hyungnya yang masih suka membuatnya kesulitan, tetapi tidur di lantai, membersihkan dorm yang kadang sengaja dibuat berantakan, dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah tetap membuatnya lelah. Jadwal untuknya belum juga ditetapkan.

Sedikit heran dengan suasana dorm yang sepi, Kyuhyun menaruh ranselnya di kamar. Selain bekas makan di meja, tidak ada suara maupun tanda keberadaan hyungdeul di sana. _Oh iya, hari ini mereka mengikuti reality show yang disyuting sejak pagi hari. _

_Mereka, dan bukan kami._ Kyuhyun menghela nafas tanpa sadar. Meski ia sudah masuk sebagai anggota SUJU, tetapi ia tidak pernah diikutkan dalam acara yang meliput Super Junior. Selain wartawan yang mencari rumor tentang bertambahnya anggota dan perombakan nama, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Keberadaan yang bahkan tidak diakui oleh member SUJU sendiri.

_Sebenarnya untuk apa SM menempatkanku di sini? Untuk bersih-bersih dorm? Pengobat stress hyungdeul?_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil menuju kamar mandi. Suasana di luar cukup membuatnya gerah. Ia ingin menyegarkan dirinya lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama di sana, tho tidak ada orang di dorm. Tapi mengingat pengalaman saat mereka menariknya sebelum selesai, ia tak mau ambil resiko. Hyungdeulnya bisa muncul kapan saja. Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan mulai membereskan dorm yang berantakan.

.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras ketika Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku kuliah di ruang tengah. Ia memandang pintu itu sekilas dengan kasihan. _Sepertinya pintu di dorm ini sering sekali dibanting. Apa aku akan bernasib sama seperti pintu itu?_

Eunhyuk masuk dengan wajah muram dan kalut. Diambilnya kotak tissue di meja makan dan membantingnya, membuat Kyuhyun terlompat dan segera bangkit berdiri. Di belakang Eunhyuk, tampak Donghae dan Shindong yang berusaha menghibur namja itu. Member SUJU yang lain masuk dengan wajah tak kalah kalutnya.

Kyuhyun menutup buku dan menyimpannya dalam kamar, kuatir buku itu menjadi sasaran kemarahan. Ia sempat berpikir untuk berdiam di dalam. Menjadi sasaran 11 orang yang sedang marah dan kalut, nyawa sebanyak apapun tidak cukup. Namun hatinya tergerak untuk tetap keluar.

Sedikit menjaga jarak, ia memperhatikan hyungdeul yang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Brengsek! Mereka pikir kita ini robot?!" seru Eunhyuk gusar. "Ini bulan Mei! Bukan Maret! Bukan April! Kenapa mereka menentukan rilis single tanggal 26 Mei nanti?!"

_Single? Single apa?_ Kyuhyun melirik ke kalendar yang tergantung di dinding. Hanya ada 2 minggu sebelum tanggal 26 Mei. _Aish! Apa SM benar-benar menyuruhku menjadi tukang bersih-bersih dorm? Single itu kan lagu. Lagu itu butuh penyanyi. Dan aku sebagai penyanyi di sini tidak tahu ada single akan dirilis?_

Kyuhyun merasa shock. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin mendekat ke sofa. Eunhyuk sekarang sudah menangis, diikuti oleh Ryeowook yang memeluknya dari samping. "Hyung…jangan menangis lagi, hyung… Kita semua akan membantu. Kita semua akan berusaha, arra?"

"Betul kata Wookie. Sebaiknya kita pelajari dulu lagunya, baru setelah itu memikirkan dance yang akan kita lakukan."

"Setuju! Lagipula dance harus disesuaikan dengan urutan member yang mendapat part menyanyi. Kalau tidak, koreo-nya akan aneh."

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir ini disengaja? Mana ada orang membuat single dalam 2 minggu?"

"Jangan menambah pusing! Kita sudah cukup bingung untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang belum jelas," tegur Leeteuk.

Yesung yang sejak di kantor SM hanya diam, tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Namja itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. _Aigoo…ternyata umurku hanya sampai di sini… _Kyuhyun bergerak mundur, namun tangan Yesung yang mungil menariknya dengan kuat. Digandengnya Kyuhyun yang pucat dan kebingungan.

"Aku, Wookie dan Kyuhyun-ah akan menemui sang penulis lagu. Kalian beristirahatlah dulu. Terutama kau, Hyukkie."

"Sunggie…"

"Teuki hyung," Yesung memotong kalimat Leeteuk. "Anak ini dimasukkan untuk mendukung vocal kita. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku akan mengajaknya untuk mempelajari lagu baru. Kau juga ikut, Wookie."

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan urusan lagu kepada kalian bertiga." Leeteuk memberi ijin.

Tak ada yang berani membantah ucapan Yesung. Kyuhyun sedikit takjub. Tak disangkanya Yesung bisa sewibawa itu. Ia tak banyak bertanya ketika Yesung menyuruhnya membawa beberapa barang yang diperlukan.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempelajari lagu baru…lagu yang belum pernah dinyanyikan siapa pun kecuali penciptanya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat. Impiannya menjadi penyanyi terasa hidup lagi. Tanpa sadar ia berpamitan sambil tertawa ke arah hyungdeul yang tetap berada di dorm.

Begitu Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu, member SUJU yang lain saling berpandangan dengan mimik tak percaya.

"Kau lihat tadi?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun-ah tersenyum!"

"Bukan, dia tertawa!"

"Aigoo! Ternyata dia manis sekali…"

"Wajahnya sangat imut!"

"Biasanya dia terlihat suram dan tua…seperti berumur 20-an. Kenapa bisa berubah ya?"

"Aish! Pabo! Itu kan karena sikap kita juga!" Heechul mendengus kesal melihat kebodohan teman-temannya.

Semua memandang Heechul seakan baru tersadar akan hal yang penting. Merasa semua memandangnya, reflek Heechul mengeluarkan cermin yang selalu disakunya dan berkaca. Namja itu tersenyum puas melihat bayangannya yang tampan dan juga cantik.

"Kita akan berhenti mendepaknya, Heechul hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi biar kan single ini rilis dulu. Waktunya sudah sangat sempit."

Banyak yang mengangguk setuju dengan usul Heechul. Mereka tidak melihat Donghae yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar sikap mereka.

Leeteuk sendiri tidak banyak bicara. Jika ia melakukan aksi sepihak seperti yang SM biasa lakukan, tanpa mengindahkan perasaan member lain, posisi Kyuhyun akan semakin terpojok. Ia hanya akan memantau dongsaengdeul-nya sambil pelan-pelan membuat mereka mau menerima Kyuhyun sebagai anggota SUJU.

.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 ketika ketiga member SUJU kembali ke dorm. Meski lelah, tapi Kyuhyun sangat menikmati semua yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sang penulis mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan dari lagu itu, bagaimana lagu itu dinyanyikan, dan kemudian mereka bertiga bergantian menyanyi.

Kyuhyun tak hentinya dibuat kagum oleh Yesung. Hyung bersuara emas itu dengan sabar memberitahunya kelemahan dan kelebihan vokalnya. Ia juga diajari di bagian mana harus mengambil teknik menyanyi yang berbeda agar lagu tadi terdengar lebih bagus.

Namja itu juga terpesona mendengar suara Ryeowook yang manis dan melengking tinggi. Ternyata Ryeowook juga berbakat meng-aransemen lagu. Sang penulis lagu tampak sangat puas mendengar hasil gubahan yang dinyanyikan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Wookie, Kyuhyunnie, setelah mandi segera makan! Masih ada yang harus kita kerjakan." Yesung melirik ke arah hyung dan dongsaengnya yang lain dengan isyarat tidak mau dibantah.

"Ne." Leeteuk senang tidak ada yang berani protes pada Yesung. Dengan demikian malam ini Kyuhyun aman. "Beberapa hari ini kita semua akan kerja keras, jadi jangan sampai ada yang sakit."

Tak ada yang membuka mulut mendengar kalimat tersirat itu. Kyuhyun masih terlalu senang sehingga tidak menyadari yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Selesai mandi dan makan, ia tanpa disuruh langsung bersiap untuk membereskan meja, dapur, juga ruang tengah. Hyungdeulnya berkumpul di sofa dengan kertas partitur di tangan masing-masing.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Yesung, membuat namja yang tengah membereskan meja makan itu menoleh.

"Ne, hyung, ada apa?"

"Sambil membereskan dorm, kau nyanyikan lagu U tadi."

"Berapa kali?"

"Sampai kusuruh berhenti."

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung. Yesung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Ani. Aku suka menyanyi. Berapa kali pun akan kunyanyikan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi bolehkah aku minum? Bahkan di antara ulangan lagu?"

"Habiskan saja air di dispenser itu. Kalau kurang kita buka yang baru," kata Leeteuk bersemangat. Beberapa pasang mata menatap dengan tidak senang. Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya karena terlalu gembira. Setelah meminum sekitar 5 gelas air, Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi sambil membereskan ruangan.

Tak ada satu pun member yang tidak tertegun mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Yesung tersenyum puas. Ia sudah menduga reaksi mereka akan seperti itu. Ia sendiri terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi tadi siang.

Entah siapa yang menempatkan Kyuhyun di SUJU, tapi ia sangat berterima kasih. Warna vocal Kyuhyun melengkapi warna vokalnya dan Ryeowook. Hanya perlu sedikit dibimbing untuk teknik menyanyi, karena dongsaeng kecilnya itu benar-benar hanya mengandalkan suara saja.

Setelah ulangan kedua, Eunhyuk mulai berdiri. Ia mencoba beberapa gerakan. Jika ia memerlukan ulangan, dihentikannya nyanyian Kyuhyun dan memintanya mengulang dari bagian yang ia inginkan. Tak lama Donghae, Shindong dan Hankyung yang termasuk -4 dance line SUJU- memberi beberapa masukan ke Eunhyuk, lalu melatih gerakan yang mereka pilih bersama-sama. Member yang lain melatih lagu sambil Yesung mencatat bagian-bagian mana kira-kira mereka akan bernyanyi sendiri.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bernyanyi satu jam lalu setelah semua member bisa menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Kini mereka duduk mencatat bagian-bagian yang menjadi giliran mereka. Eunhyuk pun sudah bisa tertawa, lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan tarian untuk lagu baru mereka.

"Syukurlah, tinggal besok kita menyusun koreo dan bagian rap, Hyukkie." Donghae ikut merasa senang melihat Eunhyuk kembali ceria.

"Berarti, besok kita berlatih dance dan menyanyi. Jika proses rekaman bisa dipercepat, ada banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki jika ada bagian yang kurang. Kali ini kita harus berhasil!"

"Ne. Penjualan Twins memang cukup baik, tapi jauh dari baik. Hanya 8000-an keping."

"Semoga kali ini lagu kita terjual banyak."

"Jangan lupa, kita juga harus melakukan dance dengan baik."

"Tapi, kita belum tahu kemampuan Kyuhyun-ah." Kata-kata Shindong itu membuat semua member memandang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Benar juga. Kyuhyun, kau bisa dance?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku besok ada kuliah pagi."

"Pabo! Teuki hyung tanya, apa kau bisa dance?" Heechul tampak kesal.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengantuk menyadari kesalahannya. Cepat ia menepuk pipinya agar tersadar penuh. "Ani. Aku selama ini menyanyikan lagu balada."

"Bukankah kau peserta training SM?"

"Ne. Tapi aku baru masuk tiga bulan lalu."

Hyungdeul kehilangan suara.

"Aigooo! Mereka memang ingin membubarkan kita!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menangis, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

_Bubar? Sebenarnya ada apa di balik ini semua?_ Namun Kyuhyun tak berani bertanya karena Eunhyuk sudah memberinya isyarat untuk berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau pelajari selama training?"

"Hmm, cara berjalan, cara menyapa, hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh artis SM lakukan, peraturan-peraturan di SM, latihan vocal dan …" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya karena semua tertunduk lesu. _Apa ada yang salah?_

"Kau tidak belajar dance?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Tangis Ryeowook semakin keras. Kibum menepuk bahu rekan seumurannya itu agar tenang.

"Hei, tidak berlatih dance bukan berarti dia tidak berbakat. Benar kan?" Sungmin memecah suasana. "Aku dan Hankyung saja yang suka martial art, ternyata bisa memasukkan gerakan-gerakan beladiri ke dalam tarian kita. Dan kami belajar dance dengan cepat."

Wajah mereka kembali bersemangat. Ryeowook pun duduk tegak kembali. Semua memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap, membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

"Ok, Kyuhyun-ah. Coba kau melakukan dance untuk kami. Dance apa saja."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya ia menekuk kedua lututnya, menggoyangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kedua tangannya dengan posisi jari seperti menunjuk, diangkat setinggi bahu, mengikuti arah kakinya. Ia melakukan itu sambil tersipu malu.

Keheningan mendadak muncul di dorm yang selalu ramai itu. Sebelas pasang mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Bahkan boleh dibilang mereka semua menahan nafas.

Tiba-tiba Kangin bangkit berdiri dengan wajah merah padam.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT MASUK KE KAMARMU!"

Kyuhyun berhenti menari dengan mimik bingung.

"KAU MAU MELAWAN?! CEPAT MASUK KE KAMARMU! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ada apa dengan Kangin? **

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca. **

**Review yang masuk sungguh membuat author senang.**

**Gomawo karena sudah memberi beberapa ide baru hehehe.**

**Ditunggu review untuk Chapter ini.**

**Bisa jadi masukan untuk chapter maupun cerita selanjutnya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan review chapter 1

kyuzi 9/26/12 . Gomawo sudah bersedia ngasih review

Bella 9/26/12 . Ne. Author juga suka yang brothership

lalalala 9/26/12 Soalnya mereka di bawah tekanan. Tapi aslinya baik kok, chingu

violin diaz 9/26/12 Iya, terus terang bagian itu juga bikin author merinding. Nggak tega sendiri ngebayanginnya. Tapi cuma itu yang bisa author pikir tentang neraka yang dimaksud oleh Shindong oppa. Tapi kayaknya seraman yang author buat hehehe. Mianhe Kyuppa, mianhe hyungdeul...

Magieapril 9/26/12 Oppadeul baik semua kok. Cuma sedikit nge bully aja ama Kyuppa. semoga nggak seseram yang author buat.

Gyurievil 9/26/12 Lebih seram yach... hehehe Gomawo buat reviewnya

Shin Min Hwa 9/26/12 Eits...biar pun berdasarkan liku2nya SUJU, tapi jangan dianggap 100% mirip yach. Selebihnya karangan author aja. Sama, saya juga masih newbie, tapi sering cari2 berita buat bikin ff ini. Gomawo sudah me-review. Gomawo juga sudah mulai suka dengan SUJU. Mereka semua orang-orang yang gigih dan unik. Bikin aku jadi suka hehehe

Yuli sagitharia 9/25/12 "iya,edit mulu,abis ada saingannya evilkyu miscall mulu kerjaan'a" ...kalimat yg ini aku nggak ngerti, bisa tolong di PM? Hehehe

Iya, author tega nih (tendang authornya! enak aja nyiksa Kyuppa)

Gomawo sudah mereview

Blackyuline 9/25/12 Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini. Kemungkinan ff ini akan berlanjut ke judul lain. Selamat mengikuti.

trilililili 9/25/12 Iya, katanya Kyuhyun sengsara banget pas baru masuk SUJU. Bayangkan, masak 8 bulan kagak tidur di kasur. Tegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tapi semoga nggak se-sengsara seperti yang di ff ini

pinKYU 9/25/12 Ditunggu, yach. Gomawo sudah mereview

riyuri 9/25/12 Kata Shindong sih itu neraka hehehe. Aku nggak berani bayangin yang sebenarnya. Gomawo sudah mereview


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : ** "Kau tidak boleh menari." / Kau mau tenda? Untuk apa?" / Fans kita sedang berdemo meminta Kyuhyun dibatalkan sebagai anggota member. /

_._

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT MASUK KE KAMARMU!"

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung dengan mimik bingung.

"KAU MAU MELAWAN?! CEPAT MASUK KE KAMARMU! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Begitu Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu, suara tawa pecah di ruang tengah.

"Aigooo…aku pikir aku akan mati karena sakit perut."

"Tariannya mengerikan!"

"Terlalu imut!"

"Kangin, kau hebat! Lebih lama sedikit saja, aku bisa tertawa di depannya."

"Aish! Mendadak, aku merasa sangat tua."

"Ne. Itu tarian anak 4 tahun. Dan ia sangat pantas menarikannya."

"YA! Kalian ini berpikir apa? Kita cuma punya 2 minggu dipotong rekaman dan vocal, tetapi anak itu tak bisa menari sedikit pun!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hei, Hyukkie, jangan bingung begitu. Besok latihan vocal saja selama Kyuhyun dan aku kuliah. Sorenya, aku akan membantumu melatihnya. Arra?"

Eunhyuk sedikit merajuk, namun Donghae dengan sabar terus tersenyum sambil memijat pundaknya. "Gomawo, Donghae." Eunhyuk akhirnya mencoba tersenyum. Member yang lain menepuk pundak Dancing Machine mereka itu untuk memberi semangat. Semuanya masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun belum tertidur. Namun namja itu memejamkan mata seakan sedang tidur. Dilihatnya ransel di kepala Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat tidak nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal. Diraihnya sebuah coverbad warna pink dan sebuah bantal berbentuk kelinci dari dalam lemarinya, lalu dilemparkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat kedua benda yang menindihnya tadi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Pakai itu untuk alas tidurmu. Kata Teuki hyung, tidak boleh ada yang sakit sampai tanggal 26 nanti. Setelah itu, kau harus mengembalikannya. Arra?"

"Arraseo, gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun tampak gembira sekali. Dihamparkannya bed cover tadi, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di bantal. Wajahnya tampak sangat berbahagia membuat Sungmin merasa malu.

"Kau tidak risih dengan warna pink itu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan heran. "Untuk apa? Hyung sudah berbaik hati, itu saja sudah membuatku senang." Namja itu kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal, dan tertidur dengan cepat.

_Sepertinya hari ini dia sangat lelah. Aish! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi lunak begini padanya?_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. Ia menoleh ketika Donghae masuk dan mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan barang serba pink yang jelas-jelas milik Sungmin. Namun Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun menyusul sang magnae ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Suara teriakan histeris terdengar sampai ke ruang kuliah di lantai tiga. Kyuhyun yang baru saja membereskan bukunya, tampak tidak perduli melihat teman-temannya yang lain berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihat ada apa di bawah.

Namun ketika ia tiba di lantai dasar, mata namja itu terbeliak lebar. Donghae berdiri di pintu gerbang, tampak kesulitan karena dikerubungi oleh para yeoja. _Aish! Dasar pabo!_ Kyuhyun berdecak gemas. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui sifat Donghae yang perasa, baik hati, namun polos seperti anak kecil. Ia sungguh tak sadar siapa dirinya sehingga dengan santainya datang ke tempat umum seperti ini.

_Sebaiknya aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya._ Kyuhyun berjalan melewati gerombolan itu dengan langkah cepat. Tetapi Donghae yang sedari tadi mencari sosoknya, tidak melewatkan hal itu.

"YA! Kyuhyunnie! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?!" Protes Donghae membuat semua yeoja yang mengerubunginya mulai melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan cemburu maupun penasaran.

_Kyuhyunnie? Dia memanggilku Kyuhyunnie di depan orang banyak? Aish! Besok statusku akan berubah menjadi tukang pos._ _Pasti banyak yeoja memaksaku memberikan surat kepada Donghae hyung. _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

Ia hendak meninggalkan hyungnya itu ketika melihat para yeoja kembali mendesak Donghae. Ada yang mengulurkan pulpen, buku, bahkan ada yang mulai meraba-raba hyungnya itu yang hanya bisa tersenyum memelas. Diputarnya langkahnya kembali.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang!" hardikan itu membuat semua terdiam. Kyuhyun menyeruak kerumunan dan menarik Donghae. Ia berbalik kembali ke arah para yeoja yang masih tertegun karena hardikannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menampakkan wajah memelas yang sangat imut. "Ah, Mianhe… Hari ini aku sangat capek dan ingin berdua saja dengan hyungku. Kalian bisa maklum kan?"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kedipan mata untuk serangan terakhir. Sebelum mereka tersadar dari shocknya, Kyuhyun bergegas menarik Donghae meninggalkan tempat itu. Donghae menjajari langkah cepat Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak perlu melakukan penyamaran. Belum ada orang yang mengenalnya sebagai anggota SUJU.

"Itu…kau tadi meniru gaya Sungmin hyung, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya menyibakkan anak rambutnya dan mengedip genit. "Kau ini memang pabo!"

"Ah! Kau meniru Heechul hyung!" Donghae terbelalak takjub.

"Hyung! Ini bukan saatnya terpesona begitu!" Kyuhyun kembali ke wajah aslinya sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan gemas. "Kau ini bodoh sekali! Meski SUJU belum terlalu terkenal, tapi tidak aman buatmu berkeliaran tanpa penyamaran!"

"Mianhe…aku tak berpikir ke arah sana."

Melihat mimik Donghae yang polos, Kyuhyun menjadi menyesal sudah menghardiknya. "Ada perlu apa hyung menjemputku?"

"Aku ingin mengajarmu menari." Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Kita ke tempat latihan sekarang."

"Di mana? Tempat latihan SM satu jam jaraknya dari sini. Itu pun jika kita memakai kendaraan, hyung."

"Sst…tenang saja. Ikuti aku." Donghae memandu Kyuhyun ke sebuah tempat karaoke. Sebelumnya, namja itu mengenakan kacamata untuk melengkapi penyamarannya. Kyuhyun sampai tersenyum geli melihat kacamata berbentuk bundar itu. Wajah Donghae tampak sangat lucu.

Donghae memesan sebuah ruangan yang paling besar dan memesan beberapa botol air minum sekaligus. Setibanya di ruangan, mereka memilih beberapa lagu.

"Ah, aku hafal tarian ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai menirukan tarian yang tampak di layar lebar. Ia bisa mengikutinya dengan lancar.

Donghae menunggu dan mengamati Kyuhyun hingga air minum yang ia pesan datang. Setelah itu ia mematikan musik. Kyuhyun hendak protes, namun melihat Donghae melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan, ia tahu bahwa pelajarannya akan segera di mulai.

"Saat Eunhyuk dan Shindong menyusun koreo nanti, mungkin gerakanmu akan sedikit berbeda. Tapi ini tarian dasar yang kami pilih untuk lagu U. Coba kau ikuti, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung."

Apa yang dikuatirkan Donghae terjadi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak lentur apalagi luwes. Gerakan yang ia ajarkan selalu menjadi aneh, bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun berhenti karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo… Aku pasti habis dimarahi hyungdeul kalau begini… Hiks." Kyuhyun terduduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae tertegun sejenak menatap dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba menangis. _Saat malam itu saja dia tidak menangis…kenapa sekarang…. _Tiba-tiba Donghae tersadar. Ia merasa pernah melihat adegan itu sebelumnya. Bahkan suara dan cara menangisnya itu sama.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Berhenti berpura-pura sebagai Wookie!"

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum jahil yang baru kali ini dilihat Donghae. "Kalau kau berani menirukan Kangin, kau bisa dia habisi."

"Aku baru mau menirunya, hyung." Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

TIba-tiba Donghae menarik dongsaengnya itu bangun. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara mengajarimu menari."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau tidak boleh menari."

"Eee?"

"Ne. Kau jangan menari. Kau meniru saja. Hafalkan gerakannya dengan baik. Anggap saja kau sedang meniru seperti tadi."

"Wah! Hyung hebat!" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Donghae saking senangnya. Membuat wajah Donghae memerah mendengar pujian itu. "Tapi itu tidak bisa seterusnya kan, hyung?"

"Untuk sementara ini begitu dulu. Kau bisa belajar menyusul pelan-pelan."

Ternyata ide Donghae berhasil. Begitu berpikir dia hanya meniru dan bukan menari, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghafal semua yang diajarkan Donghae.

"Kau ini ternyata pandai ya," kata Donghae saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Ani. Aku itu jenius."

"Aish! Apa buktinya?"

"Nilaiku dan IQ ku. IQ ku di atas 130."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, hendak menanggapi kalimat tadi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berada di sebelahnya. Panik karena kehilangan dongsaengnya, namja itu mengedarkan pandangan. Ternyata Kyuhyun berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyuhyunnie?" Donghae ikut melihat brosur besar yang menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun. "Jika mengumpulkan kupon…akan mendapat sebuah tenda. Kau mau tenda? Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah masuk ke toko donut itu. Dibelinya 2 lusin donut. Wajahnya tampak ceria saat mendapat 2 lembar kupon. Disimpannya kupon itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke dorm.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, semua member SUJU kecuali Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk-duduk di sofa setelah sarapan. Hari ini mereka melatih lagu kedua yang berjudul Endless Love. Sebuah lagu yang manis dan lembut, tidak memerlukan tarian untuk itu, karena bukan menjadi lagu utama mereka.

Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin menginap semalam karena mereka melatih dance untuk lagu U. Kyuhyun pun tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan karena ia hanya meniru. Tetapi Eunhyuk menyadarinya. Kyuhyun akan langsung gugup jika komposisi tarian dirubah. Karena itu, ia menaruh Kyuhyun di bagian belakang, sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan jika gerakannya kaku. Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa tampil dengan baik saat ia maju untuk part menyanyinya.

BRAK

_Lagi-lagi dibanting. _Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening ketika Leeteuk masuk dengan wajah kusut. Sang leader memberi isyarat agar mereka semua berkumpul. Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan lantai, menangguhkan pekerjaannya dan ikut berkumpul di sofa.

Leeteuk menaruh surat kabar yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Juga beberapa surat kabar lain dan majalah. Di sana jelas terpampang foto Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat di gerbang kampus. Tertulis besar-besar di tiap halaman muka tentang keberadaan anggota ke-13 Super Junior.

"Donghae, Kyuhyun, apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" tanya Leeteuk mencoba berkepala dingin.

"Mianhe, hyung, aku belajar dance dengan Donghae hyung."

"Itu bukan salah Kyuhyun. Aku yang ceroboh karena menjemputnya dan memanggilnya di depan orang lain, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menghindariku." Donghae tidak mau Kyuhyun membelanya. Dia yang tidak berpikir panjang kemarin.

"Tapi, bukankah kita akan memperkenalkannya juga, hyung? Itu pasti terjadi cepat atau lambat." Sungmin ikut membuka suara.

"Pabo! Kita ini sudah cukup terkenal. Kau pikir mudah mengubah jumlah anggota? Aku saja masih tidak mau menerima anak ini," kata Heechul sambil melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Benar yang dikatakan Heechul. Fans SUJU 05 tidak menerima perubahan ini." Leeteuk mengucak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kalian tidak mendengar suara keributan di luar? Fans kita sedang berdemo meminta Kyuhyun dibatalkan sebagai anggota member."

Serempak semua bergerak ke arah jendela. Mereka memang tidak tinggal di lantai paling bawah. Apalagi kemarin mereka sibuk seharian jadi tidak terlalu peka dengan keributan di bawah sana. Mereka tidak memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah.

_Aish! Bertambah lagi orang-orang yang tidak mengakuiku di sini. _

Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Hankyung tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku juga mengalami yang sama karena kewarganegaraanku yang berbeda. Seiring waktu, mereka mulai bisa menerimaku."

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu langsung menarik Hankyung. "Jangan samakan dirimu dengan dia, Beijing Fried Rice. Kau adalah member kami, sedangkan anak ini bukan."

Kyuhyun sedang tidak berminat melawan. Ia kembali dengan alat pelnya dan mulai melanjutkan bersih-bersih. Sementara itu pikiran dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Apalagi suara di luar semakin keras dan mengganggu.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa tetangga datang sambil mengomel. Leeteuk hanya bisa meminta maaf atas keributan yang dibuat oleh para fans nya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh para fans, sama seperti yang ia dan member lain rasakan. Tapi ia juga mengerti perasaan penghuni lain apartemen kecil itu.

Untunglah keributan mereda ketika perwakilan SM datang dan menemui para fans. Mereka berjanji akan memperkenalkan format baru Super Junior secara resmi tanggal 23 nanti. Mereka juga menemui semua member SUJU di dorm. Donghae dan Kyuhyun mendapat teguran karena berita yang terekspos sebelum waktunya. Untuk sementara, Kyuhyun dilarang masuk kampus sampai pengumuman resmi dimunculkan.

.

.

Member SUJU sangat sibuk dan berada pada tekanan penuh menjelang tanggal 23 Mei. Mereka mengadakan rekaman, pembuatan MV, pengepasan baju dan juga pemotretan. Semua dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Belum lagi para wartawan yang mencoba mengorek keberadaan Kyuhyun maupun sikap member lain dengan masuknya anggota baru.

Kyuhyun juga berada pada kondisi tertekan. Dengan semua kesibukan dan tekanan yang semakin berat, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat keringanan tugas di dorm. Belum lagi ia harus menyembunyikan keadaannya ketika manager hyung mengomel karena ia selalu kelihatan lelah dan mengantuk. Komputer yang dibawanya sejak awal training untuk bermain game, menjadi kambing hitam. Padahal ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bermain game dua minggu ini.

Hari yang ditentukan pun tiba. Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa bangun kalau Donghae tidak menariknya. Wajah hyungnya itu tampak cemas. "Kau sakit, Kyu? Badanmu sedikit demam."

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil berjalan ke arah luar. Tetapi Donghae menahannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Cuma di sini yang sakit."

Donghae tertegun melihat Kyu menepuk dadanya. "Kau tidak usah bersih-bersih hari ini. Aku akan meminta ajumma melakukannya. Bertahanlah, saeng. Semua pasti berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik."

"Aku tidak akan ikut!" Suara Heechul terdengar di seantero dorm. "Aku tidak mau mengakui dia sebagai member Super Junior! Hankyung dan Kibum juga tidak akan ikut!"

"Chullie, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Bukankah Teuki hyung bilang, sampai kapan pun tidak akan menerima Kyuhyun? Kenapa hyung berubah?"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak berubah. Aku hanya ingin menundanya. Hari ini kita harus tampil dan berlaku professional. Urusan yang lain kita urus nanti."

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandang Donghae yang tersenyum putus asa. Ketika Leeteuk menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, ia pun jadi tak tahu harus bersikap dan berbicara apa.

Donghae mendekati Leeteuk. "Hyung, aku akan membujuk Heechul hyung. Supaya marahnya tidak semakin jadi, ijinkan Hankyung dan Kibum menemaninya."

"Ne." Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia memberi kode kepada yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

Saat Kyuhyun berjalan berselisihan dengan Donghae, sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Kyuhyun. Ketika ia menoleh, Donghae, Kibum dan Hankyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tahu, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar membencinya secara frontal, meski yang lain juga tidak sepenuhnya menerimanya.

Mereka bersembilan berkumpul di tempat yang ditentukan untuk rekaman televisi Semua sudah berpakaian dengan nuansa hitam dan putih, pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk perform lagu U. Mereka membentuk barisan dari kiri ke kanan yaitu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk.

Shindong yang berada paling tengah memegang microphone. Ketika kameramen memberi kode, mereka bersembilan menunduk hormat bersama.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Shindong membuka percakapan dengan lancar. "Super Junior 05 mulai hari ini berubah menjadi SUPER JUNIOR. Dari 12 anggota, kami juga berubah menjadi 13 anggota. Personil baru kami akan memperkenalkan dirinya."

Shindong memberikan mic kepada ke Kyuhyun. ""Annyeonghaseyo. Saya personil baru Super Junior, Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Ia bersyukur stylist mereka bisa menyembunyikan bibir dan wajahnya yang pucat. Meski begitu ia tidak dapat menahan rasa gugupnya yang mulai menyelinap.

Tiba-tiba Kangin menarik ujung mic nya pelan, memberi kode agar Kyuhyun mendekatkan mic itu kepadanya. "Dia tidak hanya pandai bernyanyi tapi juga cukup pandai berakting."

_Aish…Apa yang Kangin hyung katakan?_

"Dia juga terlihat tampan, bukan?" Kangin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun untuk sepersekian detik sebelum tertawa kecil. "Gomawo."

"Dia seorang yang ambisius." Kangin melanjutkan. "Jadi jangan lepaskan pandangan kalian darinya. Super Junior telah merilis sebuah album baru dan dia memainkan peran penting di dalamnya. Jadi kirimkan perhatian dan dukungan kalian untuk uri- Kyuhyun."

Liputan itu berakhir. Kyuhyun mencoba menjajari langkah Kangin yang menuju mobil. Mereka akan segera kembali ke dorm. "Kangin hyung, gomawo sudah menolongku," kata Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada di sebelah Kangin.

"Aku bukan menolongmu. Aku menolong Super Junior. Kalau kau merasa berhutang, tampillah sebaik mungkin tanggal 26 Mei nanti. Itu live. Kau tidak bisa mengulang jika terjadi kesalahan." Kangin berlalu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

25 Mei 2006

Kyuhyun yang masih dikarantina, hari itu bangun jauh lebih pagi. Dengan cepat ia mandi dan berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah. Setiap kali ia dipanggil untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, ia tak membantah, mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, dan kembali ke laptopnya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Singkirkan benda ini dari meja!" Teriak Kangin yang baru saja datang. Kyuhyun bergegas mendekat, mencegah namja itu mencabut stop kontaknya.

"Andwae! Aku sedang memantau single kita, Kangin hyung."

"Memantau? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini, sejak jam 8 pagi, single U bisa di download secara gratis di website SUPER JUNIOR. Ini dilakukan untuk memeriksa tanggapan pasar sebelum peluncuran album. Aku mendengarnya dari manager hyung kemarin."

Mendengar hal itu, satu persatu member mendekat, memperhatikan layar laptop. Tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mengerti. Kibum duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kedua namja ber-label genius itu bercakap-cakap dengan antusias, sementara yang lain hanya saling pandang sambil menggidikkan bahu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersorak gembira sambil melakukan toss. Menyadari hyungdeul nya hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah menyedihkan, keduanya menoleh. Senyum lebar tampak di wajah mereka.

"Hyungdeul, tepat 5 jam sejak peluncuran, lagu U sudah didownload 400.000 kali!" terang Kibum dengan bersemangat.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

Ketika Kibum menggeleng, semua langsung memeluk namja itu dengan gembira. Mereka berteriak-teriak dengan hebohnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menangis terharu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kegembiraan itu. Cuma Donghae yang akhirnya menepuk bahunya, berbagi senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah laptopnya, diam-diam membuka jendela layar yang tadi ia sembunyikan. Senyumnya terasa getir ketika membaca berita-berita penolakan kehadirannya. Bahkan account yang baru ia buat dan dengan bangganya ia password dengan kata-kata 'super junior' langsung dihacker. Ditutupnya laptopnya diam-diam, mencabut stop kontak, lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar.

.

.

26 Mei 2006

I-Concert SBS

Hari ini Super Junior akan diperkenalkan pertama kalinya sebagai grup tetap, juga merupakan debut untuk Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat melihat begitu banyaknya fans yang datang. Ada juga di antara mereka yangmembawa banner penolakan terhadap dirinya. Beberapa bahkan meneriakkan kata-kata 'silent treatment'.

"Hankyung hyung, silent treatment itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Hankyung mendekatinya. "Aku mengerti artinya, tetapi aku tak mengerti apa kaitannya dengan acara ini."

"Oh, itu artinya mereka akan berhenti berteriak saat giliranmu bernyanyi." Hankyung menjawab sambil melirik ke luar. "Itu untuk memberitahumu bahwa mereka tidak menyukai kehadiranmu."

Kyuhyun mengedip takjub. Ia tak menyadari Hankyung dan Siwon yang berada di dekatnya merasa gemas dengan kedipan mata yang polos itu. Mendadak Kyuhyun jadi gemetar. Semakin ia melihat keluar, semakin rasa takutnya memuncak. Beberapa member menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat, namun rasa gemetar itu tak juga hilang.

"Lihat aku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Namja itu menoleh. Hangeng tersenyum lembut sambil memegang kedua pundaknya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Dan kau perlu tahu, aku pernah mengalami penolakan yang sama."

Kata-kata Hankyung mulai meresap ke dalam hatinya. Hankyung melanjutkan. "Kau lihat mereka? Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk takut. Keluarlah dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu, suaramu, impianmu. Bernyanyilah sambil mengingat untuk apa kau berada di sini. Arraseo?"

Sebenarnya sulit untuk Kyuhyun mencerna kata-kata Hankyung yang sedikit aneh dalam pengucapan koreanya. Tapi ia mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh hyungnya. Sebuah senyum mulai terukir di wajah namja itu.

Ketika nama SUPER JUNIOR dipanggil, mereka segera bersiap di panggung. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Begitu lagu diputar, ia langsung bergerak sesuai lagu. Seperti yang disusun oleh Yesung hyung, mereka semua bernyanyi bergantian.

_Aku di sini untuk memperkenalkan lagu indah ini. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik. _

Begitu Heechul menyelesaikan partnya dan Kyuhyun sedang melangkah maju, suara di sekitarnya langsung senyap. Silent treatment. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap bernyanyi semaksimal mungkin.

Tiba-tiba suara riuh para fans bergema sebelum setengah part nya selesai. Sekali lagi ia mencoba tidak memperdulikannya, menyelesaikan bagiannya hingga akhir. Namun ketika bergerak ke barisan belakang, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata mencoba menahan rasa harunya.

_Mereka menerimaku…. Mereka menerimaku! _Bisa ia rasakan beberapa member mencuri pandang ke arahnya untuk memberi senyuman selamat.

.

.

Lagu U di download lebih dari 1,7 juta kali sehingga server website mengalami kerusakan. Tanggal 6 Juni bentuk CD nya yang berisi 3 lagu pun diluncurkan dan mencapai penjualan lebih dari 80.000 keping. U juga menduduki peringkat teratas K-POP selama 5 minggu berturut-turut. Keberadaan Kyuhyun pun mulai diakui, dan jadi perbincangan di banyak media.

Meski fans sudah menerimanya, dalam SUJU sendiri belum terdapat banyak perubahan. Ia masih saja sering dikerjai oleh Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung. Member yang lain juga tidak terlalu ramah padanya kecuali Donghae.

Bahkan di ulang tahun Ryeowook 21 Juni kemarin, saat diminta mengucapkan harapannya sebelum meniup kue, Ryeowook berkata begini, "Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi eternal magnae."

Namja yang mengenakan mahkota pangeran saat pesta ulang tahunnya itu mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun yang segera bersembunyi begitu mendengar kalimat Ryeowook. Namun tentu saja ia tak bisa benar-benar bersembunyi. Pesta ini diliput media.

Alhasil, Ryeowook yang menemukannya tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arahnya di depan para fans. "Tetapi karena Kyuhyun-ah, aku bukan magnae lagi." Donghae, Yesung dan Shindong yang duduk di dekat Ryeowook tertawa. Begitu pula para fans.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia sering mencoba mendekati hyungdeulnya, namun mereka tetap menjaga jarak. Donut yang ia beli seminggu sekali pun tidak terlalu membawa perubahan. Kyuhyun menghitung kupon yang dia selipkan di tengah-tengah jurnalnya. _Sebentar lagi aku bisa mendapat tenda._ Namja itu tersenyum senang.

Hari ini mereka akan tampil di acara award. SUJU diminta melakukan performance U. Semua sudah bersiap, begitu pula dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun merasa tak bisa ikut menunggu manager hyung di tengah orang-orang yang menganggapnya seakan tidak ada. Kadang ia merasa ingin pulang ketika kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Tetapi jika teringat appanya, ia mengurungkan niat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah siap?"

"Ne. Teuki hyung." Kyuhyun beranjak ke luar. Bersama yang lain mereka dengan 2 van menuju ke acara award.

.

Setelah melakukan perform lagu U yang disambut teriakan penonton, mereka kembali duduk di belakang panggung. Tiba-tiba nama SUPER JUNIOR kembali berkumandang. Manager hyung datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat naik ke atas panggung! Kita menang!"

Semua member naik kembali ke panggung, masih dengan wajah tak percaya. Namun ketika award diberikan ke tangan Leeteuk, namja itu menangis, begitu pun member lain. Semua berpelukan dengan senang. Lagi-lagi hanya Donghae yang kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung dan memeluknya sambil menangis bahagia.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tak berani menangis. Jika ia menangis, mungkin hyungdeul akan memarahinya. Jadi ia menahan air matanya mati-matian.

Semua member SUJU kembali ke ruang ganti. Mereka masih berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Ini merupakan award pertama buat mereka sejak debut. Bahkan saat SUJU 05, mereka belum pernah meraih award.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatap kegembiraan itu dengan sedikit sedih. Ia duduk sedikit memojok, jauh dari yang lain. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk yang masih menangis mendekatinya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat Leeteuk menariknya berdiri dan memeluknya. "Kyuhyunnie, kamu juga telah bekerja keras."

Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia balas memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis dipelukan sang leader. Baru sekaranglah ia merasa diterima sebagai member SUJU.

.

.

Heechul tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil merengut. Seiiring dengan kepopuleran Super Junior, anti fans mereka juga menjadi banyak, entah karena apa. Dan kali ini ia yang diserang karena kemampuan vokalnya yang dianggap parah.

_Aku tidak apa jika dibilang begitu. Tetapi kenapa semua dibilang tidak bisa bernyanyi? Apakah mereka tuli? Sunggie, Wookie, bahkan si jelek Kyuhyun itu sangat pandai bernyanyi. Begitu pula Leeteuk hyung, Kangin, Minnie dan Donghae. _

_ Sebelum di SUJU, aku juga seorang penyanyi solo. Suaraku tidak pernah dikomentari negatif saat itu. Kenapa sekarang malah dipermasalahkan?!_

Tangannya mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan tidak sabar. Tak ada acara yang menarik untuknya. Semua sedang pergi dengan jadwal masing-masing sementara ia terpaksa duduk di sini sendirian.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan muncul. _Si jelek._ Heechul mendengus membuat sosok yang baru datang itu menoleh.

"Aku pulang, hyung."

Heechul tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Jadi ia hanya diam dan masuk ke kamarnya. Menaruh tas ransel dan diktat kuliahnya. Namun ketika ia keluar, Heechul masih saja mengganti saluran televisi setiap 1 menit.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita main PS?"

Heechul menoleh. Tapi tak ada kata-kata bantahan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar lagi dan mengambil PS dari dalam koper. Dongsaengnya itu mengulurkan stik sambil tersenyum ketika PS sudah terhubung dengan televisi.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum lebar saat tiba di dorm sepulang syuting drama. Ia mencari sosok Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya bermain game lagi. Sudah seminggu ini mereka sering bermain game bersama. Bahkan kadang Kibum dan Donghae ikut bergabung. Begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

Mereka juga mengadakan taruhan. Yang kalah harus dipukul. Heechul tersenyum karena yang selalu kena pukul adalah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sendiri sangat tangguh. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan mereka kalah dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Saat menemukan sekotak donut di meja makan, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengambil salah satunya. _Pasti Kyuhyun yang membeli. Dia suka sekali donut ya?_ Mata Heechul tertarik pada sebuah jurnal kecil yang tergeletak di samping dus donut.

"Aish! Dia sedang belajar apa lagi? Apa dia kurang pintar?" Iseng-iseng Heechul membuka-buka buku itu. Di bagian tengah terselip setumpukan kupon donut. Heechul tertawa. "Benar-benar anak kecil."

Namun paras cantik itu berubah saat ia membalik halaman. Apa yang tertulis di sana membuat wajahnya menjadi keruh. Matanya yang semula lembut berubah menjadi tajam. Saat itulah Kyuhyun, dan member SUJU yang lain masuk. Mereka baru selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

"Ah, Heechul hyung!" Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat gembira. "Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam. Kau ingin mengalahkanku, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Heechul melempar donut yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun hilang dari rasa terkejutnya, Heechul meraih kotak yang masih penuh berisi donut dan menuangkan isinya ke atas kepala Kyuhyun.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hubungan Heechul dan Kyuhyun kembali bermasalah.**

**Apa yang tertulis di dalam jurnal itu?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca.**

**Sekali lagi, author minta tolong di review ya**

**Meski review itu bikin author senyum-senyum sendiri, **

**Tetapi author sangat senang.**

**Kalau tidak ada review masuk, **

**author jadi kehilangan semangat untuk menulis.**

**Jadi, jangan ragu untuk menulis review untuk author.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

.

Balasan Reviews Chapter 3

Hikari tsuky 9/28/12 . Kyuppa belum jadi evil. Dia masih dalam masa pendidikan selama 8 bulan hehehe

ciderellaevil 9/27/12 . Gomawo sudah me-review

shizuku M 9/27/12 . Iya, Kyu masih polos di chapter ini. Aish…jangan ngancurin dorm SUJU, kasihan oppadeul kudu tinggal di mana. Gomawo review-nya

Guest 9/27/12 . Gomawo sudah baca dan kasih review

violin diaz 9/27/12 . Dari wawancara yang aku lihat, kira-kira begitu.

lalalala 9/27/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview

wenny 9/27/12 Iya ha ha ha. Aku pun kalau nonton Kyuhyun dance bebas suka senyum sendiri

dinikyu 9/27/12 . Gomawo sudah kasih review. Ikuti terus ff ini ya

Ahjumma Namja 9/27/12 Dance nya terlalu imut hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

pinKYU 9/27/12 Iya, Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersenyum, asal oppadeul mengijinkan

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 9/27/12 Gomawo reviewnya. Jangan sungkan ngasih review lagi ya

kyuzi 9/27/12 Yang nulis aja nggak tega… Tapi kira-kira seperti itulah Kyuppa di awal-awal masuk SUJU. Untung semuanya berubah seperti saat ini. Love oppadeul

Yuli Sagitharia 9/27/12 . Kyumin baru dekat di dorm baru. Sebelum itu belum dekat. Author mencoba mengikuti berita aslinya sebagai rangka dasar

Kadera 9/27/12 Evilnya belum keluar. Masih dalam didikan evil senior alias Heechul oppa hehehe

dewdew90 9/27/12 Yup, sampai sekarang juga masih lucu kalau Kyuppa diminta ngarang gerakan sendiri. Ancur habis hehehe. Tapi suka banget lihatnya

Blackyuline 9/27/12 . Kangin yang masih sanggup bicara setelah kena dancekyu attach hehehe

Gomawo reviewnya

Gyurievil 9/27/12 Iya, akan ke sana chingu, sesuai judulnya… Gomawo sudah mereview. Masih panjang, tapi semoga review yang masuk bisa membuat saya bertahan menyelesaikan hingga akhir.

Shin Min Hwa 9/26/12 . Nggak bakal nyesel suka ama SUJU. Gomawo reviewnya.

riyuri 9/26/12 Hmm, kalau lihat sejarahnya, masih agak lama, chingu. Ikuti terus ff ini, dan ditunggu reviewnya. Biar author kagak kena penyakit males hehehe. Kyaaaa Kyu emang imut banget meski gerakannya amburadul begitu. Gomawo reviewnya

terunobozu 9/26/12 Gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff yang geje ini. Ditunggu masukannya, chingu. Saya suka cerita yang chingu buat hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 5**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Aku mau kau membersihkannya dengan sapu tanganmu!" / "Kalian semua bersiaplah… Kita akan pergi ke Mokpo." / "APA? CHULLIE KECELAKAAN?!" / "CHO KYUHYUN! KAU PASTI MATI!" / When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows. / "Pabo! Apa kalian tidak lihat dia mabuk?"

.

Tiba-tiba Heechul melempar donut yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun hilang dari rasa terkejutnya, Heechul meraih kotak yang masih penuh berisi donut dan menuangkan isinya ke atas kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Chullie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Heechul. Saat itulah ia melihat pandangan terluka dari hyung-nya. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Kau…. Berani-beraninya kau menganggap kami seperti soal ujian!" Heechul menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga menghantam tembok. Leeteuk dan Sungmin mencoba melerai tapi namja itu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. "Padahal aku mulai menerimamu... Tapi kau… "

Mata Heechul kini tampak basah. Ia benar-benar merasa terluka. Dilepaskannya Kyuhyun lalu meraih jurnal itu. "Teuki hyung, coba kau baca! Dia menulis semua nama kita dan mencatat apa saja yang bisa membuat kita senang! Dia pikir kita ini sebuah soal?!"

"Ani! Aniyo!" Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti apa yang membuat Heechul marah segera mendekat untuk menenangkan Heechul. "Hyung salah paham! Aku hanya mencoba memahami kalian. Aku ingin menjadi dekat karena kita ini sebuah tim. Sama sekali aku tidak menganggap kalian seperti …"

Tetapi Heechul mendorongnya dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai. Namja itu mengambil kupon donut yang terselip di jurnal. "Lalu ini apa? Kau menganggap kami tong sampah? Demi untuk mengumpulkan kupon ini?!"

"Ani, hyung. Aku memang mengumpulkan kupon itu, tapi aku pikir, memakan donut bersama-sama juga sangat menyenangkan. Aku…"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu! Kau sama sekali bukan anggota tim ini! Aku tidak mengakuimu! Dasar kupon sialan!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Heechul mencoba merobek kuponnya. Ia langsung merangkul Heechul dan berusaha merebut kupon itu. "Jangan, hyung! Jebal! Aku mengumpulkannya sejak lama."

Tapi Heechul sudah sangat marah. Ia merasa terluka dan hendak memastikan Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kembali mencoba merobeknya.

"KIM HEECHUL!"

Mata Heechul terbelalak mendengar hardikan Leeteuk. Dengan kesal, dilumatnya kupon itu dengan keras dan membuangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu kini benar-benar sudah menangis. "Teuki hyung membelanya? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tidak menerimanya, hyung? Kenapa kalian berubah?"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah yang makin memuncak. "Jangan harap kau bisa memasukkanku ke dalam daftar orang yang berhasil kau taklukkan! Kau tak perlu membelikanku apapun! Aku tak sudi menerimanya! Dan kalian…jika kalian memihaknya, berarti kalian melawanku! "

Begitu namja itu keluar, Kyuhyun langsung menangis dengan keras. Dipungutnya satu per satu kupon yang sudah terlipat-lipat itu. Dia pun memungut donut yang berserakan sambil tak hentinya mengucapkan maaf.

Sungmin yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega. Ia berjongkok dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan donut.

"Mianhe, hyung… Jeobal mianhe… Aku tak bermaksud membuat Heechul hyung terluka. Aku juga tak menganggap kalian sebuah soal… Mianhe…"

"Jangan terus menerus meminta maaf," kata Sungmin lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menangis di bahu namja itu. Dielusnya rambut dongsaengnya untuk menenangkan. "Heechul hyung memang mudah terluka. Kau harus bersabar. Arra?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk di sela tangisannya.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana ini? Hari ini giliran aku, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kyuhyun untuk pengambilan gambar," kata Kangin melihat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie? Kau bisa berangkat?" Teuki berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun sambil mencoba membersihkan beberapa butiran meses yang ada di rambut sang magnae.

"Ne. Aku bisa, Teuki hyung…."

Meski pun Kyuhyun berkata begitu, tetapi sepanjang jalan sampai ke studio, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia mencoba mengompres matanya dengan kapas yang dicelup ke air es selama di mobil, tetapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Sesampainya di studio, mereka turun.

Sungmin membimbing Kyuhyun yang masih tampak sembab dengan beberapa noda donut di kausnya. Mereka menuju ke ruang pengambilan gambar. Di sana ada stylist yang akan membantu merapikan penampilan mereka. Baju yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pemotreatan pun bukan yang mereka pakai saat ini.

Sementara itu, Kangin membuang dus berisi donut yang sudah kotor ke tong sampah. Namja itu yakin tidak akan ada yang mau memakannya lagi, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di dalam, Kyuhyun tersadar ia lupa membawa botol minumnya. Ya, dia memang sangat membutuhkan air lebih banyak dari orang lain. Jadi Sungmin membiarkan dongsaengnya kembali ke mobil sendirian.

Seseorang yang memperhatikan rombongan mereka sejak tadi tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka botolnya yang berisi jus, menurunkannya dengan sedikit posisi ke bawah, lalu menunggu Kyuhyun kembali ke koridor itu. Ketika Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya, ia berpura-pura menabrakan diri. Alhasil, isi botol itu mengotori sepatunya yang putih.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Namja itu menghardik dengan keras. Dengan sedikit berlebihan, ia menunjukkan sepatunya yang terkena noda jus. "Aish! Hari ini aku ada pengambilan gambar, dan kau mengotori sepatu sponsor ini! Kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab! Bersihkan!"

Kyuhyun memandang sepatu itu. Sebenarnya tinggal menyiramnya dengan sedikit air, noda jus itu akan menghilang. Tapi namja tadi menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka botol airnya.

"Aku mau kau membersihkannya dengan sapu tanganmu!"

"Jangan lakukan, Kyuhyunnie!" Tiba-tiba Kangin sudah berada di sana. "Hei! Aku tadi melihatmu sengaja menunggunya lewat. Bukan Kyuhyun yang perlu membersihkan sepatu itu, tetapi kau sendiri!"

"Aish! Kangin-ah, biarkan aku bersenang-senang sedikit," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kangin. "Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia dibully oleh kalian. Di luar sudah berhembus gosip kalau kalian semua tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Buktinya donut dan noda di bajunya itu. Tak apa kan aku ikut bermain?"

"Jangan bermimpi!" desis Kangin. Dirangkulnya Kyuhyun dengan sikap protektif. "Kau ini seperti bukan artis saja. Gosip di luar belum tentu benar. Tadi dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan donut yang akan kami makan ketika memutar-mutar dusnya seperti bola basket. Sebaiknya cepat kau bersihkan sepatumu, sebelum noda itu melekat. Dan ingat, kalau kau berani menyentuh dia dan dongsaengku yang lain,…kau akan menyesal!"

Namja itu memandang keduanya berlalu dengan pandangan kesal. Sambil mengumpat, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sepatunya.

"Hyun-ah."

Kyuhyun yang masih melamun tidak menyadari panggilan itu.

"Hyun-ah!"

"E?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kangin sambil terheran-heran. "Hyung memanggilku?"

"Aish! Anak ini… Kau pikir siapa lagi?!"

"Aku pikir Hyun…." Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang bisa dipanggil dengan panggilan itu. Tetapi dia juga tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu.

"Itu panggilan dariku, pabo!" Kangin berdecak kesal. "Ingat! Cuma aku yang boleh mengerjaimu. Kalau orang lain, kau harus melawan mereka habis-habisan. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Kangin hyung," jawab Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Benar-benar hyung yang aneh, keras di dalam, tetapi berusaha melindungi di luar. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa dia mulai menyukai Kangin yang seperti itu. Tawanya semakin kencang ketika Kangin menepuk kepalanya karena kesal.

.

Agustus 2006

Heechul duduk di ruang tengah dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia merasa tidak ada yang memperdulikan perasaannya.

Kibum yang merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya, sering datang ke dorm untuk mengajari Kyuhyun gitar. Sang magnae itu tidak pernah menyerah memintanya mengajar belakangan ini, sehingga Kibum melunak. Keduanya sedang duduk di dekat meja makan dengan gitar di tangan masing-masing. Tampaknya Kibum mulai menyukai Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu. Bahkan dia sudah mengatur jadwal belajar piano untuk sang magnae. Dan itu membuat Heechul bertambah jengkel.

Hangeng, meski pun selalu memperhatikannya, tapi jelas tidak menurutinya untuk memusuhi sang magnae yang menurutnya jelek itu. Bahkan beberapa kali ia melihat Hankyung memasakkan nasi goreng Beijing andalannya untuk Kyuhyun ketika anak itu pulang dari kuliah.

Leeteuk sudah memperlihatkan sikapnya dengan jelas sejak award pertama yang mereka raih. Dan meski pun terlihat lembut, Heechul tidak mau melawan Leeteuk dengan frontal. Itu hanya akan membuatnya kesulitan.

Member lain pun tak jauh berbeda, meski tidak terlalu dekat juga. Ia merasa sendirian.

"Chullie, kau ada syuting bukan?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku sudah harus berangkat." Sambil memandang jengkel ke arah Kibum dan Hangeng yang menoleh ke arahnya, Heechul melangkah keluar.

Leeteuk menggeleng melihat Heechul yang masih saja keras kepala. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan senang. Semua dongsaengnya berkumpul, masing-masing dengan kesibukannya, tapi kesibukan yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Ia merasa bersyukur melihat hal itu.

Donghae sejak kemarin berangkat ke Mokpo. Dia kosong selama 2 hari dan ingin mengunjungi ayah ibunya. Namja itu berjanji akan membawa ikan untuk mereka.

"Siwon hyung…" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai belajar gitar, menghampiri Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca Bible.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum, lalu menutup Bible nya. Kyuhyun mengagumi semua gerakan Siwon dalam hati. Sepertinya namja tampan itu terlahir dengan sempurna, bahkan gerakannya menutup buku dan duduk pun seperti sebuah lukisan yang mengagumkan.

"Wae yo, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"E… Hyung, bolehkah aku ikut ke gereja di hari Minggu?"

"Tentu saja!" Siwon mengangguk mantap dan tampak bersemangat. "Aku pikir hanya Yesung dan Kibum yang suka ke Gereja. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang kau minta ikut?"

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. _Aish! Mana mungkin aku bilang karena sikap kalian yang seperti memusuhiku? _Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya senormal mungkin. "Baru mulai niat, hyung." Hanya kata-kata itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Kali ini wajah Siwon menjadi serius. Ditariknya Kyuhyun agar duduk di dekatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, sesibuk apapun kita, kau tidak boleh lupa beribadah. Tapi aku sungguh bersyukur kau mulai punya niat seperti itu." Kotbah Siwon pun dimulai. Kyuhyun memandang namja itu dengan takjub. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, namja tampan, bertubuh besar, dan berkesan mampu melindungi itu, ternyata sangat polos.

_Benar kata Donghae hyung dan Kibum hyung. Siwon hyung sangat polos, seperti malaikat kecil yang perlu dilindungi. Bahkan Kibum hyung ingin tahu bagaimana Siwon hyung bisa dibesarkan seperti itu. _Meski sibuk dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun sesekali mengangguk mendengarkan kotbah Siwon yang belum juga selesai.

Suara telepon Leeteuk di meja ruang tamu terdengar. Leeteuk segera mengangkat telepon itu. Nada bicaranya yang sangat serius membuat semua dongsaengnya diam dan memperhatikan. Wajah sang leader tampak suram, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ketika akhirnya ia menutup telepon, namja itu benar-benar sudah menangis.

Semua menghambur ke arahnya. Sungmin dan Hangeng merangkul bahunya, yang lain memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Kalian semua bersiaplah… Kita akan pergi ke Mokpo."

"Mokpo? Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?" Eunhyuk mengguncang tangannya dengan panik. Hanya sahabat dekatnya yang berada di sana saat ini.

"Teuki hyung, ada apa dengan Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertanya bersamaan.

Teuki memandang kedua namja yang merupakan dongsaeng kesayangan Donghae itu sambil menghapus air matanya. "Appa… Appa Donghae-ah meninggal."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Mokpo, Kyuhyun tidak berbicara, begitu pula yang lain. Donghae sangat menyayangi appa nya. Semua bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika Donghae berbicara tentang fans pertama dan utamanya itu. Saking sayangnya terhadap sang ayah, Donghae mengubur impiannya sebagai atlit, dan menjadi penyanyi seperti cita-cita ayahnya yang tidak sampai. Meski begitu, Donghae tidak pernah menyesal.

Saat mereka sampai di sana, wartawan sudah berkumpul untuk meliput. Entah bagaimana pers selalu bisa mencium berita dengan cepat.

_Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?_ Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae memaksakan diri tersenyum setiap kali wartawan mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. Ia dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan memeluk Donghae, diikuti dengan Kibum dan yang lain.

Ketika giliran Leeteuk memeluknya, sang leader itu membenamkan kepala namja itu dalam-dalam, dan memeluknya rapat. "Donghae-ah, jangan kuatir, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Mereka tidak bisa mengambil gambarmu sekarang."

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Donghae melepaskan semua kesedihannya yang tertahan beberapa jam ini. Bahunya tampak berguncang keras meski ia menahan suara tangisnya. "Mianhe… Aku tak mau mereka mengecam kita lagi sejak kasus Heechul hyung. Mianhe, tapi aku sudah tak kuat untuk tersenyum. Appa… appa belum sempat menerima uang hasil kerjaku… Ketika aku sampai, appa hanya sempat tersenyum dan…dan…"

Donghae tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Leeteuk membimbing Donghae ke dalam, menghindari sorotan pers. Yang lain mengikuti. Mereka semua menunggu Donghae melepaskan sesak di hatinya.

Leeteuk memeluk kepala Donghae semakin erat. Ia teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika appa Donghae berkunjung dan mengajaknya bicara empat mata.

"_Kau tentu repot mengurusi begitu banyak member ya?"_

"_Ani. Bagiku, mereka semua adalah dongsaeng yang perlu aku lindungi."_

"_Kau sungguh leader yang baik. Donghae sangat mengagumimu."_

"_Gomawo," kata Leeteuk saat itu, sedikit merasa malu. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika melihat appa Donghae tersenyum sedih. _

"_Gwenchana, appa?" Leeteuk selalu menganggap semua keluarga dongsaengnya sebagai keluarganya juga._

"_Tolong kau jaga Donghae kecilku, Leeteuk… Aku sangat mencemaskannya."_

"_Ne, appa. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Aku akan menganggap Donghae sebagai dongsaengku sendiri."_

Saat ini, barulah Leeteuk menyadari, mungkin itu adalah pesan terakhir dari appa Donghae. _Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, appa. Aku akan menjaga Donghae-mu sampai kapan pun. _Teuki memeluk Donghae semakin erat.

.

Heechul tergesa-gesa datang di hari pemakaman ayah Donghae bersama manager hyung. Ia memeluk Donghae sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan.

"Chullie, tak apa kau meninggalkan syutingmu?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Tak apa, hyung. Tapi karena jadwalnya padat, aku akan segera kembali ke sana." Heechul memeluk Donghae yang masih berdiri sambil mematung. "Mianhe, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

"Ani, hyung. Kau datang saja aku sudah senang." Donghae memeluknya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Heechul sshi, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

"Ne." Heechul sekali lagi memeluk Donghae dan berpamitan kepada member yang lain. Saat memandang Kyuhyun, dia mendengus kesal. Tetapi Kyuhyun justru tersenyum melihatnya.

_Heechul hyung benar-benar seperti anak kecil._ Kyuhyun mencoba menahan senyumnya yang semakin lebar, apalagi ketika Heechul melemparkan pandangan sengit ke arahnya. Hyung yang sangat cantik namun juga sangat tampan itu berlalu menuju ke lokasi syuting kembali.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"APA? CHULLIE KECELAKAAN?!"

Namja cantik itu mendengarkan dengan baik yang dikatakan si penelepon. Tambah lama, wajahnya semakin suram. Leeteuk terduduk lemas di kursi ketika telepon berakhir. _Aigoo…kenapa kami mengalami hal tak menyenangkan beruntun seperti ini? _Namja itu tampak bingung dan panik, apalagi melihat semua dongsaengnya kembali berwajah kuatir.

"Teuki hyung…benarkah yang aku dengar tadi?" Donghae bertanya pelan. Ia tahu Hangeng dan Kibum mati-matian menahan rasa cemas mereka. Mereka merasa tidak enak terhadapnya yang sedang berduka.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mulai menangis. "Chullie…Chullie mengalami kecelakaan mobil sepulang dari sini. Kaki kirinya patah dibeberapa bagian. Juga ada luka di bagian lain tubuhnya. Lidahnya…lidahnya juga perlu dijahit. Ia berada di ruang operasi sekarang."

Semua saling berpandangan, namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Teuki hyung." Donghae menepuk tangan Leeteuk yang masih memegang HP nya demikian kuat, seakan hanya benda itu yang bisa menjaga tubuhnya tetap tegak. "Pergilah menemani Heechul hyung. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku pun akan menyusul ke sana setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Eomma pasti mengerti."

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dengan berat hati ia mengajak yang lain untuk kembali ke dorm dan mengunjungi Heechul di rumah sakit.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, semua member menjalani jadwal mereka sambil bergantian menjenguk Heechul. Kibum bahkan setiap hari tidur di rumah sakit jika paginya tidak ada jadwal. Dia sangat mencemaskan keaadaan Heechul. Meski pun terlihat garang, tapi Heechul orang yang perasa. Hankyung mengatur jadwal menjenguk agar Heechul tidak sendirian dan jadwal Hankyung sendirilah yang paling banyak selain Kibum.

.

Heechul merengut ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang dia dirawat. Apalagi saat itu tidak ada Kibum menemaninya.

"Kenapa kau yang kesini? Cepat pulang! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu!" serunya sambil mencari-cari benda di nakas untuk dilempar. Tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu menggeser nakas itu menjauh, membuat mata Heechul mendelik marah. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa dengan kaki kiri di gips dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ssst…jangan berisik, hyung. Nanti lidahmu yang baru dijahit bisa tambah sakit."

Heechul membuka mulut hendak melontarkan kata-kata pedas, namun urung dilakukan. Lidahnya memang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Hyung, apa dokter juga memeriksa mata Heechul hyung?"

Heechul mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Nanti aku akan sampaikan ke dokter untuk memeriksa mata Heechul hyung. Mana mungkin orang setampan aku ini terlihat jelek."

"Kau ke sini mau membuatku mati, ya?! Cepat pergi!"

"Ani. Aku sedang berbaik hati, hyung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah spidol warna pink dari ranselnya, ia meminjamnya dari Sungmin tadi pagi, lalu bergerak mendekati kaki kiri Heechul yang di gips.

"Hei! Magnae! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sst! Jangan ribut, nanti perawat marah." Kyuhyun mulai membuka tutup spidolnya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADA KAKIKU, KAU AKAN MATI!"

"Ne… Ne…" Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi tetap menulis sesuatu pada gips . Heechul tidak berdaya. Ia tidak mungkin menggerakkan kakinya. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera pada gips itu.

_Tulang paha, tulang lutut, tulang pergelangan kaki, kalian harus cepat sembuh! Seorang penyanyi yang akan terkenal di dunia sudah memberi tanda tangannya secara gratis untuk kalian. Tertanda: Cho Kyuhyun_

Wajah Heechul langsung merah padam. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Senyum usil yang belakangan sering muncul dan membuatnya jengkel. "CHO KYUHYUN! KAU PASTI MATI!"

"Kalau ingin membunuhku, hyung harus cepat sembuh dan bisa berjalan, arrachi? Aku ini jago olah raga. Di high school, aku terkenal sebagai pembobol gawang lawan. Jadi hyung benar-benar harus bisa berlari dengan kaki kiri ini juga."

Tiba-tiba Heechul menangis. Perasaan sesak karena berita yang dilihatnya di televisi, di mana anti fans mengatakan kenapa ia tidak mati saja, dan perasaan tak berdaya karena kaki kirinya nya patah di lima bagian, membuatnya sangat putus asa. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Heechul dan memeluknya. "Jangan menangis, hyung. Kami semua menunggumu. Hyung pasti bisa berjalan dan menari kembali bersama kami."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak ada yang bicara. Perlahan Heechul pun kembali tenang. Ia meminum air yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, dan mulai menghapus air matanya. Namja itu memandang sang magnae dengan sorot bingung ketika Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sebuah kotak hitam.

"Mianhe, kami tidak bisa sering menemanimu di sini, hyung. Jadwal SUJU sangat padat mulai besok. Kupinjamkan PSP ini untuk hyung. Aku ajari ya?"

Kyuhyun mulai memberi petunjuk cara memainkan PSP, juga menunjukkan beberapa game yang menurutnya bakal membuat Heechul tertarik. Ketika dongsaengnya itu akhirnya pulang, Heechul sibuk memainkan PSP itu.

"Tuan Kim, saatnya makan siang." Seorang perawat datang membawa meja kecil untuk makan. "Hari ini wajah anda tampak senang. Apa ada hal yang membahagiakan?"

"Ne. Aku punya seorang dongsaeng yang lucu," kata Heechul tersenyum sambil melirik tulisan berwarna pink di gips nya sebelum meja kecil itu menutupinya dari pandangan.

.

Kyuhyun mampir ke kantor SM setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia mendapat sms untuk menemui petinggi SM di ruangannya. Sebuah ruangan mewah yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Tak semua orang diijinkan ke sana tanpa perjanjian dan panggilan.

Setelah dipersilahkan, namja itu naik ke lift hingga lantai teratas, dan berjalan menuju ke satu-satunya pintu di lantai itu. Dan pintu itu berada pada posisi terbuka.

"Tuan, Anda sungguh tak berniat mempromosikan mereka? Saya yakin, dengan bantuan promosi yang gencar, mereka akan semakin besar, tidak kalah dengan tim yang Tuan unggulkan."

_Sepertinya sedang ada permbicaraan penting. Apa aku turun saja? Rasanya tak enak jika aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

"Sejak awal, Super Junior 05 adalah tim buangan."

Kata-kata itu membuat langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak kembali ke lift terhenti. _Apa? Mereka sedang membicarakan hyungdeul?_

"Coba kau perhatikan… Leeteuk yang lembut hati, menjadi ketua hanya karena usianya yang paling tua. Ia sama sekali tidak seperti seorang leader. Heechul, dia seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak tanpa disangka dan tak seorang pun yang akan menduganya."

"Tapi Tuan, bukankah Heechul sudah menunjukkan perangai itu sejak masa pelatihan? Tetapi Tuan tetap memasukkannya ke dalam tim."

"Justru itu aku bilang mereka tim buangan. Kau ingin mendengar atau didengar?!"

"Maaf, silahkan Tuan lanjutkan."

"Hankyung, meski dia sangat potensial, tetapi status kewarganegaraannya akan membawa masalah cepat atau lambat. Yesung si suara emas memiliki perangai yang aneh dan seperti hidup di dunia sendiri. Dia bahkan bisa lupa tempat tinggalnya."

Petinggi SM itu duduk dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "Kangin. Peminum dan temperamennya panas. Dia bisa membawa masalah. Shindong. Meski bisa menari, semua juga tahu bagaimana penampilan sangat menentukan untuk seorang artis. Dan dia sangat gemuk. Sama sekali tidak menunjang untuk keberhasilan sebuah grup."

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan nafas. Entah mengapa, ia merasa terluka mendengar hyungdeulnya dibicarakan seperti itu.

"Sungmin. Kau lihat wajahnya…sama sekali bukan wajah seorang namja. Ia bahkan seperti gadis cilik yang lucu. Eunhyuk. Selain dance, tidak ada yang bagus dari kepribadiannya yang jorok dan cengeng. Tak beda jauh dengan Donghae, mereka seperti pabrik air mata."

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon sshi? Bukankah dia sangat sempurna?"

"Aku tak ikut campur soal itu. Saat dia kutarik menjadi artis, aku memintanya memilih antara SUJU 05 dan tim yang aku unggulkan. Dan dia memilih tim tanpa masa depan itu, hanya karena ia merasa cocok dengan mereka. Itu salahnya sendiri."

"Kibum. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan meski dia jenius. Benar-benar susah ditebak dan sering absen. Ryeowook dia sangat feminin, bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan telur emas yang anda masukkan itu? Bukankah Tuan sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah telur emas?"

"Tanya langsung saja pada yang bersangkutan. Kyuhyun sshi, masuklah!"

Staff yang merupakan tangan kanan petinggi SM itu tampak kaget saat Kyuhyun melangkah masuk.

"Kau tampak tidak terlalu terkejut saat aku memanggilmu, Kyuhyun sshi."

Petinggi SM tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan meja besarnya.

"Orang seperti seonsaengnim pasti akan diberitahu siapa yang sedang menuju ke lantai ini."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya ke intercom mini yang terdapat di meja.

"Bahkan seonsaengnim sengaja membuka pintu lebar-lebar, agar pembicaraan yang seharusnya rahasia itu terdengar jelas."

Plok… Plok... Plok…

Petinggi SM itu bertepuk tangan keras dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau punya semua yang aku sukai, Kyuhyun sshi. Good looking, genius, hard worker, innocent, and angelic voice. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau meninggalkan mereka. Aku akan mengorbitkanmu dengan baik. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi penyanyi di Hollywood?"

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan hyungdeul? Tidak bisakah kami bersama-sama seperti sekarang?"

Petinggi SM itu menunjukkan tampang terkejut. "Bukankah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Bagaimana seonsaengnim tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan di posisi setinggi ini jika tidak bisa memprediksi hal kecil seperti itu." Dia kembali tersenyum. "Tetapi kau sungguh membuatku terkejut. Seharusnya ini kesempatanmu membalas mereka. Super Junior akan jatuh bebas jika salah satu vokalisnya pergi dan menjadi penyanyi solo di saat mereka justru sedang naik."

"Aku menolak." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Seonsaengnim yang menempatkan saya di sana, bukan? Jika ada yang perlu disalahkan, itu adalah Anda, Tuan."

Senyum lebar bermain di wajah petinggi SM.

"Kau ingin tetap berada di antara tim buangan itu? Terus terang, Kyuhyun sshi, aku terlanjur mengikat kontrak dengan mereka. Daripada tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, kujadikan mereka sebuah tim. Tapi aku tak akan mau repot-repot mempromosikan mereka. Orang yang berada di level bawah, sudah seharusnya bekerja keras untuk bisa mendaki ke atas."

"Mereka bukan orang buangan!" Kyuhyun mulai emosi. "Mereka bekerja sangat keras melebihi semua yang pernah saya temui! Seonsaengnim, mulai hari ini Anda harus meragukan kemampuan penilaian Anda."

"Kau menantangku, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Ne. When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows. Akan kubuktikan kepada seonsaengnim bahwa mereka bukan tim buangan. Aku akan membuat Super Junior naik sampai ke tempat yang tidak seonsaengnim duga."

Petinggi SM itu tertawa sangat keras. Staff-nya tidak berani bicara apa-apa. Ia sungguh takut dengan keberanian Kyuhyun melawan kata-kata bos tertingginya itu.

"Menarik. Sungguh sebuah kepercayaan diri yang bagus. Baik, akan kutunggu pembuktian kata-katamu. Mengenai hubunganmu dengan mereka, aku tidak akan membantu apa pun."

"Tenang saja, seonsaengnim, aku juga tidak mengharapkan bantuan seonsaengnim."

Setelah berpamitan, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Kepala staff SM mendekati petinggi SM dengan wajah kuatir. "Tuan, Anda bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan lihat, apakah dia seorang bintang, atau seorang pecundang. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak sesenang ini." Wajah petinggi itu tersenyum._ Aku sangat menantikan tindakanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mengecewakanku._

.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung meninggalkan kantor SM. Dia terduduk di salah kursi dekat lantai basement yang dijadikan sebagai tempat latihan. Ada 2 lantai dasar yang dibuat untuk semua grup dalam SM berlatih, baik itu vocal, tarian, atau pun lainnya.

"Hyungdeul, tunggu aku!"

"Aish! Kau ini, makanya jangan jauh-jauh dari kami."

"Sini, biar kubawakan tasmu."

"Kau capek, magnae? Nanti kita beli jjangmeon di depan sana."

"Gomawo, hyungdeul."

Magnae tim itu tertawa ketika hyungdeul yang berada di dekatnya merangkulnya, sementara yang lain mengucak rambut dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga mau jjangmeon," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya terasa panas. Ia sedikit merasa iri melihat pemandangan itu. Berharap suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Seperti yang pernah dialami Ryeowook dan Kibum. _Jangan bermimpi, Cho Kyuhyun. Urusan di dorm saja belum selesai, kau malah menantang petinggi SM. Kurasa IQ mu berada dibawah angka nol._

.

.

Betapa kagetnya semua yang ada di dorm SUJU ketika sang magnae muncul dengan wajah merah. Tanpa menegur siapa pun, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Aigoo… Apa aku tak salah lihat?"

"Dia berani tidak menegur kita!"

"Dia bahkan tidak bermain game!"

"Pabo! Apa kalian tidak lihat dia mabuk?"

"Kau tidak salah, Kyuhyunnie mabuk."

"Ani. Dia hanya sedikit mabuk. Jalannya masih lurus."

"Aish! Aku harus menegurnya!" Kangin bangkit berdiri. "Dia belum cukup umur untuk minum-minum!"

"Young Woon! Tetap ditempatmu!"

Suara itu membuat Kangin berhenti bergerak. Nama aslinya hanya disebut jika si Cloud menuntut dia patuh. Yesung memberi kode agar Ryeowook dan Siwon mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si magnae. Leeteuk sendiri tengah berada di SUKIRA bersama Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Siwon membuka pintu kamar dan masuk tanpa suara. Kyuhyun tampak duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya disandarkannya ke lutut.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Ryeowook pelan. Mereka berdua ikut duduk di lantai di kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana, saeng?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook, membuat namja itu sedikit sesak. Namun Ryeowook membiarkannya, bahkan membalas pelukannya.

"Ryeowook hyung…. Bagaimana jika Teuki hyung membenciku?" isak Kyuhyun, membuat kedua hyungnya berpandangan dengan heran. "Aku tak sanggup jika kalian kembali membenciku. Eotteoke hajyo? Eotteoke hajyo, hyung?"

TBC

.

**Eotteoke hajyo? How can I do it?**

**Kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya begitu?**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca.**

**FF ini meski pun berdasarkan rangka dari kisah nyata,**

**tapi sebagian adalah rekaan,**

**Jadi jangan dianggap sebuah kenyataan.**

**Mianhe agak telat update.**

**Soalnya FF ini mulai sampai ke bagian-bagian yang detailnya harus author pelajari baik-baik**

**Ditunggu reviewnya chingu,**

**Baik itu masukan atau tanggapan atas ff ini**

**Author ingin setiap chapter bisa bertambah baik dengan**

**Review yang author terima.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan review Chapter 4

violin diaz 9/29/12 Iya, ada silent treatment tapi cuma beberapa saat aja udah langsung heboh begitu dengar suara Kyuhyun yang bikin meleleh.

kyuzi 9/29/12 . Gomawo sudah ngasih review

Shin Min Hwa 9/29/12 Rajin review dan komen aja, supaya author semangat hehehe. Soalnya ini mulai memasuki saat-saat berat. Kadang masukan tentang bagian sebelumnya yang menarik bagi chingu, bisa bikin author semangat

terunobozu 9/29/12 Ne, dugaan chingu benar. Yang terakhir author agak cepat. Pertama, karena Heechul bukan orang yang banyak basa basi jadi author bingung mau nulis apa. Posisi dia tetap tidak terlalu dekat kecuali saat nge-game. Selain itu author pas baca ulang, merasa agak stagnan di sana jika diurai, jadi terpaksa dipadatkan. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu, untuk ke depan author akan cari solusi lain. Author juga agak kurang puas dengan kecepatan yang tinggi begitu. Mianhe, tendanya belum cukup di chapter ini hehehe

Ahjumma Namja 9/29/12 . Hati-hati, ada beberapa bagian yang karangan author murni, so bisa di surfing ulang bagian mana yang benar-benar terjadi. Selamat menyukai SUJU

ryeofha2125 9/28/12 Gomawo.

Gyurievil 9/28/12 . Gomawo, chingu. Kalau ada bagian yang menarik bisa dikasih petunjuk jadi author tahu yang mana yang perlu ditekankan mana yang perlu dihilangkan. Gomawo

9/28/12 . Mianhe, seharian kemarin ublek-ublek website tidak ada yang membahas Siwon dan Kyu di awal SUJU. Mereka baru dekat ketika Kyuhyun habis kecelakaan. Gomawo masukannya, author baru sadar Siwon jarang disebut hehehe. Mianhe

wenny 9/28/12 . Meski Hae bukan yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun pernah bilang bahwa Donghae selalu menempati tempat tertinggi di hatinya, karena Donghae lah orang yang selalu membuat dia bertahan di awal-awal masuk SUJU. Donghae is so sweet

Riyu 9/28/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 9/28/12 . Gomawo, semoga ff ini lanjut sampai akhir

Sunny 9/28/12 . Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Yuli Sagitharia 9/28/12 Gomawo, chingu. Iya, waktu aku dengar di strong heart Kyuhyun cerita ini , aku juga terharu. Begitu pun Leeteuk, ia seperti flashback ketika memeluk Kyuhyun. Aku juga lihat videonya, Kyuhyun di awal SUJU selalu mojok dan nggak ikutan sendiri. Sampai2 fans menganggapnya orang yang membosankan. Bahkan Ryeowook kudu nyari2 dia pas ultahnya hahaha  
Paling senang pas lihat videp tentang SUJU versi baru. Kangin menarik mik Kyuhyun untuk membantunya bicara. Dan ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum salting karena Kangin memujinya tampan. I love SUJU

Magieapril 9/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya, Chingu

pinKYU 9/28/12 . Donutnya kan yang merk itu tuh chingu…yang krimnya nggak terlalu pliket-pliket. Jadi sedih lagi…. Kyuhyun dulu sangat sehat. Di high school dia dikenal sebagai pembobol gawang saat sepak bola. Banyak olah raga yang dia sukai. Dia sakit-sakitan sejak kecelakaan 2007 meski pun pneumothoraxnya sudah ada sejak kuliah. Sejak kecelakaan itu, ia untuk sit up pun tidak diijinkan. Karena itulah badannya tidak akan pernah seperti Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Tapi dasar Kyu orang yang gigih, banyak larangan yang dia pantang hehehe

Kadera 9/28/12 . Kyuhyun dalam posisi bertahan, chingu, soalnya dia punya impian yang ditentang ortu, dan ditentang member SUJU hehehe. Untung semuanya berakhir bahagia seperti saat ini

qeqey raekyuminnie 9/28/12 . Gomawo reviewnya. Di chapter ini tolong kasih masukan lagi ya. Gomawo

Guest 9/28/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview

dewdew90 9/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu, bertahan terus mendukung oppa ya

Riyuri 9/28/12 . Semoga author bisa member semua yang chingu usulkan hehehe. Gomawo sudah mereview. Kemarin seharian cuma baca-baca dan nonton tentang SUJU karena tangan kanan tidak bisa dipaksa ngetik lagi. Jadi updatenya agak telat. Ditunggu review selanjutnya

TrinaLoveKyu 9/28/12 . Gomawo reviewnya

lalalala 9/28/12 Gomawo, chingu

Hikari tsuky 9/28/12 . Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview, chingu

Bella 9/28/12 Gomawo, chingu. Ditunggu masukan utnuk chapter selanjutnya

Guest 9/28/12 . Panggil aja author. Gomawo sudah mereview

Shizuku M 9/28/12 . Heechul kan senior evil. Tentu aja menyeramkan hehehe

dinikyu 9/28/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview

Blackyuline 9/28/12 Gomawo, ditunggu review untuk chapter selanjutnya chingu


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 6**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Bukankah aneh seorang namja membeli ini?" / "Kau tak suka kami mengambil donutmu?!" / _Kasihan hyungdeul…acara ini sangat minim fasilitas._/ _Dengan senang hati aku akan berusaha membuat kalian tidak bisa mendaki lebih tinggi lagi dari saat ini._ / "Duduklah! Aku punya rencana baru mengenai Super Junior."

.

.

"Ryeowook hyung… Bagaimana jika Teuki hyung membenciku?" isak Kyuhyun, membuat kedua hyungnya berpandangan dengan heran. "Aku tak sanggup jika kalian kembali membenciku. Eotteoke hajyo? Eotteoke hajyo, hyung?"

.

**Chapter 6**

.

"Kau bicara apa, saeng? Kenapa kami harus membencimu?"

"Ne. Kalau kau punya salah, aku akan menemanimu berdoa meminta ampun," kata Siwon yang disambut gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook. Namun ternyata kalimat Siwon mengena. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini memandang Siwon dengan serius. "Benar ya, hyung… Kau harus mengantarku setiap minggu."

"Ne. Aku pasti akan mengantarmu kapan saja. Kau tinggal bilang, arrachi?"

Ryeowook langsung kehilangan kata-katanya melihat kedua namja itu.

Tak lama Ryeowook dan Siwon keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di tempat tidur Donghae. Mereka langsung disambut oleh member SUJU yang lain yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Ryeowook dan Siwon menggeleng bersamaan.

"Yang jelas, dia memang mabuk, hyung." Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Di mana dia mendapat minuman keras? Dia kan masih di bawah umur."

"Tampang Kyuhyun seperti 20 tahunan jika sedang serius. Tidak akan ada yang memintanya mengeluarkan kartu identitas."

"Apa yang membuat dia perlu mabuk-mabukan begitu?"

Mereka saling pandang sambil menggidikkan bahu.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun bangun kesiangan dengan kepala sakit luar biasa. Ia heran ketika dorm sudah bersih. Dihampirinya Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyunnie? Minumlah ini agar sakit kepalamu reda." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebutir obat dan segelas air.

Sungmin meletakkan semangkuk jjangmeon ke hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu tertegun.

"Kau mengigau tadi malam, menyebut-nyebut jjangmeon. Wookie memasaknya khusus untukmu. Makanlah."

Kyuhyun memandang jjangmeon, teringat magnae tim lain yang ia lihat kemarin. _Ternyata aku tak perlu iri._ Kyuhyun mulai menyumpit makanan kesukaannya itu, dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Tak lupa ia meminum obat yang tadi disodorkan Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana, saeng? Kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan kemarin?"

"Ne. Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepadaku," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryeowookie. Sungguh."

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, menaruh piringnya ke tempat cuci. Ia pura-pura tak melihat kerutan di wajah Ryeowook mendengar caranya memanggil. Selesai mencuci, ia mendekati kedua hyungnya.

"Gomawo buat jjangmeonnya," kata namja itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun beranjak ke pintu sambil menenteng ransel.

"Kau hendak ke mana, Kyuhyun-ah?" Leeteuk yang baru keluar kamar mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya kau hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah, bukan?"

"Mianhe, hyung, aku ada perlu. Mungkin malam aku baru kembali."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun bergegas pergi. Leeteuk memandang dongsaengnya yang lain dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia sudah aneh sejak kemarin, Teuki hyung," sahut Kangin.

"Ne. Dia pulang dalam keadaan agak mabuk."

"Mabuk?!" Leeteuk terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Member yang lain mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi…tapi dia belum boleh mabuk!"

Dongsaengnya yang lain menghela nafas serentak melihat mimik Leeteuk yang seakan menyalahkan mereka. Kangin yang mendapat pandangan paling tajam dari sang leader langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung kan dengar tadi, dia pulang sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. Bukan aku yang mengajaknya minum."

"Dia ada pelajaran piano dariku hari ini."

Kata-kata Kibum membuat semua tersadar namja itu sudah datang di dorm.

"Kibummie, kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Mungkin Kyuhyunnie lupa."

"Hankyung hyung, kalau dia bisa lupa pelajaran piano yang dia minta mati-matian padaku, berarti dia punya masalah besar."

"Aish! Seharusnya tadi kita melarangnya pergi." Leeteuk bergegas menekan nomor telepon Heechul. "Chullie, kemarin Kyuhyunnie berkunjung ke sana, bukan? Ne, memang jadwalnya dia berkunjung. Kalian tidak bertengkar? Kau tidak bohong? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Istirahatlah. Mianhe mengganggumu. Aku akan ke sana siang nanti."

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Sungmin memandangnya penasaran.

"Mereka memang sempat bertengkar sebentar, tetapi setelah itu tidak. Bahkan Kyuhyunnie meminjamkan PSP nya untuk Chullie."

"Jangan-jangan dia stress karena berpisah dengan 'pacarnya' itu."

"Dia tidak main PS juga kok."

"Laptop nya juga tidak disentuh."

Leeteuk memandang semua dongsaengnya, tapi sama sepertinya, tak ada yang punya jawaban atas sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

.

"Ahra Noona, bagaimana dengan info yang aku minta kemarin?" Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah toko buku. Ia menyamar dengan topi rajut warna putih yang menyembunyikan model rambutnya dan sebuah kacamata bening berframe hitam. "Ne, aku tunggu. Saat ini aku sudah di toko buku. Sudah termasuk majalah yang laris di luar negeri, bukan? Gomawo."

Begitu sms dari noonanya masuk, Kyuhyun segera mencari semua majalah yang disebutkan. Dia tak menyangka banyak sekali majalah yang memuat dunia entertainment. Kasir yang bertugas sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat ada namja memborong majalah yang biasa dibeli para yeoja. Kyuhyun juga membeli beberapa majalah anak remaja pria yang memuat dunia musik.

Petugas karaoke pun terheran-heran ketika Kyuhyun menyewa ruangan VIP untuk 6 jam sekaligus. Di dalam ruangan yang nyaman itu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua buku yang ia beli, memilih lagu-lagu yang terpilih sebagai lagu top belakangan ini, dan mulai duduk sambil membaca. Sesekali ia memperhatikan tayangan klip yang dipilihnya.

Beberapa kali ia memesan minum, juga makan siang. Ia tahu petugas karaoke heran melihat ia sibuk membaca sambil berselonjor di sofa. Namun seperti dugaan Kyuhyun semula, kelas VIP memberikan privasi tersendiri. Tak ada pertanyaaan. Tak ada teguran. Kecuali dia melanggar batas-batas keamanan. Dan membaca tidak tertulis sebagai hal yang dilarang.

Keluar dari tempat karaoke, ia duduk di taman. Setumpuk majalah teronggok di dekat ranselnya. Kepalanya terasa panas karena terus menerus berpikir. Buku jurnalnya sudah penuh dengan catatan-catatan.

"Aigoo… Kau membeli tiket grup itu?!"

"Aku bisa dibunuh Eomma jika membeli tiket semahal itu."

"Aku menabungnya dari uang sakuku kok."

"Ne. Aku tidak belanja baju dan jajan sekian lama untuk membelinya."

"Kalian ini, apa tidak menyesal?"

"Soalnya aku suka sekali."

"Rasanya tak puas hanya melihat klip dan mendengar lagunya saja."

"Sebenarnya aku juga, sih, tapi uangku hanya cukup membeli CD nya saja."

"Aku juga tak mampu membeli CD nya, tapi aku mengirimi mereka hadiah."

Serombongan yeoja itu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Mata mereka tampak waspada. Namun saat melihat seraut wajah tampan yang tersenyum manis bahkan berkesan polos, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"MIanhe aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Bisakah kalian menjawabnya?" Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu majalah. "Aku akan memberi majalah-majalah ini sebagai imbalan, jika kalian membantu tugas kuliahku."

"Boleh juga." Salah seorang dari mereka langsung mendekat dan melihat-lihat majalah yang Kyuhyun beli. "Bukankah aneh seorang namja membeli ini?"

"Tugas kuliahku adalah mencari tahu bagaimana seorang artis ataupun penyanyi bisa terkenal." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, membuat rombongan itu tersipu sambil saling menyikut.

"Ah, itu soal mudah. Kami akan membantumu. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu."

Sebentar saja mereka sudah bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Para yeoja itu membahas beberapa artis yang menurut mereka menarik, dan mana yang tidak menarik. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. Ia mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama sambil sesekali melihat artikel yang ditunjukkan mereka dengan bersemangat, juga umpatan pada beberapa artis yang menurut mereka tidak menarik.

"Bagaimana dengan Super Junior?" Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan itu setelah ia merasa informasi tentang artis lain cukup.

"Super Junior?"

"Oh, SJ 05."

"Ani. Super Junior saja sekarang."

"Ada 05 nya kok."

"Sudah diganti."

"Yang benar? Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga tidak mengikuti mereka…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah obrolan mereka.

Para yeoja itu saling memandang.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup suka lagu mereka. Apalagi yang terbaru."

"Aku suka Miracle."

"Aku suka Siwon. Aish! Kenapa kalian melotot seperti itu?"

"Siwon memang tampan sekali."

"Aku suka yang suaranya bagus itu…yang suka menyanyi di bagian akhir lagu."

"Yehung."

"Bukan. Yoonhu."

"Yesung." Kyuhyun membenarkan, membuat para yeoja tadi memandang heran ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kaca matanya agar mereka tidak curiga. "Aku juga suka suaranya."

"Tapi, mereka jumlahnya banyak sekali."

"Ne, aku susah membedakannya."

"Di klip, mereka muncul bergantian, tetapi semua terlihat sama. Maksudku kesannya. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Kecuali Siwon, Donghae yang jago dance, Heechul yang sangat cantik… Selebihnya aku tidak ingat."

"Aku ingat yang jago rapper!"

"Ah, ada yang gemuk juga."

_Aish! Mereka hanya mengenal sebagian besar dari kami dengan label tertentu. _

"Rasanya…kau mirip salah satu dari mereka." Tiba-tiba salah satu dari yeoja itu memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Mana mungkin. Aku mahasiswa di Kyunghee university. Aku bukan artis."

"Tapi kau mirip dengan member baru mereka."

"Kau pasti salah," temannya menyanggah. "Member baru itu jarang tersorot kamera. Dia juga selalu berdiri dibagian paling jauh jika mereka sedang muncul di televisi."

"Namja yang membosankan."

"Ne. Ada tidak ada sepertinya tak ada pengaruh."

"Siapa bilang? Banyak berita yang memuat suaranya yang bagus."

"Betul. Itu juga yang membuat lagu terbaru mereka banyak di download. Variasi suaranya jadi semakin indah."

"Tapi dia selalu diam. Membosankan."

"Ne. Tak ada kesan yang unik dari mereka. Sesuatu yang membuat kita ingat."

"Apa kubilang, kau memang mirip member baru Super Junior." Salah satu yeoja menunjuk sebuah artikel yang memuat tentang Super Junior terbaru. Beberapa pasang mata temannya ikut melihat foto Super Junior yang ada di sana, dan segera menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Kyuhyun mati-matian mencoba memasang wajah aneh. Tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Mereka semakin memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Ah, gomawo sudah membantuku. Sepertinya sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang. Ambil saja semua majalah itu untuk kalian." Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ranselnya dan berlalu cepat dari situ. Meninggalkan serombongan yeoja yang bersorak karena mendapat begitu banyak majalah baru. Lupa akan wajah yang mereka lihat tadi.

_Aish! Lain kali aku tak boleh berbincang lama-lama di tempat umum. Untung saja suasana sore membuat semua agak gelap. _

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di toko donut.

.

Malam sudah larut ketika Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di depan pesawat televisi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah berkeliling seharian. Namja itu duduk dengan sekotak donut berada di pangkuannya. Ia sudah memakan satu, dan sedang memilih donut kedua yang akan ia makan ketika hyungdeul pulang dari acaranya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melirik mereka sebentar, namun kembali menatap televisi. Dia tak berani menawarkan donut itu kepada hyungdeul. Masih teringat jelas diingatannya nasib donutnya yang lalu. Ia tak ingin mereka menganggap dijadikan tong sampah olehnya.

_Aish! Bagaimana caraku menghabiskan donut ini? Tapi aku masih membutuhkan dua kupon lagi… _

Ryeowook menyikut Siwon dan Hankyung. Ketika mereka menoleh, ia mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah sang magnae yang masih memandang donut dipangkuannya.

"Hyungdeul, aku capek sekali hari ini. Kalau kalian masih lapar, lebih baik kalian cari makan sendiri." Ryeowook sengaja berbicara sedikit keras.

"Kau ini tega sekali, Wookie! Aku benar-benar masih lapar…" kata Siwon memelas. "Padahal aku sudah sengaja menginap di sini malam ini."

"Aku juga capek, aku tidak mau membuat fried rice untuk kalian," sambung Hankyung.

Leeteuk dan member SUJU lain yang belakangan masuk, mengerutkan kening dengan heran. Mereka baru saja makan malam sebelum tiba di dorm. Tidak mungkin ketiga dongsaengnya itu lapar lagi. Ryeowook, Siwon dan Hankyung memberi kode dengan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memangku donut. Mereka tersenyum mengerti.

"Lapar! Aku lapar! Ya! Wookie ah, buatkan kami cemilan. Apapun!" rengek Shindong sedikit keras.

"Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengambil donut keduanya. Ia menoleh ke rombongan yang berkumpul di dapur. Namun akhirnya kembali menatap televisi. Tapi namja itu juga tidak memakan donut lagi.

Gemas melihat ulah sang magnae, Shindong mendekat, dan mengambil sebuah donut dari balik punggung. "Kau ini pelit sekali. Aku berteriak kelaparan, tetapi kau tidak menawarkan donutmu. Aku minta satu ya."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, Siwon dan Yesung sudah duduk di sebelahnya, masing-masing mengambil sebuah donut.

"Hei, Yesung hyung! Jangan yang kacang! Aku suka yang kacang!" Kangin merebut donut dari tangan Yesung.

"Ya sudah, aku yang ini saja," kata Yesung sambil mengambil donut yang bertekstur garis kotak-kotak dan bertabur tepung gula.

Satu per satu, mereka mengambil donut sehingga kotak itu kosong. Mereka tidak memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan bicara apa pun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari, mereka sengaja melakukannya. Namja itu tidak dapat menahan perasaan haru yang timbul.

"Hyun-ah, kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Kau menangis?" tanya Kangin. "Kau tak suka kami mengambil donutmu?!"

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun pura-pura merengut sambil menahan air matanya. "Hyungdeul menghabiskannya."

"Aku tak mau kau gemuk sepertiku. Nanti aku tidak antik lagi," sahut Shindong.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Leeteuk mencoba menghibur. "Kalau kau suka sekali donut, aku akan membelikannya besok."

"Teuki hyung bohong!" celetuk Sungmin.

"Ne, mana mungkin Teuki hyung mau keluar uang untuk donut." Eunhyuk menimpali. Kalimatnya disambut anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Kalian tidak percaya? Aku benar-benar akan membelikan Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk merasa tersinggung. "Berapa harga selusin donut, Kyu?"

Ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan angkanya, wajah Leeteuk berubah. Melihat member lain tersenyum-senyum merasa dugaan mereka benar, namja itu menghela nafas. "Jangan kuatir, Kyuhyunnie, aku benar-benar akan membelikanmu besok. Tapi karena aku hanya makan satu, aku ganti satu saja yach."

Gelak tawa langsung memenuhi dorm itu. Wajah Leeteuk memerah melihat para dongsaengnya menertawakannya termasuk Kyuhyun. Leader mereka memang terkenal sangat pelit. Amat sangat pelit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Ketika sosok manager hyung muncul, Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya. Suasana langsung hening.

"Mianhe, aku hampir lupa memberikan ini." Manager hyung memberikan setumpuk file dan beberapa keping CD. "Semua yang kau minta ada di sana. Ada lagi yang kau perlukan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas, sorot mata hyungdeul terarah kepadanya. Sepertinya mereka kuatir dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kondisinya selama ini di dorm. _Hyungdeul yang lucu. _Kyuhyun mencoba menahan senyum.

"Gomawo, manager hyung, untuk sekarang sudah cukup."

Ketika manager hyung menghilang dibalik pintu, terdengar desahan nafas lega di belakangnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sambil membawa tumpukan besar itu. "Hyungdeul, aku ke kamar dulu. Aku mengantuk sekali." Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin yang beberapa menit kemudian mengecek ke dalam, memberitahu yang lain bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tertidur. Mereka tidak menyadari, beberapa jam kemudian, ketika semua sudah terlelap, Kyuhyun bangun dan membawa tumpukan berkas ke meja makan. Ia mulai memutar CD satu persatu dengan laptopnya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar karena ia memasang headset pada laptop itu. Ia juga membaca file-file yang diberikan, menulis catatan di jurnalnya, dan tersenyum lega ketika semua selesai.

Direntangkannya tangannya yang penat. _Masih jam 4 pagi. Ada waktu untuk tidur sebentar sebelum jadwalku besok. _Kyuhyun bergegas merapihkan berkasnya, menyimpannya dalam koper dan tidur di lantai karena hari ini Donghae telah kembali ke dorm.

.

Keesokan harinya, 15 Agustus 2006

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun. Kita ada siaran langsung hari ini," kata Sungmin. Dia sudah beberapa kali membangunkan Kyuhyun, namun namja itu tidak juga bergerak.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya." Yesung masuk dan merebahkan diri di lantai di samping Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang, dan mulai meraba bibir namja yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Merasa ada yang mengusiknya, Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia langsung berteriak ketika menyadari ada tangan menyentuh bibirnya. "Yesung hyung! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Kyuhyun bangkit dengan kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Makanya, kalau dibangunkan segera bangun," kata Yesung sambil berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun bergidik. Ia teringat ketika suatu malam Yesung menawarinya tidur di kasurnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena Leeteuk lupa menyebutkan kamar Yesung saat ia pertama datang. Tapi ternyata kamar itu memang bukan kamar. Saat ia tertidur, ia merasa ada aura aneh. Apalagi Yesung meraba-raba bibirnya tanpa ijin. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Yesung dan mulai mengunci pintu kamar jika dia yang terakhir masuk.

Setelah mencuci peralatan makan pagi mereka semua, Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati Sungmin dan Shindong yang sedang membahas acara Hello Chat yang akan mereka bawakan hari ini. Kyuhyun akan menjadi bintang tamu di sana.

"Hyung, kalian tahu R&B? Saat ini sedang trend lho. Dan belum ada grup band korea yang menyanyikannya."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana R&B itu." Shindong menggeleng.

"Aku contohkan, ya." Kyuhyun kemudian menyanyikan lagu U dengan versi R&B. Kedua hyung nya mengangguk-angguk antara mengerti dan tidak. "Hyung menangkap cirinya? R&B merupakan perpaduan antara music jazz, gospel dan blues. Suatu saat kita harus coba menyanyikan lagu semacam itu."

"Ne." Sungmin yang sering berdiskusi dengan Yesung, bahkan keduanya hobby mengoleksi berbagai jenis musik, mulai mengerti. "Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara soal R&B?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekedar ingin tahu apakah hyung menyukainya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hyung, bagaimana penampilanku. Sudah cukup?"

Sungmin dan Shindong memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos berkerah warna hitam dengan tulisan warna putih di bagian kanan dan gambar 3 skeleton lucu di bagian kirinya. Ia memadukannya dengan celana jeans warna abu-abu pucat dan sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu gelap.

_Aish! Kali ini ia terlihat sesuai usianya._ Shindong tersenyum getir. Ia sedikit merasa iri dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Sangat bagus!" puji Sungmin. "Ayo, sudah waktunya berangkat. Jangan lupa, Kyuhyun, kau harus menggunakan bahasa resmi. Katakan 'saya' dan bukan 'aku'…semacam itu."

"Baik, hyung."

Setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain, ketiganya pun berlalu.

.

Kyuhyun belum pernah mengikuti siaran langsung di televisi, dalam model seperti ini. Ia sangat tertarik. Namja itu sudah mempelajari semua file yang manager hyung berikan tadi malam, salah satunya tentang acara yang digawangi oleh Shindong dan Sungmin ini.

Sesekali ia mengintip kedua namja yang sedang dirias itu. Mereka berdua mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung hingga ke siku, dasi abu-abu tua dan celana abu-abu.

Melihat dekor ruangan yang sangat sederhana dengan 3 kotak kubus yang merupakan tempat duduk, Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. _Ini yang disebut level bawah, semua fasilitas sangat minim dan sederhana, jauh dari kesan mewah._ Bahkan baju yang dikenakan kedua hyungnya hanya seperti seragam pegawai biasa.

Ketika saatnya tiba, Kyuhyun duduk di kubus paling kiri, sementara kedua hyungnya duduk di dua kubus yang berada di tengah. Namja itu memperhatikan ketika Shindong dan Sungmin bergantian membuka acara. Ia bisa sedikit rileks karena kamera belum mengarah kepadanya. Akhirnya kepala produksi memberi kode agar Kyuhyun bersiap, karena gilirannya akan tiba.

"Hari ini kami mengundang salah seorang dongsaeng kami sebagai bintang tamu di acara ini," kata Sungmin setelah kedua nya meneriakkan yel yel acara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita punya banyak dongsaeng?"

"Benar." Sungmin mengerutkan kening ke arah Shindong yang salah bicara.

"Oh, iya benar."

"Tepatnya magnae di tim kita."

"Ne. Alasan mengapa dia bergabung dengan SJ adalah untuk menambah variasi di dalam grup kami. Namanya adalah…."

"Kyuhyun sshi!"

Kamera langsung mengarah kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Annyeonghaseyo. Kyuhyun imnida."

"Ah, dia terlihat fresh sekali!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tapi ia memiliki ekspresi sedih di wajahnya."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melemparkan evil stare kepada Shindong. "Hyungdeul bilang saya terlihat sedih?" tanyanya dengan intonasi sedikit mengancam.

Melihat itu Shindong dan Sungmin terkejut dan mencoba tertawa.

"Kami hanya bercanda… hanya bercanda…"

"Ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa saya dongsaeng kalian, bukan?"

Shindong dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk angguk.

Acara pun kembali bergulir dengan tenang termasuk menerima telepon masuk. Akhirnya mereka tiba di bagian lain dari wawancara.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau penggemar Hello Chat, bukan?" Sungmin membuka babak baru.

"Ya, benar."

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan jingle nomor telepon acara ini?" tanya Shindong.

"Ani. Saya seharusnya menyanyikan dengan cara yang special."

_Ayolah, hyung, kita harus keluar dari standar. Follow me._

Shindong teringat percakapan mereka tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau versi R&B?"

"R & B?" Sungmin terperanjat.

"Ya, ayo kita lakukan seperti ini… Dengan musik yang biasanya, Kyuhyunnie menyanyikan part pertama, aku bagian kedua, dan Sungmin-ah bagian terakhir. Kemudian kita nyanyikan bersama-sama," usul Shindong.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, ia sedikit mengingat-ingat ciri khas R&B. "Ok, mari kita mulai."

"5! 6! 7! ... 8!" Shindong memberi aba-aba.

"Du jelo jelo jelo se se se…" Suara Kyuhyun mengalun dalam gaya R&B. Ia mengeluarkan kemampuan maksimalnya, tidak setengah-setengah.

"Tunggu!" Shindong batal menyambung. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Ini membuat kami tertekan. Kau membuat kami merasa tertinggal jauh."

_Ayolah, hyung, kalian mampu mengejarku. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian bisa mencapai lebih tinggi lagi. Ikuti saja polaku tadi. _Kyuhyun tersenyum mencoba memberi semangat.

"Du jelo jelo jelo se se se…." Shindong akhirnya meneruskan setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Siaran langsung… Hellooo… Chaaaaat…." Sungmin mencoba ber R&B dengan part terakhir dan berhasil dengan baik.

"Bersama," komando Shindong yang mulai percaya diri.

"Du jelo jelo jelo se se seeeeeee!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Lega karena mereka bisa mengikuti permainannya.

"Wow!" Shindong tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya ketika jingle berhasil dinyanyikan dengan gaya R&B. "Tadi itu…sungguh…sungguh…"

"Keren! Benar-benar keren!" Sungmin menolong Shindong yang kehilangan kata-kata. Wajah namja manis itu pun tampak senang.

"Ini akan kita upload di internet," kata Shindong bersemangat.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa senang. _Nice job, hyung…_

MV lagu pun diputar untuk menyeling acara. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika kamera tidak menyorot kepadanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak suka ketika kamera menyorot kepadanya. Tetapi kata-kata rombongan yeoja yang ia temui kemarin, membuatnya mau tak mau merubah dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"Siaran langsung Hello Chat! Bersama Shindong dan Sungmin!" Kedua hyungnya kembali beraksi di depan kamera. Kyuhyun pun bersiap.

"Hari ini tanggal 15 agustus."

"Kami bersama dengan member baru Super Junior… Kyuhyun sshi!"

"Kyuhyun sshi, jujurlah..." Kata-kata Sungmin terputus melihat Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan setelah kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Kenapa kamu bertepuk tangan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau bertepuk tangan untuk dirimu sendiri...!" Shindong kaget.

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Aish! Anak ini benar-benar..." Shindong menggelengkan kepala sementara Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa.

"Tetapi Kyuhyunnie, saya ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan," kata Sungmin kembali ke topik. " Saya dengar, saat kami pertama menjadi MC di sini, kau mengirim sebuah pesan, apakah itu benar?"

"Tentu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh."

"Apa isi pesan itu?"

"Ini adalah saat pertama hyungdeul menjadi seorang MC. Jangan merasa gugup. Rileks dan berusahalah." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan mimik serius.

"Apakah pesan itu dibacakan di hari itu?"

"Aku pikir tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sungguh sayang, kami melewatkan itu."

"Mungkin pesan itu tidak berhasil terkirim ke sini, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Kami tak ada dugaan kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi, mendengar kau melakukannya saja, kami merasa senang."

"Aniyo. Ini mengecewakan." Kyuhyun pura-pura melengos kesal.

"Aish! Anak ini benar-benar..."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kedua hyungnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat kami pertama kali sebagai MC?"

"Jujurlah, sebagai seorang penonton, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Saya sungguh akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Silahkan."

"Sungguhan," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, silahkan."

"Saya akan benar-benar berkata apa adanya."

"Ne. Cepat katakan…!" Mereka mencoba menyembunyikan nada tidak sabar.

"Sejujurnya..."

"Ya?" Kedua hyungnya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hyungdeul kelihatan sangat gugup." Melihat ekspresi Sungmin dan Shindong yang terkejut, Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Kalian kelihatan gugup saat itu."

Ia menikmati saat Sungmin dan Shindong mencoba menerangkan bagaimana mengerikannya siaran langsung, karena mereka tak bisa berbuat kesalahan fatal. Kyuhyun mendinginkan kedua namja itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dia gugup juga saat ini. Tetapi Sungmin yang sudah kesal mengatakan, bahwa duduk di bangku MC jauh lebih membuat gugup.

_Ekspresi yang bagus, hyung. Saat ini kau sungguh terlihat seperti seorang namja. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengatakan bahwa kau selalu memiliki wajah seperti yeoja._

"Kapan saya bisa menjadi pembawa acara Hello Chat juga?" Kyuhyun melemparkan serangan kembali ketika situasi mulai normal.

"Kenapa kamu sangat menginginkan posisi ini?"

"Kyuhyun, tolong jangan berpikir tentang itu dulu," cegah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tampak berpikir untuk jawaban selanjutnya. Ekspresi Sungmin yang semakin garang membuatnya tertawa. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Ini sesuatu yang wajib untuk bintang tamu di acara ini, yaitu Compulsory Ceremony."

"Kami tak tahu apa kau pernah menontonnya. Tetapi Leeteuk hyung pun harus menjalani Compulsory Ceremony. Jadi, untuk resmi menjadi magnae Super Junior di sini, kau juga harus menjalaninya."

"Ya, karena hal ini merupakan babak baru untuk Super Junior."

"Karena itu, kau harus bekerja keras dan menunjukkan kharisma-mu sebanyak mungkin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lagi-lagi melemparkan evil stare yang membuat kedua hyungnya kikuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau tampilkan, Kyuhyun sshi? Menari? Bernyanyi?"

"Berakting atau pun meniru suara seseorang?"

"Sekalian saja semua," kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dia bisa melakukan semua," kata Shindong lebih menyerupai keluhan. "Karena kau seorang penyanyi, tes pertama adalah bernyanyi."

"Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Hmm… Karena saya sekarang seorang anggota Super Junior… Saya sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Super Junior." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yang mana?"

"Lagu dari album pertama, Believe." Kyuhyun mengangguk ketika Shindong memastikan judulnya. "Saya sangat menyukai lagu itu. Amat sangat menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu coba kau tunjukkan."

"Haruskah saya menyanyikannya?"

"Ya. Hanya bernyanyi saja."

"Ah, saya menjadi gugup." Kyuhyun kemudian menyanyikan sebait lagu Believe sambil sesekali memandang ke atas dan menggerakkan tangannya sesuai lagu. Sesekali ia tersenyum lembut. Suasana di studio mendadak terasa sangat nyaman karena alunan suaranya.

Namja itu tertawa dengan wajah tersipu, seperti kebiasaannya jika selesai menyanyikan lagu. Kedua hyungnya bertepuk tangan.

"Itu sangat mengagumkan!" seru Shindong setelah tersadar.

"Itu juga lagu favoritku," kata Sungmin. "Sungguh."

"Bagaimana mengatakannya… Maksudku, gerakan tangan dan ekspresi Kyuhyun ketika ia menyanyi, itu sungguh mengagumkan." Puji Shindong tulus.

"Itu supaya pemirsa merasa ada bulan dan bintang di sini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau punya bakat akting juga."

"Tunggu, apa kau tahu cara berakting?"

"Saya tahu." Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Hei, tunggu, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan akting kepada kita!"

"Apa kau bisa?"

Kyuhyun terbatuk mendengar kata-kata kedua hyungnya. Kemudian dia mempraktekkan salah satu adegan drama yang pernah ia lihat. Ia meminta bantuan Shindong sebagai lawan mainnya.

"Aish! Ini mulai bertambah aneh. Saya harus berhenti sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa akhirnya.

"Kyuhyun ternyata punya bakat acting juga." Shindong terpaksa mengakui.

"Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menunjukkan ia bisa ber-akting di depan semua orang."

"Dan dia melakukannya pertama kali di Hello Chat."

"Kau membuat ini terasa sangat istimewa," kata Shindong terharu.

_Untuk kalian, aku akan melakukannya, hyungdeul… _

"Tunggu, kau punya sesuatu yang lain untuk ditunjukkan?"

"Mungkin kamu bisa menirukan suara nyanyian seseorang?"

"Saya ingin menirukan cara menyanyi salah seorang member SJ," kata Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Teman sekaligus hyungku, Ryeowookie."

"Ya!" Sungmin hendak menegur cara penyebutan itu, namun segera dicegah Shindong.

"Ah, Ryeowookie. Ini pasti menarik." Shindong mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menirukan suara Ryeowook saat menyanyikan sebaris kalimat di salah satu lagu SM Town dengan sangat mirip. Namun sehabis itu Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya. Ia duduk membungkuk sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Itu sangat mirip!" Puji hyungdeul takjub.

"Mungkin penonton tidak merasa begitu saat ini, tetapi kalian bisa memastikannya saat kami upload part yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan tadi di website kami. Tentu saja dengan bagian yang dinyanyikan oleh Ryeowook sendiri. " Shindong menerangkan dengan antusias.

"Ne. Kami akan menyambung keduanya berturut-turut sehingga kalian bisa membandingkannya."

"Ini pasti menjadi topic yang dicari di search bar. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Kyuhyun, sekarang kita masuk ke segment Honest Talk." Shindong melanjutkan.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menjawab setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bimbang.

_Tolong jangan bertanya hal-hal yang membuatku terpaksa menyebutkan hubungan kita di awal, hyundeul… _

"Honest Talk merupakan bagian favorit di acara kami." Shindong membuat Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya.

"Di segment ini juga Leeteuk hyung menangis. Kau benar-benar harus jujur."

"Bagaimana aturannya? Silahkan, Sungmin-ah." Shindong member kode kepada Sungmin.

"Kau hanya diharuskan menjawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaan yang diajukan."

"Itu benar. Kau hanya harus menjawab dengan jujur."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus memastikan menjawab dengan jujur, apapun pertanyaan yang diajukan." Tegas hyungdeul lagi.

"Baik." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Silahkan ikuti saya," kata Shindong. "Saya berjanji…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar kepala dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Ia mulai mengikuti apa yang Shindong katakan. "Saya berjanji…akan menjawab semua pertanyaan…dengan jujur."

"Kau sudah berjanji, jadi jangan mengatakan kebohongan."

_Aish! Kalau begitu tolonglah saya._

"Mari kita mulai pertanyaan pertama…." Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tampak gugup. "Pertanyaan pertama adalah pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab."

"Siapa member yang paling peduli padamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah ini pertanyaan yang mudah untuk dijawab?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil tertawa gugup.

"Jawab saja! Aku hitung sampai 3 dan kau harus memberi kami jawaban." Shindong mendesak.

"1, 2, 3…!"

"Shindong Sungmin!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama kami hanya karena kami di sini!"tegur Shindong.

"Bukan karena itu!"

"Yang selain kami," desak Shindong lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini Honest Talk bukan?" Sungmin melerai. "Kamu telah berjanji pada kami, bukan? Mari kita tanyakan alasannya memilih kita."

"Hyungdeul berdua selalu peduli padaku. Selalu berada di depanku, memberi petunjuk agar saya melakukan hal yang terbaik."

"Tidak perlu memberi contoh untuk hal itu!" potong hyungdeul cepat, sedikit panik, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. _Syukurlah kalian cepat tanggap, hyungdeul… Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika diminta menerangkan kalimat tadi._

"Mari kita beri dia beberapa pertanyaan lebih mudah karena jawabannya tadi begitu bagus," bujuk Shindong kepada Sungmin setengah berbisik. "Kita perlakukan dia dengan baik, jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang begitu serius."

"Baiklah, mari kita melewatkan bagian ini." Sungmin tersenyum menyerah.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kau ingin menjadi seperti siapa?"

"1, 2, 3!"

"Ryeowook!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Kau ingin punya penampilan seperti Ryeowook?" Hyungdeul terkejut.

"Bagus juga jika terlihat seperti dia tapi, bukan itu maksudku."

"Dalam bidang apa yang akan kau ingin seperti dia?"

"Sejujurnya, ini yang sebenarnya, saya ingin menjadi seperti semua anggota di SJ." Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan lurus dan mimik serius. _Dihatiku, kalian semua istimewa, hyungdeul. Hanya belum banyak yang menyadarinya, bahwa jika kita dipadukan, semua akan terlihat jauh lebih baik…_

"Dan alasanmu memilih Ryeowook adalah?"

"Alasannya adalah kemampuan menyanyinya yang sempurna." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dan saya ingin belajar untuk menulis lagu seperti dia melakukannya."

"Ryeowook memang menakjubkan. Ia menulis sebuah lagu untuk acara Kangin." Shindong mengangguk. "Dia memang berbakat. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia tidak mengarang sendiri lagu itu."

"Ya, kita juga membantunya,"kata Sungmin.

"Ne. Kita semua membantu. Saya menyumbang bagian melodi."

"Apa yang hyung bicarakan? Saya menulis sendirian yang bagian melodi."

"Tidak, saya yang menulisnya. Meskipun saya tidak pandai menyanyi dengan baik, saya selalu memiliki ide untuk melodi yang bagus."

Sungmin menyanyikan sebuah melodi.

"Apa? Bukan yang satu itu," kata Shindong.

"Maksudku, aku menulis bagian yang itu," kata Sungmin.

Shindong ikut menyanyikan sebuah melody. "Aku menulis bagian ini."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya asyik berbincang, melupakan bintang tamunya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan," kata Shindong setelah tersadar.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, siapa member yang menurutmu paling berbakat?"

"Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun akhirnya bicara kembali.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka jawabanmu adalah dia."

"Hyungdeul terkejut?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan heran.

"Saya pikir Donghae-ah lebih cocok disebut pekerja keras daripada berbakat," kata Shindong. "Mengapa kau memilih Donghae?"

"Apa yang hyung sebutkan tadi itulah alasannya. Saya ingin menjadi pekerja keras seperti Donghae hyung, " jawab Kyuhyun.

"Maka kau harus menjawab Donghae dalam pertanyaan sebelumnya, bukan yang ini!" Sungmin merasa kesal. "Aish! Anak ini benar-benar…."

"Kenapa kau menjadi marah?" tegur Shindong lembut kepada Sungmin yang menaikkan suaranya. "Lanjutkan saja…"

Meski begitu, Shindong menoleh juga kepada Kyuhyun. "Tapi jawaban ini memang benar untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dan tertawa menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kami ulangi, mengapa kau memilih Donghae-ah?"

"Donghae hyung pandai dalam segala hal, menyanyi, menari, berakting," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar." Shindong mengakui.

"Tapi kami semua juga bisa melakukan itu," protes Sungmin.

"Namun Donghae hyung benar-benar berbakat di semua bagian. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seperti dia." Kyuhyun menegaskan.

"Anggota SJ biasanya berlatih untuk hal yang bahkan menjadi kelemahan kami," kata Shindong ke arah kamera. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Tetapi bagaimana pun keadaannya, kami akan tetap berusaha menjadi rendah hati. "Sungmin dan Shindong mengangguk hormat dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kita menyebutnya?"

"Muka tebal," ujar mereka sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

_Apa yang kalian katakan benar sekali, hyung. Ayo kita tunjukkan, meski kita bukan yang terbaik, tetapi kita selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik, menjadi lebih kuat, dan menjadi tetap rendah hati. Itulah yang sangat aku sukai dari kalian semua._

"Ketika Anda pertama kali bertemu semua anggota SJ, siapa yang tampak menakutkan?"

_Kenapa harus pertanyaan tentang ini?_

"Saya kira yang paling menakutkan adalah Sungmin hyung."

"Tunggu! Ini mengejutkan," tutur Shindong.

"Ketika saya pertama kali bertemu Sungmin hyung. Ia tampak benar-benar menakutkan bagi saya."

"Apakah seperti ini?" Sungmin memasang muka yang benar-benar dingin. Kamera pun mengambil close-up wajah dinginnya.

"Siapa kamu?" kata Kyuhyun memperagakan kesannya saat itu, dan akhirnya tertawa. "Dia tidak banyak bicara dan ekspresinya begitu dingin. Tapi itu hanya perasaan…"

"Lalu… " Shindong hendak membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya ketika Sungmin mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Suaranya lambat dan mengancam. "Kau bilang itu hanya perasaan kesan pertama?"

"Tentu saja tidak, saya masih merasa sekarang."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Jawaban yang bagus, mari kita melewatkan bagian ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin kembali ke wajah aegyonya.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda ketika Anda pertama kali melihat Shindong?" tanya Shindong.

"Shindong hyung tampak menakutkan juga saat itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebelum bertemu, saya dengar bahwa Shindong hyung seorang yang jenaka. Tetapi ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, itu berbeda dengan yang saya dengar. Jadi saya pikir, ternyata Shindong hyung juga menakutkan."

Shindong terpaku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Saya punya pertanyaan lain." Sungmin mencoba memecah suasana yang menjadi canggung. "Siapa yang tampak ramah di antara kita?"

"Ah! Ne!" Shindong mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"1, 2, 3…!"

"Ryeowookie," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan canggung dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Tidak boleh dia, kau harus memilih yang lebih senior darimu."

"1, 2, 3…!"

"Eunhyuk hyung."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Pertama kali melihatnya, Eunhyuk tampak ramah dan baik."

"Anda menyukainya karena dia kelihatan ramah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Karena dia adalah salah satu dari kedua belas hyung yang sangat saya sayangi."

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin dan Shindong tersentuh dengan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Ok pertanyaan, selanjutnya…, " kata Shindong setelah bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya bisa kembali tertawa.

"Siapa member yang menurutmu benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang terlihat di TV?"

"Silakan berpikir dengan hati-hati sebelum menjawab." Shindong mengingatkan.

"Saya tidak merasa perlu berpikir untuk itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"1, 2, 3…!"

"Siwon." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maksudku Siwon hyung."

"Ini lagi-lagi mengejutkan."

"Saya tidak pernah berpikir kamu akan menjawab Siwon. Kenapa Siwon-ah?"

"Siwon hyung selalu seperti seorang pangeran di TV. Dia tampan, dan tampak mengagumkan." Kyuhyun menerangkan. "Tapi dia benar-benar imut dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Coba jelaskan dalam kalimat yang baik…"

"Tunggu, tunggu, imut dan …?"

"Imut dan lucu." Kyuhyun menegaskan.

"Itu mungkin benar." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tidak ada lagi?"

"Bukankah dia juga sedikit mengganggu?"

"Ya, dia suka memeluk semua orang." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Apakah ada lagi?"

"Saya pikir sudah semua."

"Ini aneh," kata Shindong sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Pada awalnya saya ingin menekan Kyuhyunnie. Tapi sekarang saya khawatir padanya dan bahkan ingin melindunginya."

"Saya pikir hyung hanya ingin melindungi acara ini," kata Sungmin terkejut, disambut tawa yang lain.

"Baik, pertanyaan berikutnya." Shindong menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Mungkin Sungmin-ah ingin bertanya?"

"Saya bertanya padanya?" Sungmin melihat daftar di kertasnya. "Siapa anggota SJ yang tidak akan kamu perkenalkan kepada pacarmu?

"Kamu juga dapat menganggapnya member SJ yang playboy," kata Shindong. "Tapi di sisi lain juga bisa karena dia terlalu tampan."

"1, 2, 3…!"

"Kangin."

"Ah, Kangin hyung?" Shindong memperbaiki.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah Kangin hyung terlihat seperti playboy?"

"Tidak, Kangin hyung tidak seperti playboy," kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa…."

"Hanya saja, dia sangat gagah dan tampan," jelas Kyuhyun cepat. "Jadi jika saya punya pacar, saya akan khawatir jika saya memperkenalkan pacar saya kepadanya."

"Dengan kata lain, jika Kyuhyun seorang gadis, kamu akan berkencan dengan Kangin?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia sedikit ngeri teringat kejadian di malam itu.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Mungkin?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu.

"Mungkin, berarti ada kemungkinan terjadi begitu," goda Shindong.

"Jadi, apakah Kyuhyun sebagai yeoja akan mempertimbangan Kangin? Apakah kamu akan memberitahu Kangin bahwa kamu mencintainya?"

"Biarkan saya berpikir tentang hal itu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Ah, kamu masih harus berpikir tentang hal itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya."

"Jika kamu memiliki seorang adik perempuan, siapa member yang akan kau perkenalkan kepadanya?"

"Ok, 1, 2, 3…!"

"Leeteuk."

"Oh, Leeteuk hyung?" Lagi-lagi Shindong perlu meralat ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, ini sedikit mengejutkan."

"Apakah itu mengejutkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Unik, Leeteuk hyung sangat unik."

"Jadi, apa alasannya?"

"Pertama, dia sangat lucu. Meskipun saya tidak memiliki adik perempuan, tetapi jika saya memilikinya, saya pikir dia akan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia dan senang jika bersama Leeteuk hyung." Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Kedua hyung nya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami mempersiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Kyuhyun, yaitu menghubungi salah member SJ."

"Namun kami juga tidak tahu siapa yang akan ditelepon."

"Ne. Kami tidak tahu, mari kita menjawab panggilan ini sekarang."

"Haruskah kita menjawab?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, silahkan mengatakan 'Annyeonghaseyo' kepadanya."

"Annyeonghaseyo." Kyuhyun menyapa sambil menengok ke atas ke arah pengeras suara.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Suara sahutan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lega ketika mengenalinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kami bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini dengan siapa?" tanya suara itu lagi. Kyuhyun langsung tergelak dengan keras. Tampaknya orang ditelepon masih setengah tertidur.

"Aish! Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu," protes Sungmin.

"Aku Ryeowook." Suara itu akhirnya menyahut setelah tersadar penuh.

"Ah, Ryeowookie... Kyuhyun pikir kau adalah yang paling mudah untuk diusili." Sungmin melempar umpan, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya yang sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Jadi, hyungdeul menelepon saya hanya untuk memberitahu hal ini?"

"Tidak, bukan kami yang meneleponmu. Ryeowookie, perkenalkan dirimu..."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu Anda."

"Ryeowook sshi, Kyuhyun sshi akan memasuki bagian akhir acara. Kami akan bertanya pada Ryeowook beberapa pertanyaan." Shindong membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana kesan pertama Anda terhadap Kyuhyun sshi? "

"Jawablah dengan jujur pertanyaan ini."

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak murung.

"Kesan pertama, saya benar-benar membencinya." Ryeowook tertawa.

Namun jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk, sambil mencoba tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hanya tampak seperti orang yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu benar-benar membencinya?" Sungmin mengulang.

"Kenapa? Tunggu, kita harus tahu alasan di balik ini." Shindong menengahi. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Pada awalnya saya tidak menyukainya, benar-benar membencinya."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan saat itu?" protes Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, diikuti oleh tawa Sungmin dan Shindong yang juga tahu alasan Ryeowook sebenarnya.

"Ryeowookie, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun mengatakan kaulah yang termudah di antara kita untuk diusili olehnya."

"Tunggu, saya tidak mengatakan itu. Saya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Saya ingin menjadi seperti dirinya." Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ah, kau memang mengatakan itu." Hyungdeul akhirnya mengaku.

Ryeowook kemudian diminta menyanyikan part yang tadi Kyuhyun tirukan, bergantian dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka diminta melakukannya 2 kali bergantian. Benar-benar mirip. Ketika Sungmin dan Shindong melakukannya, mereka gagal.

"Sekarang, coba kau sebutkan kekuatan dan kelemahan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana melakukan banyak hal." Kyuhyun yang sempat menggigit bibirnya karena gugup, terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Dia memiliki banyak bakat. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang membuat saya ingin menjadi seperti dia."

Kyuhyun merasa terharu. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan berpikir begitu.

"Mereka berdua ingin menjadi seperti satu sama lain." Shindong dan Sungmin ikut terharu.

"Kelemahannya adalah ... kita tidak dapat menganggap remeh dirinya, tidak dapat santai di dekatnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat Ryeowook tadi.

"Ah pernyataan, mengejutkan di akhir." Shindong dan Sungmin ikut tertawa. "Kau seharusnya tidak menganggap remeh dia."

Sungmin mengambil alih percakapan. "Tadi kau bilang Kyuhyun sshi adalah salah satunya…. Jadi selain dari Kyuhyun ada orang lain?"

"Ini melenceng," kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan. "Sungmin hyung."

"Sama seperti yang diharapkan, Ryeowook ingin menjadi seperti saya juga." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Sungmin hyung menyalahgunakan posisi." Kyuhyun menegur, namun Ryeowook sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saya ingin memiliki sifat pelit Sungmin hyung," kata Ryeowook usil.

Shindong langsung tertawa keras. "Bagaimana dia menyimpan, menabung, dan berlaku pelit. Dia memang selalu ingin makan semua makanan sendiri."

"Kapan saya makan semua sendiri dan tidak berbagi?" protes Sungmin kepada Shindong yang masih saja tertawa. Wajah aegyo itu merengut lucu.

"Oke, mari kita mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya," elak Shindong membuat Sungmin merengut kesal karena tidak bisa memprotes lebih lanjut.

Mereka kemudian meminta bukti bahwa Ryeowook sungguh menonton acara ini. Jadi mereka bertiga berpose dan Ryeowook dapat menebak semuanya. Ia benar-benar terbukti menonton acara Hello Chat sambil menerima telepon.

"Sebelum bagian ini ditutup, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Kyuhyunnie?"

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya sebagai sebuah penutup."

"Tolong beri saya latar belakang musik." Ryeowook meminta.

"Apa?"

"Yeoboseo, tolong beri saya latar belakang musik." Ryeowook mengulang permintaannya.

"Kami tidak memiliki latar belakang musik di sini untukmu."

_Kasihan hyungdeul…acara ini sangat minim fasilitas._

"Mianhe, tidak ada layanan tersebut di sini."

"Mungkin kami bisa menyanyikan lagu sebagai latar belakang musik." Shindong mendapat akal. "Oke, Sungmin ... Jangan bernyanyi keras, kita akan bernyanyi dengan lembut."

Kyuhyun memandang Shindong dengan kagum. _Meski kau tidak baik menurut ukuran umum seorang artis, tapi kami tahu kau seorang yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Tanpamu, pasti kami akan sangat tertekan, Shindong hyung. Kau selalu berhasil membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan…_

Sungmin dan Shindong mulai menyanyikan lagu U dengan tempo lambat. Tapi karena suara Sungmin masih sedikit keras, Shindong memberi kode agar namja itu menyanyikan dengan lebih pelan lagi. Saat itulah Ryeowook mulai berbicara.

"Kyuhyunnie, terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari SJ…. Aku menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. "Aku juga menyayangimu!" serunya lega sambil memandang ke atas ke arah speaker.

"Kembalilah cepat." Tiba-tiba Ryeowook kembali berbicara ketika mereka sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang Anda katakan, Ryeowookie?" tanya Shindong

"Kalian cepatlah kembali ke dorm."

"Ah, cepatlah kembali ke dorm…" Semua tersenyum senang dengan perhatian Ryeowook kepada mereka semua.

"Kyuhyun-ah apakah kamu juga akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ryeowookie?""

"Tolong beri saya musik latar juga…."

"Ah, serius! ... Dongsaengdeul selalu meminta hyungdeul untuk melakukan hal-hal tertentu." Keluh Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ia minta," kata Shindong akhirnya. Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan dan lembut untuk kedua kalinya dengan lagu yang berbeda.

"Ryeowook-ah.. "

"Eee?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mengajariku begitu banyak hal. Selalu di sisiku untuk membantuku…." Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun kembali berkata saat terdengar isakan di telepon. Namun ia sendiri mengusap air matanya yang hampir keluar. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku menyayangimu."

"Ne…" Ryeowook menyahut pelan.

Saat itu tinggal suara hyungdeul yang masih asyik bernyanyi.

"Ya! Saya sudah selesai!" Kyuhyun memberitahu, membuat keduanya tersadar.

"Mianhe, kami tidak sadar karena kami harus bernyanyi."

"Itu percakapan menyentuh, terima kasih."

"Itu mengagumkan."

"Ryeowook, jangan beralih ke saluran lain."

"Ryeowook, kamu tidur?"

"Hah? Mengapa hyungdeul menanyakan hal ini?"

"Suaramu tadi terdengar seperti sedang tidur."

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur, aku sedang menonton Hello Chat sekarang."

"Apa, kau sedang membaca buku sekarang?"

"Hello Chat!" Ryeowook jengkel hyungdeul membalas keusilannya tadi. Pengucapan koreanya memang sedikit mirip.

"Aku terkejut ketika aku pikir kau bilang kau sedang membaca."

Ryeowook tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Ryeowookie. Kami akan menutup telepon sekarang."

"Pergi dan beristirahatlah, Ryeowookie."

"Oke bye bye."

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah menyelesaikan percakapan dengan Ryeowook sshi."

"Hal ini semakin menarik."

"Tema untuk hari ini adalah 'Apa yang akan ingin kau tanyakan tentang Kyuhyun Super Junior'…."

"Silahkan sms kami melalui HP Anda jika Anda memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan. Dan nomor teleponnya, silakan menyanyikannya lagi, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau bisa memilih versi apapun dan menyanyikannya."

"Aniyo. Aniyo. Aniyo." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kita harus menggunakan versi Hello Chat. Saya akan menunjukkan bukti bahwa saya penggemar acara Hello Chat."

"Ok, 5, 6, 7, 8…!" Shindong memberi aba-aba.

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Hello Chat versi remix yang baru ditayangkan minggu kemarin. Ia sudah memutarnya dari CD yang manager hyung pinjamkan. Kali ini ia menyanyikannya dengan lebih ceria sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk. Ia mulai menikmati acara ini.

"Du jelo jelo jelo se se se ...

Du jelo jelo jelo se se se ...

Siaran Langsung ... Hellooo ... Chaaaaat ...

Du jelo jelo jelo se se seeeeeee!"

Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan melakukan sebuah gaya tangan yang bagus .

"Ini adalah versi terbaru!" seru hyungdeul takjub.

"Kau hebat, kau menonton episode minggu lalu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini versi remix yang baru ditunjukkan saat itu. Wow! Keren!"

"Silahkan kirim sms anda. Ada bagian yang lebih menarik nanti, harap tunggu. Kami akan kembali lagi setelah iklan. Tetaplah di saluran ini." Shindong menutup segment telepon.

Setelah iklan ditayangkan, mereka kembali bersiap di depan kamera.

"Mari kita nyanyikan versi remix nomor telepon bersama-sama!"

"Du jelo jelo jelo se se se ..."

Du jelo jelo jelo se se se ...

Siaran Langsung ... Hellooo ... Chaaaaat ...

Du jelo jelo jelo se se seeeeeee!"

Semua memakai gaya tangan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kamsahamnida. Kita lanjutkan acara ini."

"Kyuhyunniei, kau menyukai SJ?" tanya Shindong.

"Saya sangat menyukai SJ. Sangat mencintainya." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jawabanmu cepat sekali."

"Sungmin-ah, kau mencintai SJ?" Shindong beralih kepada Sungmin.

"Saya suka cinta SJ dengan cinta tanpa batas."

"Oh aku bisa melihatnya."

"Shindong hyung, apakah engkau menyukai SJ?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Shindong membentuk hati kecil dengan kedua telapak tangannya di dada. "Aku sangat mencintai SJ."

"Sekarang kita harus menguji ini untuk membuktikannya, betapa besar hati kita untuk member SJ dan berapa banyak kita peduli tentang member lainnya."

"Hari ini Selasa, tapi kita akan melakukan tes ini juga, karena ini edisi spesial. Biasanya kita melakukannya di hari Rabu."

"Nama segment ini adalah… SJ KUIS!"

"Karena kami adalah hyungdeul dari Kyuhyun sshi, jadi berkompetisi dengan Kyuhyun sshi menjadi lebih mudah." Shindong kembali membuka segment. "Kami berada di posisi yang lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun sshi, tidak peduli apa pertanyaannya."

"Tapi Kyuhyun sshi, kamu percaya diri untuk menang melawan kami?"

"Ne, saya yakin," kata Kyuhyun. "Saya pikir tidak peduli apa pertanyaannya, saya tahu semua member SJ dengan baik."

"Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan beberapa penelitian sebelum datang," keluh Shindong.

"Sekarang kau juga melakukan penelitian?" tanya Sungmin sambil merengut, membuat mereka semua tertawa.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari, hari itu semua hyungdeulnya yang lain memantau acara Hello chat dengan tegang, termasuk Heechul yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ryeowook yang baru selesai menutup telepon, menoleh ke arah HP nya yang berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan melody Miracle. Ia membaca isi pesan di sana sambil tersenyum, mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar dorm.

Ternyata bukan hanya member SJ yang menonton acara Hello Chat itu. Di ruang paling mewah kantor SM, seseorang menonton dari awal hingga akhir. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

_Langkah pertama yang bagus, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hendak membuat dirimu sebagai perbedaan yang jelas untuk SJ, sehingga bisa dibedakan dari grup band lain. Meski kau belum terlalu terang-terangan, aku bisa membaca apa yang hendak kau lakukan. Tetapi, jika terus seperti ini, kau sendiri yang akan hancur perlahan. _Namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar. _Tetapi kau jangan kuatir, aku bukan kelinci yang takabur ketika melawan kura-kura. Dengan senang hati aku akan berusaha membuat kalian tidak bisa mendaki lebih tinggi lagi dari saat ini._

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" kata petinggi SM itu.

"Tuan, Anda memanggil saya?"

"Duduklah! Aku punya rencana baru mengenai Super Junior."

.

Setelah acara selesai, Shindong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar studio sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang berperan serta dalam acara tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar lelah. Ia tak menyangka, sebuah acara wawancara begitu menyedot energi dan perasaannya. _Mungkin karena aku bukan orang yang terbuka, rasanya harus berbicara tentang semua yang aku pikirkan, terasa sangat melelahkan. Apalagi, ini bukan sekedar jadwal, aku sedang bertanding dengan…._

Hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut ketika di luar semua hyungnya sudah menunggu. Shindong dan Sungmin yang berada di kiri kanannya merangkulnya bersamaan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menjalani wawancara panjang. Pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak, bukan?"

"Ne. Kalau tak ingat itu di studio, aku hampir menenangkanmu tadi," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Hyungdeul yang baru datang, turun dan merangkul Kyuhyun satu persatu, menepuk bahunya, ada yang menepuk kepalanya, semua memberinya energi baru yang tadi terasa hilang.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan!" seru Donghae bersemangat.

Setiba di sebuah rumah makan, rombongan yang menyamar dengan topi, kacamata, syal dan apapun yang menurut mereka tidak terlalu mencolok itu turun dari dua buah van hitam. Mereka seperti rombongan anak muda yang baru selesai bermain bersama. Karena jumlah mereka yang banyak, dua meja digabungkan menjadi satu. Mereka sibuk memilih makanan di daftar menu.

"Ini, siapa yang bayar?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Ia punya penyakit pelit yang sama dengan Leeteuk.

"Kita bayar masing-masing," kata Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ada yang memilih di atas harga 4000 won," kata Leeteuk, disambut protes para membernya.

"5000 won saja baru dapat fried rice, hyung," protes Kangin.

"6000 won!" tegas Leeteuk

"10000 won!"

"8000 won!"

"9000 won!"

Semua ribut memberi usul sesuai harga menu yang mereka inginkan.

"Sudah, kita suit saja!"

Semua member mengeluh ketika yang menang adalah Leeteuk dengan 5000 won.

"Lebih baik begini saja, kita pesan nasi putih, lalu beberapa jenis makanan porsi besar. Itu akan lebih murah dan memuaskan." Kibum tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Aish! Si idiot ini sangat jenius," kata Kangin sambil memeluk Kibum. Dia selalu memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan idiot karena tidak suka dengan IQ namja itu yang mencapai 138. "Kalau begitu…berapa yang bisa kita pesan?"

"Maksimal 60.000 won."

Semua bersemangat, mereka mulai berdebat soal menu yang dipilih.

"Teuki hyung," Kyuhyun menarik lengan sang leader untuk mengatasi suara ribut yang nyaris menulikan telinga itu.

Leeteuk menoleh.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, hyung. Tadi kulihat, tak jauh dari sini ada toko donut."

"Kau mau membeli donut? Hati-hati. Lekas kembali. Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung."

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie!"

"Wae yo, hyung?"

"Ini uang untuk donut yang kumakan kemarin."

"Tidak usah, hyung, aku senang kau sudah mau memakannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Setelah lama mengobrol sambil menunggu, makanan pun datang. Mereka bersorak riuh dengan perut yang sudah kelaparan. Beberapa sudah bersiap menyumpit lauk.

"Hei, jangan makan dulu! Kyuhyunnie belum datang." Leeteuk melarang.

"Dia ke mana, Teuki hyung?"

Belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan senyum lebar. Ia menjinjing donut dan di tangannya yang lain, ia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang sangat besar berwarna biru.

"Itu apa, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Oh, ini hasil kupon yang kukumpulkan. Aku memang mengincar hadiah ini."

"Hadiah?" Semua member mulai tertarik.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Tenda," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum puas.

"Tenda?"

"Buat apa?"

"Kau mau liburan ke gunung?"

"Aniyo. Tenda ini buat aku tidur di dorm," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum teramat manis dan polos, membuat semua hyungdeulnya mendadak terserang batuk akut. Bahkan, Shindong harus dibantu Sungmin karena terserang sesak mendadak.

Kyuhyun menatap semua hyungdeulnya dengan tatapan heran.

_Apakah ucapanku ada yang salah?_

_._

TBC

.

.

**Mianhe… Mianhe… Mianhe… Author lama baru upload.**

**Dari semua chapter yang author tulis, seperti dugaan author,**

**Ini adalah chapter yang paling berat.**

**Kenapa? Karena author kudu mantengin semua oppa**

**Kudu belajar sifatnya mereka, kudu tahu ciri khasnya mereka**

**Dan hasilnya masih OOC (T_T)**

**Apalagi review baru nggak muncul di saat-saat paling berat chapter ini hehehe**

**Author nyaris terpuruk karena isi kepala udah ngebul**

**Ngebul karena berusaha mengerti video2 lama SJ**

**So, chingu, author minta tolong reviewnya ya…**

**Bingung kalau cuma dibilang: lanjut! Hehehe**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah baca.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

.

Balasan Review Chapter 5

Kyu and hae wife 10/2/12 . Kalau 1 hari 1 chapter, nanti cuma 1 halaman hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Erika861015 10/2/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan review, chingu

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/1/12 Iya, nih…Kyuhyun lagi nekad banget. Seperti yang kita kenal, chingu, kecepatan mulutnya melebihi kecepatan otaknya wkwkwk Gomawo

kyuzi 10/1/12 Sabar ya, chingu. Ke sananya masih perlu waktu. Oppadeul aja masih nggak ngasih kasur sampai 8 bulan hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

umi elf teukie 10/1/12 Betul chingu, salah satu yang bikin chapter ini lambat adalah authornya nyesek lihat video2 tentang SJ . Gomawo udah review

1414 10/1/12 Mianhe, nggak bisa cepat, saya mencoba menjaga detail tanggalnya, chingu. Kadang masih suka salah tempat sehingga kudu diedit. Gomawo sudah mereview

Kim Sooyeon 10/1/12 Mungkin bisa ditebak-tebak dari judul ff ini. Selamat mengikuti dan gomawo sudah ngasih review

Blackyuline 9/30/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Ay 9/30/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, dan udah kasih review

dewdew90 9/30/12 Kyu nangisnya dikit, sedihnya yang banyak chingu hehehe. Iya, tahun pertama memang banyak kesulitan yang Kyuhyun alami. Gomawo udah review

Yuli sagitharia 9/30/12 Gomawo, udah kasih review dengan detail. Author juga suka bagian itu. Kebayang aja muka Heechul dan mimik Kyu saat itu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu.

mystwazowsky 9/30/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin dan ngasih review. Iya, entah kenapa, author kok kalau soal chul dan kyu paling antusias. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama evil ya. Sayangnya author suka SJ saat Heechul udah wamil, jadi belum pernah lihat

Guest 9/30/12 Author sungguh berharap itu cuma gossip aja, tapi ada artikel tentang itu. Untunglah kita mendukung mereka sampai seperti sekarang, chingu. Mereka memang pantas didukung karena mereka sudah bekerja sangat keras.

sparkyu cyn 9/30/12 Gomawo udah ngasih review, chingu

violin diaz 9/30/12 Author pernah nonton video di mana ada kejadian miris di masa lalu… Untunglah SJ sudah menjadi seperti sekarang. Saat ini oppadeul bisa melihat diri mereka yang ditayangkan… Gomawo sudah mereview

terunobozu 9/30/12 Ada, chingu hehehe. Gomawo udah me review. Untuk chapter 6 yg sangat berat ini, ditunggu reviewnya. Author nyaris berhenti karena mentok soal feel, sangat tergoda untuk skip langsung ke akhir chapter.

Gyurievil 9/30/12 Author juga suka sekali itu. Author pikir kalau bisa menulis dengan spidol pink, pasti hasilnya bagus…cocok dengan Chullie yang cantik hehehe

AIrzanti 9/30/12 Review chingu bikin author melek nih wkwkwk. Btw, thanks reviewnya.

ri3chywookie 9/30/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu. Gomawo juga udah review.

ChiharuKatou 9/30/12 Sepertinya pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Gomawo sudah kasih review

Kadera 9/30/12 Awal SJ Kyuhyun sangat sehat, Chingu. Dia cuma lelah biasa karena aktifitas SJ yang tinggi. Tetapi Donghae selalu memberinya semangat. Persahabatan yang aneh, meski tidak dekat tapi dekat hehehe.

riyuri 9/30/12 . Gomawo sudah bersusah payah mengikuti ff ini. Kalau punya icon sebenarnya lebih enak karena bisa tahu kalau author update. Gomawo udah kasih review. Ya, saya juga suka reaksi mereka satu sama lain

Hmm…untuk membuktikan hal seberat itu, tidak bisa cuma sendiri. Diikuti saja ff ini, chingu, gomawo

ryeofha2125 9/30/12 Author juga menulisnya sambil menangis.

careon88 9/30/12 Gomawo udah review, chingu. Thanks udah kasih semangat buat author

pinKYU 9/30/12 Ada. Dikira-kira dari judulnya aja, Chingu hehehe. Gomawo sudah mereview

Bella 9/30/12 Gomawo udah mereview. Ditunggu review selanjutnya untuk chapter yang bikin kepala author mentok ini. hehehe

Momo ShinKaI 9/30/12 Ditunggu aja, chingu. Gomawo udah mereview

lalalala 9/30/12 Gomawo reviewnya

qeqey raekyuminnie 9/30/12 Kyu evilnya ya? Hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Hikari tsuky 9/30/12 Yang bagian apa yang kayak anak kecil? Yang minta jjangmyon ya? Kalau author merasa yang itu, dan author sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun harus menyaksikannya

Shin Min Hwa 9/30/12 Gomawo udah mereview, chingu. Ditunggu masukannya

Ahjumma Namja 9/30/12 Iya, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 7**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"AKU TAK MAU TAHU, KAU HARUS CEPAT KE SINI!" / "Kangin, aku minta bantuanmu saat menghadapi pers." / Aku yakin, jika kita sungguh-sungguh memikirkan mereka, perasaan kita pasti akan sampai." / "Hei, kau yakin kita tidak bisa memiliki konser?!"

.

.

"Aniyo. Tenda ini buat aku tidur di dorm," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum teramat manis dan polos, membuat semua hyungdeulnya mendadak terserang batuk akut. Bahkan, Shindong harus dibantu Sungmin karena terserang sesak mendadak.

Kyuhyun menatap semua hyungdeulnya dengan tatapan heran.

_Apakah ucapanku ada yang salah?_

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

"E… Kyuhyunnie, sebaiknya kita lupakan sebentar tendamu ini." Leeteuk mendekat, mengambil tenda itu, meletakkannya di dalam mobil, kemudian menarik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri sambil kebingungan untuk duduk di tempatnya.

Sementara itu, member SJ yang lain sudah hilang rasa kagetnya. Namun suasana jadi sedikit canggung. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara.

Tiba-tiba HP Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo…." Baru saja Kyuhyun menyapa, ia terpaksa menjauhkan HP itu dari telinganya. Samar-samar, semua yang di sana bisa mendengarkan suara si penelepon yang tengah berteriak marah.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU CEPAT KE SINI! AKAN KUHAJAR BOKONGMU KARENA SUDAH BERLAKU KURANG AJAR KEPADA PARA HYUNGMU DI HELLO CHAT TADI!"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan hyungdeul. Kan lebih enak memanggil nama saja…"

"YA! MANA ADA ATURAN SEPERTI ITU?!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan HP nya. "AKU TAK MAU TAHU, KAU HARUS CEPAT KE SINI!"

"Heechul hyung saja yang ke sini," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah kalem.

"AISH! ANAK INI… KAU CARI MATI YA?"

"Aniyo… Aku masih mau hidup, hyung, apalagi di sini sedang banyak makanan enak. Hyung suka Kimchi Bbokeumbbop atau Beef Bulgogi kan? Di sini ada. Nanti hyung bisa pesan. Tapi bayar sendiri ya, Hyung. Uangku….. Lho, kok ditutup?"

Suara tawa pecah sudah di meja itu. Kyuhyun hanya meringis ketika Yesung dan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya, menjitak kepalanya bergantian. Mereka pun akhirnya mulai menikmati makan siang. Terjadi sedikit perebutan jatah antara Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Shindong. Tapi selebihnya berjalan damai.

Kali ini HP Leeteuk yang berbunyi. Namja cantik itu bergegas menghabiskan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum mengangkat telepon. "Yeoboseo… Kami semua sedang makan siang. Mwo? Hari ini juga?" Leeteuk mendengarkan lawan bicaranya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Ne. Kamsahamnida."

Wajah Leeteuk tampak berseri-seri ketika percakapan berakhir, membuat semua dongsaengnya memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kita dapat job bagus. Bukan menyanyi, tapi akting. Pihak Mnet tertarik dengan acara Hello Chat tadi. Mereka menganggap grup kita menarik untuk diangkat. Job itu akan dimulai hari ini juga."

"HARI INI?!" Semua saling memandang dengan panik.

"Andwae! Bagaimana dengan SUKIRA?" protes Eunhyuk. "Kita sedang masa persiapan, bukan?"

"Acara radio ku juga belum disesuaikan jadwalnya," protes Kangin.

"Aku ada syuting drama. Pasti Kibummie dan Siwonnie juga." Donghae mengangguk membenarkan keberatan member yang lain.

"Tidak apa, hari ini kita akan mengambil gambar terpisah, tambah tidak bersama tambah bagus." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Untuk menarik perhatian pers, pihak manager akan menyebarkan rumor keretakan grup kita hari ini."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Kangin, aku minta bantuanmu saat menghadapi pers." Leeteuk tidak menjawab, justru memandang Kangin meminta dukungan. Ia pun tak suka hal ini. "Manager hyung akan mengirim email tentang apa yang harus kita katakan saat pers menghadangmu, aku, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon dan Donghae. Kemungkinan kita dicegat lebih besar."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti.

"Sementara itu, yang lain sebisa mungkin jangan keluar dari dorm kecuali untuk pengambilan gambar promo acara ini. Kalian akan di jemput secara bergantian, jadi bersiaplah." Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun ketika melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya itu tampak sangat suram. "Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?"

Sepasang mata hitam Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan cemas. "Apa boleh begini, hyung? Bukankah itu berarti kita membohongi pers? Aku,… aku tidak menyukainya… "

Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk setuju. Begitu pun member lain kecuali Kangin. Namja yang selalu menjadi tumpuan Leeteuk itu sangat memahami bahwa Leeteuk pun tidak menyukainya.

"Itu kebijakan dari mereka, Hyun-ah. Kita jalani saja," kata Kangin saat Leeteuk kehilangan kata-kata. "Kalian tidak perlu berbohong. Biar itu menjadi bagianku."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Kangin hyung. Aku juga tak mau kau memasang badan untuk kami!" seru Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Ia mulai mengerti Kangin. Meski namja itu kasar dan temperamen, dia selalu memposisikan diri sebagai appa di SUJU. Seorang appa yang akan melindungi semua member di saat terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalian semua tenanglah, keributan ini hanya akan berlangsung sampai besok. Siwon, Kibummie, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kalian jangan berkata apapun selain yang nanti dikirim untuk kalian katakan, mengerti? Biar soal klarifikasi itu menjadi bagian Kangin dan aku."

Siwon, Kibummie, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk maklum.

"Ini bukan acara besar, tapi kuharap kita tetap melakukan yang terbaik." Leeteuk kembali berbicara, dan memandang Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Sungmin bergantian. "Mnet tertarik karena di Hello Chat tadi kalian bertiga menunjukkan, bahwa kita selalu mencoba mempelajari banyak hal, bukan hanya menyanyi. Apalagi jumlah member kita begitu banyak, sehingga memungkinkan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok."

"Setia dalam perkara kecil, maka kita akan diberi kepercayaan dalam perkara besar," kata Siwon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar." Yesung ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian tahu bagian menariknya?" Leeteuk mencoba mencerahkan suasana. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mata para dongsaengnya memandang dengan penasaran. "Kita nanti akan menulis, membuat dan beradu akting dengan tema yang dipilih oleh pemirsa. Acara ini disiarkan secara online. Pooling akan digelar untuk memilih mana yang menurut penonton sebagai yang terbaik. Selain itu ada juga keputusan juri yang ahli di bidangnya. Kalian tahu artinya kan?"

"Itu artinya bukan hanya di Korea yang bisa melihat kita!" seru Shindong antusias.

"Kita akan banyak muncul di internet!"

"Wah, sangat menarik!"

"Teuki hyung, ini tak kalah seru dengan game!" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, bahkan nyaris terlalu antusias. " Pasti sangat mendebarkan karena kita tak tahu harus berakting tentang apa."

"Ne, kau harus menunjukkan aktingmu yang terbaik." Leeteuk tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bukankah kau bilang tentang itu tadi? Jadi kau harus membuktikannya, Kyuhyunnie."

"Ini menyenangkan!" seru Yesung.

"Yup, kita bisa latihan bikin scenario."

"Ne. Siapa tahu kita berbakat jadi penulis."

"Maksudmu sutradara?"

"Itu juga bisa."

"Aktor juga bagus…"

"Mungkin juga kameramen. Aku akan melihat cara mereka mengambil gambar."

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling melempar pandangan lega melihat semua member sudah ceria kembali. Mereka semua pun segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan berjalan sesuai rencana yang tadi ditentukan.

.

Entah bagaimana pihak manager melakukannya, rumor merebak dengan sangat cepat. Sesuai dugaan, pers mencegat Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk di SUKIRA. Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon dicari hingga ke lokasi syuting. Tapi mereka hanya menutup mulut dengan raut wajah murung.

Pengamanan di rumah sakit tempat Heechul dirawat ditingkatkan. Apalagi Heechul harus ikut untuk promo acara tersebut, meski ia hanya akan muncul sebagai cameo. Pemotretan dan syuting dilakukan secara diam-diam di dalam kamar rawat inapnya.

Kangin tiba bersama manager hyung di tempat dia menggulir acara radio. Karena jadwalnya yang paling akhir, semua wartawan yang gagal mencari info di tempat lain, bertumpuk di stasiun radionya. Mereka mendesak Kangin, tak membiarkannya tiba di pintu sebelum memberikan pernyataan.

Namja itu akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke arah para wartawan surat kabar maupun televisi ketika ia hampir tiba di pintu masuk. "Mianhe, saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Jika rekan pers ingin mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas, datanglah ke Seoul Plaza Hotel besok malam. Super Junior akan mengadakan konferensi pers berkaitan dengan berita ini. Saya permisi."

Begitu pernyataan tersebut keluar, rombongan tadi segera bubar, mengecek kebenaran tentang konferensi pers besok ke hotel yang Kangin sebutkan. Untuk sementara member SUJU bisa merasa lega.

.

16 Agustus 2006

Hari itu Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat, mandi, dan langsung membuka lap topnya di ruang tengah. Berita di dunia maya sudah cukup banyak tentang retaknya Super Junior. Bahkan website SUJU sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan para fans. Namja itu menghembuskan nafas. _Semoga ini tidak pernah terjadi secara nyata…_

Kangin datang dan tertarik melihat tumpukan bed cover, selimut, bantal, dan terakhir tenda mungil berwarna biru di pojok ruangan dekat pesawat televisi. Di sebelahnya terdapat kopor, ransel, dan jaket yang tersampir.

"Jangan sentuh, Kangin hyung!" Kyuhyun menoleh sambil melemparkan evil glare berkekuatan penuh. "Hyung akan menyesal jika berani menyentuh barangku."

Entah mengapa, Kangin mundur melihat evil glare itu. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa di dekat Kyuhyun sambil merengut. "Kenapa kau sekarang galak sekali?"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya tak ingin barang-barangku disentuh lalu jatuh, hyung. Nanti peralatan elektronik, pakaian dan bukuku saling tumpang tindih. Aish…aku butuh lemari. Sungguh…," kata Kyuhyun kepada diri sendiri sambil terus mengutak-atik laptopnya mencari berita. Ia tak sadar wajah Kangin berubah mendengar kalimatnya tadi.

_Aigoo… semalam aku sudah bicara dengan Teuki hyung mengenai Kyuhyunnie. Sudah lama ia di sini, tentu saja barangnya akan semakin bertambah. Tapi bagaimana cara membahasnya? Tak satu pun dari kami yang berani memulai bicara… _

"Lihat apa yang ada di surat kabar!" seru Siwon begitu datang. Di belakangnya Kibum menyusul. Hangeng yang sedang di dapur memasak nasi goreng Beijing ikut melongok sebentar. Siwon menaruh beberapa surat kabar di meja. Foto-foto Super Junior menghias halaman depan.

"13 anggota Super Junior melakukan kegiatan secara terpisah! Apakah mereka akan bubar?" Yesung yang baru keluar kamar langsung membaca keras-keras salah satu judul artikel.

"Kangin hyung! Wajahmu di close up di sini!" seru Ryeowook gembira. Tampak wajah Kangin yang sedang menutup kamera dengan tangan, tapi di sebelahnya terdapat wajahnya di close up ketika tangannya sudah diturunkan. "Super Junior member akhirnya bicara. Akan ada konferensi pers hari ini…"

"Hyung, kau hebat! Wajahmu tampak serius!" Donghae mengambil sebuah artikel yang memuat wajahnya kemarin. "Wajahku tampak bingung. Aku memang benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana kemarin."

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?" tegur Leeteuk. "Cepat mandi, makan, jangan lupa minum vitamin! Tugas kita banyak dan menumpuk, jangan sampai sakit!"

"Kepalaku pusing, hyung… Full House baru mau selesai, sudah ketambahan satu lagi… "

"Aku juga. Sampai kadang bingung, bagaimana memilah otakku agar tidak tertukar satu dengan yang lain."

Keluhan-keluhan serupa keluar juga dari member lainnya. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Terus terang, hyung juga bingung dengan banyaknya job yang datang, tetapi bukankah itu bagus? Atau…jangan-jangan kalian lebih senang kalau kita menganggur? Apa kalian tidak mau jalan-jalan ke Jepang?"

"JEPANG?" Semua member SUJU memandang sang leader dengan heran.

"Ne. Kita akan dibagi menjadi 2 grup. Grup yang menang akan dihadiahi liburan ke Jepang."

Sorakan riuh segera memenuhi dorm. Semua perasaan lelah tidak ada lagi. Mereka bergegas ke sana ke mari untuk menyiapkan keperluan selama syuting. Eunhyuk sibuk memilih kosmetik apa saja yang perlu ia bawa dari begitu banyak koleksinya. Yesung dan Sungmin sibuk memilih-milih koleksi CD untuk didengarkan sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Ryeowook mencari buku masakan serba praktis kalau-kalau di sana perlu memasak dengan bahan seadanya. Shindong membawa persediaan camilannya.

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun tetap duduk di depan lap top. "Kau tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Buat apa, hyung? Syutingnya baru mulai jam 11 malam nanti sampai 5 september. Sebelumnya kita harus menghadiri konferensi pers… "Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat semua member yang tadi panik menjadi tersadar, lalu melambatkan kegiatannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya ikut," kata Kibum.

"Aku juga hyung, jadwal yang diberikan manager hyung tadi malam, banyak yang bentrok dengan jadwal lainnya." Siwon menyerahkan kertas jadwal yang ditandai banyak garis merah. Kibum juga menyerahkan jadwal miliknya.

Leeteuk membaca kedua kertas itu dengan seksama. "Tidak masalah, hal ini sudah aku bicarakan kemarin dengan manager hyung dan pihak Mnet. Kalian bisa menjadi cameo saja, sehingga jadwal tidak terlalu padat."

"Gomawo, hyung," kata mereka sambil tersenyum lega.

"Waktunya makan!" seru Hangeng sambil menyiapkan 12 piring di meja. Satu per satu member mengambil dan membawanya ke tempat mereka akan makan. Karena dorm itu kecil, mereka bertebaran di seluruh pelosok.

"Hankyung hyung tidak ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mengintip file dari manager hyung yang tengah dibaca Leeteuk.

Wajah Leeteuk mendadak suram.

"Kenapa tidak ikut, Teuki hyung?" desak Kyuhyun lagi, membuat namja cantik itu kebingungan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya. "Appo! Kenapa Hankyung hyung memukulku?"

"Aku harus menemani Heechul, kasihan kalau kita semua sibuk." Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu asyik dengan lap top nya untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Ah! Hankyung hyung, kau sudah memberikan titipanku kemarin?"

"Sudah, Kyuhyunnie. Coba kau cek HP mu, kurasa Heenim sudah mengirim sesuatu di sana."

Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil HP nya yang sedang di cash sejak semalam. Ia lupa menghidupkannya. Benar saja, sebuah email baru muncul. "Email? Kalau begitu, aku buka di laptop saja."

Kyuhyun mulai membuka emailnya di lap top. Begitu file yang Heechul kirim sudah terdownload, ia segera membukanya. Ternyata sebuah rekaman video.

"Beijing Fried Rice, sudah pas, belum?" Terlihat Heechul tengah bersiap-siap di rekam oleh Hankyung. Suara berisik itu membuat semua member yang lain berkumpul di sekeliling Kyuhyun untuk ikut menonton. "Sudah? Ok, kita mulai. Aish! Mana donut sialan itu?!"

Tangan Hankyung sedikit terlihat ketika menyerahkan bungkusan berisi donut. Layar sedikit bergoyang, kemudian kembali fokus ke arah Heechul dan donut yang ada dipangkuannya. Namja itu mengambil donut, membelah-belahnya dengan kasar sambil memasukkan donut itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memakannya dengan cepat.

Kecuali Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, member yang lain saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Kau lihat, magnae?!" seru Heechul setelah donut itu habis ia makan. "Aku sudah memakan habis donut sialan ini. Itu berarti, aku tidak pernah mengakui wajah tampanmu! KAU ITU JELEK! JELEK! JELEEEEEEEEEK! Aish?! Kenapa kau bengong, Dragon? Cepat matikan dan kirim video ini ke magnae jelek itu!"

Video pun berakhir.

"Kyuhyun kemarin menitipkan donut padaku untuk Heechul. Di dalamnya terdapat kartu bertuliskan: Hyung, jika kau tak makan donut ini, berarti kau mengakui bahwa wajahku sangat tampan…"

Untuk beberapa saat, hyungdeul memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memunculkan evil smirk nya dipandangi seperti itu. Dalam hitungan detik, hyungdeul langsung menyerbunya. Yesung mencubit kedua pipinya, Donghae menjitak kepalanya, Kangin menyepak ringan kakinya, ada yang juga mengitik-ngitiknya hingga Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai sambil tertawa sekaligus memohon ampun.

Leeteuk dan Hankyung saling berpandangan dengan wajah pasrah. "Sepertinya, dorm ini akan dihuni 2 evil…" desah mereka berbarengan.

.

16 Agustus 2006 pukul 21:30

Seoul Plaza Hotel

Para wartawan surat kabar maupun televisi berkumpul di ruangan. Di bagian depan terdapat meja panjang berkain putih dengan 9 buah kursi. Jepretan kamera maupun lampu blitz mulai terlihat begitu anggota Super Junior memasuki ruangan. Mereka semua mengenakan jas warna hitam dengan aksen ungu tua di bagian yang berbeda untuk tiap personilnya.

Dari kiri ke kanan duduklah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Yesung dan Shindong. Wajah mereka semua tampak sedih, bahkan Shindong sudah meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun benar-benar murung. Ia sangat kuatir akan tanggapan media dan fans saat kebohongan itu menyebar. Tetapi Leeteuk tadi menenangkannya, sehingga ia mencoba bertahan maju ke ruang konferensi pers. Ia tak perlu berakting, karena ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sedih dan murungnya.

"Kami akan memulai konferensi pers Super Junior sekarang," kata perwakilan SM. "Silakan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada mereka."

Seorang yeoja yang menjadi perwakilan pers duduk paling depan dari barisan, dan memegang sebuah mike. Sudah umum jika semua pers surat kabar maupun televisi mengumpulkan pertanyaan kepada satu dua orang wakil. Ini untuk menghindari tumpang tindihnya pertanyaan, juga menghindari terjadinya suara-suara berisik yang membuat jawaban yang di dapat tidak terdengar jelas.

Leeteuk langsung meminum air di dalam gelasnya. Tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering. Shindong lagi-lagi menghapus air matanya.

"Apakah benar bahwa Super Junior akan dibagi menjadi dua dan melakukan aktifitas secara terpisah?"

"Ne, apa yang dikatakan artikel itu…. benar," kata Leeteuk dengan berat hati.

Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi suara jepretan kamera. Satu persatu mereka merekam mimik member SUJU yang tampak muram.

"Popularitas kalian sekarang sedang naik, jadi apa alasannya melakukan hal ini?"" Giliran namja yang mewakili pers yang bertanya.

"Anggota yang sepaham akan bergabung untuk menunjukkan kemampuan baru kami. Hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan jika ada member yang tidak sepaham. Karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah." Eunhyuk mencoba memberi penjelasan. Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat keruh. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk ditunjukkan kepada kami?" Perwakilan pers kembali bertanya.

"Kami berencana untuk melakukan kegiatan di berbagai bidang," kata Sungmin sambil menegakkan duduknya. Wajahnya pun muram. "Tapi secara resmi kami akan masuk ke dunia akting."

Namja yang mewakili pers ganti bertanya. "Sampai konferensi pers hari ini, ada banyak rumor yang muncul tentang keretakan kalian. Apa kalian punya perkiraan dari mana asal rumor ini?"

Donghae mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir hingga ke sisi hidungnya, dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan media. Kyuhyun juga diam-diam melirik Kangin yang mulai mengambil nafas untuk menjawab dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

_Jebal, hyung… Seandainya aku boleh menggantikan posisimu... Pasti sangat berat berada di tempat kau sekarang berada…_

"Semua rumor itu diciptakan oleh kami untuk hari ini." Akhirnya Kangin berhasil mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Tanpa sadar semua member menarik nafas berat.

"Apa? Jadi, maksud kalian, kalian semua yang merencanakan ini?" Yeoja itu terdengar marah.

Leeteuk memandang Kangin, memberi kode lewat matanya bahwa ia yang akan mengambil alih semuanya. "Ne. Ini adalah reality drama SUPER JUNIOR."

.

Begitu kembali masuk ke ruangan yang ada di balik ruang konferensi pers, semua member saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Leeteuk merangkul semua dongsaengnya, mencoba membesarkan hati mereka. "Jangan cemas, kita akan lakukan semua ini sebaik-baiknya sebagai permintaan maaf kita kepada pers dan semua fans, arra? Aku yakin, jika kita sungguh-sungguh memikirkan mereka, perasaan kita pasti akan sampai."

"Arraseo, hyung…" sahut mereka pelan. Dalam hati, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak terhibur dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

_Mungkin awalnya kau menjadi leader hanya karena usiamu, hyung. Tapi tak ada yang boleh bilang kau bukan leader yang baik. Justru hatimu yang lembut itulah yang bisa menyatukan kami yang sangat berlainan sifat ini. Aku menyayangimu, Teuki hyung. Begitu pun member SUJU yang lain. Aku percaya yang kau katakan. Aku bangga menjadi magnae-mu. Semoga semua bisa merasakan perasaan kami ini…_

.

Tiga minggu tanpa terasa acara reality drama berjalan. Banyak sekali hal lucu, sedih dan menegangkan yang mereka alami bersama. Kyuhyun sangat gembira dengan hal itu, karena ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan hyungdeul, terutama Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berada satu tim dengannya. Tim Prince. Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada di tim Blue Sapphire. Sementara itu, Kibum dan Siwon bergantian menjadi cameo di sela-sela jadwalnya.

Tidak jarang mereka mengulang pengambilan adegan terus menerus karena salah. Siwon tertawa karena perkataan Yesung, Leeteuk tertawa karena melihat yang lain sudah menahan tawa, Yesung curcol saat adegan dia marah, dan Kyuhyun tertawa karena Siwon salah menyebut Prince dengan Princess. Tapi semua menjalani dengan senang. Bahkan menyemangati tim lawan juga.

Ada kalanya jadwal yang padat dan kondisi tubuh yang turun membuat mereka terpuruk. Namun selalu ada member lain yang mengangkat mereka, memberi mereka semangat, hingga akhirnya semua bisa berjalan sesuai jadwal. Saat ini, Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan adanya begitu banyak member si SUJU, sehingga mereka bisa saling bergantian menopang satu sama lain.

Malam penghargaan pun tiba. Semua member bersiap dengan pakaian formal jas warna hitam. Untuk bagian dalam, selama bentuknya kemeja lengan panjang, Leeteuk memberi kebebasan soal warna. Tetapi mereka semua tidak mengenakan dasi. Kata sang leader, itu untuk menyesuaikan dengan acara yang tidak terlalu formal. Kyuhyun sendiri mengenakan kemeja panjang warna putih yang tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana panjangnya. Kancing paling atas kemeja ia lepas, sama seperti member yang lain.

"Penampilan yang bagus," puji Hankyung yang hendak mengantar mereka berangkat sebelum ia ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Heechul.

"Katakan itu pada Heechul hyung, dia pasti menolak mentah-mentah, hyung."

Hankyung membalas kalimat Kyuhyun dengan tepukan di bahunya. "Mulutnya kasar, tetapi Heenim juga memperhatikanmu. Katanya kau harus membelikannya oleh-oleh jika menang liburan ke Jepang."

"Aku tahu," kata Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ayo semua kumpul!" Leeteuk bertepuk tangan. Semua dongsaengnya segera mendekat. "Ingat! Meski ini hanya malam penghargaan kecil-kecilan, di gedung studio kecil, dihadiri sejumlah kecil fans kita yang memang masih kecil jumlahnya…"

"YA! Teuki hyung! Berhentilah berkata kecil!" seru Shindong tak sabar.

"Ne! Aku terus terang merasa jariku yang kecil-kecil ini dihina." Yesung memperlihatkan jari mungilnya.

"Aku juga sedih jika mendengar kata kecil…aku selalu dibilang seperti gadis kecil." Sungmin menampilkan wajah aegyo nya yang super imut.

"Mataku kecil…" Eunhyuk mulai ikut bersedih.

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie, meski matamu kecil, tetapi sebenarnya hatimu yang lebih kecil…kau itu pelit!" Kata-kata Kangin disambut pelototan Leeteuk karena ia juga tersindir dan Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

Donghae memeluk sahabatnya.

"Teuki hyung, kau ini mau membesarkan hati kami atau mengecilkannya?" Ryeowook mulai ikut bersedih.

"Dan omong-omong soal kecil, aku sangat tidak suka jadi yang terkecil usianya di sini, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau ketinggalan.

"YA! KALIAN INI…!" Leeteuk menggeleng gemas. Ia sangat kewalahan jika dongsaengnya sudah kompak seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku bukan bermaksud negatif. Aku cuma ingin, kita tetap memberikan penampilan terbaik, senyum terbaik, services terbaik, …"

"Kita mau jadi host ya?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Jangan tanya aku! Aku bisa dibunuh appa jika jadi host."

"Host itu pembawa acara, bukan? Kenapa harus kau dibunuh apppamu? Dia punya dendam dengan pembawa acara?" Yesung menatap heran.

"Maksud mereka, host di Jepang, hyung!" Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Di antara kalian, sepertinya aku yang paling pantas jadi host…"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" Kali ini semua memandang Leeteuk yang sudah merah padam dengan takut. Sang leader biar pun lembut, jika marah, Heechul pun tak berani melawan. "Jangan ada yang bicara lagi sebelum kalimatku selesai!"

"Arraseo, hyuuuuuuuuuuuung…" sahut mereka kompak.

"Di sana, kita akan masuk ke sebuah gedung kecil…eh, maksudku, gedung sederhana yang dijadikan tempat malam penghargaan ini. Ada karpet merah yang pendek, ada juga barisan fans yang kata manager hyung sudah menunggu."

Leeteuk diam, menunggu. Ia tersenyum puas ketika tak ada lagi yang memotong kalimatnya. "Tapi bagaimana pun juga, gedung sederhana itu hanya untuk kita, karpet merah pendek itu hanya untuk kita, fans yang datang pun adalah fans kita. Jadi, mari kita berikan yang terbaik! Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyuuuuuuung."

"Nah, mari kita pergi."

Rombongan itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil sesuai tim masing-masing.

.

Mobil pertama datang. Para fans yang sudah menunggu langsung berteriak gembira. Dua namja bagian keamanan mendekat ketika mobil tiba di atas karpet merah. Salah seorang membukakan pintu, sementara yang lain bertugas menjaga keamanan antara karpet merah dan fans.

"Tim Blue Saphhire!" Kedua MC berseru saat Donghae muncul beserta rombongan. Ketika keempatnya berkumpul di pintu masuk, salah seorang MC bertanya tentang pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Orang jarang melihat kami dengan pakaian yang formal, karena itu, kami mengenakan jas hitam untuk acara ini." Kangin menyahut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan tentang malam penghargaan ini?" tanya MC.

"Tidak peduli akting atau pun lainnya, kami akan berusaha keras memperluas karir kami dan menunjukkan bakat kami." Eunhyuk sang ketua tim tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Apakah kau yakin menang hari ini?"

"Kami sangat yakin akan menang," jawab Leeteuk kepada MC. "Kami pasti akan berlibur ke Jepang."

Mereka pun dipersilahkan memasuki ruangan. Kangin yang sangat yakin akan menang, diam-diam berakting seakan ia sedang menerima penghargaan. Anggota tim nya yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

Sementara itu, mobil kedua datang. Fans berteriak histeris kembali saat Sungmin dan rombongan turun. Meski karpet merah itu hanya sepanjang 30 an meter, mereka tetap berjalan satu persatu dengan rapi, sambil tersenyum dan sesekali melambaikan tangan.

"Kami hari ini akan menang dan pergi berlibur ke Jepang," kata Sungmin ketua tim Prince ketika MC menanyakan tentang keyakinan menang juga kepadanya.

"Kami sungguh ingin memenangkan liburan itu," cetus Yesung antusias.

Setelah melambaikan kepada para fans mereka pun memasuki gedung.

"Super Junior Drama Award dipersembahkan oleh Mnet & CJ Media present!" Kedua MC mulai membuka acara.

Tim Blue Saphhire dan tim Prince duduk di meja yang berbeda. Semua menghadap ke arah MC yang saling berkelakar satu sama lain untuk mencairkan suasana yang masih canggung. Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada pembacaan award.

"Malam ini kita akan mengumumkan siapa dari kedua tim yang memiliki kemampuan akting paling baik. Pemenang ditentukan oleh hasil voting yang masuk ke selama tiga minggu ini. Tapi kita juga memiliki tim juri yang ahli di bidangnya untuk menilai. Dan hasilnya adalah gabungan point yang mereka raih dari kedua pihak penilai. Pemenang akan mendapat hadiah berlibur ke Jepang."

MC pun menggelar acara tanya jawab dengan para ketua tim. Serta mengulang beberapa pertunjukkan game yang mereka lalui selama 3 minggu kemarin.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai penghargaan untuk perorangan," kata MC. "Penghargaan pertama adalah Best Scared Award. Mari kita lihat nominasinya."

Di layar besar yang terdapat di tengah gedung, muncul wajah Kyuhyun di salah satu adegan '11:04 PM', movie horror yang dibuat oleh tim Prince. "Tim Prince: Kyuhyun sshi dalam 11:04 PM!"

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, ia tak menyangka masuk nominasi.

"Tim Sapphire Blue : Kangin dalam The School Gang!" Layar memperlihatkan adegan Kangin di movie The School Gang. Namja itu juga tampak senang.

"Selanjutnya, tim Prince: Sungmin sshi dalam 11:40PM!" Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Tim Blue Sapphire: Donghae sshi dalam The School Gang!"

"Tim Sapphire Blue lagi: Ryeowook sshi dalam The School Gang!"

Semua bertepuk tangan untuk para nominasi. Ryeowook yang berada di tim Prince mengangguk ke arah tim Blue Sapphire. Saat movie horor, salah satu personil tim memang saling ditukar. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk bertukar tempat. Tetapi setelah itu mereka kembali memperkuat tim masing-masing.

"Saya dengar, sangat sulit menentukan siapa pemenang kategori ini." Sang MC mengangkat sebuah amplop bersegel. "Mari kita lihat pemenangnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Donghae dan menepuk bahunya. Meski mereka sama-sama masuk nominasi, ia senang Donghae berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk juga memandang Kangin dengan senang. Perwakilan CJ Media Net maju sambil membawa piala.

"Pemenang Best Scared Award adalah….." Suara genderang semakin keras membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Wajah kelima nominator masing-masing disorot dengan kamera tersendiri dan tampil di layar, membuat mereka menjadi gugup. "Tim Blue Sapphire: Ryeowook sshi! Selamat!"

Semua bertepuk tangan. Ryeowook berdiri dan langsung di peluk oleh Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shindong juga memeluknya, diikuti Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin.

"Mengapa?" Kangin bertanya dengan nada kecewa. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berharap piala itu jatuh ke tangannya, bahkan ia sampai melatih pidato sambutan. Sementara itu Ryeowook menghampiri dan menjabat tangan Kangin yang duduk di meja tim Blue Sapphire.

Saat Ryeowook menerima buket bunga dan piala, Kangin tertunduk malu, teringat harapannya yang membumbung tadi. Ryeowook diminta ke podium untuk memberi kata sambutan. "Ah, apa yang harus kukatakan?" Ryeowook menjadi gugup."Kamsahamnida untuk kalian semua. Aku tak pernah berpikir …."

Ryeowook tertawa melihat Kangin masih terlihat malu. "Aku akan memberi piala ini untuk Kangin hyung," kata Ryeowook tulus.

"Berikan pose kemenangan untuk para fans di luar sana," MC mengingatkan. Ryeowook segera melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi disambut sorak sorai para fans yang menonton.

"Jangan menangis," kata Kangin, tetapi Ryeowook sudah menangis bahagia. Kangin sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Penghargaan selanjutnya adalah… Best Love Performance Award!" MC melanjutkan acara. "Aktris yang bekerjasama dengan member Super Junior akan menyebabkan kecemburuan para fans. Sekarang mari kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak membuat fans cemburu. Nominatornya adalah…."

Adegan Kangin pun muncul di layar lebar. "Kangin & Giligun dalam Love Game!"

Kemudian muncul sosok Kyuhyun di layar. "Nominator kedua adalah Kyuhyun & Solbi dalam Last Concert!"

Semua tertawa melihat adegan Kyuhyun menari bersama pasangannya.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menari."

"Dia seperti sebuah balok kayu," ucap Leeteuk disambut tawa yang lain.

"Nominator selanjutnya, Leeteuk & Giligun dalam Love Game!"

Leeteuk bertepuk tangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Yesung & Danji dalam Last Concert!"

"Nominator terakhir: Donghae dan Giligun dalam Love Game!"

"Kita punya 5 pasangan dalam kategori ini." Kata MC. "Best Love Performance Award diberikan kepada…" Tiba-tiba sang MC memberikan kepada MC yang satunya. "Hyung saja yang menyebutkan kategori ini," katanya was-was, membuat semua tertawa.

"Ini sungguh memeras otak," keluh MC yang satunya. "Best Love Performance Award diberikan kepada…."

Kembali 5 wajah nominator disorot dan ditampilkan di layar. Kangin dan Kyuhyun tampak tenang, Leeteuk menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil tangan yang satu memberi kode agar kameramen jangan menyorot wajahnya, Yesung tertunduk malu, dan Donghae berusaha bersembunyi dari sorortan kamera.

Sang MC membuka amplop bersegel. "Kyuhyun dan Solbi dalam Last Concert!"

Kangin terkejut. "Apa Kyuhyunnie punya kerabat yang bekerja di Mnet?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, bangkit berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan kepada para hyungnya yang bertepuk tangan. Dia benar-benar tampil seperti seseorang yang sudah biasa menerima award. Sang magnae terlihat sangat tenang. Leeteuk menangis terharu hingga Kangin harus merangkulnya. Kyuhyun menerima piala dan buket bunga, melambaikan tangan kepada para fans, kemudian naik ke podium.

"Mari kita dengarkan kata sambutan dari Kyuhyun sshi." MC mempersilahkan.

"Dapatkah kami tidak mendengarkannya?" kata Kangin yang kini sudah basah air mata. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal menghadapi ulah Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Dan ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan nanti. Semua tertawa. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tenang.

"Terima kaih banyak." Kyuhyun tersenyum memulai sambutannya sambil mengangkat pialanya setinggi bahu. "Saya bisa mendapat penghargaan ini tak lepas dari dukungan semua member SJ. Kamsahamnida."

Kangin tertegun melihat pembawaan dewasa itu, dan bertepuk tangan dengan tulus.

"Kyuhyun sshi, Kangin sshi tampaknya tidak puas dengan hasil ini." MC berseloroh, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Kangin sshi?"

"Dia bahkan bertanya apakah Kyuhyun sshi punya kerabat di Mnet!" seru MC yang lain.

"Itu hanya bercanda," kata Kangin cepat. "Saya begitu karena saya marah tidak meraih penghargaan, sedangkan dongsaeng dan magnae kecil kami mendapatkannya."

Kangin memandang ke arah Ryeowook yang masih menangis terharu sambil ditenangkan oleh Yesung. "Sesungguhnya sekarang ini saya merasa sangat bangga. Tapi saya tetap berpikir ada keterlibatan kerabat."

Semua tertawa mendengar lelucon Kangin yang pedas itu.

"Kita beranjak ke penghargaan selanjutnya: Best Couple Award!" MC kembali memulai acara. "Nominatornya adalah….."

"Tim Prince: Ryeowook dan Yesung dalam Room Mate!"

"Tim Sapphire Blue: Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae dalam Happy Together!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa hingga wajah mereka memerah karena malu ketika adegan diputar.

"Tim Blue Sapphire: Kangin & Leeteuk!" Keduanya memandang adegan mereka dengan diam, tapi ketika adegan wajah mereka sangat dekat, Kangin dan Leeteuk tertawa dengan wajah juga memerah.

"Tim Prince: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dan malu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menutup wajahnya sendiri.

"Pemenang Best Couple Award adalah….." MC itu tersenyum ke arah Kangin. "Saya pikir seharusnya Kangin sshi mendapatkan satu penghargaan. Apakah ini giliran Kangin sshi?"

Kangin tertawa dengan salah tingkah.

"Best Couple Award diraih oleh….. Tim Sapphire Blue: Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Donghae dalam Happy Together!"

Kangin mengubah arah duduknya membelakangi yang lain dengan raut kecewa. Donghae dan Eunhyuk maju untuk mengambil piala dan buket bunga. Tapi tiba-tiba Kangin berdiri di antara mereka berdua dan meraih buket bunga yang diperuntukkan untuk Siwon yang tidak bisa hadir. Ketiganya maju bersama ke podium diiringi pandangan Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling melempar kalimat, mereka masih merasa malu sekaligus bahagia dengan penghargaan ini. Akhirnya Donghae mengambil alih. "Kami sudah bekerja keras, karena itulah kami mendapat penghargaan ini. Itulah sebabnya, selanjutnya kami pun akan tetap bekerja keras."

"Kami juga berharap, untuk selanjutnya kalian bertiga akan menghasilkan lebih banyak cinta," goda MC membuat semua tertawa sehingga Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertambah memerah wajahnya.

Akhirnya malam penghargaan pun sampai pada pengumuman tim pemenang. Mereka membacakan semua nilai yang di raih masing-masing tim baik dalam film horror, film tentang hubungan terlarang, film tentang cinta pertama, juga dalam games. Hasil voting pemirsa dan penilaian tim juri disatukan.

"Score terakhir adalah 2 lawan 2! Tim Blue Sapphire dan tim Prince seri!"seru MC.

"Saya sudah tidak mendapatkan penghargaan personal, saya juga pulang tanpa hasil apapun?" protes Kangin.

"Saya berharap kamu pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong," kata MC.

"Jadi, tim mana yang mendapatkan liburan ke Jepang?" tanya MC yang satunya. "Kita cuma bisa mengirim satu tim untuk berlibur."

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya sambil memandang semua hyung dan dongsaengnya. "Daripada satu tim yang pergi menyeberangi lautan, bagaimana kalau kami berlibur semua di Korea saja?" Semua tertawa menyambut usul Eunhyuk. Mereka sangat setuju dan mulai mendesak MC agar mengubah tujuan liburan.

"Kami tidak bisa memutuskannya. Kami hanya pembawa acara di sini," kata MC berdua. "Semua harap tenang, saya belum menyelesaikan kalimat saya."

"Produser kami tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali. Ini adalah kebijakan CJ Mnet."

Kata-kata MC itu membuat semua member SUJU yang hadir terdiam. Mereka semua tahu perjuangan yang lain tak kalah keras, tetapi mereka juga sadar, menarik janji yang sudah di sebar ke media untuk perusahaan seperti Mnet bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan. Semua menjadi muram.

"Baru saja diputuskan tim mana yang akan ke Jepang." MC memandang ke sembilan namja yang tampak tidak bersemangat lagi itu. "Kedua tim akan mendapatkan liburan ke Jepang!"

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

Kedua tim saling memandang, akhirnya mereka tersadar. Semua langsung bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Tetapi…. " Kata-kata MC itu membuat semua menoleh. "Siapa pemenangnya tetap penting. Jadi kami akan mengadakan kompetisi selama liburan. Penilaian akan dimulai sejak kita meninggalkan Seoul. Untuk tim yang menang, akan mendapat liburan yang menyenangkan."

"Aku merasa ditipu," keluh Shindong.

Semua member tampak tidak menyukai rencana itu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidak usah pergi berlibur? Aku merasa rugi baik menang atau pun kalah," keluh Kangin. Naluri melindungi member SUJU kembali bangkit. Ia memandang tajam ke arah MC. "Jangan katakan kalian akan menyuruh kami mengendarai perahu kano dan samacamnya." Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Kangin dengan kagum.

Akhirnya acara ditutup sebelum situasi semakin panas. Setelah semua member melambaikan tangan kepada penonton, acara pun selesai.

.

KLIK.

Layar televisi yang lebar itu dimatikan. Petinggi SM yang sedari tadi menonton acara 'Super Junior Drama Award' itu merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi.

_Mereka bisa membuat pers dan fans yang tadinya marah dengan berita bohong waktu itu, menjadi mendukung mereka. Angka total voting per episode sekitar 30.000 lebih. Sebuah angka yang cukup bagus._

_Seharusnya, dengan begitu banyak karakter dan jadwal yang padat, mereka menjadi pecah. Ini aneh, apakah benar kata anak itu, bahwa aku harus meragukan penilaianku sendiri?_

_Manusia memang makhluk yang sangat unik, mereka bisa bereaksi di luar pola yang seharusnya, bisa juga menahan apa yang seharusnya tidak bisa ditahan jika sendiri. Mungkin, kebersamaan itu yang harus kutiadakan. _

Petinggi SM itu tersenyum puas.

.

Beginilah nasib kesembilan member SUJU yang mengikuti acara Mnet Mini Drama. Meski sedikit tidak senang, akhirnya mereka semua berangkat. Bagaimana pun, liburan adalah tetap liburan. Begitu di bandara, mereka semua sudah bersemangat. Apapun pertandingan yang diminta oleh pihak sponsor, mereka lakukan.

Tim Blue Sapphire kalah dipermainan pertama sehingga mereka harus naik pesawat di kelas ekonomi, sementara tim Prince naik di pesawat kelas 1. "Mengikuti acara ini sama dengan disiksa," keluh Kangin ketika merasakan kursi pesawat yang keras dan makanan ala kadarnya di pesawat itu.

Sesampainya, di bandara Jepang, Ryeowook melihat seorang anak membawa balon biru. Eunhyuk terkejut karena mengira ada fans datang. Tetapi ternyata tak ada yang menyadari mereka adalah Super Junior. Hanya satu orang fans yang mengenali Leeteuk dan meminta tanda tangannya. Mereka merasa sedikit kecewa, karena ternyata di Jepang mereka belum dikenal.

Pada pertandingan kedua, tim Prince kalah sehingga hanya bisa makan siang seadanya, sementara tim Blue Sapphire menikmati hidangan mewah.

"Hei, bagaimana pun kita sudah di Jepang, seharusnya kita bergembira," kata Donghae menghibur Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih merasa tersiksa oleh liburan ini. Namja itu mengambil poci teh, lalu mempraktekkan keahliannya menuang teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kecil dari posisi tinggi tanpa menumpahkan sedikit pun.

"Wow! Kamu hebat!" puji mereka.

"Ini disebut the water fall," jelas Donghae, senang melihat semua mulai tersenyum.

Di tim Prince, Yesung mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun yang belum terbiasa disorot kamera sepanjang jalan, dan juga dongsaeng lain dalam grup-nya yang sedang lapar. Ia mengambil poci teh dan menuangkannya untuk mereka semua. "Minumlah untuk mengisi perut kalian yang kosong," bujuk Yesung lembut. "Mereka bilang, kita tidak boleh memesan apa-apa nanti."

Ketika makanan datang, perbandingannya memang sangat jauh. Tim Blue Sapphire mendapat hidangan yang banyak dan mewah, sementara tim Prince hanya mendapat 5 mangkuk nasi dan 2 macam hidangan dalam porsi kecil.

Perjalanan berlanjut ke museum, lalu ke stadion besar di mana artis-artis terkenal mengadakan konser di sana. "Kami berencana memiliki sebuah konser di sini," kata Kangin ke arah kamera. "Bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi sedikit?'

Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Donghae mulai bernyanyi diikuti Kangin dan Ryeowook, dengan alunan yang nyaris berbisik agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

"Sekarang, aku jadi ingin menangis," kata Donghae lirih.

"Hei, kau yakin kita tidak bisa memiliki konser?!" protes Kangin disambut tawa getir Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Pertandingan ketiga dimenangkan oleh tim Prince. Tetapi sebelum hadiah makan malam, kedua tim berjalan-jalan ke Osaka. Mereka berhenti di sebuah layar raksasa yang memutar acara televisi, dan bisa dilihat oleh semua yang berada di sana.

"Jika video klip U yang kalian miliki diputar di layar raksasa itu, bagaimana perasaan kalian?" tanya reporter yang menyertai perjalanan mereka.

"Jika itu bisa terjadi, maka kita tidak akan berlibur di sini," jawab Eunhyuk sedikit sedih.

"Hei! Itu teman kita!" seru Leeteuk. Semua member memandang ke layar raksasa sambil tertawa senang sekaligus sedih.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Shindong menatap ke layar raksasa sambil mencoba ikut tertawa. _Tim yang diunggulkan oleh seonsaengnim… _Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah yang terpampang itu satu per satu. _Ternyata rombongan yang aku lihat di basement itu adalah mereka… _Matanya terhenti pada wajah sang magnae tim.

"Ini mengagumkan!" Shindong tertawa. "Sekarang, kita harus bertanya, kapan kita akan muncul di sana?"

"Berarti mereka sedang berada di Tokyo juga," kata Eunhyuk, menyadari itu adalah siaran langsung.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika Super Junior yang muncul?" tanya sang reporter tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kami sudah muncul sekarang!" seru Kangin sambil menunjuk ke layar raksasa. Layar itu sekarang memuat seorang reporter yang sedang membacakan berita singkat, dengan latar belakang pemandangan Osaka. Rombongan mereka tampak di bahu sebelah kiri reporter itu, berbaur di antara orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aigoo! Kita harus memiliki rekamannya!" seru Leeteuk gembira. "Kau sudah merekamnya kan?"

Kameramen hanya bisa tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu mendengar kalimat Leeteuk yang begitu polos.

Sementara hyungdeul sedang ribut memaksa juru kamera, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, mencari nama Siwon di daftar kontak, dan mulai mengetik pesan.

_Siwon hyung… Setiap melihat kesuksesan tim yang lain itu… Apakah hyung tidak menyesal telah memilih Super Junior? _

Kyuhyun memandang pesan yang ditulisnya dengan sedih. _Kau sedang apa, Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak!_ Kyuhyun hendak membatalkan pesan ketika Yesung berteriak.

"AH! Heechul hyung!"

"Aigoo…Heechul hyung juga ada di sini?"

Semua member ketakutan ketika mengira Heechul berada di sana, sebelum akhirnya tersadar namja itu hanya mirip dan Heechul masih berada di rumah sakit.

"Dia benar-benar mirip Heechul hyung!" Yesung tertawa, diikuti tawa member lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah hyungdeulnya yang selalu heboh. Namun senyum namja itu menghilang ketika melihat tulisan di layar HP nya.

_Message sent._

Wajahnya yang sudah putih semakin memucat, apalagi kini HP nya bergetar dan melantunkan lagu Believe. Sebuah nama tertera di layar menunjukkan identitas pemanggil.

_Siwon_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengirim pesan tadi.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**.**

**Author akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter lagi.**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca**

**Mungkin ini terlihat klise,**

**Tetapi author sungguh berharap semua yang membaca,**

**bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu**

**untuk menulis review.**

**Sekali lagi, untuk semua pembaca…**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

_._

Balasan Review Chapter 6

cinderellaevil 10/4/12 Mianhe, mungkin lebih enak jika nonton acara hello chat dulu di youtube.

Bagian Hello chat juga yang paling berat untuk author, karena terlalu panjang. Tetapi author hanya ingin memuat semua percakapan itu, untuk menggambarkan situasi SUJU saat dulu, juga member-member lainnya. Jika yang tidak ada siapa yang bercakap-cakap, itu karena Shindong dan SUngmin selalu bicara bergantian dan dengan kalimat yang nyaris sama. Mianhe kalau sedikit sulit dimengerti

Keyra Kyuunie 10/4/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

Yuli sagitharia 10/4/12 Gomawo chingu, itu saja sudah membuat author tersenyum geje hehehe. Sekali lagi gomawo buat reviewnya

sparkyu cyn 10/4/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

Magieapril 10/4/12 Mianhe, lain kali author akan lebih hati-hati untuk pembagian kalimatnya, agar semua kebagian. Tapi nanti aka nada peristiwa2 tertentu yang mungkin author tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan muncul. Gomawo sudah mereview, author jadi semangat

ChiharuKatou 10/4/12 . Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengeluh punggungnya sakit, chingu, itu dari yang author baca. Soal Kyu yang chingu tanya, bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu. Boleh kok menebak-nebak. Author juga suka menebak-nebak jalan cerita yang author baca

violin diaz 10/4/12 Kalau chingu baca tentang tenda itu, Kyuhyun memang kemah di dorm hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

lee gyura 10/4/12 Model tendanya bisa chingu surfing. Ketik aja tenda Kyuhyun hehehe Gomawo reviewnya

chochobada 10/4/12 Kibho itu apa ya chingu? Author nggak paham. Juga soal AU dan Canon, author nggak ngerti maksudnya. Gomawo sudah mereview

Momo ShinKaI 10/4/12 Hello Chat asli ada, Chingu. Bisa di surfing tentang itu. Gomawo sudah mereview

ShillaSarangKyu 10/4/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Memang begitu adanya, kadang kepala jadi ngebul kalau udah mentok hehehe

qeqey raekyuminnie 10/4/12 Iya, chingu, Kyuhyun mulai suka bikin was-was hyungdeul. Gomawo sudah mereview

xoxoxo 10/4/12 Tidak di luar, chingu. Bulan Oktober-Januari katanya musim dingin di Korea. Author aja takjub Kyuhyun oppa bisa bertahan sampai 8 bulan tidur tanpa tempat tidur. Gomawo sudah merebiew

Guest 10/3/12 Kyuhyun itu polos kok chingu, Ryeowook aja bilang kadang Kyuhyun polosnya kelewetaan hehehe. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini. Reviewnya bikin author semangat

ryeofha2125 10/4/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Sytadict 10/3/12 . Slaam kenal, chingu, Gomawo sudah mereview. Selamat mengikuti ff inii

lalalala 10/3/12 Ya, deh, boleh nawar kok hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

Ay 10/3/12 Gomawo sudah bersedia mengikuti ff ini, chingu

Sikyuminkihae 10/3/12 Mianhe, chingu, judulnya mengarahkan ke sana. Gomawo sudah mengikuti chapter demi chapter. Review yang masuk bikin author semangat.

vizhra 10/3/12 Gomawo sudah mereview. Author akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi.

Kadera 10/3/12 Gomawo revienya chingu. Selama ada yang baca dan review, pasti dilanjut kok, soalnya author juga nggak suka cerita yang tidak tamat. Tetapi kadang memang down kalau nggak ada yang review, rasanya otak nge blank semua

umi elf teukie 10/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Chapter 6 memang berat juga buat saya, karena harus menahan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk melompat. Tetapi saya merasa, banyak yang belum tahu acara ini, dan saya sangat ingin acara ini menjadi cara menerangkan keadaan saat itu. Mianhe, keegoisan author memaksakan kehendak

dewdew90 10/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Riyuri 10/3/12 . Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Suka tendanya kuppa ya? hehehe

shizuku m 10/3/12 Iya, itu sebabnya author juga capeeeeek banget nulis chapter 6 ini. Tapi ada alasannya author sedikit memaksa, tapi ternyata hasilnya banyak yg kebingungannya, ya. Mianhe

kyuzi 10/3/12 . Dalam dunia bisnis, tidak ada dunia putih dan hitam, chingu, kebanyakan abu-abu, jadi author hanya mengikuti saja ke mana pikiran ini membawa. Gomawo reviewnya. Terus dukung oppadeul ya, chingu.

kyuzi 10/3/12 Iya, godaannya sangat sangat besaaaaaaaar untuk langsung mengakhiri. Tapi bukan itu yang author mau, dan semoga review yang masuk bisa membuat author bertahan meneruskan hingga tamat. Kita lihat saja di chapter2 selanjutnya chingu, gomawo

Bella 10/3/12 . Gomawo sudah mau bersusah payah kasih review, author sangat senang.

Hikari tsuky 10/3/12 Rencananya? Kita ikuti saja, chingu hehehe Gomawo udah review

AIrzanti 10/3/12 Kenapa Kyuppa kudu ditampol, chingu? Jelaskan dong…author jadi penasaran hehehe

Blackyuline 10/3/12 Iya, chingu, kyuppa polos sekali. Kadang kalau lihat video yang sebelum dia dapat kasur, author jadi heran…tubuhnya kuat sekali ya….sayang dia kecelakaan jadi sakit-sakitan. Semoga kuppa sehat selalu

cloudhy 10/3/12 . Terus saja merview, chingu, supaya author semangat. Kadang kalau lagi blank, review yang masuk meski pun membahas chapter sebelumnya, bisa membuat ide masuk lagi ke pikiran author. Author tidak suka cerita yang tidak tamat, karena rasa pensaran author besar kayak kyuppa hehehe

Sudah ketemu Hello chatnya, chingu? Mungkin ada sedikit salah…author baru sadar waktu nonton ulang tapi pakai earphone. Tetapi intinya sama kok… Gomawo reviewnya

ShfLiee3424 10/3/12 Gomawo, sudah mengikuti ff ini dan ngasih review, chingu

careon88 10/3/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Review yang masuk jadi batere buat author hehehe

Ahjumma Namja 10/3/12 Sampai saat ini pun, 2012, Kyuppa masih suka meriset, chingu. Itu yang billing oppadeul. Mereka kagum dengan kerja kerasnya kyuppa kalau lagi mau siaran. Gomawo sudah review

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/3/12 Udah nonton, chingu? Saya kasihan ama Kyuppa pas Ryeowook ditanya kesan pertamanya, …dia benar-benar kayak tersenyum menahan sakit. Untung seiring waktu mereka menjadi dekat hehehe Gomawo sudah review

Gyurievil 10/3/12 . Gpp, chingu, author senang jika ada review yang masuk. Kritik yang membangun bisa jadi masukan. Tapi chapter yang menarik juga bisa disebutkan biar nggak terpuruk authornya hehehe. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 8**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & hyungdeul.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Dari mana kau tahu soal pilihanku itu?" / Kita pasti akan kembali ke Jepang, bukan untuk acara liburan, tetapi sebagai sebuah grup band yang sukses. / "Coba saja kalau berani! Akan kugigit lidahku sampai mati!" / Aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang makanan jika melihatmu

.

.

Wajahnya yang sudah putih semakin memucat, apalagi kini HP nya bergetar dan melantunkan lagu Believe. Sebuah nama tertera di layar menunjukkan identitas pemanggil.

_Siwon_

.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sungmin menyikutnya pelan, memberi kode bahwa mereka masih dalam sorotan kamera.

_Maaf, hyung, aku tak bisa menjawab teleponmu. Kami masih dalam acara. Nanti aku akan menghubungi jika sudah senggang. Aku janji._

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Kyuhyun kembali bergabung dengan Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun muram meski dongsaengnya itu mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari rombongan, dengan alasan akan ke kamar kecil. Ketika mereka lepas dari sorotan kamera, Sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya lelah, hyung. Dari pagi hingga malam, aku tak bisa rileks sedikit pun…"

Sungmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kau baru kali ini mengalaminya ya? Aku ingat, waktu kami pertama juga begitu, sampai semuanya membaik setelah kami menganggap kamera itu bagian dari hidup kami."

"Games malam nanti akan menentukan tim mana yang ke Disneyland dan mana yang ke SPA, bukan, hyung? Bolehkah aku ke SPA saja? Aku lelah sekali…."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Shindong hyung. Tapi kau harus berusaha juga agar tim kita menang, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, hyung."

Seperti jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, pertandingan berlanjut hingga ke kamar tidur, untuk menentukan grup mana yang akan mendapat jalan-jalan ke Disneyland, dan grup mana yang akan menikmati SPA. Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Sungmin, akhirnya tim Prince memenangkan games.

"Bagaimana jika kita rubah aturannya?" kata Shindong ketika semua member sudah duduk dengan tenang kembali di lantai kamar tidur. "Karena tim kami memenangkan game, kami boleh memilih mau ke Disneyland atau ke SPA."

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. _Ternyata Sungmin hyung mengatur semua ini dengan Shindong hyung._

"Aku memilih ke Disneyland," kata Shindong ketika tidak satu pun yang protes. "Ryeowookie?"

"Aku ke Disneyland, hyung."

"Aku juga ingin ke Disneyland!" seru Yesung antusias.

"Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Shindong meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku ke SPA saja, Shindong hyung."

"Aku juga ke SPA," kata Sungmin, karena melihat Kangin tampak tidak senang dengan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk ke SPA. Kamera terus merekam mereka hingga menjelang tidur. Karena lelah, Kyuhyun tidak jadi menghubungi Siwon.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun ikut ke SPA. Donghae ikut ke Disneyland. Di pemandian air panas, karena Leeteuk dan Kangin berbuat curang saat lomba menahan nafas di dalam air, mereka tidak boleh menikmati massage.

"Kangin, hyung." Kyuhyun mendekati Kangin yang tengah mengomel di ruang ganti. "Hyung saja yang massage."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar di luar, hyung."

Kangin langsung melompat dari duduknya dengan senang dan berlari ke ruang massage mendahului member yang lain.

Ketika Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masuk ke ruang massage, mereka terkejut mendapati seorang namja berambut hitam sedang tertelungkup dengan wajah terbenam di ranjang massage.

"Kyuhyun diam-diam langsung ke sini," protes Eunhyuk sambil mendekati sosok itu. "Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kamu datang lebih dulu?!"

"Tunggu!" seru suara itu, sedikit aneh karena terbenam, ketika Eunhyuk hendak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"Kyuhyun," sahut Kangin mencoba merubah suaranya namun gagal. Apalagi tubuhnya jelas lebih besar dari Kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung, kenapa kau di sini?" protes Eunhyuk setelah mengenali Kangin.

"Ke mana Kyuhyunnie pergi?" Sungmin bertanya cemas, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari tempat SPA, sambil menikmati pemandangan. Ketika ia melihat sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon sakura, ia pun mengambil tempat di sana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menelepon Siwon. Tetapi baru saja bunyi nada panggil terdengar dua kali, terdengar bunyi panggilan dimatikan. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. _Siwon hyung marah?_

Tiba-tiba HP nya bergetar. _Siwon Hyung._ Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menekan tombol penerima.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhe aku me-reject panggilanmu. Maksudku biar aku saja yang menelepon ke sana, kau cukup memberitahu bahwa kau sudah senggang."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara. Kyuhyun pun tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kyuhyunnie…apa maksud sms kemarin, saeng?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. _Aish! Ternyata sms itu benar-benar terkirim!_

"Dari mana kau tahu soal pilihanku itu?" Siwon kembali bertanya ketika tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap terdiam.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Suara Siwon terdengar jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Kau… Apa kau juga diminta memilih?"

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_ Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Aigoo… Kau ternyata memilih kami, sedangkan kami malah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk!" Siwon mulai merutuki dirinya.

"Ani… Bukan begitu, hyung, kau salah paham." Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa berbicara. "Aku mendengarnya ketika seonsaengnim membicarakan hal itu di kantor SM."

_Aku tidak berbohong soal itu hyung…. Aku tidak diminta memilih ketika masuk, aku diminta memilih ketika aku sudah menjadi magnae kalian…._

"Ternyata begitu…"

Kembali suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kalau kau tanya apakah aku menyesal memilih Super Junior, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Kyuhyunnie." Siwon kembali berbicara dengan suara yang mantap. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar keraguan sedikit pun di dalamnya. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa member SUJU adalah bagian hidupku. Jika aku sukses, aku ingin sukses bersama mereka, bukan dengan yang lain. Kau tahu? Aku punya keyakinan bahwa dengan SUJU, aku akan sukses. Aku tak pernah meragukannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa Siwon yang renyah. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyunnie? Aku sangat bangga dengan pilihanku, karena ternyata, aku mendapat bonus yang bagus dengan pilihanku itu."

"Bonus?"

"Ne. Aku dapat bonus seorang dongsaeng lagi di SUJU, yaitu kau, Kyuhyunnie. Aku senang kau menjadi magnae kami. Mianhe, ketika pertama kali kau datang, kami menolakmu." Suara Siwon terdengar sungguh-sungguh, membuat Kyuhyun terharu.

"Aku juga bersyukur menjadi bagian dari kalian, hyung…"

"Jadi, semua sudah jelas, kan?" Siwon terdengar riang. "Gawat sekali, kenapa pembicaraan seperti itu bisa bocor? Padahal, hanya aku, Teuki hyung dan sedikit orang dekat seonsaengnim yang tahu."

.

Hari itu, rombongan berkumpul di bandara Narita untuk kembali ke Korea. Kamera akan merekam mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ini pengalaman baru kami selama 3 hari dua malam." Leeteuk mulai menyiapkan kalimat untuk menutup liputan Dream Holiday ini. "Banyak kenangan yang menyenangkan yang kami terima. Setelah ini, kami akan kembali berusaha yang terbaik di panggung."

Rombongan itu melirik ke sekitarnya, tampaknya tak ada seorang fans pun di sana. Kenyataan yang cukup membuat miris. Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, mari kita beritahukan kepada mereka bahwa kita adalah Super Junior," kata Leeteuk, meminta anggotanya bersiap.

"Hana! Dul! Set!" serunya member aba-aba.

"WE ARE SUPER JUNI-OR!" seru kesembilan namja itu serempak.

Mereka bertepuk tangan mengakhiri rekaman Dream Holiday in Japan.

Begitu kamera off, Leeteuk segera merangkul Donghae dan Ryeowook, sambil memandang dongsaengnya yang lain. "Jangan berkecil hati. Kita pasti akan kembali ke Jepang, bukan untuk acara liburan, tetapi sebagai sebuah grup band yang sukses. Kita akan mengadakan konser di tempat yang kita lihat kemarin. Kalian percaya?"

"Kami percaya!"

Leeteuk gembira melihat wajah-wajah yang kembali bersemangat itu.

.

Sayang, semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Seiring bertambah terkenalnya Super Junior dalam waktu singkat, mulai terjadi banyak gesekan di antara personil. Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum dan Donghae sibuk untuk drama mereka, bahkan Siwon sampai membintangi beberapa judul.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan radio mereka. Yesung mulai 19 September 2006 juga memiliki acara radio yaitu Miracle for You. Heechul masih vakum karena kondisi kakinya. Shindong juga menjadi presenter beberapa acara televisi. Hanya Hangeng, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saja yang bertahan dengan jadwal Super Junior. Menurut manager hyung mengenai Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, itu keputusan dari atas, agar vokalis tidak banyak kegiatan di luar menyanyi karena akan merusak image mereka.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa begitu. Ia dan Ryeowook kadang merasa kesepian. Mereka lebih sering melihat member lain di televisi dan radio, daripada bersama di dorm. Sesekali saja ia dan Ryeowook diundang ke SUKIRA, MFY atau pun Chunji. Karena bosan, akhirnya keduanya selalu berlaku usil setiap menjadi bintang tamu.

Oktober, manager hyung memberitahu bahwa SUJU akan memiliki sub grup yaitu Super Junior K.R.Y. Nama tersebut diambil dari singkatan nama ketiga personilnya, yaitu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Tiga vokalis terbaik di SUJU, begitulah yang ditulis oleh berita.

"Tiga vokalis terbaik SUJU? Ck, berita sampah!" Kangin membuang surat kabar yang dibacanya dengan kesal.

"Setuju, Kangin hyung! Berdasarkan apa mereka bilang begitu?" Eunhyuk ikut marah membacanya.

Hangeng meski tidak bersuara, ia juga keberatan dengan apa yang tertulis.

"Kalau beritanya seperti ini, mereka akan berpikir tidak semua dari kita bisa bernyanyi. Padahal itu tidak benar." Shindong menghembuskan nafas.

"Seharusnya, cukup ditulis penyanyi dengan tipe suara yang cocok untuk balada." Sungmin membaca berita itu dengan wajah muram.

"Kami pulang!" Yesung masuk diiringi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya tampak senang karena baru saja berlatih lagu untuk OST Hyena. Mereka sudah dijadwalkan akan tampil 5 November nanti. Setidaknya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Mereka setiap hari sibuk mempelajari lagu dengan pengarahan dari Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang mengambil minum di dapur sambil mengulang lagu yang mereka pelajari tadi, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar tumpukan benda berjatuhan. Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika barang-barang miliknya yang ditumpuk sementara di dekat televisi sudah berantakan di lantai.

Kangin tampak berdiri di dekat runtuhan itu dengan wajah pucat. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud menjatuhkannya seperti itu, hanya ingin menyepak untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Namun ternyata tumpukan itu langsung jatuh seketika, termasuk laptop, PS, dan buku kuliah Kyuhyun. "Makanya, kalau selesai membersihkan lantai kamar tidur, segera dimasukkan kembali!" seru Kangin untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Aku tadi terburu-buru, Kangin hyung!" Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajah merah padam. "Lagipula, dengan jadwal baru sepadat ini, hyungdeul masih saja menyerahkan tugas di dorm padaku. Seharusnya hyung maklum jika aku lupa!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau melawan?!" Kangin yang mudah terpancing amarahnya, langsung naik darah. "Kau tidak takut kejadian malam itu aku lanjutkan?!"

"Coba saja kalau berani! Akan kugigit lidahku sampai mati!"

"Kau?!" Kangin mendecak marah. "Mentang-mentang dianggap vokalis yang bagus, kau mulai sombong, begitu?! Kau pikir kami penyanyi tidak becus?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang itu!"

"Kau memang tidak bilang, tapi dalam hati, kau meremehkan kami, bukan?" Karena kesal, Kangin kembali menyepak barang Kyuhyun. Kali ini koper Kyuhyun langsung rubuh di atas laptop yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyung….KAU KELEWATAN!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menerjang ke arah Kangin. Kedua namja itu roboh di lantai.

Kangin yang merasa malu karena dirobohkan oleh Kyuhyun, meninju bahu dongsaengnya hingga terdorong menjauh. Kyuhyun tidak diam saja. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, hendak melayangkan pukulan balasan. Melihat itu, semua member SUJU yang lain segera menahan mereka berdua. Sebagian memegang kedua lengan Kangin dan menahannya, sebagian lagi menahan Kyuhyun yang masih berontak hendak membalas.

"KANGIN! KYUHYUN! APA-APAAN KALIAN!" seru Leeteuk dengan keras. Ia baru saja keluar kamar karena suara ribut-ribut. "Apa tidak bisa bicara baik-baik?!"

"Dia sombong sekarang, Teuki hyung! Dia menganggap remeh kita!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak pernah berkata begitu! Coba hyung sebutkan kapan aku mengatakannya?!" Kyuhyun tak kalah kesal. "Kangin hyung menendang barangku! Awas saja kalau rusak! Aku akan…"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Leeteuk kembali menghardik.

Dia memandang kedua dongsaengnya yang masih beradu pandangan marah itu sambil menghela nafas. "Kita sekarang ini sangat sibuk. Aku minta kalian mengerti. Jangan ada ribut-ribut seperti ini lagi…"

"Kangin-ah…" Leeteuk memandang ke namja di sebelah kirinya. "Kau dinginkan kepalamu! Semarah apapun, aku tak mengijinkan kau berbuat kasar kepada Kyuhyun, termasuk barang-barangnya."

"Kyuhyunnie." Kyuhyun memandang ke Leeteuk yang kini menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau capek, tapi bagaimana pun, kau harus bisa membagi waktu. Jangan karena ada K.R.Y, kau menelantarkan jadwal Super Junior seperti kemarin. Aku hampir mengira akan kau terlambat datang, padahal giliran kita naik ke panggung hampir tiba. "

"Aku tidak menelantarkan, hyung, aku cuma sangat lelah, apalagi jadwalnya hanya berjarak setengah jam. Aku belum sempat istirahat dan makan siang."

"Kau bisa membawa makanan di mobil, dan makan selama ke tempat acara. Arra?"

Kyuhyun hendak menyahut, namun Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menggandeng tangannya, menariknya pelan. Ketika ia menoleh, kedua hyungnya itu memberi kode agar ia tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi jika Leeteuk sedang kesal.

"Arraseo, hyung. Lain kali, aku akan menepati semua jadwal," katanya pelan. Ia tak ingin Ryeowook semakin menangis.

Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Kangin di lepas, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan dorm sambil membanting pintu.

.

Petinggi SM tengah menyusun bola-bola billiard ke dalam triangle ketika staff nya datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Kau sudah melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Sidah, Tuan. Sampai saat ini, mereka bisa menepati semua jadwal dengan baik. Tak ada satu pun yang diabaikan. Kinerja dan performa mereka juga bagus."

Petinggi SM itu kini berdiri tegak. Ia memandang staff nya dengan tajam. Tetapi wajah anak buahnya itu tampak sungguh-sungguh. _Hebat, tak kusangka mereka bisa bertahan selama ini dengan jadwal ketat seperti itu. Leeteuk benar-benar bisa mengatur begitu banyak orang dengan sifat uniknya masing-masing. Aku meremehkan mereka._

"Bagaimana hubungan mereka di dalam?"

"Sepertinya, hubungan mereka kurang baik, Tuan. Kabarnya banyak pertengkaran di dalam. Mungkin karena jadwal yang kita buat sangat berdekatan bahkan bentrok dengan jadwal lainnya."

Petinggi SM itu mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Tuan, Super Junior sekarang mulai banyak dikenal orang karena lagu mereka, performa mereka, juga karena ulah magnae baru mereka…. Apakah kita tidak mengatur ulang jadwal saja, Tuan? Bukankah sayang jika mereka menjadi berantakan?"

"Mereka sudah membuatku terkejut karena bisa sampai ke titik sekarang. Teruskan saja, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kekuatan ke-13 personil itu."

Sang staff hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi melihat wajah petinggi SM, ia mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian mengundurkan diri.

Petinggi SM mengangkat triangle dari meja, mengambil stick, lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Ketika stick nya menembak, bola yang sudah tersusun rapih itu pun buyar, beberapa masuk ke dalam lubang. Ia menyentuh bola putih yang baru saja digunakannya menembak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih belum berhasil mengangkat dirimu dengan baik. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Di Tic! Toc! Dan SJ K.R.Y penampilanmu mulai menarik perhatian. Tetapi itu belum cukup untuk membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk mengenalmu dan Super Junior. Kuharap, kau akan mengejutkanku lagi. Jangan membuatku kecewa, Kyuhyun sshi."

.

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku panjang yang terdapat di lantai basement kantor SM, sambil sesekali melihat orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Meski tidak terlalu tenang, tetapi di sini, ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang tengah berlatih untuk menggapai impian mereka, bekerja keras untuk menjadi lebih baik, juga sesekali ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan mereka. Semua itu membantunya untuk berpikir lebih jernih.

"…. chiato….."

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_ Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku. _Suasana di dorm sejak hari itu semakin bertambah panas saja. Ternyata meski pun member begitu banyak, jika semua tertekan oleh jadwal yang sangat padat dan berlainan, tak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih termasuk aku sendiri. Belakangan, kami memang tidur hanya 4-5 jam per hari… Wajar kalau semua jadi begini… Tapi jika begini terus…._

"….caramel macchiato…"

_Aish! Saat begini ada yang mencari kopi?_ Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas sambil memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Caramel macchiato!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, menengok ke asal suara. Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi badan yang melebihinya tampak merengut. Tanpa basa-basi namja itu duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengangsurkan seporsi jjangmyon. Ia sendiri juga memegang seporsi lagi.

"Kau ini melamun saja… Cepat dimakan, mumpung masih hangat!" Namja itu merobek 2 bungkus sumpit, lalu menyerahkan yang satu kepada Kyuhyun. "Hei! Jangan diam saja, cepat makan!"

Kyuhyun menerima sumpit itu, melirik namja di sebelahnya yang langsung makan dengan lahap, kemudian mulai menyumpit jjangmyon itu. Sesekali ia memandang namja di sebelahnya yang ia tahu persis magnae tim unggulan seonsaengnim. _Ada apa artis terkenal sesibuk dia terdampar di tempat ini? Kenapa juga dia membelikanku jjangmyon dan memaksaku memakannya? Dasar namja yang aneh!_

"Ah! Enaknyaaaa!" Namja itu tersenyum puas. "Tapi sebenarnya porsiku 5. Sayang, keburu habis tadi."

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara. Ia tak habis pikir, namja itu berbicara begitu akrab seakan mereka sudah berteman lama. Meski merasa aneh, tapi Kyuhyun menyukai cara namja itu berbicara.

"Karena aku ingin membelikanmu," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi jatahmu sudah pasti satu…. Aish! Jatahku saja yang tidak terpenuhi. Jjangmyon di depan memang enak. Kalau tidak cepat, bakalan kehabisan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyantap lagi jjangmyon nya. _Memang enak. Tetapi aku lebih suka yang dibuat Ryeowookie. _Ingatan Kyuhyun juga melayang kepada Heechul yang tanggal 25 November kemarin memaksakan diri untuk naik ke panggung, menyanyikan lagu solo nya. Ia belum bisa ikut perform lagu U karena kakinya belum boleh ditekuk. Tetapi usaha Heechul yang mati-matian menahan sakit, justru dibalas hinaan oleh para antifans. _Kasihan Heechul hyung…. _Kyuhyun kembali merasa kesedihannya meluap. Ia tak menyadari namja di sebelahnya ikut menghela nafas melihat wajahnya yang menjadi bertambah suram.

"Ternyata tidak berhasil ya…." Namja itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"E?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku pikir, jika kubelikan jjangmyon kesukaanmu, kau akan ceria kembali. Itu selalu berhasil buatku lho." Namja itu tersenyum meringis. "Apa masalahmu seberat itu?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai sedikit kesal. "Tiba-tiba datang, memaksa orang makan, lalu bertingkah seakan-akan kita sudah kenal!"

"Memang sudah!" Namja itu kini berdecak kesal. "Aku melihatmu ketika kau mengikuti audisi SM. Saat itu aku dan hyungdeul ada keperluan di kantor SM untuk persiapan konser kami. Suaramu benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Seperti…seperti Caramel Macchiato!"

_Dia menyamakan suaraku dengan kopi?_ Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Kau mau bukti aku mengenalmu? Kau Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior, magnae yang usil. Kau suka jjangmyon dan bermain games." Namja itu kini tertawa lepas. "Aku suka sekali suaramu dan sifat usilmu. Kau tahu? Kami sering membicarakan Super Junior dan magnaenya."

"Dasar Pabo! Stalker!" Itu bukan berarti kita saling kenal!"

Namja itu tampak terkejut. "Aish! Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri? Kau pasti tahu aku kan? Baiklah, jika menurutmu harus begitu, mari kita ulang dari awal."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ketika sosok itu berdiri di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun. "Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen Shim Changmin imnida."

_Aish! Apa dia ini pelawak?_ Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa melihatnya.

Changmin sendiri tampak tersenyum puas melihat tawa lepas itu. Ia dulu sering melihat kyuhyun tertawa saat training, kemudian Kyuhyun yang berwajah serius dan muram saat debut. Namun kemudian wajah Kyuhyun mulai ceria lagi, bahkan terkesan jahil. Tetapi belakangan ini ia kembali melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah muramnya. Hal itu membuatnya, entah mengapa, tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak dicari hyungdeulmu?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku yang duluan bertanya." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah minta ijin untuk ke sini. Aku bilang, aku ingin menemui temanku." Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh dengan terkejut, namja itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Kau mau jadi temanku? Kita kan sama umurnya."

"Kau ini aneh, …artis terkenal sepertimu malah meminta berteman. Siapapun tak akan menolak, bukan? Malah mereka akan berlomba-lomba menjadi sahabatmu."

"Tapi kau tidak." Kali ini Changmin berkata dengan wajah dan nada serius. "Kau tidak mencari teman untuk menaikkan popularitasmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah berpikir ke sana. Aku benar kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya! Caramel Macchiato! Kenapa kau begitu pelit? Tak ada ruginya berteman denganku." Changmin merajuk.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti segelas kopi!"

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil Carbonara?"

"Kutolak!"

"Cheese cake?"

"Aku bukan makanan!"

"Aish! Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi! Aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang makanan jika melihatmu," ujar Changmin sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan bingung. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kyuhyun-ah. Kau puas?"

"Itu lebih baik." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah sore, hyungdeul pasti mencariku." _Mereka belum tentu mencariku… Sekarang yang hyungdeul pikirkan hanya jadwal dan jadwal… Yang penting aku ada ketika jadwal tampil, setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang peduli…._

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri untuk pulang ke dorm. "Aku temanmu, bukan? Jika ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku."

Namja itu meraih sebuah kartu nama dari sakunya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Itu ada HP dan emailku. Kau harus berjanji untuk bercerita padaku, arra?"

Kyuhyun menerima kartu itu, membacanya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan diam dan pergi. Changmin memandanginya sampai Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam lift.

.

Hari-hari semakin berat bagi semua member Super Junior. Menjelang akhir tahun, jadwal semakin bertambah padat. Termasuk persiapan dan promo lagu-lagu baru Super Junior seperti Tic! Toc dan Dancing Out.

Super Junior meraih banyak penghargaan di penghujung tahun 2006. Pada Golden Disk Award, mereka menjadi pemenang Newcomer of the Year dan Best Music Video. Mnet Asian Music Award mencantumkan mereka sebagai Best New Group dan menjadi nominator untuk kategori Best Dance Performance. Best New Group dan Mobile Popularity mereka raih dari Seoul Music Award.

Selain itu mereka juga meraih predikat Best Group dari Korean Televion Arts Award, Most Photogenic dari Korean Visual Art Award, dan Best New Male Group di SBS Song Award. Di SBS Song award, mereka juga menjadi nominasi untuk Top Artist.

Tidak heran dengan semua prestasi itu, nama Super Junior semakin menanjak. Mereka juga diminta ikut meramaikan pesta penutupan akhir tahun yang diadakan oleh MBC.

Di situlah Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan Changmin. Ketika kedua tim berdiri bersisian di panggung, keduanya asyik mengobrol di barisan belakang. Mulanya hanya Ryeowook yang menyahut gurauan Changmin. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di antara mereka hanya menyumbang senyum. Tapi Changmin benar-benar bisa membuat Kyuhyun yang biasanya diam dan selalu berdiri di belakang hyungdeulnya, mulai banyak bicara dan tertawa. Siwon sampai menoleh ke belakang dan ikut tertawa bersama keduanya.

.

Di depan para fans, Super Junior selalu berusaha tampil prima dan tersenyum. Namun sesungguhnya, pertengkaran mulut semakin sering terjadi. Mereka benar-benar membutuhkan liburan. Semestinya ada saling pengertian yang timbul karena sama-sama lelah. Tapi karena adanya sub grup KRY, ditambah lagi dibentuknya sub grup baru yaitu Super Juniot T yang beranggotakan Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk… situasi semakin memanas. Jika ada jadwal yang bentrok, mereka akan saling menyalahkan.

Saat seperti ini, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berada pada posisi paling tidak menguntungkan. Tak ada yang berani menegur Yesung jika ia dalam kondisi suara yang tidak fit. Tapi akan berbeda jika yang dalam kondisi tidak fit adalah Ryeowook seperti saat ini. Namja itu menangis ketika hyungdeul memarahinya karena dianggap melalaikan kesehatan. Padahal Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook sangat lelah. Apalagi Ryeowook dan Sungmin selalu membantu Kyuhyun membereskan dorm.

Sebenarnya kondisi Kyuhyun pun sedang tidak baik. Sejak bulan Oktober, Korea mulai memasuki musim dingin, dan ia masih saja tidak mendapat tempat tidur. Tenda yang ia miliki tidak cukup untuk menahan rasa dingin. Bahkan jauh dari cukup. Ia harus melapisi tubuhnya dengan bed cover milik Sungmin dan selimut.

Memang Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook kadang menawarkan berbagi tempat tidur single mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, dengan tubuh semua member yang sedang kelelahan itu, akan membuat siapapun yang berbagi menjadi tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Ia tak mau membuat hyungnya jatuh sakit.

Karena itu Kyuhyun meminum banyak vitamin untuk menjaga kondisinya. Meski lama kelamaan, semua itu tidak bisa menahan kondisinya lagi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau bicara banyak. Ia tak ingin KRY semakin disangkut-sangkut kan dengan kondisinya. Jadi ia tetap berusaha berjalan sesuai jadwal, meski jadwal tidur dan makannya menjadi berantakan. Untunglah PSP nya sudah kembali dan bisa menemani dia di sela-sela acara.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak berlaku untuk Ryeowook. Ketika hyungdeul lagi-lagi mememarahinya karena kondisinya yang tidak fit, namja berhati lembut itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Semua terkejut. Siwon segera menggendong Ryeowook ke kamar. Sungmin mengambil air untuk mengompres dahi Ryeowook yang panas.

"Kalian semua sudah keterlaluan!" seru Kyuhyun berang. "Kita semua sama-sama lelah. Tolong jangan memberatkan kami lagi dengan tuduhan-tuduhan aneh itu! Aku dan Ryeowook mencoba bertahan dengan jadwal yang gila-gilaan ini, tapi hyungdeul tetap saja menyalahkan kami. Ryeowook sering menangis karena kelelahan, tapi kalian selalu menutup mata!"

Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar sedih. "Aku pikir, kita seperti saudara…. Hyung dan dongsaeng… Tapi,…aku rasa kalian hanya menganggap kami seperti robot! Tidak berbeda dengan perlakuan managemen!"

"Kyuhyunnie…" Leeteuk tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ia merasa mereka memang sudah melupakan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan itu.

"Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, Super Junior hanya tinggal menghitung waktu! Apa kalian mau Super Junior ini bubar? Apakah award dan jadwal lebih penting dari perasaan kami, hyungdeul?"

"Teuki hyung, demam Ryeowook tinggi sekali." Sungmin memecahkan suasana. "Kita harus memanggil Uisa, hyung."

"Ne. Kangin, cepat kau telepon Uisa untuk ke sini."

Kyuhyun diam-diam beranjak ke pintu. Ia mengambil jaket hoodie-nya, mengenakan sarung tangan dan sepatu bootnya. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau hendak ke mana, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku mau keluar, Yesung hyung."

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan, manager hyung masuk sambil membawa Uisa. Yesung mengerutkan kening melihat namja itu.

"Manager hyung, kau tidak mengantar Kyuhyunnie dengan mobil?"

"Tidak," jawab manager sambil menggeleng. "Aku kan sedang menjemput Uisa."

"Ada apa, Yesung hyung?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat wajah Yesung memucat.

"Cepat susul dia, Sungmin-ah! Kyuhyun…Kyuhyunnie berjalan kaki dengan jaket setipis itu! Aigoo…kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Ketika aku memegangnya tadi, tubuhnya terasa panas. Dia juga sedang demam!" Kepanikan Yesung membuat member yang lain mendekat. Mereka terkejut ketika Sungmin menceritakan ulang apa yang dikatakan Yesung, karena hyung berkepala besar itu sudah dalam keadaan sangat panik sehingga tidak bisa mengulang ceritanya.

"Sungmin hyung, kita cari dia dengan mobilku," kata Siwon. "Teuki hyung, apa bisa Uisa menunggu dulu di sini? Kurasa kita akan membutuhkannya."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Cepatlah temukan dia!"

Donghae mencegat mereka di pintu dengan membawa setumpuk jaket tebal dan selimut miliknya. "Aku ikut. Kyuhyunnie mungkin membutuhkan semua ini."

Ketiga namja itu bergegas turun ke parkiran mobil setelah mengenakan jaket tebal, topi woll, sarung tangan dan sepatu boot.

.

"Aish! Kenapa jalanan macet sekali?" keluh Changmin dari dalam mobil. Mereka baru saja selesai pengambilan gambar untuk edisi Valentine. Memang masih awal Januari. Tetapi pengambilan gambar selalu dilakukan beberapa minggu sebelum majalah atau pun iklan diedarkan.

"Sabarlah, nanti aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Changminnie."

"Gomawo, hyung," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Mood nya memang cepat membaik jika ditawari makanan.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh, ia melihat-lihat pemandangan di trotoar. Orang berlalu lalang dengan jaket serba tebal. Tapi di antara mereka, ada juga yang hanya mengenakan jaket hoodie. _Apa orang itu cari mati?_ Changmin mendecak kesal.

Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, membuat sosok itu sedikit memiringkan wajah ke arah jalan untuk menghindari semburan salju. _Aigooo! Itu kan __Caramel Macchiato?! Apa dia bosan hidup?_ Changmin berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Tampaknya Kyuhyun berjalan sambil merenung. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Caramel Macchiato!" seru Changmin berusaha memanggil. Tentu saja panggilan itu tidak terdengar, justru membuat heran hyungdeulnya.

"Kau ingin minum kopi, Changminnie?"

"Tapi usul yang bagus juga."

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Coffee Shop di depan sana?"

"Hyung…" Changmin mulai panik. "Aku turun di sini ya?"

"MWO? Kau sudah gila?"

"Jebal, hyung….aku harus turun sekarang."

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menjadi heboh dengan ulahmu?"

"Ini kan sedang hujan salju, hyung… " Changmin menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Cuma orang nekad saja yang masih melihat-lihat wajah orang lain. Kita tidak bisa memandang terlalu jauh!"

"Hmm…benar juga apa yang Changminnie katakan."

"Yunho, hyung… Jebal, aku harus turun sekarang! Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati! Kalian tunggu aku di Coffee Shop!"

"Dia? Siapa?" Kini semua hyung-nya kaget. "Kau jangan buat scandal, Changminnie!"

Tapi Changmin sudah mengenakan jaket super tebalnya untuk menutupi pakaian panggung mereka, bahkan menarik jaket tebal milik Yunho, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Aish! Anak itu! Apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"Jadi kita bagaimana, hyung?"

"Mana bisa dibiarkan? Kita tunggu dia di Coffee Shop depan sana." Tegas Yunho.

Mobil itu pun bergerak menuju Coffee Shop.

Sementara itu, Changmin berlari-lari sambil mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Pandangannya semakin terbatas karena hujan salju yang makin tebal. Ketika ia mulai putus asa, dia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan pelan.

"Caramel Macchiato!" Changmin tersadar. Ia hendak berteriak lagi menyebut nama Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian membatalkannya. Teriakan bisa membuat orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan itu akan jadi berita besar jika terjadi.

Changmin segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia akhirnya berhasil menjajari langkah Kyuhyun, namun namja yang sedang merenung itu tidak menyadarinya. Kesal karena tidak dianggap, Changmin bergerak ke depan Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terpaksa berhenti.

Ketika namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, Changmin terkejut melihat betapa muramnya wajah itu. Kedua mata hitam Kyuhyun tampak menyimpan kepedihan yang dalam. Ia untuk sesaat tampak tak menyadari siapa Changmin yang berdiri di depannya.

Changmin segera menyampirkan jaket itu ke tubuh Kyuhyun, menaikkan topi jaket sehingga membuat kepala Kyuhyun hangat, dan mengancingkan dua bagian atasnya. Ia merapatkan bagian depan jaket agar membungkus tubuh kurus yang masih saja mematung itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Gwenchanayo?" Kedua tangan Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat pucat dengan bibir hampir seputih wajahnya. Changmin merasa sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Ini aku, Changmin. Kau ingat? Jebal, Kyuhyun-ah…jawablah aku! Kenapa kau berbuat bodoh begini?"

"Chang…min... –ah?" Bibir pucat itu bergerak, dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Matanya membesar sejenak, seakan baru menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan mata yang tampak semakin kelam, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Tapi yang tampak hanya senyum getir. "Changmin-ah…. Aku…tidak tahan…la….gi…"

TIba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke arahnya. Changmin segera menahan tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Ireona, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan membuatku takut! Ireo!" Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut lagi. Matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang nyaris tidak terasa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ommo… Dua chapter sebelumnya banyak yg complain**

**Hehehe… Author ternyata kurang bisa cerita soal video**

**Mianhe buat yg merasa terganggu, **

**author cuma ingin yg belum nonton tahu jalan cerita sebenarnya**

**Sempat author nyaris kehilangan PD,**

**Untung lihat Kyuppa dan Oppadeul yang selalu pantang menyerah,**

**Author sadar, ff ini kudu selesai sampai akhir**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, chingu, jangan takut memuji (maunya) dan ngasih saran**

**Author berharap, chapter kali ini sudah lebih baik dr chapter 6 dan 7**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

_._

Jawaban Review Chapter 7

kyukyu712 10/7/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan review, chingu

heeeHyun 10/5/12 Gomawo reviewnya, Chingu

PrincessKyu 10/6/12 Cheonmaneyo, chingu, saya senang jika ff ini bisa disukai dan menghibur banyak orang

violin diaz 10/6/12 "eung knpa kyuhyun bsa bgtu.? " …yg ini yang bagian mana, chingu? Gomawo sudah baca ff ini

yekyuhaehyukminwook 10/6/12 Itu beneran, Chingu. Author hampir nangis pas Leeteuk dengan senangnya meminta moment itu direkam. Padahal mereka tuh keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil banget di layar. Belum lagi Eunhyuk yg menjawab pertanyaan reporter sadis itu. Udah gitu, yg Kangin, Donghae dan Ryeowook nyanyi pelan-pelan sambil bermimpi konser di sana, itu sungguh membuat author sedih. Untung semua sudah berbuah manis seperti saat ini

10/6/12 . Kabarnya, Siwon pernah diminta memilih, karena sebenarnya dia akan dimasukkan ke DBSK, chingu. Tapi dia milih SUJU 05. Kebenarannya sampai sejauh mana, author belum tahu kalau soal yang satu ini. Hanya sedikit yang membahas hal ini, jadi author anggap saja itu rumor. Dan kabarnya, Heechul…. Ah, kalau kalimat yg terakhir, nanti aja lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yach hehehe

Momo ShinKaI 10/6/12 .Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Iya, perjuangannya memang banyak pahit manisnya.

heeeHyun 10/6/12 . Gpp, chingu, author menerima masukan dan saran kok. Mianhe, author hanya ingin membuat pembaca yang belum nonton jadi tahu. Ngenes juga pas lihat itu karpet pendek banget, tapi Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul tetap berjalan kayak karpet merah besar wkwkwk…lucu sekaligus terharu

Yuli sagitharia 10/6/12 Iya, yg Mnet award itu real semua kalimatnya, chingu. Kasihan banget ama Kangin. Tapi author sempet kesal juga sih waktu dia ngomong gitu ke kyuppa, untungnya dia langsung bilang itu cuma bercanda dan dia mmg terharu banget

cloudhy 10/6/12 .Penjelasannya ada sedikit di chapter ini dan chapter 9 ya…. Gomawo sudah review, chingu

cloudhy Ditunggu aja, Chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Author emang doyan baca review kalau lagi suntuk., soalnya bikin idenya jalan hehehe

Hikari tsuky 10/6/12 Bukan romance chingu. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini. Gomawo juga buat reviewnya. Kira-kira 2-3 chapter lagi

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/5/12 . Setuju, Chingu hehehe. Kalau nggak, nggak mungkin hyungdeul sayang banget ama dia, bahkan Changmin rela ninggalin syuting episode terakhir buat nolong Kyu. Orang baik, pasti menerima kebaikan. Itu aja menurut author. Gomawo reviewnya

lalalala 10/5/12 Mianhe, berarti author paling parah kalau memindahkan video ke tulisan. Sebaiknya nonton Mnet Drama dulu, Chingu, kayaknya bakal lebih ngerti hehehe Gomawo sudah kasih review

kyuzi 10/5/12 Serapat-rapatnya orang menyimpan rahasia, pasti kebongkar juga, benar kan? So, ikuti saja ff ini, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Gyurievil 10/5/12 Gpp, chingu, sudah mereview saja author sudah senang. Soalnya kalau lagi buntu, baca-baca review yang lucu-lucu, author langsung kinclong lagi idenya hehehe.

Ay 10/5/12 Author juga nulis itu sambil ketawa-tawa, apalagi pas Eunhyuk nangis dan pas Ryeowook nanya soal host dengan wajah polos, dan Kyuhyun yang dengan polosnya ngebayangin jadi host sehingga mukanya memerah…asli author ketawa-tawa geje di depan kompi, Untung kagak ada orang yg nyangka author koslet syarafnya hehehe

Kadera 10/5/12 Gpp, chingu, author sadar, terutama untuk yg udah nonton filmnya, kalau ini jadi datar. Tapi mmg author sengaja memuat untuk yg belum nonton. Itu pun pembacaan point2nya udah author hilangkan, langsung ke hasil akhir saja. Gomawo sudah ngasih masukan

ryeofha2125 10/5/12 . Gomawo, chingu, sudah menyempatkan waktu mereview

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/5/12 .Iya, chingu. Itu Yesung teriak Heechul asli beneran lho. Mereka pada ketakutan…ternyata cuma mirip sampai Yesung ketawa sendiri. Apa Heechul semenakutkan itu ya?

leee gyura 10/5/12 . Ada DBSK, chingu

xoxoxo 10/5/12 . Nggak sengaja ke kirim, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Bella 10/5/12 Kok bisa nebak itu Changmin, chingu? Di chapter ini sudah terjawab, chingu. Bukan di kuliah kayak bbrp berita lho, soalnya krn kesibukan dbsk, Changmin baru kuliah di sana tahun 2009. Gomawo reviewnya

dewdew90 10/5/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 9**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & hyungdeul.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : "**Kyuhyun sshi mengalami pneumothorax dan hypotermia." / _Jadi semua ini ulah seonsaengnim? / _"Kyuhyunnie? Kau ini sedang melakukan keisengan apa?" / "Mianhe, Tuan. Aku tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini."

.

.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke arahnya. Changmin segera menahan tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Ireona, Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan membuatku takut! Ireo!" Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut lagi. Matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang nyaris tidak terasa.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

.

Changmin baru saja hendak memapah Kyuhyun ketika beberapa pasang tangan membantunya. Saat ia menoleh, tampak Siwon, Sungmin dan Donghae berdiri di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah ada kau, Changminnie. Biar kami yang membawanya pulang." Changmin sempat mempertahankan Kyuhyun beberapa saat, hingga SIwon mengerutkan kening. Namun akhirnya Changmin mengendurkan pegangannya. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya, sementara Donghae dan Sungmin langsung menyelimuti dongsaeng mereka dengan selimut yang mereka bawa.

"Aku masuk dahulu!" seru Donghae sambil bergegas ke bangku belakang. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang di bawa masuk oleh Siwon, memangkunya dan menambahkan selimut lagi agar Kyuhyun benar-benar hangat.

Siwon bergegas ke balik kemudi.

"Gomawo, Changminnie, kau sudah menolong uri magnae." Sungmin memeluk Changmin sebentar, kemudian berlari masuk ke mobil. Mobil Siwon pun melaju meninggalkan Changmin yang terpaku di tepi jalan.

"Changminnie!"

Ketika ia menoleh, tampak Yunho menghampirinya sambil mengenakan jaket milik hyungnya yang lain. Ia baru teringat bahwa jaket Yunho terbawa.

"Mianhe, Yunho hyung, jaketmu…"

"Jangan pikirkan itu! Cepat masuk ke mobil! Kami sudah membelikanmu Caramel Macchiato panas. Nanti kau sakit jika di sini terus."

"Tetapi, hyung…"

"Biar mereka yang mengurusnya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak boleh kita campuri. Kau sudah cukup membantu." Yunho menarik tangan magnae nya agar berjalan ke arah mobil. "Nanti kau boleh menjenguknya ke dorm SUJU sekalian mengambil jaketku. Aku janji. Aku akan mengantarmu, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, hyung." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Changmin menoleh ke arah mobil Siwon tadi menjauh.

.

Suasana langsung tegang ketika Siwon membawa masuk Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sesuai perintah uisa, mereka melepas semua pakaian Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang kering. Donghae memasang penghangat kasurnya. Mereka membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang Donghae.

Selama uisa memeriksa Kyuhyun, semua member duduk di ruang tengah dengan gelisah. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng menemani Ryeowook yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sesekali Yesung menengok ke dalam kamar untuk melihat apakah kondisi Ryeowook sudah membaik. Tampaknya demamnya tidak setinggi semula. Yesung merasa sedikit lega.

Uisa keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan Donghae. Semua member segera berdiri dengan pandangan kuatir.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, uisa?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Kyuhyun sshi mengalami pneumothorax dan hypotermia."

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah pucat. Sedikitnya ia tahu arti pneumo…dan itu membuatnya lebih cemas.

"Paru-parunya tertekan oleh udara yang masuk ke dalam rongga pleura, sehingga terjadi pengempisan. Ini biasa terjadi pada orang yang berpostur tinggi kurus, apalagi dalam kondisi kelelahan ekstrim." Uisa duduk dan membuka notes untuk menulis resep. "Tolong jaga dia tetap hangat, agar hypotermianya hilang."

Sungmin dan Donghae segera masuk untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah. Udara yang masuk hanya sedikit dan bisa terserap dalam tiga sampai empat hari. Sementara itu, dia akan merasa sakit saat menarik nafas dan menjadi mudah lelah. Ini juga terjadi saat dia tidur. Aku akan memberinya obat penahan sakit. Kyuhyun sshi harus istirahat hingga paru-parunya kembali ke ukuran semula. Jangan biarkan dia kelelahan lagi, karena penyakit ini bisa kambuh."

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Leeteuk sshi…"

"Gwenchana, Uisa?"

"Apa kalian tidak mengatur jadwal dengan baik?" Uisa memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan menegur. "Ryeowook sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi… Keduanya mengalami kelelahan ekstrim dan kondisi lambung tidak baik. Kuperhatikan, kalian semua juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kau tinggal tunggu satu per satu dari kalian tumbang."

"Benarkah kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ditatapnya satu per satu member suju yang ada di sana. Dan ia terkejut melihat begitu banyaknya wajah pucat, bagian mata sedikit gelap, dan pipi yang lebih kurus dari dia terakhir memperhatikan mereka.

_Aish! Uisa benar… Kapan terakhir aku memperhatikan para dongsaengku dengan seksama?_ Leeteuk yang juga mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan apa yang tadi dilihat Siwon. Mungkin ahli make up mereka mampu menyembunyikan semua itu ketika mereka naik ke panggung atau pun mengikuti acara televisi. Tetapi kondisi di dalam terus menerus menurun. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_

Begitu Uisa pulang, mereka semua berembuk di ruang tengah, sementara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih terbaring di kamar.

"Mianhe, dongsaengdeul, aku begitu ingin Super Junior menjadi terkenal sehingga melupakan hal yang paling penting," kata Leeteuk dengan raut sedih.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Teuki hyung, kita semua melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Shindong membuka suara.

"Ne. Ini semua kesalahan kita, tak ada yang boleh disalahkan seorang diri." Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sebenarnya, baik Super Junior K.R.Y, Super Junior T, maupun drama dan radio, juga acara TV yang kita bintangi, semua menempati posisi yang sama," kata Yesung sambil menatap tajam member yang ada di sana. "Semua itu bertujuan untuk menaikkan nama Super Junior, kan? Kami tidak cemburu dengan aktifitas kalian, jadi tolong jangan membuat Wookie dan Kyuhyunnie mendapat masalah karena hal ini. Apalagi mereka masih membawa nama Super Junior, tidak seperti kita yang kadang membawa nama sendiri."

"Mianhe, Yesung hyung, kami emosi," kata Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Pabo!" seru Heechul yang duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kaki kirinya yang belum bisa ditekuk sempurna. "Yang lalu biarkan saja. Yang penting, bagaimana kita ke depan. Jangan sampai hal konyol seperti ini terulang lagi."

"Heenim betul. Mungkin kita perlu mengatur ulang jadwal seperti kata uisa, Teuki hyung." Hangeng ikut bicara.

"Aku coba menelepon manager hyung dulu." Leeteuk menatap jam dan terkejut. "Aish! Kita seharusnya sudah siap-siap untuk acara nanti malam."

"Tapi, Wookie dan Kyuhyunnie?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu dorm. Ketika Kibum membukanya, manager hyung masuk. Dia sangat terkejut melihat member SUJU belum bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kita ada acara rekaman dua jam lagi di stasiun televisi!"

"Wookie demam dan Kyuhyunnie sedang sakit parah, manager hyung. Kita batalkan saja acaranya," usul Donghae.

"Mana mungkin? Kita bisa digugat jika membatalkannya!" Manager hyung menggeleng.

"Manager hyung, benar, Donghae-ah. Kita tak bisa membatalkan." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae. "Kita akan pergi tanpa mereka. Chullie, kau bisa kutinggalkan bersama mereka?"

"Aku bukan orang lumpuh. Tentu saja aku bisa!" cetus Heechul kesal. "Tenang saja, kalau aku kerepotan, aku akan meminta bantuan Hongki. Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang libur.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian semua harus berangkat!" Manager hyung menggeleng. "Bangunkan Ryeowook sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi. Apa kata mereka jika kalian tidak tampil bersama?"

"Kau mau kami berangkat seperti ini, atau tidak sama sekali, manager hyung?"

Kata-kata Leeteuk yang diucapkan dengan mimik dingin itu, membuat manager hyung tertegun. Ia tak pernah melihat Leeteuk seperti itu.

"Jika ingin kami selalu muncul bersama, kau harus atur baik-baik jadwal kami." Leeteuk menegaskan. "Semua member harus mendapat istirahat dan jadwal makan yang teratur. Semua kegiatan kami kau satukan dalam satu buku, sehingga tidak ada lagi jadwal yang bentrok, kecuali memang sudah ada kesepakatan kami tidak tampil dengan personil yang komplit."

"Ne. Sungminnie, Kangin-ah dan Leeteuk-hyung bisa menggantikan part Kyuhyunnie dan Wookie. Aku akan mengaturnya selama perjalanan," kata Yesung.

"T…tapi, itu mustahil! Seonsaengnim yang meminta kami menerima semua acara untuk kalian. Aku harus bicara apa nanti?" Kata-kata manager hyung membuat semua terdiam.

Kyuhyun yang mulai sadarkan diri, sempat mendengarkan percakapan mereka di bagian-bagian akhir. Namja itu mengerutkan kening. _Jadi semua ini ulah seonsaengnim? Kenapa ia ingin mempersulitku dan hyungdeul? Apakah ini semua karena aku menantangnya? Hyungdeul, mianhe, aku tak bermaksud membuat kita dalam kesulitan…_

"Aku akan menghadap seonsaengnim besok," kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba membuat manager dan dongsaengnya terkejut. "Manager hyung tidak perlu bilang apa-apa, biar aku yang mengajukan permohonan langsung."

"Te…tetapi… beliau tidak mungkin setuju!"

"Seonsaengnim pasti setuju!" Kibum yang biasanya diam, kini angkat bicara. Ia memandang Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Aku bangga padamu, Teuki hyung. Serahkan urusan permohonan itu padaku. Aku jamin beliau akan mengabulkannya."

_Kibum hyung, kau pasti punya rencana bagus._ Meski jarang bicara, Kibum orang yang sangat pintar. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan menyusun alasan yang tepat, yang tidak mungkin ditolak seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menarik rapat selimutnya. Penghangat yang dipasang Donghae sangat membantu tubuhnya kembali ke suhu normal. Namun begitu ia masih merasa kedinginan. _Merasa lega, Kyuhyun pun kembali memejamkan matanya._

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ketika ia membuka mata, Changmin tampak duduk di sebelah ranjang dengan raut wajah cemas. Ah, tentu saja tak seorang pun yang tahu ia sudah sadar sejak tadi. Mereka pasti tidak mengira ia hanya tertidur.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyuhyun-ah? Mau minum? Atau mau kuambilkan makan? Ah, aku juga membawa ini… Jaejoong hyung yang memasaknya. Sup ini akan membuatmu cepat sembuh. Aku tuangkan ya?" Changmin dengan tergesa mengeluarkan makanan yang ditaruhnya di nakas tadi.

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus banyak makan sepertiku. Lihat, aku sama sekali jarang sakit!"

"Aku juga jarang sakit," kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Kedua namja itu pun mulai bertengkar mulut dari soal makan hingga soal lainnya. Yunho dan Heechul yang mendengar dari luar, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, hentikan." Changmin menyerah. Apalagi Kyuhyun tampak meringis setiap kali menarik nafas dalam. Rasanya sia-sia memarahi Kyuhyun tentang ulah nekadnya tadi. "Kau tidak menghubungi appa dan eomma mu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak atau belum?" Changmin terkejut. Apalagi wajah Kyuhyun menjadi muram. "Kalau kau tidak tahu harus bilang apa, biar aku yang menelepon. Mana HP mu?"

"Jangan! Aku tak mau merepotkan mereka."

"Aish! Mana ada orang tua merasa keberatan direpotkan anaknya?"

Changmin bergerak, membuka lemari Donghae, mencoba mencari HP Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia mengerutkan kening. Dari panjang celana yang tergantung di sana, jelas itu bukan milik Kyuhyun. Changmin kemudian membuka lemari yang satu, dan menemukan begitu banyak pakaian berwarna pink. _Ini juga bukan lemari Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi ini kamarnya, bukan? Kenapa tak ada barangnya sama sekali?_

Mata namja itu akhirnya jatuh ke tumpukan selimut, bed cover, tenda, koper dan ransel yang ada di dekat lemari Donghae. _Itu barang Kyuhyun-ah! Aku ingat betul ranselnya. Tapi kenapa diletakkan disitu?_

Kyuhyun yang melihat arah pandangan Changmin hanya mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Jangan heran begitu, tadi aku berencana kabur dari sini."

"Kabur? Tapi kau tidak membawa barang apapun tadi."

"Tentu saja, Pabo! Aku harus cari tempat dulu baru kabur."

"Kabur ya kabur! Mana ada yang seperti caramu?"

"Kau yang pabo! Ini musim dingin, tentu saja harus pakai rencana!"

"Berjalan di musim dingin dengan jaket hoodie kau bilang rencana?" Changmin memicingkan mata melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang membohongiku, bukan?"

"Aku mau makan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

Changmin ingin memprotes, namun ia juga takut Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk makan. Namja itu keluar untuk mengambil mangkuk dan sendok. Ia melihat Yunho dan Heechul yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Mata Changmin mengedari dorm SUJU yang terbilang kecil. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat hanya ada 4 kamar di sana. _Bagaimana hanya ada 4 kamar untuk orang sebanyak member Suju?_

Namja itu kembali dan menyiapkan sup untuk Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak serius menyantap sup itu. Changmin kembali mengitari keadaan kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada manager hyung nomor telepon appa mu dan memberitahu mereka?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kembali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku serius. Mereka harus tahu kau sakit!"

"Lakukan saja jika kau ingin menghentikan usahaku sebagai penyanyi."

"MWO?" Changmin mencoba mencari nada bercanda pada suara itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kyuhyun sedang bicara yang sebenarnya. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau menganggapku teman, kau harus terus terang padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kau dan appa mu? Dan lagi…."

Changmin ingin bertanya soal kamar, tetapi lidahnya menjadi kelu. Kyuhyun tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Changmin sadar, jika ia melanjutkan ucapannya, yang sepertinya sudah diduga Kyuhyun, namja itu akan marah besar. Bagaimana pun penasarannya dia, membuat Kyuhyun marah dan kondisinya memburuk bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

Dengan berat hati, Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain. Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Namja itu bahkan sampai tertawa ketika Changmin menceritakan beberapa kejadian lucu yang ia alami. Namun jauh di dalam hati, Changmin merasa sedih melihat tawa sahabatnya, karena mata Kyuhyun sesekali tetap terlihat kelam.

_Caramel Macchiato…apakah aku belum pantas menjadi tempatmu berbagi hal yang kau alami? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau mempercayaiku?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, suasana di dorm SuJu sudah kembali normal. Ryeowook sudah sembuh. Kyuhyun pun dalam dua hari sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan uisa. Namun Leeteuk tetap membatasi aktifitas sang magnae.

Berkat proposal yang Kibum tulis tentang keuntungan adanya pengaturan ulang jadwal, juga surat rekomendasi yang Kibum minta pada uisa selaku ahli kesehatan, Seonsaengnim mengabulkan permohonan Leeteuk. Akan terasa aneh jika sang Petinggi SM menolak sesuatu yang sangat terperinci keuntungannya, apalagi disertai pendapat ahli..

Dengan jadwal yang sekarang, meski pun aktifitas mereka tetap padat, tetapi semua member Suju sempat beristirahat dan makan dengan teratur. Waktu tidur mereka pun cukup. Leeteuk kembali meminta bantuan ajumma mengenai dorm, jadi Kyuhyun terlepas dari kewajibannya selama ini. Tetapi namja itu masih saja tidak mendapat tempat tidur, meski selama sakit Donghae meminjamkan tempat tidurnya.

"Aigoo… kenapa begini hasilnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat lap top yang ia nyalakan sejak tadi pagi. "Jauh dari memuaskan!"

"Gwenchana, saeng? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!"

Sungmin mulai hafal kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak suka minum obat. Ia segera pergi untuk mengambil obat dan air minum. Ketika ia kembali, Kibum tengah berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun tentang yang ada di layar.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut bergabung.

"Kyuhyunnie membuat polling tentang grup band Suju di internet. Pilihannya antara tahu, sekedar tahu, dan tidak tahu sama sekali. Hasilnya yang tahu jauh lebih sedikit dari yang sekedar tahu. Bahkan ada yang menjawab tidak tahu." Kibum menjelaskan.

"Mengecewakan…" kata Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih. Heechul jadi teringat anjing kecil, sehingga ia pun menjitak Kyuhyun. "Appo! Heechul hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku benci anjing kecil."

"Siapa yang hyung maksud anjing kecil? Aku?"

"Ne. Kau berlarian ke sana ke mari seperti mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dengan gembira. Daya sembuhmu juga cepat sekali. Dan kini kau merengek seperti anjing kecil yang kelaparan. Apa itu sudah jelas?!"

"Dasar kucing…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kembali ke laptop.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Heechul meradang, meski ia tak terlalu jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang, Heechul hyung seperti kucing yang cantik dan anggun, yang ada di kerajaan-kerajaan jaman dulu."

"Benarkah?" Heechul meraih cerminnya, dan mulai berkaca. "Kurasa kau benar."

Mati-matian member yang ada di sana menahan tawa. Mereka tak ingin menjadi korban kemarahan Heechul. Sungmin sendiri segera mengangsurkan obat dan air kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah sedikit perdebatan kecil, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau meminum obat itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, hendak mengambil buku kuliahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak masuk, dan ia ingin setidaknya membaca lebih dulu bab yang belum ia pelajari. Namun ketika ia melihat tumpukan barangnya di dekat lemari Donghae, ia mendadak mendapat ide.

_Hyungdeul, kumohon maafkan rencanaku ini. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menjatuhkan kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu siapa sebenarnya pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kita alami sampai saat ini. _

Sungmin heran ketika Kyuhyun keluar dorm dengan gembira, dan kemudian balik dengan membawa 2 lembar kertas meterai. Kyuhyun mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang memeriksa jadwal member di kamarnya.

"Teuki hyung…" Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang sambil membungkuk meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu namja yang sedang duduk itu. Ia tak merubah posisinya, hanya sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Tampaknya sang magnae punya keinginan tertentu. Dan ia yakin, ia takkan bisa tenang sebelum mengabulkannya. "Wae yo, saeng? Kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk. Ia mengangsurkan kertas meterai yang sudah ditulisnya tadi.

_Tanggal 10 Januari 2007, Kyuhyun Super Junior akan menjadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA. Dengan surat ini, kami, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk Super Junior, mengijinkan, dan tidak akan membatalkannya untuk alasan apapun. Tertanda, Leeteuk…Eunhyuk._

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau ini sedang melakukan keisengan apa?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin muncul di SUKIRA lagi. Jebal, hyung, kabulkan ya… Jebal, hyung…" Kyuhyun melancarkan senyum maut dan kerjapan mata tanpa dosanya. Ia langsung bersorak begitu Leeteuk menghela nafas berat.

"Ini," kata Leeteuk setelah menuliskan tanda tangannya. "Berarti, kau akan bersama Sungmin-ah hari itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku malah senang sekali bersama Sungmin hyung, kecuali saat dia memaksaku makan dan minum obat. Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk, kemudian menghambur keluar untuk meminta tanda tangan Eunhyuk. Karena Leeteuk sudah menandatanganinya, Eunhyuk tidak banyak bertanya.

Begitu Kangin muncul di dorm, Kyuhyun kembali mengangsurkan sebuah kertas meterai.

_Tanggal 9 Januari 2007, Kyuhyun Super Junior akan menjadi bintang tamu di CHUNJI. Dengan surat ini, saya, Kangin Super Junior, mengijinkan, dan tidak akan membatalkannya untuk alasan apapun. Tertanda, Kangin._

"Apaan ini? Aku tidak mau!" Kangin merengut. "Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi!"

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku akan minta ganti biaya perbaikan laptopku waktu itu."

Kangin tertegun. Akhirnya ia menandatangani kertas itu. Bukan karena ia takut keluar uang, tetapi lebih karena ia merasa bersalah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"Sungminnie," Kangin mencolek Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati. "Apa kau tidak merasa, magnae kita menjadi seperti…seperti…"

"Anjing kecil!" seru Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Siwon dan Leeteuk berbarengan. Hangeng hanya tersenyum simpul membenarkan.

"Aku bahkan bisa melihat kuping dan ekornya dua hari ini," gumam Yesung.

"Ternyata kalian merasa juga ya?" Kangin menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak mau percaya padanya, jika aku jadi kalian," kata Shindong sambil ke kulkas untuk mengambil cemilan.

"Hyungdeul harus hati-hati. Aku mencium bau yang mencurigakan." Kibum ikut bicara.

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah cemas.

.

.

9 Januari 2007

Siang itu, Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di acara radio Kangin, yaitu Chujin.

"Ingat! Ini live. Kalian jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, ya, karena aku tidak bisa lagi mengeditnya. Terutama kau, Kyuhyunnie."

"Aish! Jangan menuduhku, Kangin hyung. Aku selalu bicara apa adanya."

"Itulah yang membuat cemas," kata Kangin dan Sungmin nyaris bersamaan.

"Setelah lagu ini, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri," jelas Kangin hyung. "Lakukan pembicaraan pribadi hanya saat lagu di putar. Karena saat itu, mike akan dimatikan. Selebihnya, kalian harus mengikuti petunjukku."

Kedua dongsaengnya mengangguk.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Sungmin si tampan!"

"Dan aku Kyuhyun si jelek."

Kangin tertawa lega ketika mereka melalui siaran dengan baik. Hanya sesekali Kyuhyun melemparkan kalimat yang membuat mereka kaget, tetapi itu semua hanya keusilan kecil saja. _Mungkin dia memang ingin siaran di Chunji… Aku terlalu kuatir kemarin…_

"Aku berbagi kamar dengan Sungmin hyung dan Donghae hyung di dorm," kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka selesai membahas liburan ke Jepang. "Donghae hyung setiap malam selalu bermain piano atau pun drum. Katanya dia sedang membuat lagu. Aku sendiri suka menonton film dan mendengarkan musik. Jadi lampu kamar kami selalu menyala. Ajaibnya, Sungmin hyung bisa tertidur dalam kondisi seperti itu. Itu sungguh menggangguku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kangin sedikit was-was. "Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat tidurmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sedih. "Aku tidak punya tempat tidur di dorm, karena tak ada tempat yang tersisa. Selama ini aku tidur di lantai."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya melihat wajah kedua hyungnya yang memucat. Kangin menepuk kepalanya. Sudah tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena ini adalah siaran langsung. Pasti saat ini semua fans yang memantau radionya sudah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Dongsaengnya itu tidak berbicara dengan suara pelan, tetapi dengan suara yang tegas dan jelas.

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di acara radio tadi?"

Saat itu semua member Suju berkumpul menginterogasi sang magnae. Reaksi pendengar mulai bermunculan, menanyakan soal kebenaran percakapan mereka hari itu. Manager hyung yang juga terkejut karena menerima banyak telepon, menanyakan kebenarannya tadi siang, dan sangat marah ketika hal itu dibenarkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Aku tak sengaja, Teuki hyung… Kan kami sedang membicarakan tempat tidur." Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan wajah polosnya. "Lagipula, coba Teuki hyung dengarkan rekamannya… Kangin hyung yang pertama bertanya tentang tempat tidur. Aku hanya menjawab dengan jujur."

"Kami sedang membahas liburan kita ke Jepang kemarin, tentang pembagian kamar tidur waktu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia bicara soal kamar tidur di dorm." Kangin menggerutu. Hari ini dia dibombardir semua pendengarnya, sampai-sampai staff Chunji kewalahan menjawab telepon masuk. "Aku tak sadar, ia diam-diam mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah yang ia mau."

"Aku kan hanya bicara soal suasananya saja, Hyung, aku nggak menyebut tempat tidur." Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Kyuhyunnie…"panggil Leeteuk lembut sambil berjongkok di depan sang magnae. "Waktu kau sakit kemarin, aku sudah janji membelikanmu tempat tidur, bukan? Masalahnya, tempat untuk menaruhnya tidak ada."

"Ne, Hyung, tadi di Chunji, aku juga menyebutkan soal janjimu itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku menolak Kangin hyung yang menawarkan membelikanku kasur. Teuki hyung mendengarnya sendiri kan?"

"Tapi kau menyebutkan itu di Chunji… dalam siaran radio yang bisa di dengar semua orang." Leeteuk berusaha bersabar. "Begini saja, besok kau tetap ke SUKIRA sesuai janjiku. Tapi, kau tidak boleh ikut berbincang-bincang, Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Tapi aku harus apa di SUKIRA?" Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Kau bernyanyi saja." Leeteuk menegaskan. "Seperti biasa, di SUKIRA ada bagian di mana kita menyanyikan lagu secara live. Nah, kau akan mengisi bagian itu. Kau hanya boleh menyanyikan lagu Super Junior, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, Hyung."

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar lebih cepat. Ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam jurnalnya. Wajahnya tampak serius ketika Sungmin masuk untuk mengingatkannya meminum obat.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa kita membawanya besok?" Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah Leeteuk yang pusing setelah mendengar ceramah manager hyung di telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia kan hanya bernyanyi, Hyukkie."

"Aku akan hati-hati jika jadi kalian," kata Shindong, lagi-lagi mengambil cemilannya.

"Ne. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres," kata Kibum dengan mimik serius.

"Aish! Kalian ini jangan membuatku takut," kata Leeteuk, meski pun ia juga memikirkan kata-kata mereka.

.

.

10 Januari 2007

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk merasa senang karena sampai saat ini, acara radio di Sukira berjalan lancar. Bintang tamu mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak, terutama Kyuhyun yang memang dilarang bicara.

"Saat ini, kami akan meminta salah satu member Super Junior, yaitu Kyuhyun sshi, untuk menyanyikan lagu secara live. Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk memberi kode agar Kyuhyun mendekatkan mike dan menggunakan headsetnya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Believe."

Hyungdeul mengangguk senang. Mereka teringat ketika Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Believe di Hello Chat. "Karena tidak ada musik pengiring, kau nyanyikan secara acapella saja, Kyuhyunnie."

"Tidak masalah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka buku jurnalnya.

_Apa Kyuhyun tidak hafal syair Believe? Bukankah ketika di Hello Chat dia hafal? _

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan cemas. Tetapi mereka mencoba berpikir positif.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Believe sambil membaca catatan di jurnalnya. Begitu kata pertama mengalun, hyungdeulnya sudah mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya ia menyebut 'uriga', tetapi Kyuhyun memulai lagunya dengan kata 'chimdaereul'.

Selanjutnya, lagu yang mengalun indah itu terasa seperti lagu horror bagi Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk. Hanya Sungmin yang akhirnya tertawa begitu kalimat pertama selesai, meski namja itu menutup mulutnya supaya tidak tertawa terlalu keras.

Kyuhyun sendiri, tetap menyanyikan bait lagu yang ia ubah hingga selesai dengan serius. Ia menyanyikan lagu tentang tempat tidur yang tidak dimilikinya dengan sangat indah, seakan itu syair Believe yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya setiap kali kata 'chimdae' terdengar.

Kyuhyun baru tertawa dan mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya begitu lagu selesai.

.

.

Petinggi SM sedang berdiri memandang kota Seoul yang terlihat dari dinding ruang kantornya yang luas itu. Suara ketukan membuatnya menoleh. Staff kepercayaannya masuk dengan muka pucat, dan cara menghormat yang sedikit lebih dari biasa. Pengalaman membuatnya tahu ada kesalahan besar yang sedang terjadi karena sikap staff nya itu.

"Di mana semua surat kabarku?" tanyanya dengan suara tetap tenang. Dia memang biasa membaca beberapa surat kabar setiap pagi, untuk mengetahui semua perkembangan di Korea. Sebenarnya berita surat kabar lebih lambat dari internet. Tapi ia menyukai hal-hal klasik. Tho banyak staff mudanya yang akan memberikan informasi penting dari internet yang mereka baca.

"Mianhe, Tuan,… jeobal mianhe." Staff nya tampak bingung, tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Katakan saja ada apa. Aku bisa mengurutkannya sendiri." Dia pun sudah hafal ekspresi kebingungan itu. Bukan seratus dua ratus orang yang pernah menjadi bawahannya. Ia sudah sangat hafal ekspresi dan pikiran yang bisa terbaca.

"Kyuhyun sshi…"

Petinggi SM kini benar-benar tertarik. "Langsung saja!" katanya tidak sabar.

"Mianhe, Tuan. Aku tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini."

Staff nya itu memberikan beberapa surat kabar yang seharusnya ada di mejanya setiap pagi. Ia membaca berita di sana dengan cepat. Surat kabar itu memberitakan siaran radio di Chunji, kemudian siaran radio di SUKIRA, tentang terbongkarnya kasus yang memalukan bagi SM. Salah seorang artisnya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, tidak memiliki tempat tidur selama 8 bulan, dan tidur di lantai dorm.

Di sana disebutkan juga reaksi para fans yang berniat memberikan Kyuhyun tempat tidur, apalagi ulang tahun namja itu sudah dekat, tanggal 3 Februari. Tercantum juga sebuah komik strip yang menceritakan soal Bedless Kyuhyun.

Komik itu menceritakan tentang Leeteuk yang terbangun karena ada suara orang menangis di depan pesawat televisi, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunjuk pada iklan tempat tidur dengan harga yang sangat murah. Akhirnya Leeteuk meminta kepada manager hyung agar membelikan Kyuhyun kasur. Leeteuk khawatir magnae mereka akan minggat dari dorm.

"Kami juga mendapat banyak telepon dan fax yang menanyakan kebenarannya. Tapi karena SUKIRA menyiarkan secara visual, kami tidak bisa membantahnya, Tuan." Staff nya itu kembali melanjutkan, karena atasannya tidak bicara apa-apa. "Saat ini, bukan hanya fans SUJU yang mencari berita kepada kami, bahkan kami didatangi oleh berbagai pihak tentang kasus ini, Tuan. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat wajah kita tercoreng. Apa tindakan yang harus kami ambil?"

"Hmmm…berapa persen tingkat kenaikan pengunjung website Super Junior dan SUKIRA saat ini?"

Staff nya bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, tetapi ia tetap menjawab. "Beberapa ratus persen, Tuan. Bahkan melebihi pengunjung grup band kita lainnya. Super Junior menempati urutan teratas pencarian di internet selama 3 hari ini."

Tiba-tiba petinggi SM itu tertawa dengan keras, membuat staff nya ketakutan. Tetapi atasannya itu tetap tertawa hingga tanpa sadar memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu keras tertawa.

_Cho Kyuhyun! Luar Biasa! Aku memang mengharapkan reaksi yang bagus darimu. Tetapi ini jauh di luar bayanganku. Kau membuat semua pihak menengok ke arahmu dan Super Junior. Dan kau menempatkan posisiku di tempat yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Kau benar-benar membuatku kagum._

"Sebaiknya, kau handle semua fax, email dan surat yang masuk dengan baik," katanya ketika tawanya reda, namun senyum lebar masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Katakan : mereka tidak perlu menyumbangkan tempat tidur. Kita akan membelikannya untuk Kyuhyun sshi. Kau panggil manager mereka untuk mengatur hal itu."

"Baik, Tuan, akan saya kerjakan."

"Ah! Satu lagi!"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Biarkan Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan memberinya sanksi apapun. Jelaskan itu pada Leeteuk dan yang lain."

Staff SM mengangguk, meski merasa bingung dengan sikap petinggi SM.

.

.

DBSK sedang bersantai di dorm pagi itu. Changmin dan Jaejoong tengah di dapur. Yunho membaca surat kabar. Yoochun tengah menonton Junsu bermain game.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tertawa keras. "Yoochun, coba kemari!"

Yoochun segera mendekati Yunho, dan membaca apa yang Yunho tunjuk. Kedua namja itu kembali tertawa dengan sangat keras sehingga semua menoleh. Saat itulah manager mereka masuk.

"Manager hyung, kau sudah tahu berita ini? Dia benar-benar gila!" Yoochun mendekati managernya dan menunjukkan berita tersebut. Tetapi wajah sang manager tampak kesal.

"Aku sudah tahu! Beritanya ramai diberitakan dan dibicarakan di mana-mana," katanya kesal. "Kalian jangan tertawa, apakah kalian tidak tahu keingintahuan orang tentang Super Junior langsung melejit cepat karena ulah magnaenya itu?!"

_Magnae Super Junior?_ Changmin menghentikan makannya dan langsung mendekat. Ia belum sempat bertemu Kyuhyun lagi sejak terakhir kali. Jadwal mereka selalu tidak pas. _Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-ah? _

"Jangan kuatir begitu, Manager hyung," kata Yunho sambil tertawa. "Kalau dengar berita seperti ini, aku pun jadi ingin mengenal Cho Kyuhyun dan Super Junior."

"Ne. Ternyata ada yang lebih gila dariku," ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junsu dan Jaejoong langsung membaca surat kabar. Changmin hanya berdiri dekat mereka, namun ia tak berani membaca berita itu. _Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah dia sakit?_ Namja itu semakin heran ketika Junsu dan Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"Changminnie, bukankah magnae SUJU itu sahabatmu? Coba kau baca ini. Dia benar-benar gila. Aish! Untung kau tidak seperti dia."

Changmin membaca berita itu dengan seksama. Tetapi hyungdeul kaget karena muka magnae mereka justru sangat marah. Diremasnya surat kabar itu, melemparnya, dan berjalan masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Ada apa dengan Changminnie?" tanya Junsu bingung. "Bukankah berita ini lucu?"

"Aigoo… Tentu saja dia marah. Saat itu, dia cemas sekali dengan kondisi Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ah! Ketika hujan salju itu?"

"Ne. Sebagai sahabat, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal dia sempat menjenguk ke dorm Suju. Pasti dia sangat…"

Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul dengan pakaian lengkap dan jaket.

"Changminnie, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mencari Caramel Macchiato! Hyungdeul jangan ikut campur! Aku akan pulang sebelum jadwal kita besok!"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" Hardikan Yunho membuat sang magnae berhenti. "Dengarkan nasihatku… Jika kau tidak bisa menghargai hyungdeulnya, kau akan kehilangan sahabatmu."

"Dia tidak pernah menganggapku sahabatnya!"

Changmin bergegas keluar sambil membanting pintu.

.

.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dorm dengan nafas tersengal. Kedua namja itu langsung merebahkan tubuh di sofa. Member lainnya yang tengah berada di dorm melihat mereka dengan prihatin, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Aigoooo… Di bawah banyak sekali fans yang berkumpul. Bahkan ada yang membawa kasur dan tempat tidur. Padahal pihak SM sudah mengkonfirmasi hal ini," keluh Leetuk. "Bisa-bisa para tetangga memarahiku lagi."

"Yang bikin ulah malah tenang-tenang saja," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Ssst…jangan ribut. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun ditelepon oleh appa, eomma dan noonanya." Heechul yang seharian di dorm berbisik kepada keduanya. "Mereka marah karena Kyuhyunnie tidak berkata apa-apa, dan selalu menolak dikunjungi selama ini."

"Aish! Karena itu Natal dan Tahun Baru kemarin tak ada keluarganya yang datang?"

"Pantas, dia memintaku mengajaknya Natalan bersama," kata Siwon.

"Apa kalian tidak cemas?" tanya Yesung sambil setengah melamun.

"Cemas apa, hyung?"Ryeowook mendekat karena penasaran.

"ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau mundur sekarang!" Suara Kyuhyun membuat mereka menoleh ke magnae-nya yang sedang tertunduk-tunduk sambil menerima telepon itu. "Jebal, appa, aku baik-baik saja. Jebal… Mianhe… "

Mereka tak bisa mendengar lagi, karena Kyuhyun yang menyadari mereka menguping pembicaraannya, langsung masuk ke kamar. Masih samar-samar terdengar permohonan dan maaf sang magnae kepada appanya.

"Itu maksudku." Yesung kembali berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang membuat kalimatnya menjadi lebih seram. "Kalian bisa bayangkan jika appa magnae kita datang kemari? Ditambah lagi Eomma dan Noona nya?"

Wajah kesebelas member yang lain langsung pucat. Mereka tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika yang dikatakan Yesung menjadi kenyataan.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat mereka saling pandang. Akhirnya Leeteuk yang membuka pintu. Ia sudah bersiap meminta maaf jika para tetangga yang datang. Tetapi namja itu terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Shim Changmin yang muncul.

Wajah magnae DBSK itu sudah merah padam. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Rahangnya yang tegas tampak semakin keras karena menahan emosi.

"Eoseo oseo, Changminnie."

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun-ah," kata Changmin dengan nada marah yang tertahan.

Heechul yang mendengar nada itu langsung mendekat sambil menyeret kaki kirinya. Member SUJU yang lain pun ikut berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa sopan pada Teuki hyung, Changminnie? Apa Yunho tidak mengajarimu?"

Changmin melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Heechul. "Hyungdeul sendiri, apa sudah memperlakukan Kyuhyun-ah dengan baik?!"

Suasana menjadi tegang. Heechul dan Changmin saling melempar pandangan tidak senang. Leeteuk yang mencoba meredakan amarah keduanya dengan mengajak duduk di dalam, tidak ditanggapi.

"Aish! Akhirnya masalahnya beres juga." Kyuhyun keluar sambil mengelus kupingnya yang terasa panas. Ia heran melihat semua bergerombol di pintu. Apalagi ada Changmin di sana. Tubuh Changmin yang sangat tinggi langsung terlihat meski tertutup oleh hyungdeul. "Changmin-ah, ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajah gembira karena berhasil melunakkan hati appanya dan kini temannya berkunjung. Tetapi namja itu terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Changmin menariknya dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Aish! Apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin?**

**Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun dan member SUJU lainnya?**

**.**

**Author sangat berterima kasih buat review yang masuk**

**Meski pun lebih sedikit dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya (T_T)**

**Buat yang sudah membaca, gomawo**

**Author tunggu reviewnya, terus terang aja…**

**Buat chapter depan author maceeeeeeeeeet**

**Jadi terpaksa author putus di bagian ini karena belum tahu mau nulis apa**

**Semoga review yang masuk bisa bikin ide yang membeku di kepala author jadi mencair **

**Hehehe**

**Kamsahamnida**

_._

_._

Jawaban Review Chapter 8

Guest 10/8/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Kim ryokie 10/8/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu.

Osoi-Chan Says 10/8/12 Penjelasannya bermanfaat sekali, chingu. Gomawo sudah mau menyempatkan diri menulisnya. Kyu line itu semacam teman dekatnya Kyu, diberi nama Kyu-line. Pertama cuma Kyu dan Changmin, lalu Minho, dan mereka sedang mencoba menarik Lee Jong Hyun. Aku nggak baca berita-berita lain. Yang aku jadikan patokan hanya omongan Kyuhyun langsung tanggal 26 Spetember kemarin. Dari sana, anggotanya 3 orang itu. Belum tahu apakah anggota ke empat yang mereka akan tarik sudah setuju hehehe. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, sebenarnya yang memimpin adalah Changmin. Bahkan soal menarik anggota Lee Jong Hyun juga Changmin yang usul, tetapi Kyuhyun yang menjalankan. Tapi kayakanya merka berdua emang kompak banget

heeeHyun 10/8/12 Gomawo sudah ngasih review dan tanggapan, chingu

ay 10/8/12 He he he, Gomawo usulnya, chingu.

apel 10/8/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan mereview, chingu

lalalala 10/8/12 Mianhe, panjang tidaknya tergantung bagian yang author mau putus. Tapi chapter ini putus karena agak blank authornya…lagi-lagi banyak godaan hehehe. Gomawo

sparkyu cyn 10/8/12 Semua alamatnya sama dengan nama author di sini, chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/8/12 Iya, persahabatannya manis banget, semanis kyuppa dan changmin-ah kyaaaaa

UrrieKyu 10/8/12 Benar banget, chingu, nggak mungkin ada yang akur 100%, tinggal bagaimana kita menjalaninya. Gomawo sudah me-review

Momo ShinKaI 10/8/12 Aniyo… Yesung hyung nggak pernah marah ke Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kok… Mianhe kalau mengesankan begitu. Cuma Yesung kan nggak terlalu suka nimbrung, jadi banyak diam, chingu. Mianhe kalau jadi rancu

pinKYU 10/8/12 Kyuhyun hopeless, chingu. Tapi dia seorang fighter kok, don't worry

Riyu 10/8/12 Huwaaa! Author ikut nangis. Sampai…sampai garis besar ceritanya juga mulai bahagia, chingu. Udah lihat Tic! Toc ! 2006? Meski belum punya kasur, Kyuhyun manissssss banget. Gayanya benar2 kayak puppy pas lagu itu. Sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

yekyuhaehyukminwook 10/8/12 Doakan aja, Kyuppa selalu sehat, chingu. Itu juga yang author harapkan. Jadi ingat Siwon September 2012 ini, pas EUnhyuk kasih tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan capek hari itu…Siwon langsung care banget. I love oppadeul

Fitri MY 10/8/12 Salam kenal kembali, chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview.

XxStarLitxX 10/8/12 Biar lambat asal selamat, chingu. Gpp, nikmati saja proses nya hehehe. Gomawo sudah ngasih review

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/8/12 Mianhe, chingu, author belum bisa memasukkan itu, tapi author terima kasih buat masukannya. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya atau di cerita lain akan author pakai usulannya. Gomawo sudah mereview

kyuzi 10/8/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu. Gomawo sudah mau membaca ff ini. Author jadi semangat kalau ada yang me-review dengan semangat juga hehehe

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/8/12 .angst itu apa ya chingu? Gomawo reviewnya

FiungAsmara 10/8/12 Gomawo, chingu, sudah membaca ff ini. Ditunggu reviewnya.

ChiharuKatou 10/8/12 Terus terang author juga bingung tuh, chingu, apalagi, seperti di chapter 9 author coba tulis…kenapa harus begitu lama bedlessnya?

kuzi 10/8/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

ryeofha2125 10/8/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan review

Keyra Kyuunie 10/8/12 Itu author ambil dari thanks nya Changmin…dia menyebut Kyuhyun selalu dengan nama makanan-makanan tadi wkwkwk Katanya itu menggambarkan suara Kyuhyun yang seperti caramel macchiato, cheese cake, dan carbonara hehehe

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/8/12 Amin. Itu juga yang author harap, chingu

dewdew90 10/8/12 Changmin memang teman yang baik. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

PricessKyu 10/7/12 .Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini, ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

Hikari tsuky 10/7/12 Sepertinya sebentar lagi, chingu, ditunggu saja. Gomawo

Ahjumma Namja 10/7/12 Author begitu baca review chingu, langsung buka twitter KYAAAAAAAAAA Speechless, beneran ada foto mereka. Kok ngepas banget ya? Nggak sengaja chingu. Tapi gomawo banget reviewnya, author jadi tahu Kyuppa update twitter…jarang sekali dia update

Gyurievil 10/7/12 Aish! Mianhe, author sudah membuat chingu terlambat kerja. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Review nya bikin author semangat hehehe

riyuri 10/7/12 Gomawo buat review chingu, author ikut senang kalau ff ini bisa menghibur. Ada. Twitter dll nya pakai nick ini semua, chingu

suci 10/7/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan mereview, chingu

Kim Sooyeon 10/7/12 Tapi Kyuhyun orang yang tangguh, chingu, jadi semoga dia tetap kuat ^^ Gomawo sudah mereview

10/7/12 Mianhe, chingu, kadang mau memaksakan masuk, takut nggak bisa. Apalagi, Heechul sedang di RS dan Hankyung hanya boleh tampil sedikit di TV, jadi author kurang nara sumber. Tapi mendatang bakal banyak kok chingu, soalnya dr yg author dapat, akan banyak pertalian hubungan hankyung dan heechul dengan kyuhyun

Blackyuline 10/7/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu. Reviewnya selalu author tunggu hehehe

misskyuKYU 10/7/12 Iya, Kyuhyun ikut pingsan juga. Author juga nyesek pas menggambarkan adegannya. Kebayang dia begitu sakit sampai-sampai nggak mengenali Changmin untuk sesaat. Kalau lagi buat tulisan, author memang cuma nempatkan tokoh, dan nanti mereka seperti bergerak di kepala author...

careon88 10/7/12 Iya, dia senior, tapi umurnya lebih muda beberapa hari, dan dari yg author lihat, Changmin yang lebih duluan ngomong2 kalau ketemu hehehe. Yg MBC 2006 itu beneran lho. Ryeowook aja yg nyahutin terus kalau Changmin bicara, Kyuhyun hanya bulak balik nengok sambil senyum. Tetapi akhirnya mulai ikut bicara dan ketawa

Bella 10/7/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Sunny 10/7/12 . Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan sudah mereview

Kadera 10/7/12 Brothership kok, chingu. Author nggak nemu Suho lagi bertiga, chingu… jadi nggak author masukkan. Mianhe. Gomawo buat reviewnya

umi elf teukie 10/7/12 Mianhe, kalau tiap hari nggak bisa. Kesibukan author sedikit menyamai SuJu (author lebay mode on) hehehe. Cuma tidur 4-5 jam sehari buat bikin ff ini diantara rutinitas lain. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Mungkin tidak masuk

kyukyu712 10/7/12 Diikuti saja, ya, chingu, author nggak bisa bocorin hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

Shin Min Hwa 10/7/12 Maunya sih 2 chapter lagi, chingu, tapi mungkin 3 kali ya… soalnya yg ini author agak mentok mengenai lanjutannya. Kalau ke belakang sih malah udah mantap banget. Benar2 godaan. Nggak suka kalau chap nya kebanyakan ya, chingu? Author kok agak2 curiga bakalan agak manjang. Tapi author usahakan tidak deh

shizuku m 10/7/12 . Gomawo sudah mereview. Syukurlah, chingu suka lagi ff ii. Kadang memang ada masa2 down nya, chingu. Cuma drpd berhenti, author pilih terjang langsung. Salah satu yang author ikuti dan kagumi dari sifat kyuppa hehehe. Tho nanti akan ada saat-saat kita bisa naik kembali. sayang kalau berhenti tanpa selesai...meski kalau review dikit emang rasanya males ngelanjutin hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 10**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & hyungdeul. Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Aku sudah berkali-kali kecewa padamu, Cho Kyuhyun… / "Kangin hyung, jangan menyentuhku!" / Aku bercerita padanya bahwa aku mengidap penyakit gawat, dan mungkin umurku hanya sebulan lagi. / "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah mempermalukan SM, bukan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajah gembira karena berhasil melunakkan hati appanya dan kini temannya berkunjung. Tetapi namja itu terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Changmin menariknya dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu!"

.

.

**Chapter 10**

.

Semua yang ada di dorm langsung kehilangan kata-kata termasuk Kyuhyun. Changmin telah menariknya ke belakang punggungnya, seakan ingin memisahkannya dari hyungdeul.

"Jangan main-main, Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan namja itu, dan hendak berjalan kembali ke arah hyungdeulnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi tangan Changmin menariknya. Kali ini Kyuhyun bertahan. "Lepaskan! Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?!"

Saking terkejutnya atas reaksi Kyuhyun, Changmin melepaskan genggamannya. Kini Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi hyungdeul dan berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa otakmu tidak beres? Aku mau mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini, dari hyungdeul-mu yang tidak becus menjagamu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kurang ajar!" Heechul menjadi berang. Ia hendak bergerak maju, tetapi tiba-tiba kaki kirinya terasa sakit. Hangeng segera memapah Heechul, membujuknya untuk duduk. Tetapi namja itu menolak.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar." Kyuhyun menarik Changmin meninggalkan dorm SUJU. Ia sedikit memaksa namja itu memasuki lift.

"Changmin-ah, kau sudah meremehkanku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri?" tegur Kyuhyun begitu pintu lift menutup.

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga diri, tidak ada kejadian tanpa tempat tidur sampai selama ini! Mereka tidak pantas kau anggap hyungdeul! Waktu itu, kau juga mengucapkannya, bukan? Bahwa kau sudah tidak tahan la…."

"Cukup!"

Hardikan itu membuat Changmin terkejut sekaligus terluka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau selalu membohongiku?!" Changmin mati-matian mencoba mengecilkan suaranya, namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya sudah terasa panas sejak membaca surat kabar itu.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir meninggalkan hyungdeul. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengerti keputusanku, jangan menganggapku sahabat, Changmin-ah!"

Changmin tertegun. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung benar. _Tetapi mengapa begitu? Bukankah Kyuhyun-ah diperlakukan tidak baik? Kenapa ia masih ingin bersama-sama mereka?_

"Mereka tidak seperti yang kau lihat," jelas namja itu. "Aku sudah lama bersama mereka. Mereka hanya, orang-orang yang unik. Tapi mereka sangat baik. Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari mereka, dan aku sangat bahagia bersama Super Junior."

Changmin mencoba tersenyum, tetapi ia tahu ia gagal. "Aku sudah berkali-kali kecewa padamu, Cho Kyuhyun… Kau tidak pernah jujur terhadapku. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, bukan? Hanya aku saja yang menganggap kita ini bersahabat."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Itu benar," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil memandang lurus ke arah Changmin. "Karena itu, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, Changmin-ah, karena kau sangat mengganggu."

Changmin hendak membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Begitu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, namja itu langsung melangkah keluar.

"Akan kukabulkan permohonan sahabatku untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Ia memandang punggung namja itu hingga pintu lift menutup. Ditekannya tombol naik, menuju dorm Suju. Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak Ryeowook tengah menunggunya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau melukainya, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun tiba di dekatnya dengan wajah muram. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Changmin.

"Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tak mau menyeretnya ke dalam masalahku," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pun menghilang ke balik pintu kamar tidur. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat keras kepala dongsaengnya.

Namun begitu pintu kamar ditutup, Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sungmin sedang berada di sana. Mata namja aegyo yang sedang membaca itu memandangnya penuh selidik. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil Bible. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Sebuah kartu terjatuh dari salah satu halamannya. Kartu Natal dari Changmin. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mengambil kartu itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berjongkok di sisinya, menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kalau kau sedih, kau bisa menangis di bahuku, Kyuhyunnie… Kau sudah cukup keras bertahan. Berbaik hatilah pada dirimu sendiri…"

Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh mendengar kata-kata itu. Sungmin hyung, entah bagaimana, selalu bisa mengerti dirinya, meski ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Kyuhyun pun menangis di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam dan mempererat pelukannya.

.

Persoalan Bedless Kyuhyun semakin marak, apalagi pada tanggal 18 Januari 2007, Kyuhyun diminta menyanyikannya di Mnet TV yang sedang meliput pengambilan gambar Super Junior untuk sebuah iklan pakaian. Saat itu member Suju yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Coba kalian berbaris, urutkan mulai yang paling tinggi di kiri!" Pengarah gaya mulai meminta perhatian member SUJU yang sudah mengenakan jeans dan kaos putih. Heechul mengamati dari pinggir. Hangeng dan Kibum tidak hadir. "Sekarang masukkan tangan kalian ke saku belakang orang yang di depan!"

Semua langsung melakukan yang diperintahkan kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia belum terbiasa dengan pemotretan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di saku Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau membuatku geli," protes Siwon. "Tenanglah sedikit."

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun justru merangsek ke depan hingga Siwon nyaris terjatuh. "Kangin hyung, jangan menyentuhku!"

"Siapa yang menyentuhmu? Aku hanya melakukan yang diminta pengarah gaya."

"Aku masih trauma dengan Kangin hyung, ganti urutan saja!"

Sementara keduanya ribut mulut, Sungmin justru sibuk memijat bahu Ryeowook yang sedang kelelahan. Saking seriusnya, ketika semua sudah siap, justru mereka berdua yang masih berantakan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun dance di posisinya masing-masing.

"Ya! Kalian! Kalau tidak serius, aku akan menghukum kalian satu persatu!"

Ancaman Heechul sangat manjur. Semua menjadi lebih perhatian. Tetapi saat pengambilan gambar lainnya, situasi bermain-main kembali terulang. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat sekumpulan namja yang dipimpinnya lebih mirip segerombolan anak taman kanak-kanak.

"Biarlah, setidaknya aku jadi tak perlu ditanya-tanya soal bed song," gumam Leeteuk sambil mengamati Shindong yang baru saja meluncur dengan kursi berodanya.

.

Akhirnya, masih di bulan Januari, tempat tidur yang diimpikan Kyuhyun pun datang. Sebuah tempat tidur berwarna coklat tua, berbeda dengan milik hyungdeul yang serba putih, diangkut ke dalam dorm. Leeteuk melihat ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Tempat tidur ini tidak cukup diletakkan di sini. Bagaimana kalau di tempatku saja?" usul sang leader.

Mereka kemudian mencoba memaksakan tempat tidur Kyuhyun di antara Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Memang cukup, tetapi hampir tak ada sisa ruang lagi di kamar itu.

Dengan gembira, Kyuhyun mulai meletakkan peralatan tidurnya, kemudian berbaring melintang di atas tempat tidurnya dan Leeteuk yang berdempetan. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya dengan senyum puas, ketika punggungnya merasakan kasur yang empuk.

"Hyungdeul! Cepat potret aku!" serunya, membuat hyungdeul yang sedari tadi menonton tingkahnya menggelengkan kepala. "Ayolah! Ini buat bukti kepada fans kalau aku sudah punya tempat tidur. Jadi keributan ini akan mereda."

"Oh, ide bagus!" Donghae yang suka memotret segera mengambil kameranya dan memotret Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring, kali ini dengan memejamkan mata dan tersenyum puas.

Mereka melihat hasil foto itu bersama.

"Kita muat ini di website SUKIRA dan SUJU." Shindong mengusulkan.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

.

.

DBSK sedang mempersiapkan 'The 2nd Asia Tour Concert' yang akan dimulai 6 Februari nanti. Kesibukan itu membuat Changmin bisa melupakan kekecewaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Namun saat ia berada di kantor SM bersama hyungdeul, otomatis matanya mencari sosok Kyuhyun di antara bangku lantai basement.

_Bulan Februari nanti, sebelum kami tour, Kyuhyun-ah berulang tahun. Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?_

Yunho yang melihat sang magnae diam-diam mencari sosok Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa iba. Ia menepuk pundak Changmin pelan, tetapi namja yang sedang melamun itu sampai nyaris terlompat.

"Mianhe, hyung membuatmu terkejut. Kau sedang mencari Kyuhyun-ah? Dia sedang ke Thailand bersama Super Junior."

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Changmin membantah, membuat Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli dia mau ada di mana."

"Aish! Ternyata magnae kami lebih manja dari Kyuhyun-ah." Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin dengan gemas. "Kau itu ternyata polos sekali ya. Tidak selamanya yang terlihat itu adalah yang sebenarnya. Kalau begini terus, kasihan Kyuhyun-ah."

Belum sempat Changmin bertanya maksud perkataan sang leader, Yunho sudah berlalu menuju kantor Petinggi SM. Dengan sedikit kesal, Changmin akhirnya duduk di bangku basement, tempat di mana dia makan jjangmyon bersama Kyuhyun. Ingatannya kembali ke percakapan saat itu…

"_Kau ini aneh, …artis terkenal sepertimu malah meminta berteman. Siapapun tak akan menolak, bukan? Malah mereka akan berlomba-lomba menjadi sahabatmu."_

"_Tapi kau tidak. Kau tidak mencari teman untuk menaikkan popularitasmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah berpikir ke sana. Aku benar kan?"_

Changmin tersenyum getir. _Dia bukannya tidak suka mencari teman untuk popularitas, tapi dia memang tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun._

Tengah Changmin merenung, para peserta trainer mendapat jam istirahat. Mereka bubar dengan riuh. Melihat Changmin duduk di sana, bisik-bisik pun terdengar. Namja itu sudah terbiasa, jadi ia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Aigoo… Itu Changmin sshi!"

"Dia keren sekali."

"Ne. Aku ingin seperti dia."

"Aku juga."

"Kau jadi seperti evil magnae saja. Kyuhyun sshi. Hahaha."

"Ommo! Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengerikan, kau tahu yang dia buat? Dia mempermalukan SM!"

"Anehnya, kenapa tak ada sanksi dari SM sampai hari ini?"

"Pasti ada! Tidak mungkin kesalahan sebesar itu ditolerir."

Changmin kali ini sedikit terganggu dengan bisik-bisik itu.

Tak lama, lewat serombongan staff SM yang hendak makan siang.

"Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh Kyuhyun Super Junior."

"Aku juga. Entah berapa banyak telepon yang harus kujawab waktu itu."

"Kau tahu? Dia memotret dirinya dengan tempat tidur barunya. AIgoo… Senyum evilnya menyebalkan sekali."

"Ne. Apa ia tidak sadar telah membuat banyak orang repot?"

"Hei, ada Changmin sshi!"

"Eh, bukannya dia berteman dengan Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Ne, ada yang melihat mereka makan bersama di sini."

"Itu hanya sekali, hubungan biasa saja."

"Untunglah, Changmin sshi bisa kena juga jika terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun sshi."

"Kena apa maksudmu?"

"Kena label jeleknya."

"Ah! Andwae! Kalau dia benar-benar artis yang bisa dijadikan contoh. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun sshi. Ck, aku merasa kesal jika mengingat ulahnya."

"Beberapa artis senior juga berkomentar soal dia."

"Oh ya?"

"Ne. Katanya, mereka menganggap Kyuhyun sshi sangat kurang ajar sebagai seorang junior di dunia artis."

"Aku setuju."

"Dia sering berkata-kata tajam."

"Aish! Kurasa ke depannya, Kyuhyun sshi tidak akan jadi artis besar. Kau tahu kan, apa akibatnya jika dibenci para senior di dunia hiburan?"

"Dia benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk menghilangkan image buruknya."

"Seonsaengnim juga aneh. Bukannya menghukum Kyuhyun sshi, dia malah meminta kita mencari dorm baru untuk para artis yang terletak di pusat kota, memiliki pengamanan ketat dan canggih. Untuk Super Junior, beliau berpesan agar di cari 2 dorm yang besar dan berdekatan."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ne. Seonsaengnim akan meninjau ke sana lebih dahulu."

"Seharusnya, Kyuhyun sshi dikeluarkan saja. Aku takut dia akan membuat ulah yang lebih memalukan lagi."

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Yang penting kita jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."  
"Ne. Bisa-bisa kita kena getah akibat ulah evil magnae itu."

Changmin kali ini benar-benar terganggu. Kepalanya seperti berisi puzzle yang berisi kepingan-kepingan yang mengganggunya, tetapi ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya terganggu.

Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kantor SM.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

Seruan keras itu membuat Changmin menoleh. Tampak dua orang anak kecil sedang berjalan melewati kantor SM. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, dan dari kemiripan wajahnya, Changmin bisa menduga mereka adalah kakak adik.

"Tapi, hyung, aku mau bersamamu…hiks…" Namja kecil itu mulai menangis. Hyungnya yang berjalan di depannya, akhirnya berbalik menghampirinya.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ini yang anak nakal. Kalau kau terlalu dekat denganku, appa bisa mengira kau juga nakal sepertiku. Sekali kau dianggap nakal, tidak ada yang akan mempercayaimu."

"Tapi…hyung sering berkelahi karena menolongku. Aku tak mau hyung disalahkan."

"Pabo! Hyungmu ini kuat. Apa kau meragukannya? Yang penting, kau tidak di apa-apa kan. Appa marah hanya sebentar. Jangan kuatir. Yang penting, kau harus menurut apa kata hyungmu, arrachi?"

"Aku harus apa, hyung?"

"Jadilah anak baik, jangan terlalu dekat denganku di depan orang lain. Cukup aku yang dicap anak nakal. Yang penting, kau tahu aku menyayangimu, saeng." Sang kakak menepuk lembut kepala dongsaengnya dan memeluknya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan lebih dulu seperti tadi.

_Kalau begini terus, kasihan Kyuhyun-ah. _Kata-kata Yunho hyung kembali terngiang di benaknya. Kemudian kalimat para peserta training, staff SM, dan kedua kakak adik itu bergabung menjadi satu. Puzzle yang tercerai berai itu akhirnya menjadi utuh. _Apa Kyuhyun-ah sengaja menyingkirkanku agar tidak terseret semua berita negatif ini? _

Dia pun teringat Kyuhyun yang lebih sering menyendiri jika ada masalah, dan selalu menutupi perasaannya dengan senyuman. Bahkan ketika namja itu berada di batas akhir kekuatannya, ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Changmin. _Kyuhyun-ah menyembunyikan masalahnya, bukan karena tidak menganggapku sahabatnya. Justru karena aku sahabatnya, dia menyembunyikannya. _

"Kyuhyun-ah Pabo!" gumam Changmin sambil menghapus air matanya. "Berani-beraninya kau membodohi Shim Changmin."

.

.

4 Februari 2007

Pk. 15.20

Aula Utama Universitas Sejong Seoul

Pintu aula dibuka. Semua fans dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hari itu, SM mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bersama untuk Sungmin, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Siwon. Aula dihias dengan balon berwarna blue sapphire dan silver. Dua belas bangku dipasang di tengah panggung. Heechul masih harus beristirahat di dorm.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik layar dengan penuh semangat. Hyungdeulnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sejak menerima kiriman hadiah dari para fans kemarin, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya terkejut setiap membuka kado. Hal itu membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook iri. Iri akan sifat Kyuhyun yang bisa berbahagia hanya untuk hal-hal kecil.

Sejak pagi namja itu sangat sibuk bersiap-siap untuk perayaan hari ini. Hampir setengah member SUJU berulang tahun antara Januari dan Februari. Karena itulah SM memilih hari ini untuk merayakannya secara bersama-sama, meski ulang tahun Hangeng dan Siwon belum tiba.

Mereka semua mengenakan jas hitam, kemeja hitam dan dasi berwarna gelap. Sebelum masuk, mereka melapisi jas tersebut dengan jaket dari Nylon berwarna blue sapphire.

Ketika acara di mulai, mereka memasuki aula, sambil satu per satu melemparkan jaket tersebut. Fans yang beruntung mendapatkannya, boleh membawanya pulang.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun memimpin acara ulang tahun. Pesta itu berlangsung meriah. Ada acara kuis dan lainnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendapat hadiah dua buah trisula. Fans memberinya gelar evil yang hanya bisa disambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

Masing-masing yang berulang tahun diberi kue tart bersusun empat dengan hiasan warna emas dan blue sapphire. Setelah acara pemotongan kue, mereka semua mendapat sebuah kado. Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah PSP. Dia tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan hadiahnya.

Sepanjang acara Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hangeng dan Kibum yang paling tenang, sementara member SUJU yang lain membuat suasana menjadi heboh dengan semua gurauan mereka.

Begitu di mobil…

"PSP! Aku dapat PSP lagi!" Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat hyungdeul yang semobil dengannya mulai sakit kepala.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Padahal kau kalem sekali di dalam pesta. Kenapa tidak lonjak-lonjak sedari tadi?" Eunhyuk protes.

"Malu, hyung, aku kan ingin mereka berpikir aku itu cool Kyu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan senyum evil smirk nya.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan trisula tadi itu." Shindong tertawa ketika melihat wajah sang magnae merengut.

"Shindong, hyung, aku itu malaikat keindahan, bukan evil!"

Hyungdeul terbatuk-batuk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu, Changmin-ah?" Kibum mendadak bertanya.

"Kami sudah tidak berteman lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kasus kemarin itu?" Donghae menatap prihatin.

"Aniyo. Kami memang tidak cocok. Pemikiran kami berbeda."

"Kau membohonginya ya?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. _Aku tidak membohonginya. Changmin-ah sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Aku hanya mengiyakan ketika kurasa itu yang terbaik buatnya._

"Aku kenal Changmin-ah sejak masih menjalani training. Meski kadang jahil, dia polos sekali." Kibum tertawa kecil ketika mengingat masa lalunya. "Saat itu aku hendak menguji bakat aktingku. Aku bercerita padanya bahwa aku mengidap penyakit gawat, dan mungkin umurku hanya sebulan lagi."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Ryeowook dan Yesung menatapnya penasaran.

"Kalian tahu aku tukang bolos kan? Setelah itu, aku bolos sekitar seminggu."

"Dan?" Enam pasang mata masih memandang dengan serius.

"Dan selama seminggu itu, dia mencariku. Itu yang temanku katakan." Kibum kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ketika akhirnya aku masuk, dia memelukku dan berkata bahwa dia pikir aku sudah mati. Dia bersyukur aku masih hidup."

"Sepolos itu?" Shindong takjub.

"Kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Changminnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Dan dia terkejut karena aku hanya berakting."

"Aktingmu memang hebat, Kibummie," puji Donghae.

"Kalau aku jadi Changmin, aku juga akan percaya kata-kata Kibum-ah," ujar Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memberi kode kepada yang lain ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil setelah mendengar kisah itu.

_Changmin-ah, apakah aku membuatmu sangat kecewa? Mianhe, kalau kata-kataku kemarin melukaimu. Aku sadar, kau berniat baik. Tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan hyungdeul. Jangan menjadi orang kedua yang memintaku seperti itu … _

"Kyuhyunnie." Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Yesung menunjuk keluar. Saat itu dua mobil yang membawa Super Junior sudah memasuki parkiran. Tampak sesosok bertubuh tinggi menghampiri mereka. "Tidak mudah mendapat seorang sahabat. Kau tak perlu memilih di antara kami. Sampai kapan pun, kami tetap hyungdeulmu."

Semua member SUJU turun dan memasuki gedung menuju dorm. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap di parkiran. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Saengil chukaderimnida, Kyuhyun-ah." Changmin mengangsurkan sebuah bingkisan untuk Kyuhyun. "Mianhe, baru hari ini aku sempat ke sini. Besok aku akan mulai tour DBSK."

"Apa isinya?"

"Isinya…" Tiba-tiba Changmin tersadar. "YA! Caramel macchiato! Mana ada yang tanya isi kado saat begini?"

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku barusan bertanya? Berarti ada kan?"

"Aish! Kau memang menyebalkan. Seperti…."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti…." Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih melihat ke arahnya. "Ani. Aniyo… Aku tak bisa menyebutkan satu pun makanan yang tidak enak. Bagiku semua makanan itu enak."

"Kau ini!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas. _Benar kata Kibum hyung, Changmin-ah polos sekali. _"Kalau isinya tidak lebih dari 100.000 won, akan kukembalikan."

"Jangan menyebalkan seperti itu." Protes Changmin. "Apa kau tak tahu semua menjulukimu evil magnae? Kata usil sudah kurang untuk menggambarkan kau yang sekarang."

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengocok hadiahnya. "Jam tangan."

"AAARGH!" Changmin berteriak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ternyata benar! Kau selalu bisa menebak isi bingkisan! Aku mendengar rumor itu di ruang training."

"Aku memang jenius." Kyuhyun mengangguk puas.

"Menyebalkan. Aku rasa, aku terlalu dekat dengan kalian, sehingga menjadi aneh." Changmin mengeluh. "Apa bagusnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku mati-matian ingin menjadi sahabatnya?"

"Mumpung otakmu masih waras, ini aku kembalikan. Cepat pergi! Kau tidak mau menjadi aneh kan?"

Changmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengangsurkan kembali kadonya. "MWO?" Wajahnya menjadi panik. "Caramel macchiato, jangan marah. Aku tidak serius. Jangan bilang kita tidak bersahabat lagi, arrachi? Aku sudah menelan kata-kataku sendiri dengan menemuimu."

"Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Bukankah begitu?"

"Aniyo. Aku yang salah mengerti." Changmin menggeleng. "Mungkin prinsipmu memang aneh. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkan sahabat untuk berbagi hal yang menyenangkan saja, aku tidak keberatan. Aku takkan memaksamu berbagi hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau bagi. Setiap kau membutuhkan teman untuk tertawa bersama, aku akan selalu siap."

"Shim Changmin, kau bisa dapat masalah jika bersahabat denganku," kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak." Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menemanimu menjadi evil hehehe."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Dan aku sudah punya sasaran. Yunho hyung."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kau kuberi satu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan salah satu trisula yang didapatnya kepada Changmin. "Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

.

Udara masih terasa dingin di awal musim semi, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia melihat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook masih tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding. Pukul 5 pagi. Perlahan Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, mengenakan sandal rumahnya, dan beranjak keluar.

Matanya tertumpu pada sebuah koper besar di ruang tengah. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang. Kewarganegaraan Hangeng lagi-lagi menjadi masalah. Meskipun seonsaengnim sudah mendapatkan parpor E 6 untuk Hangeng sehingga bisa bekerja di dunia hiburan dan tinggal di Korea lebih lama, tetapi ia hanya boleh tampil di SBS dan KBS.

Dan karena visa yang dibawa Hangeng adalah visa turis, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah visanya sebelum kembali naik ke atas panggung bersama Super Junior.

Kyuhyun baru mengerti mengapa di awal-awal ia masuk SUJU, Hangeng jarang ikut tampil di televisi. Hyungdeul pun tidak mengatakannya secara terus terang sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui sendiri ketika seonsaengnim berbicara tentang hal itu di Harvard Korean Wave awal tahun 2007.

"Hankyung hyung, kau jadi berangkat hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Hangeng muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Ne, saeng." Hangeng menunjuk ke arah koper besarnya yang sudah rapih.

"Maukah hyung membuatkan aku fried rice Beijing?"

Kedua alis Hankyung bertaut. Tapi mulutnya tersenyum. "Kau mandi dulu sementara aku membuatnya."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ketika ia selesai mandi, Hankyung sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring. Hyungnya itu selalu makan jam 5 pagi. Sesekali member yang bangun menemaninya makan. Tetapi Hangeng juga biasa makan sendirian.

"Masitke, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun begitu memakan sesendok. "Tidak ada yang masak fried rice seenak buatan Hankyung hyung."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah yang banyak." Hankyung tersenyum sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan mulai makan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta dimasakkan?"

"Sebelum Hankyung hyung kembali China, aku ingin memakan masakan ini. Siapa tahu aku tak bisa memakannya lagi."

Sendok yang dipegang Hangeng nyaris jatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang asyik makan itu dengan jantung berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Mwo? Ada apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun justru balik menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan makanmu." Hangeng menatap nasinya, ia menjadi kehilangan nafsu makan. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku mendadak takut tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Semoga ini hanya perasaanku._

"Aku pulang sedikit lama. Di sana, ada tiga acara TV yang bekerjasama dengan kita, dan aku akan membawakannya sambil mengurus visa-ku untuk Korea. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan, Kyuhyunnie. Album kedua kita sudah tertunda karena Heenim kecelakaan. Jadwal mundur dari akhir 2006 menjadi pertengahan tahun ini. Kau tidak boleh sakit. "

"Tenang saja, hyung, aku ini sangat kuat." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hyung juga harus jaga kesehatan di sana. Jangan lupa mengirim pesan kepadaku."

.

17 April 2007

Seorang namja tersandung sehingga biola nya nyaris terjatuh dan partiturnya berhamburan. Kyuhyun segera membantunya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang mulai beterbangan karena angin yang masuk setiap kali pintu lobby kantor SM terbuka.

"Gomawo, sunbaenim," kata namja itu ketika ia menerima kertas partitur yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun. Kau pandai bermain biola?"

"Aku sangat menyukai banyak alat musik."

"Kapan-kapan, kau harus mengajariku, arrachi?"

"Arasseo, Kyuhyun hyung. Jae ireumen Henry imnida."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Henry, hwaiting!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan namja itu.

_Jadi dia yang disebut evil magnae? Tapi sepertinya dia sangat baik. _Henry memandang hingga Kyuhyun menghilang ke dalam lift.

Hari itu Kyuhyun kembali diundang oleh Petinggi SM untuk menemuinya. Karena itulah ia berada di gedung ini sekarang. Kyuhyun memberi hormat setibanya di ruangan. Petinggi SM memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Seperti yang seonsaengnim lihat, aku sangat baik."

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja besar di mana Petinggi SM duduk di pinggir meja sambil mengamatinya.

"Ulahmu waktu itu bagus sekali, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku berhasil kau buat terkejut."

"Mianhe, aku sudah merepotkan seonsaengnim."

Petinggi SM itu tertawa. "Kuberitahu satu hal, Kyuhyun sshi. Jangan pernah mengucapkan maaf kepada lawanmu."

"Aku tak pernah menganggap seonsaengnim sebagai lawan. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku dan hyungdeul bisa membuat anda bangga, seonsaengnim. Kuharap seonsaengnim sudah bisa lebih menghargai hyungdeul."

"Itu keinginanmu?"

"Ne. Lagipula, jika seonsaengnim menganggapku seorang lawan, seonsaengnim sudah berbuat salah dengan memberiku nasihat."

Petinggi SM itu kembali mengamati Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam.

"Super Junior kini sudah dikenal oleh lebih banyak orang. Tapi kau pasti tahu, penjualan album kalian belum setinggi popularitas yang kalian raih."

"Ne. Aku tahu, seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Asal mereka sudah menoleh ke arah kami, mereka pasti akan tahu bahwa kami memiliki kualitas yang baik. Aku pun tak pernah menggantungkan harapan pada sebuah popularitas yang sementara."

"Tapi jika kau memancing perhatian seperti ini terus menerus, nama baikmu yang akan jatuh, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak awal. Yang penting, semua orang melihat Super Junior dahulu. Jika itu sudah tercapai, giliranku membuktikan bahwa aku tidak sekedar orang yang menyebalkan."

"Itu tidak akan mudah. Dan belum tentu berhasil."

"Aku pasti berhasil!"

Nada mantap itu membuat Petinggi SM mengerutkan kening. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya seonsaengnim lah yang membuatku percaya diri. Aku yakin, orang yang seonsaengnim anggap telur emas akan mampu melakukannya."

Petinggi SM mau tak mau tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menganggap remeh namja berusia 19 tahun yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan mengakui kalian, jika kalian berhasil meraih Golden Disk Award."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau meragukan kemampuan Super Junior?"

Kyuhyun memandang seonsaengnim sejenak, sebelum menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Aku hanya kaget karena ternyata seonsaengnim menilai kami setinggi itu," katanya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat kedua alis Petinggi SM bertaut. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda, seonsaengnim, kami akan membuktikan bahwa kami bisa meraihnya."

Petinggi SM mati-matian berusaha menahan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh jawaban Kyuhyun yang di luar perkiraan.

"Bolehkah saya permisi, seonsaengnim? Kami sedang mempersiapkan movie Attack on the Pin-Up Boys. Film pertama yang diproduksi oleh SM. Sepertinya seonsaengnim sangat mengerti kemampuanku dan hyungdeul."

Kali ini Petinggi SM tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi mendengar sindiran itu. Ia berdiri ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku menantikan kejatuhan kalian, karena itulah kuberikan kesempatan pertama untuk mencoba hal yang baru." Kata-kata Seonsaengnim membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah mempermalukan SM, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak. "

.

Ryeowook tiba di kantor SM untuk membuat kejutan. Ia tahu hari itu Kyuhyun diminta datang oleh manager hyung ke kantor SM. Kyuhyun tidak sadar Ryeowook mendengar pembicaraan mereka ketika di telepon. _Aku akan mentraktirnya makan siang. Kyuhyunnie pasti senang._

Namja itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun muncul dari dalam ruangan manager Super Junior. Saat ia hendak menyapanya, tiba-tiba manager hyung muncul dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehingga keduanya kembali ke dalam ruangan. Ryeowook bergerak mendekati pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi!" Wajah manager hyung tampak cemas, membuat Ryeowook tanpa sadar menyembunyikan dirinya. "Jebal, Kyuhyun sshi, kau batalkan saja niatmu untuk menentang petinggi SM!"

"Apa yang manager hyung maksud?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya…. Aku mendengar kau menolak permintaan beliau untuk keluar dari SUJU. Kau bahkan menantangnya untuk membuktikan bahwa SUJU bisa lebih terkenal tanpa bantuan seonsaengnim."

"Aku tak tahu dari mana gossip itu…."

"Itu bukan gossip! Jangan membohongiku! Karena itulah aku memanggilmu ke sini." Manager hyung kini memegang pundak Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengguncangnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kyuhyun sshi, kau menantang orang kuat. Dia bisa memisahkan kalian dengan mudah. Dia juga bisa menghancurkanmu kapan pun dia mau."

"Manager hyung…"

"Kumohon, demi dirimu dan demi SUJU, lakukanlah apa yang dia minta."

"Kau ingin aku berpisah dengan hyungdeul? Jangan bercanda!"

"Jebal, tapi daripada kalian hancur bersama…."

"Aku tak keberatan hancur bersama-sama!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal. "Kalau pun aku yang harus hancur untuk membuat mereka naik, aku tidak keberatan!"

"Aku tahu… Aku sangat tahu. Saat ini pun, banyak orang yang mulai memusuhimu. Banyak sunbae menganggapmu seorang hoobae yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Karena itu…"

"Kyuhyunnie…" Ryeowook muncul dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ada kejadian seperti itu. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan manager hyung yang terkejut menyadari kehadirannya. Ia melangkah mendekat.

PLAK! PLAK!

Tiba-tiba dua buah tamparan mendarat di kedua pipi Ryeowook. Namja itu sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Hyung…?! " Kyuhyun terkejut bukan kepalang. Tanpa sadar ia menyebut kata-kata yang belakangan ini tidak diucapkannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang dongsaengnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua pipinya terasa sakit, tetapi itu tak seberapa dibanding perasaan sakit di hatinya saat ini.

"Ternyata…. Itu yang membuatmu aneh belakangan ini. Jangan-jangan… saat kau mabuk malam itu…. saat kau menangis karena takut kami membencimu…. ini penyebabnya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi dari perubahan raut wajahnya, Ryeowook bisa menduga kalau tebakannya benar.

"Gwenchana, saeng? Apakah hyungdeul-mu sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu, sehingga kau harus menanggung semua ini sendiri? Aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya kepadamu, tetapi kau selalu mengelak. Tamparan tadi untuk kebodohanku! Aku tak pernah menyangka, aku yang selalu ingin menjadi magnae, kini benar-benar berharap bisa menjadi seorang hyung untukmu. Kau sungguh membuatku sedih!"

Kyuhyun tidak berani menjawab. Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Ryeowook yang menangis tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Akhirnya semua diketahui oleh Ryeowook**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**.**

**Mianhe update nya agak lambat**

**Tapi apa yang buat author mentok**

**telah dicairkan dengan sukses oleh usulan-usulan yang masuk kemarin**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah mereview**

**Buat yang sudah membaca, gomawo**

**Author tunggu reviewnya yach…**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

Buat yang ingin lihat foto bed nya Kyuhyun, bisa lihat di FB author :

Iyagi (tapi kudu di add dulu…author batasi soalnya)

_._

_._

Jawaban Review chapter 9

Guest 10/10/12 . Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini chingu

Winnie 10/10/12 . Ada, katan reader lain, Ryeowook masuk hehehe

PrincessKyu 10/10/12 Whoaa! Reviewnya banyak! Tapi author suka sekali hehehe. Iya, memang akan ke sana. Ikuti saja ff ini yach Chingu. Soal bocoran, kayaknya lebih seru kalau diikuti saja (^_^) Gomawo sudah ngasih masukan

10/10/12 .Gomawo sudah mereview dan baca ff ini Chingu. Ditunggu saja, Chingu. Ini mendekati akhir

Ay 10/9/12 Gomawo buat usulannya Chingu. Tadinya author sempat bikin soal dorm baru, btw, akhirnya dapat sumber kalau dorm baru itu sesudah kecelakaan 2007, so, author hapus. Makanya agak mundur uploadnya karena author rombak ulang. Author mencoba mengikuti line story nya. Tapi usulan akan author tampung buat cerita lainnya. Gomawo

dhianelf4ever 10/9/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

Keyra Kyuunie 10/9/12 Karena Changmin saying banget sama Kyuhyun hehehe

UrrieKyu 10/9/12 Iya, persahabatan yang aneh, namun bertahan hingga sekarang. Gomawo sudah mereview

lalalala 10/9/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

umi elf teukie 10/9/12 Gomawo udah ngasih semangat ke author

heeeHyun 10/9/12 Usulannya akan author tamping dan jadikan cerita baru, Chingu. Mianhe, di yang FS ini nggak bisa, karena author berusaha ngikutin line true story untuk FS dan RS. Tapi author sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih buat idenya. Karena review chingu, ide author jadi mencair hehehe

shizuku m 10/9/12 . Gomawo sudah menyempatkan diri nulis review, chingu.

Riyu 10/9/12 . Gomawo reviewnya chingu

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/9/12 . Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Ne, author juga pernah baca tentang itu, makanya ada cerita ini

violin diaz 10/9/12 Ha ha ha…gpp. Selamat mengikuti ff ini chingu. Gomawo

Gyurievil 10/9/12 . Gomawo banget review nya chingu. Untung bukan Heechul hyung dosennya hehehe

ChiharuKatou 10/9/12 . Soal Kibum dan SHindong, itu karena author baca, kalau mereka berdua aja yang nggak mempan ditipu ama Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum radarnya kuat kalau si Kyuhyun mau iseng. Makanya author bikin begitu chingu. Gomawo reviewnya.

Ne, bisa jadi. Tapi memang nggak semua orang bisa lolos dari cara yang begitu, chingu. Bahkan kadang harus ada yang direlakan kalau ada yg gagal dan tidak tahan. Semua tetap gambling. Kebetulan oppadeul punya mental baja semua

lee gyura 10/9/12 . Betul chingu. Bisa search di internet soal bed song kyu, lalu chingu nyanyikan saja dengan nada believe. Kayaknya masih ada rekaman sukira saat kyu nyanyi lagu itu, dan ada rekaman suara saat kangin di chujin bersama kyu dan sungmin

pinKYU 10/9/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Momo ShinKaI 10/9/12 . Bukan cuma di sukira. Ditayangkan di Mnet TV juga, chingu. Kyuhyun benar-benar nggak setengah-setengah

Magieapril 10/9/12 . Mungkin 1-2 chapter lagi, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

misskyuKYU 10/9/12 Appanya marah karena dengar kabar Kyuhyun bedless selama 8 bulan, chingu, jadi mau narik Kyuhyun pulang ceritanya. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini.

Sunny 10/9/12 . Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/9/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu

Red Velvet 10/9/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan review, chingu.

ana 10/9/12 Pasti mimiknya lucu kalau bisa di foto. Sayang yang kelihatan Cuma Sungmin aja he he he. Gomawo sudah mereview chingu

Perisau SUJU 10/9/12 He he he…semuanya belum berjalan kea rah sana, chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview

Hikari tsuky 10/9/12 Iya, tanduknya muncul berkat gemblengan oppadeul. Gomawo sudah mereview

Bella 10/9/12 Semoga author bisa memenuhi harapan chingu. Gomawo

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/9/12 Yeoja, chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview

riyuri 10/9/12 Iya, author paling suka kalau Kyu lagi ngerjapin mata dengan polos, padahal otaknya sedang berputar hehehe.

Blackyuline 10/9/12 Terus terang, author kagak tahu harus bagaimana jika appa Kyu datang dan melabarak hyungdeul…apa bisa begitu ya? Tapi pastinya appa dkk marah ama hyungdeul.

umi elf teukie 10/9/12 Gomawo udah mereview chingu

sparkyu cyn 10/9/12 Andwae… Jangan ambil Kyuppa…. Nanti author nggak bisa dapat inspirasi

Yuli Sagitharia 10/9/12 .Gomawo reviewnya, Chingu hehehe. Changmin tipe yang total kalau buat sahabatnya

Kim ryokie 10/9/12 Mianhe, dari awal memang ke situ, sesuai judulnya chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview

Ahjumma Namja 10/9/12 . Mianhe membuat chingu sedih. Jujur selama nulis ff ini author juga nyesek. Tapi author netralin dengan lihat mv-mv yang baru di mana Kyuppa sudah sehat hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

ryeofha2125 10/9/12 Masuk chingu, ditunggu saja. Gomawo

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/9/12 . Chingu memang dalem banget bacanya hehehe. Memang Changmin kecewa. Prinsip berteman mereka sedikit beda di awal. Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

kyukyu712 10/9/12 Mau nyulik Kyuhyun, chingu. Ha ha ha. Jelas bikin geger lha. Soalnya dia umumkan seperti itu. Ada demo di depan dorm SUJU segala

kyulover 10/9/12 . Thanks buat infonya, chingu. Karena Kyu-line udah agak jauh dari ff ini, jadi mmg author kurang cari bahan. Gomawo sudah membantu.

kyuzi 10/9/12 . Iya, SUngmin masih bisa tertawa, mungkin memang dia berbakat jadi pawing si evil seperti sekarang ini hehehe. Nggak kebayang mukanya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Kayaknya yang ngerekam juga nggak kepikiran buat pindah ke muka keduanya, karena pasti pada shock juga dengar nyanyian itu. Gomawo buat usulnya, chingu.

Shin Min Hwa 10/9/12 Based nya memang true story, jadi author mencoba mengikuti jalurnya, nggak terlalu banyak improve. Btw, maaf jika ada yg tertukar urutannya, krn byk yg nggak ada tanggal kejadiannya. Gomawo sudah mereview.

Fitri MY 10/9/12 Itulah kata-kata yang nggak bisa author hilangkan, sekaligus bikin author mentok. Salah sedikit aja, ff ini bisa belok jadi romance wkwkwk. Untung berkat semua review yang masuk, author berhasil melewatinya. Gomawo

10/9/12 Belum deket waktu itu, baru setelah Kyuhyun di SUJU mereka deket. Tapi mungkin author salah sumber. Jangan dipikirkan he he he. Gomawo sudah mereview

FiungAsmara 10/9/12 Hatinya Kyuhyun memang gigih, chingu. Ryeowook pernah cerita kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya selalu merasa Teuki hyung tidak menyukainya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya curhat ke wookie soal itu kalau dia mabuk, selain itu, dia akan menyembunyikan semuanya dibalik senyuman.

XxStarLitxX 10/9/12 . Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan sudah menyempatkan diri mereview, chingu. Gomawo

.

Jawaban review sebelum chapter 9 yang baru masuk:

UrrieKyu 10/9/12 Iya, lucu pas nyanyi tiga beruang itu. Benar chingu, masukin tenda ke dorm itu anhe. Tapi itulah usaha Kyu agar kagak kedinginan di lantai hehehe. Dan itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi

Kangin orang yang paling sering nge bully Kyuhyun katanay. Yup, Kyuhyun memang manis sekaligus gigih

ana 10/9/12 Author juga sedih nulisnya. Gomawo sudah mereview chingu

Andaikan author bisa melihat mimic benerannya oppadeul saat itu hehehe. Katanya yang paling kaget itu Kangin.

Perisai Suju 10/9/12 Hampir semuanya real, tapi yang baby wook itu fiction

ana 10/9/12 Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada SUJU hehehe

Cuma nulis nama-nama member dan kebiasaannya masing-masing

kyuhyun narinya yang itu tuh chingu, yang waktu awal-awal suju dia nari pasti kayak gitu. Sampai sekarang juga kadang begitu kalau lagi di konser

Sayangnya, tidur dilantai itu adalah kenyataan, juga tendanya juga kenyataan

Yuli Sagitharia 10/9/12 Leeteuk punya kebijakan agar semua member bebas mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak dibatasi terlalu banyak aturan. Jadi katanya perkelahian antar mereka pernah ada yang menjadi baku hantam. Kangin dan Kyuhyun salah satunya. Tapi justru karena itu, mereka bisa lebih saling dekat satu sama lain, benar-benar seperti saudara.

Dan leeteuk terpilih sebagai leader terbaik he he he. Dengan caranya sendiri, dia bisa menyatukan segitu banyak sifat dongsaengnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Falling Star Chapter 11**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Minggir! Donghae hyung milikku!" / "Jika aku melakukan kesalahan besar, maukah hyung memaafkanku?" / _Ommo… mereka tak tahu aku berada di sini… / _Demi apapun yang kau percayai, Siwon! Cepat jawab aku!

.

.

"Gwenchana, saeng? Apakah hyungdeul-mu sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu, sehingga kau harus menanggung semua ini sendiri? Aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya kepadamu, tetapi kau selalu mengelak. Tamparan tadi untuk kebodohanku! Aku tak pernah menyangka, aku yang selalu ingin menjadi magnae, kini benar-benar berharap bisa menjadi seorang hyung untukmu. Kau sungguh membuatku sedih!"

Kyuhyun tidak berani menjawab. Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Ryeowook yang menangis tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya selama Fried Rice Beijing tidak ada, Donghae-ah milikku!" Heechul tampak sedang tarik menarik dengan Eunhyuk ketika Kyuhyun kembali dari kantor SM.

"Andwae! Hyung kan sudah punya Kibummie," protes Eunhyuk.

"Mereka dongsaeng kesayanganku! Semua harus menemaniku di sini!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang mulai meringis karena ditarik oleh mereka berdua, kedua namja itu tetap adu mulut. Kibum hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Minggir! Donghae hyung milikku!" Kyuhyun mendorong Heechul dan menendang Eunhyuk hingga keduanya nyaris terjatuh. Ditariknya Donghae menjauhi kedua hyungnya yang sibuk mengumpat.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie. Tanganku nyaris putus tadi."

"Cheonmaneyo, Donghae hyung."

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah, menarik surat kabar yang ada di bawah meja, lalu membacanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang sambil membawa gunting dan sebuah pigura kecil. Ditaruhnya semua itu di meja, tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Buatku, Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ne. Guntinglah artikel itu, dan kau pajang di kamar." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ah! Artikel yang dia baca tiap hari itu ya?" Shindong mendekat sambil ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang diminta Sungmin-ah. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa surat kabar basi itu kubuang." Kangin ikut mendekat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana ada yang menyimpan surat kabar usia 5 hari."

"Aku bantu mengguntingnya?" Eunhyuk yang sudah bosan beradu mulut dengan Heechul tidak mau ketinggalan. Lagipula dia jadi ada alasan mendekat dengan Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang bicara artikel apa?" Leeteuk yang baru bangun mendekat juga. Kalau SUJU tidak ada kegiatan, Leeteuk memang selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur.

"Artikel yang menulis wawancara reporter dengan appa nya Kyuhyunnie," jelas Siwon.

"Ah!" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bukankah artikel itu pendek sekali? Apa bunyinya?"

"Baik-baiklah! Jangan terlalu keras bekerja! Jaga kesehatan!" jawab hyungdeul serempak seperti sebuah koor, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum meringis sambil mengunting artikel tadi. Ia tak mau artikel itu terbuang. Meski pun appa nya belum bilang apa-apa soal persetujuannya, tetapi kalimat tadi bagi Kyuhyun sudah merupakan kemajuan. Saat itu salah seorang wartawan mewawancarai appa dan menanyakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada putranya yang sedang meniti karir sebagai penyanyi di SM. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

BRAK!

Pintu dorm terbuka dengan keras. Ryeowook muncul dengan begitu banyak bahan makanan. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Ryeowook menaruh semuanya di dapur, berganti pakaian, dan mulai memasak.

"Banyak sekali… Apa ada yang ulang tahun?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Apalagi wajah hyungdeulnya tampak kecut.

"Aish! Siapa yang bikin Wookie marah?" tanya Heechul.

"Bukan aku." Yesung menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Shindong. "Tapi aku tak keberatan dia marah. Hari ini aku pasti makan kenyang."

"Mana mungkin? Pasti yang dia marahi yang akan dijejal makanan sebanyak itu."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya kepada Ryeowook yang masih bekerja di dapur. Tanpa sadar ia meringis. Hal itu tertangkap oleh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau yang membuatnya marah ya?"

"Sepertinya, hyung…."

"Aigoo…apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Baru makan pagi saja, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kangin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan senyum lega. "Syukurlah. Sebaiknya kau jangan makan apa-apa sampai Wookie selesai masak."

"Ne. Dia jika marah, dia akan memaksa orang yang bersangkutan makan sebanyak-banyaknya." Siwon bergidik.

Apa yang dikatakan hyungdeul terbukti. Kyuhyun menatap ngeri makanan di piringnya. Makanan itu seperti berjejal. Melihatnya saja ia sudah merasa kenyang. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook meletakkan sumpit ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Habiskan!" serunya dingin.

"Tapi, hyung…"

"Kalau kau tidak habiskan, lihat saja nanti!"

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah member SUJU yang lain. Mereka semua memberi kode agar Kyuhyun segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. _Memangnya apa yang akan Ryeowookie lakukan? Kenapa mereka begitu ketakutan?_

"Kyuhyunnie," bisik Eunhyuk sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih memasak. "Tolong kau habiskan makanan itu ya."

"Tapi….perutku bisa meletus makan sebanyak ini, hyung."

"Jebal, Kyuhyunnie… Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kami? Jika kau tidak menghabiskannya, kami satu persatu akan kena semua." Donghae berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku tidak bohong."

Kyuhyun percaya kata-kata Donghae, apalagi Sungmin juga mengangguk kepadanya. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun makan, hanya Shindong yang kecewa.

.

18 April 2007

Kyuhyun pikir, suasana hati Ryeowook akan membaik setelah ia menyantap masakan namja itu sampai perutnya terasa sakit kemarin. Tetapi ternyata Ryeowook tetap berdiam diri pagi ini.

Member SUJU yang lain juga ikut bingung melihat hal itu. Setiap Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun ditanya, tak satu pun yang mau mengatakan penyebab kemarahan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Tak biasanya mereka bertengkar."

Shindong mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Dia yang dikenal sebagai mood maker saja tidak berhasil membuat Ryeowook kembali seperti semula.

"Wookie juga aneh. Biasanya dia hanya marah setengah hari paling lama."

"Memangnya ada masalah serius apa?"

"Entahlah, Wookie masih biasa ketika pamit hendak ke kantor SM menyusul Kyuhyunnie."

"Sungmin-ah, apa Kyuhyunnie mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya Wookie yang marah, bukan Kyuhyunnie."

"Aish! Apalagi yang dilakukan si evil magnae itu." Heechul menggeleng kesal sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya dan tersenyum ketika membaca status Hangeng.

_._

_18 April 2007_

_Besok saya tampil di Changsa, Hunan TV._

_Ini kali kedua saya tampil dalam acara hiburan di China._

_Terima kasih buat sutradara dan semua pihak yang sudah mendukung._

_Meski harus bangun jam 6 pagi setiap hari, saya merasa senang. Padahal tadi malam saya berlatih menari sampai dini hari._

_Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!_

…

_Kalian juga harus menjaga kesehatan kalian._

_Sarangheyo_

_._

_Sarangheyo, Hankyung hyung. _Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Dia tahu pesan yang terakhir ditujukan untuk semua member SUJU.

"Daripada menulis pesan di sana, kau tinggal menitip pesan padaku, Kyuhyunnie," kata Siwon yang ternyata mengintip dari belakang sejak tadi. Namja itu sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jaketnya.

"Ah! Siwon hyung akan ke China hari ini?"

"Ne. Changsa acaranya besok, dan sudah jadwalku muncul di sana menemani Hankyung hyung. Kau mau titip pesan?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun kembali menatap laptop-nya, membaca status-status Hankyung di sana.

"Jangan pura-pura, kau kelihatan seka…."

"Wo ai ni." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon, membuat wajah namja itu memerah.  
"MWO?"

"Itu pesan dariku buat Hankyung hyung. Katakan aku menyayanginya padanya."

Siwon tergelak melihat mimik Kyuhyun yang serius. Bahkan air matanya sampai keluar karena begitu keras tertawa. "Siapa yang mengajarimu kalimat itu?"

"Aku menanyakannya pada Hankyung hyung, bagaimana cara bilang kalau aku menyayangi seseorang."

"Pabo! Kau tidak menyebutkannya dengan jelas! Kalimat tadi harus kau katakan untuk yeoja yang mau kau nikahi!"

"Andwae!" Kali ini wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. "Ya sudah, aku tulis lewat lap top saja."

"Jangan merajuk begitu. Aku pasti menyampaikan pesanmu."

"Berapa lama penerbangan ke sana, Siwon hyung?"

"Hanya 3 jam. Kapan-kapan kau ikut ya?"

"Aku mau!" Kyuhyun menjadi bersemangat. "Hankyung, maksudku… Hangeng qeqe sudah memilihkan nama China untukku. Kui Xian. Aku sangat menyukainya. Akan kupakai jika berada di sana."

"Ne. Lain kita atur agar kau bisa ke sana."

"Kalian jangan ngobrol terus, ini naskah untuk movie nanti." Leeteuk membagi-bagikan naskah kepada mereka semua. "Pelajarilah, lusa kita mulai pengambilan gambar.

"Whoa! Aku jadi pemain basket!" Kyuhyun tertawa senang. "Sudah lama aku tidak main basket. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Aku jadi ketua OSIS." Siwon juga merasa senang.

"Ada Henry!" seru Kyuhyun saat membaca daftar pemain lainnya. "Aku baru berkenalan kemarin. Tampaknya dia sangat berbakat."

"Semua member kebagian peran. Karena ini film pertama yang SM produksi, kita harus belajar baik-baik." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Teuki hyung. Di sini ada aku, Kibummie dan Donghae hyung," kata Siwon. "Kyuhyunnie, kau harus belajar padaku soal…."

Siwon merengut ketika Kyuhyun sudah beranjak ke dekat Kibum untuk berdiskusi soal perannya. _Aish! Dia selalu terkagum-kagum pada Kibummie. _

.

Siang sudah menjelang sore, tetapi Ryeowook masih saja mengurung diri di kamar. Kyuhyun seharian ini berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat amarah Ryeowook mereda. Hyungnya yang berhati lembut itu kali ini benar-benar keras. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengajak bicara, tetapi tidak berhasil.

_Sepertinya aku harus mengakui semua yang kusembunyikan kepada hyungdeul._ Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat cemas. _Jika Ryeowookie yang lembut saja bereaksi seperti ini… Bagaimana dengan hyungdeul yang lain?_

"Yesung hyung," panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung yang sedang membereskan koleksi CD nya menoleh. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke kamar yang selalu ia hindari itu, dan menutup pintunya. Hal itu membuat Yesung mengerutkan kening.

"Wae yo, saeng?"

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung. Semua member SUJU tahu, jika ingin bercerita dengan jaminan cerita itu tertutup selamanya, Yesung adalah tempat yang paling tepat. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara Yesung menata hatinya sehingga bisa menampung semua keluhan tanpa kembali mengeluarkannya kepada yang lain.

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan besar, maukah hyung memaafkanku?"

Yesung kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja. Bukankah kita semua bersaudara? Saudara harus saling memaafkan."

"Gomawo, hyung."

Yesung terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mendekat, memeluknya dari belakang dan merebahkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Hyung, maukah kau berdoa untukku? Malam ini aku membutuhkannya." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tak mau kehilangan kalian, hyung. Karena itu, berdoalah untukku."

Begitu banyak yang Yesung ingin tanyakan, tetapi cara Kyuhyun memeluknya, betapa dinginnya tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari lehernya, namja itu tahu ia sebaiknya menutup mulutnya.

.

"Ryeowookie…." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan keyboard di kamarnya. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan sweater CK warna putih, jeans abu-abu dan topi putih. Malam ini, dia dan Shindong akan menjadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA.

Ryeowook tidak menyahut. Ia meneruskan permainan keyboardnya.

"Ryeowook hyung…"

Ryeowook masih tidak menyahut, namun ia menghentikan permainannya dan memutar duduknya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah pipimu masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat Ryeowook masih saja terdiam. "Mianhe, seharusnya, kau menamparku saja kemarin…."

Ryeowook tak bergeming.

"Eotteoke hajyo, Ryeowookie? Apa yang dapat aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, karena Ryeowook tampak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kyuhyunnie! Sudah waktunya kita berangkat!" seru Shindong dari depan pintu dorm.

"Sebentar, hyung!" Kyuhyun menyahut. Namja itu mendekati Ryeowook dan memegang bahunya dari belakang. Tetapi Ryeowook menepiskannya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tertegun mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau marah sekali padaku, Ryeowookie?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe, Ryeowookie. Aku berjanji, pulang dari SUKIRA nanti, aku akan mengakui semuanya kepada hyungdeul."

"Kyuhyunnie! Ayo cepat! Kau sedang apa?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang memanggil.

"Sebentar, Teuki hyung!"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowookie yang masih membelakanginya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Ryeowookie. Setelah itu, kumohon, maafkan aku. Jeobal mianhe, Ryeowookie."

Ketika Ryeowook akhirnya berbalik, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Air mata namja itu tumpah sudah. _Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memaksamu berterus terang. Kau kadang terlalu keras kepala untuk mau berbagi kesulitanmu kepada kami. Padahal seharusnya kami yang melindungimu, dongsaeng._ _Jeobal mianhe…._

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur dengan mengisi acara di SUKIRA. Apalagi dia bersama Shindong yang selalu berhasil membuat suasana menyenangkan. Lagu 'A Separation To Me' pun berhasil Kyuhyun bawakan dengan baik. Itu membuat mood-nya meningkat, meski pun dia tahu, nanti malam ada hal besar yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hyung, kita kirim foto seram buat hyungdeul yang di dorm yuk." Kyuhyun membujuk Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong ketika acara selesai. "Aku ceritanya jadi hantu yang diam-diam muncul di belakang kalian. Lalu kita kirim foto itu ke semua hyungdeul. Minimal ada Donghae dan Yesung hyung ketakutan."

"Hmm, boleh juga. Ayo kita lakukan," kata Shindong bersemangat. "Kau muncul dari belakangku saja. Jadi sama-sekali tidak terlihat."

Mereka pun membuat foto itu.

.

19 April 2007

00.01

"ANDWAE!" Terdengar teriakan dari kamar Donghae. Namja yang belum tidur itu mengguncang-guncang Sungmin yang tertidur agar bangun. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. "Sungmin hyung! Bangun! Aku takut!"

Sungmin mengucak matanya sejenak ketika akhirnya tersadar Donghae sudah nyaris menangis di dekatnya. "Gwenchana, saeng?"

"Aku mendapat foto menakutkan!"

Sungmin melihat pesan itu, yang di awali dengan kalimat: ADA HANTU DI SUKIRA! Empat buah foto. _Kyuhyun berbuat iseng lagi._ Namja itu tersenyum.

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik, Donghae-ah. Ini Kyuhyunnie. Kebetulan saja dia memakai sweater dan topi putih."

Melihat Donghae masih ketakutan, akhirnya Sungmin menarik dongsaengnya itu keluar. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Yesung yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan tangan memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

_Sepertinya Yesung hyung juga mendapat kiriman foto. Dua orang aneh…padahal foto ketiga dan keempat sudah jelas-jelas Kyuhyun. Tetapi kenapa foto biasa seperti itu jadi menakutkan? _

Sungmin cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja itu menyalakan lampu ruang tengah, kemudian menunjukkan kepada dua namja itu siapa yang mereka kira hantu tadi.

"Aish! Apa yang dipikirkan si jelek itu malam-malam begini? Aku pikir sms penting, ternyata hanya foto iseng." Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalau dia berani mengirim ke Kibum dan Kangin, aku pastikan besok dia tidak selamat."

"Pasti dia kirim!" celetuk member yang lain serempak.

"Semoga Siwon di China berdoa untuknya, jadi dia selamat." Yesung berbicara entah ditujukan kepada siapa, membuat yang lain sedikit bergidik.

Berada di dekat Yesung yang memiliki aura misterius, apalagi tengah malam begini, merupakan salah satu hal yang tidak diingini member lain. Namun tak satu pun yang mengantuk karena kiriman foto tadi.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi!" Heechul merasa kesal.

"Hyungdeul tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkan susu panas. Katanya susu bisa membuat kita mudah tidur." Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar kamar, segera menuju ke dapur.

.

19 April 2007

00.10

"Aigoo! Sudah lewat tengah malam! Ayo cepat pulang, kita masih ada jadwal besok." Leeteuk memimpin dongsaengnya menuju mobil. Kameramen dan wartawan yang meliput tadi, juga pulang bersama, tetapi dengan mobil yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun memandang ke langit. Malam itu sangat gelap. Bulan tidak ada, hanya bintang yang tampak. _Malam ini hyungdeul pasti lelah. Sebaiknya aku berbicara besok saja. _

Penundaan rencana membuat kecemasan Kyuhyun bertambah. Begitu duduk di dalam mobil, ia mengenakan earphonenya, menyetel musik dan memejamkan mata. _Tenanglah, Cho Kyuhyun, semua pasti bisa dilewati. Kau tinggal bicara baik-baik. Semoga mereka mengerti… _Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Leeteuk seperti biasa, memastikan semua dongsaengnya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia tak ingin kejadian dulu, saat Shindong terpaksa berlari-lari mengejar mobil yang membawa SUJU terulang kembali. Ada manager hyung dan seorang driver yang ikut di dalam mobil. Mobil hitam itu pun melaju dengan tenang menuju dorm.

Mereka baru saja tiba di jembatan Olympic ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan. Ban sebelah kiri pecah. Mobil itu pun berguncang-guncang dan mulai kehilangan kendali. Eunhyuk, Shindong, Leeteuk dan manager hyung yang masih terjaga, langsung mencari pegangan.

Leeteuk sudah memegang bangku depannya erat-erat saat mobil mulai berputar sangat cepat. Tak ayal lagi kepalanya membentur kaca jendela mobil. Mobil terbalik ke kanan. Darah pun mengalir deras dari kepalanya, menutupi pandangan matanya. Ia pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk merangkak keluar mobil begitu mobil berhenti bergerak. Ketika melihat Leeteuk masih berada di dalam, Shindong segera menarik Leeteuk keluar. Wajah dan punggung sang leader berdarah akibat pecahan kaca.

Sang driver yang berhasil keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekelilingnya, mulai menjerit histeris. Ia menyalahkan dirinya dan berkata akan membunuh diri. Hal itu membuat yang lain semakin kebingungan.

"Sonyeon, gwenchana? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" teriak manager hyung berusaha mengalahkan teriakan sang driver sambil berlutut dari posisinya. Ia juga mengalami luka-luka.

Shindong mendekatkan dirinya ke Leetuk yang mulai tersadar. "Gwenchana, Teuki hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo," kata Leeteuk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku hanya luka sedikit, manager hyung," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku juga," sahut Shindong.

Manager hyung meraih ponsel dan menelepon ambulan.

Kebiasaan Leeteuk mengabsen dongsaengnya tidak hilang meski ia sedang terkapar kesakitan. Namja itu membuka matanya, melihat Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang berkumpul mengerubunginya. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah, di mana Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya lemah.

Pertanyaan sang leader membuat Eunhyuk dan Shindong tersadar. Saat itu sebuah ambulan sudah datang. Dengan penerangan yang berasal dari mobil ambulan, mereka mencoba mencari Kyuhyun. Shindong menengok ke dalam mobil mereka dan menggeleng. Wartawan dan kameramen sibuk meliput kejadian.

Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan semua itu. Dengan cemas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh dari lokasi mereka. Saat itulah di sisi lain jalan, sekitar 20-30 meter dari mobil yang terbalik, ia melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring.

"KYUHYUNNIE!"

Teriakan histeris itu membuat Leeteuk dan Shindong terkejut. Sang leader menarik lengan Shindong, memberi isyarat agar namja itu menyusul Eunhyuk. Setelah sedikit ragu, akhirnya Shindong berlari menyusul. Leeteuk merasa was-was, namun ia tak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Beberapa petugas ambulan segera memberinya penyanggah leher untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ia mengalami patah tulang leher.

"…Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyunnie…" Leeteuk mencoba meminta mereka untuk lebih dulu melihat Kyuhyun, namun ia sudah tak bisa berbicara banyak. Mereka tetap mengangkatnya ke dalam ambulan dan berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Teriakan Eunhyuk juga menarik perhatian wartawan yang sedang sibuk meliput mereka. Namja itu menangis keras begitu sosok di seberang jalan itu dikenalinya. Dongsaengnya terbaring dengan posisi yang sangat aneh. Kepalanya tertekuk begitu rupa dengan baju penuh koyakan dan bersimbah darah. Tampaknya Kyuhyun terlempar keluar ketika mobil berputar. Eunhyuk sempat mematung. Ia sungguh takut melihat kemungkinan terburuk. Tetapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergegas berlari mendekat.

.

Kyuhyun yang tadi terbangun karena benturan keras beberapa kali ditubuhnya, ketika akhirnya tersadar, matanya melihat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terbalik di kejauhan. Ia mencoba bangun, tetapi pandangannya segera kabur. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menerpa seluruh syarafnya, membuat kesadarannya timbul tenggelam. Samar-samar, ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan sang driver dan suara ambulan yang mendekat.

Susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha bernafas, tetapi semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin ia merasa tak ada udara yang bisa dihirupnya. Dadanya mulai terasa panas karena paru-parunya kekurangan udara. _Ommo… mereka tak tahu aku berada di sini… _Kyuhyun mengerjap menahan sakit sementara sekelilingnya kembali gelap ketika ambulan melaju pergi.

Kyuhyun mulai tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya dari kaki hingga ke leher._ Seperti inikah jika seseorang mau meninggal? Andwae…! Aku masih ingin hidup… Banyak yang belum kukerjakan… Banyak kesalahanku yang belum dimaafkan… _ Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

Satu per satu bayangan masa lalunya muncul. Saat pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar, saat ia bepergian bersama keluarganya, dan saat pertama kali ia muncul di panggung, semua bermunculan dalam benaknya satu persatu dengan kenangan-kenangan lain.

Saat itulah ia melihat Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana? Gwenchana, saeng?" Wajah Eunhyuk sangat ketakutan.

_Apakah keadaanku begitu mengerikan? Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?_

Wartawan dan kameramen berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang berlutut di dekat Kyuhyun. Mereka bersiap mengambil gambar dan merekam. Shindong bergegas merunduk untuk menutupi Kyuhyun dari kamera dengan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti mengambil gambar! Tolong panggilkan ambulan!" teriak Eunhyuk geram.

Salah seorang manager Shinhwa yang berhenti di sana, langsung mengeluarkan handphone dan memanggil ambulan lainnya.

"Hyung… mianhe…jebal mianhe…" _Aku tak mau pergi seperti ini. Hyungdeul, aku belum meminta maaf pada kalian semua…_ "Tuhan, tolong selamatkan saya… Tolong ampuni saya…" Kyuhyun mulai menggumam tidak jelas di sela-sela tangisnya.

_Bukankah orang yang mau meninggal saja yang meminta maaf?_ Eunhyuk yang mendengar permohonan doa dan maaf Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya sambil menangis. "Jangan bicara begitu…. Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Berkali-kali Eunhyuk membisikkan kata itu, mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri, namun akhirnya ia ikut berdoa bersama Kyuhyun, memohon untuk keselamatan dongsaengnya. _Aish! Kenapa ambulan begitu lama?_

"Hyung… Aku …. mengantuk…."

"Jangan biarkan dia tidur!" seru Shindong cemas. Sambil tetap membungkukkan tubuh di atas Kyuhyun, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggam Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyunnie, ireona! Kau tidak boleh tertidur!"

Eunhyuk berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, tetapi dongsaengnya sudah memejamkan mata. Kedua namja itu menangis dengan keras ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggam mereka terkulai.

.

Member SUJU yang berada di dorm tengah menikmati susu panas ketika tiba-tiba suara telepon di ruangan itu berbunyi. Sungmin melirik ke jam dinding. Tiga puluh menit melewati tengah malam.

"Siapa yang menelepon jam segini?" Heechul menggerutu.

Yesung mendekati pesawat telepon yang terus saja berdering.

"Yeoboseo," sapanya.

Tarikan nafas Yesung membuat member yang lain menoleh. Namja berkepala besar itu tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya terus mendengarkan. Namun tangannya jelas bergetar. Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul dan Donghae berpandangan dengan cemas.

Yesung meletakkan gagang telepon, namun gagang itu sempat terjatuh. Sungmin segera membantunya meletakkan gagang itu. Tangan Yesung masih bergetar ketika ia memandang Heechul dan dongsaengnya.

"Mereka kecelakaan." Namja itu berkata seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka kecelakaan sepulang dari SUKIRA. Kini semua berada di Rumah Sakit Gangnam. Kita diminta secepatnya ke sana."

Keempat namja itu menatap Yesung, berharap dia hanya bergurau. Namun raut wajah yang suram itu membuktikan yang sebaliknya.

"Kalian pergilah dahulu. Aku…aku mau ke gereja… Aku harus ke gereja."

Tiba-tiba namja itu mengambil jaketnya, dan keluar dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan keempat member SUJU yang masih mencoba tersadar dari keadaan.

Yesung berlari ke arah gereja yang terdapat di dekat dorm. Penelepon tidak memberitahu apa-apa selain mereka harus secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi hati Yesung terasa sangat sakit.

"_Hyung, maukah kau berdoa untukku? Malam ini aku membutuhkannya." _

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sebelum berangkat tadi membuatnya gelisah. Perasaan yang tidak enak yang dirasakannya sejak tadi sore, kini meluap keluar.

_Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah, hyung akan mendoakanmu. Bertahanlah, dongsaeng…._

.

Hangeng baru saja menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk ketika Siwon masuk. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukkan besok, meski waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tetapi Hangeng sudah beberapa kali mengalaminya, jadi dia tidak terkejut.

Melihat Siwon masuk dengan wajah pucat dan jatuh berlutut di lantai ruang latihan, ia segera menghampirinya. Beberapa penari latar juga menatap Siwon dengan cemas.

"Siwon-ah, kau lelah? Kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok kita cari akal agar kau tidak perlu menari banyak. " Hangeng hendak memeluk Siwon,ketika ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

Wajah Siwon bukan lelah, bukan pucat karena latihan menari. Wajah tampan itu seperti menahan tangis. Bahunya berguncang ketika akhirnya namja itu terbungkuk, menangis dengan wajah melekat di matras.

Hangeng cepat menarik bangun SIwon. Kali ini dia benar-benar cemas. DIguncangnya bahu Siwon untuk menyadarkan dongsaengnya. "Siwon! Gwencahana? Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Hangeng tak perduli semua orang terkejut mendengar hardikannya. Namja yang selalu berbicara lembut itu tampak sangat gusar karena rasa cemas yang memuncak.

"Manager hyung menelepon… Eunhyuk hyung….Shindong hyung…." Siwon mencoba menarik nafas. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. "Mereka kecelakaan, hyung! Teuki hyung terluka parah. Dan Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyunnie…."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnie! Demi apapun yang kau percayai, Siwon! Cepat jawab aku!"

Siwon memandang Hangeng sejenak sebelum memeluk namja itu erat-erat. "Kyuhyunnie koma. Kata dokter, ia mungkin tidak tertolong."

"_Sebelum Hankyung hyung kembali ke China, aku ingin memakan masakan ini. Siapa tahu aku tak bisa memakannya lagi."_

Tubuh Hangeng terasa lemas. Ia teringat saat Kyuhyun memakan nasi buatannya dengan senyum manis kekanakkan yang sangat ia sukai.

_Tue pu chi, Kui Xian. Gege tidak berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkanku._ Air mata Hangeng pun mengalir. Ia memeluk Siwon dan keduanya menangis bersama.

.

10 April 2007

PK. 03.00

Kibum dan Kangin berlarian memasuki rumah sakit. Mereka sudah ditunggu oleh manager hyung di depan, karena polisi berjaga agar para fans yang berkumpul tidak memaksa masuk. Namun sempat ada seorang fans yang berpura-pura menjadi pasien, masuk dan hampir mengambil foto. Tetapi segera diamankan oleh petugas.

Beberapa staff SM juga ada di sana untuk mengurus semua keperluan. Saat itulah Kibum dan Kangin melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun datang. Mereka diserbu para wartawan, tetapi staff SM segera menghalanginya.

Yesung yang sudah datang lebih dulu, langsung menarik Kangin dan Kibum untuk berkumpul bersama member lainnya.

"Gwenchana, Yesung hyung?" tanya Kibum cemas. Ia sempat megira ada telepon iseng, karena sebelumnya menerima sms foto hantu itu. Tetapi karena telepon datang bertubi-tubi, namja itu pun mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana kondisi hyungdeul dan Kyuhyunnie?"

"Shindong hanya lecet dan memar. Eunhyuk terkena sedikit pecahan kaca di punggungnya sehingga memerlukan jahitan. Tetapi mereka tetap akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh, supaya tidak ada gegar atau atau trauma yang terlewat. Teuki hyung sudah menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan seluruh pecahan kaca di kepala dan punggungnya." Yesung mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar.

"Kami belum tahu keadaan Kyuhyunnie. Dia koma," kata Sungmin sambil merangkul Yesung. "Dia mengalami patah tulang kaki dan pinggul akibat terlempar dari mobil. Tulang rusuknya patah di 6 bagian dan menusuk ke paru-paru sehingga mengalami pendarahan."

"Apakah mereka sudah mengoperasinya?" tanya Kangin cemas.

"Itu dia yang membuat kami cemas. Katanya, kondisi Kyuhyun tidak stabil. Dia belum bisa dioperasi." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan. "Tadi kami diperlihatkan foto rongent, paru-paru Kyuhyun yang robek, sudah kehilangan udara sangat banyak."

Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Heechul, tampak sangat gelisah. Kata-kata Kyuhyun saat membujuknya untuk memaafkan, berkali-kali terngiang di telinganya. Ia tak sanggup jika Kyuhyun sampai tak sempat berbaikan lagi dengannya.

Heechul seperti orang lain. Namja itu hanya duduk terpekur. Air matanya saja yang mengalir sejak tadi, hingga matanya menjadi sembab. Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba staff SM datang menghampiri mereka. "Kita akan memindahkan semua ke rumah sakit Samsung. Karena Kondisi Kyuhyun sangat kritis, dia akan tetap di sini."

"Kenapa harus dipindah? Tidak bisakah semua di sini saja?" Heechul meradang.

"Itu kebijakan dari kami. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"MWO?" Ketujuh member saling berpandangan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun mereka diharuskan memilih?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga.**

**Mianhe update nya agak lambat**

**Itu karena author menangis melihat foto-foto**

**Yang mereka buat di SUKIRA saat sebelum kecelakaan,**

**Nggak dapat author bayangkan kalau itu jadi foto terakhir Kyuhyun**

**Juga lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan malam itu di SUKIRA…indah sekali.**

**Buat yang belum pernah melihatnya, **

**bisa lihat di FB author : Iyagi (I depan huruf besar)**

_**Yang paling sulit untuk chapter ini adalah, **_

_**menceritakan apa yg orang2 sudah tahu. **_

_**Karena itu chapter ini agak lambat karena author mencoba mencari tahu detail2 nya, termasuk detail medisnya.**_

_**Semoga tidak mengecewakan**_

_**.**_

Novel Falling Star Ready Stock.  
Untuk yang berminat bisa memesannya di  
www dot facebook dot com garismiring iyagi7154  
Akan dikirim dalam 1x24 setelah transfer masuk  
Kamsahamnida

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

_._

_Reviews for Chapter 11_

ji hyun : Author ikut senang jika ff ini bisa disukai oleh chingu. Gomawo sudah mereview

_Keyra Kyuunie 10/12/12 Iya, chingu, untung Changmin segera sadar. _

_tnrilyanaa 10/12/12 Belum, ending, kok, chingu_

_apel 10/12/12 Gomawo chingu, udah mau baca ff ini, udah review, dan terutama , udah mau tahu soal SUJU dan kuppa. Gomawo_

_lalalala 10/12/12 Gomawo 'lanjut'nya hehehe_

_Momo ShinKaI 10/12/12 Gomawo sudah menyempatkan diri, chingu._

_violin diaz 10/12/12 Bisa tanya di PM aja kalau mau tahu yg chingu mau tahu fakta tidaknya. Banyak fakta tapinya_

_sitara1083 10/12/12 My evil magnae memang berhati malaikat kok chingu hehehe. Buktinya bisa punya hyungdeul yang saying banget ama dia dan sobat yang care banget ama dia. Saya juga berharap, semua member akan kembali lagi bersama_

_ 10/12/12 Kecelakaanya tgl 19…baru 20 menit menginjak tgl 19. Berantemnya sebelumnya, tapi belum berbaikan_

_Yuli Sagitharia 10/11/12 Gomawo sudah merebiew chingu_

_heeeHyun 10/11/12 Semua analisis chingu, benar. Author senang yg kayak gini nih…jadi tahu kalau ada yg tahu apa yg author maksud dalam cerita , chingu, ditunggu review selanjutnya. RS? Mau coba menebak? *evil smirk_

_SunakumaKYUMIN 10/11/12 . Yang paling sulit adalah, menceritakan apa yg orang2 sudah tahu. Gomawo reviewnya chingu_

_FiungAsmara 10/11/12 Mianhe chingu, karena itu author taruh di genre drama. Karena ini memang banyak sedihnya_

_PrincessKyu 10/11/12 Gomawo, chingu, senang sekali membaca review yang detail, jadi tahu kalau ada salah paham atau tidak (^_^) Semoga author tidak mengecewakan chingu_

_perisai SUJU 10/11/12 Wookie nampar pipi sendiri kok, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya_

_Bella 10/11/12 Peran Siwon kemungkinan akan bertambah, chingu, karena aslinya memang begitu. Sama juga dengan beberapa member lain_

_misskyuKYU 10/11/12 Gomawo sudah member review, chingu. Author jadi semangat. Ditunggu review selanjutnya_

_kyukyu712 10/11/12 Ne. Author usahakan cepat. Gomawo_

_GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/11/12 Pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab atau belum ya di chapter ini? Gomawo reviewnya_

_Gyurievil 10/11/12 Sungmin kayaknya paling hali soal Kyuhyun sampai sekarang hehehe_

_Winnie 10/11/12 Tidak ada. Cowok semua. Mereka sobat karib_

_kyuzi 10/11/12 PM fb chingu aja, nanti author add. Iyagi aja, I nya i besar. Tapi FB paling author buka 1 x sehari_

_sparkyu cyn 10/11/12 Gomawo sudah merevew, semoga nggak mengecewakan chingu_

_Hikari tsuky 10/11/12 Ending tidak diundur, chingu. Malah 1 chapter lagi kayaknya…._

_riyuri 10/11/12 Yang Kibum bohongin Changmin itu nyata lho hahaha…polos banget. Iya, chingu, ryeowook berantem ama Kyuhyun dan belum baikan saat kecelakaan_

_dhianelf4ever 10/11/12 Soal itu ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya, chingu._

_Magieapril 10/11/12 Hiks….pendek sekali chingu reviewnya hehehe. Gomawo_

_Vivinetaria 10/11/12 Ada chingu, gomawo_

_kyuzi 10/11/12 Gpp, chingu, author suka kok baca review. _

_Blackyuline 10/11/12 Gomawo reviewnya._

_Park Nara Quinnevil 10/11/12 Gomawo chingu_

_Rainbow cake 10/11/12 Iyagi chingu. I nya yg di depan huruf besar. Kalau susah pm author aja nama fb chingu_

_1414 10/11/12 Kyuhyun digantikan oleh Hangeng, Leeteuk digantikan oleh Ryeowook. Tapi akhirnya Leeteuk muncul beberapa detik. Itu karena kecelakaan makanya diganti. Tapi bukan berarti Ryeowook dan Hangeng nggak dapat jatah peran, tapi kelihatannya mereka pindah peran._

_ryeofha2125 10/11/12 Gomawo sudah mereview chingu_

_Kadera 10/10/12 Masak sih chingu? Di chapter 6 atau 7 saya balas kok…._

_Kalau soal lift, tanya Kyuppa nya langsung aja hehehe_

_Shin Rihee 10/10/12 Gomawo, review._

_NaeKyu 10/10/12 Hiks…kok speechless, chingu? Author terima saran juga kok_

_Sunny 10/10/12 Iya betul, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya_

_thiefhanie fha 10/10/12 Iya, mereka memang bertengkar, chingu. Gomawo_

_Fitri MY 10/10/12 Gomawo reviewnya, kayaknya chapter ini belum terjawab, karena author menunggu seseorang berkumpul. Dia tokoh kuncinya_

_ 10/10/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu. Author tunggu review selanjutnya ya. Dua chapter terakhir kayaknya agak2 sulit pakai banget….minta dukungannya. gomawo_

_umi elf teukie 10/10/12 Bukankah kalau Teuki pasti berharap kita semua setia sampai dia kembali chingu? Dia yang paling sedih jika kita mengabaikan dongsaeng yang dia sayangi_

_ChiharuKatou 10/10/12 Kyuhyun kecelakaan…sudah dirinci di chapter ini chingu. Gomawo_

_Kyuline 10/10/12 Masukannya bagian yg chingu suka juga bisa, Gomawo sudah mereview._

_Kim ryokie 10/10/12 Kita tunggu serangan petinggi SM selanjutnya, ya chingu…lama2 author suka tokoh ini hehehe_

_Kim Anna 10/10/12 Gomawo sudah mereview_

_ay 10/10/12 Chapter ini belum bisa author jawab. Gomawo reviewnya_

_shizuku m 10/10/12 Chapter selanjutnya baru terjawab, chingu. Gomawo sudah jadi yang pertama kirim review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : FALLING STAR**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul. Cho family.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please**

**Summary : **Kondisinya terus memburuk, anak ini akan segera meninggal. / _Caramel macchiato, jangan berani meninggalkanku, atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! /_"Batalkan keberangkatanku ke USA, termasuk jadwal di sana. Aku akan ke rumah sakit." / "Kyuhyunnie bukan bintang jatuh!"

.

.

"Kenapa harus dipindah? Tidak bisakah semua di sini saja?" Heechul meradang.

"Itu kebijakan dari kami. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"MWO?" Ketujuh member saling berpandangan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun mereka diharuskan memilih?

.

.

**Chapter 12**

.

"Jebal mianhe, tidak bisakah semua di sini saja?" Yesung mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Semua kepindahan sudah kami urus. Terserah kalian ingin menjaga di mana."

Tak lama, tampak Shindong dengan kursi roda didorong menuju ambulan. Meski ia tidak memiliki luka serius, pihak rumah sakit tidak ingin mengambil resiko sebelum pengecekan menyeluruh dilakukan. Di belakangnya menyusul Eunhyuk dalam tempat tidur dorong. Leetuk yang paling terakhir. Namja yang terbaring itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Yesung dan yang lain, meminta mereka mendekat.

"Tolong beri kami waktu," pinta Leeteuk kepada perawat yang bertugas mendorongnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Sunggie…."

"Teuki hyung, tenanglah, aku akan menjaga yang lain. Kau harus cepat sembuh," kata Yesung sambil balik menggenggam tangan sang leader.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sunggie. Shindong-ah dan Hyukkie akan menemaniku, kumohon… kalian menjaga Kyuhyunnie di sini. Kami baik-baik saja. Kabari kami semua perkembangannya, arrachi?"

Yesung mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia mengangguk. Leeteuk sudah membantunya membuat pilihan. Ketika ketiga kawan mereka berangkat dengan ambulan, semua mengiringi hingga kedua mobil keluar dari gerbang.

.

Di dekat ruang ICU, tampak dokter, Appa Kyuhyun dan perwakilan dari SM tengah berbincang serius. Yesung memberi kode agar yang lain duduk di bangku tunggu tak jauh dari sana, karena mereka tidak bisa membantu apa-apa saat seperti ini, jadi mereka semua hanya menyimak.

"Kondisinya terus memburuk, anak ini akan segera meninggal. Kita harus melakukan operasi tracheotomy." Terdengar suara dokter menjelaskan. "Dengan begitu udara yang dimasukkan bisa sepenuhnya terhisap oleh paru-parunya yang sudah tidak bisa bekerja penuh, dan kami juga bisa mengeluarkan lebih cepat sekresi yang timbul."

"Dengan melakukan hal itu, bagaimana kemungkinan hidupnya?" tanya staff SM.

"Hanya 20 persen."

Yesung dan yang lain berpandangan dengan cemas. Tanpa sadar, mereka saling menggenggam tangan member di dekatnya, seakan mencari kekuatan untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Saya menolak!" Kata-kata tegas itu membuat semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali member SUJU yang berada di sana. Appa Kyuhyun tampak tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. "Anak ini selalu ingin bernyanyi. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi, dan ia memiliki impiannya sendiri!"

_Bahkan demi impiannya, Kyuhyun berani menentang keinginanku. Dan sudah banyak yang ia lalui untuk berada dengan Super Junior sampai saat ini. Meski pun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa ia baik-baik saja, aku tahu apa yang ia lalui sangat berat. Anak bodoh itu berpikir bisa menipu appanya dengan semua ucapannya._

"Jika kita melakukan operasi tracheotomy, yang berarti mengambil satu-satunya mimpinya…. Sekalipun ia bisa hidup, bagaimana dia akan bertahan hidup tanpa bisa bernyanyi?" Appa Kyuhyun menegaskan kembali pilihannya.

"Apakah kau sudah gila? Anak ini akan mati, dan kau masih meributkan soal menyanyi? Dia harus dioperasi sesegera mungkin!" Dokter itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Keduanya saling beradu mulut. Donghae dan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, menutup telinga mereka. Yesung, Heechul, Kangin, dan Sungmin mencoba menenangkan kedua dongsaengnya itu. Kibum memperhatikan pembicaraan itu dengan diam.

"Saya akan menggunakan metode lain untuk operasi," kata seorang dokter yang datang menghampiri mereka karena mendengar keributan tadi. Di dada jas putihnya tertera pengenal : Prof. Wang Yong Bi. "Jika menggunakan metode lain, anak ini bisa terus bernyanyi seandainya dia selamat."

Tak berapa lama, Yesung dan member SUJU melihat Kyuhyun didorong ke ruang operasi.

.

PK 04.30

Siwon dan Hangeng tiba di stasiun televisi lebih awal dari jadwal, mereka berharap penanggung jawab acara dan pembawa acara sudah ada di Hunan TV. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar.

"He Jiong gege, ada yang mau kami bicarakan," kata Hangeng.

Melihat keduanya seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalaman dan mata tampak sembab, He Jiong, sang pembawa acara segera mengajak keduanya duduk. "Katakan saja, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Hangeng pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Korea.

"Saya sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf." Hangeng lagi-lagi menundukkan tubuhnya. "Banyak fans di sini yang sudah menunggu kami, tetapi, sampai saat ini kami berdua tidak tahu kejelasan nasib Kui Xian. Kami sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjalani shooting pagi ini. Kalau bisa, kami mohon agar acara ini bisa ditangguhkan…."

Hangeng tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, perasaannya semakin sesak. Namja itu pun menangis. Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah tidak bisa berkata-apa-apa, merangkul hyungnya untuk berbagi beban.

He Jiong memandang keduanya bergantian. Tidak perlu bertanya seberapa pentingnya Kui Xian bagi keduanya, semua sudah terlihat jelas. Ia mendekati penanggung jawab, dan berdiskusi untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, kita batalkan acara ini." He Jiong memberi tahu keputusan mereka.

Hangeng dan Siwon mendongak tak percaya. Mereka datang hanya untuk mencoba, sama sekali tak yakin akan dikabulkan. Hangeng langsung hendak berlutut , namun He Jiong menahannya.

"Jangan begitu, kami sungguh-sungguh memahami perasaan kalian."

"Xie-xie, He Jiong gege. Shi Yuan akan pulang dengan penerbang terdekat dari sekarang," kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku akan tetap di sini untuk meneruskan acara. Cukup hari ini saja yang dibatalkan, saya tidak akan meminta lebih. Saya hanya ingin menunggu kabar yang pasti…."

He Jiong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hangeng, kau yakin Kui Xian akan selamat?"

Hangeng dan Siwon saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka sangat suram. Mereka tidak berani berpikir tentang hal yang terburuk. Tetapi semua keterangan yang mereka dapat sampai saat ini sungguh membuat keduanya putus asa.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Boleh dibilang, apa yang aku harapkan, biasanya terjadi," kata He Jiong ketika keduanya hanya terdiam.

Kedua namja itu memandang tak mengerti. He Jiong menepuk bahu keduanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membagi keberuntunganku. Aku saat ini punya sesuatu yang kuharapkan… Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti, Kui Xian bisa hadir di acara Changsa yang aku bawakan, dan aku bisa berjabat tangan dengannya."

Hangeng dan Siwon akhirnya paham. Keduanya langsung memeluk sang pembawa acara sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

"Donghae-ah? Tumben pagi-pagi kau telepon." Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara sahabatnya. Mereka sudah lama berteman sejak masa training. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang. "MWO? Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka? Ne, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu."

Yunho menutup telepon. Namja itu sedang mencari sosok Changmin ketika terdengar bunyi benda jatuh. Di depan televisi, Changmin sedang mematung. Ia tak menghiraukan botol air mineralnya yang jatuh dan membasahi lantai.

Televisi menayangkan mobil Super Junior yang terbalik dan diangkut, Leeteuk yang dinaikkan ke dalam ambulan, kemudian Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring ditutupi oleh Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas. Namun ketika ambulan kedua datang, mereka mengangkut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menutupi kondisinya. Tampak petugas memberikan bantuan oksigen melalui alat.

Foto Kyuhyun kini terpampang besar di layar, menyatakan bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi kritis dan mengalami koma. Yunho dan member DBSK yang lain, yang terbangun karena bunyi tadi, mendekati sang magnae. Yunho memeluk Changmin dari belakang, hyungdeul yang lain juga mengerubunginya, dan memberinya pelukan.

Changmin masih saja berdiri mematung, namun air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ketika akhirnya ia tersadar, ia memandang ke arah Yunho mencari penegasan.

"Mianhe, Changmin, semua yang kau saksikan benar."

Namja itu terduduk di sofa dan mulai menangis keras. Yunho duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya. "Mianhe, Changminnie, tapi kau harus tetap naik ke panggung hari ini."

"Aku…aku tidak sanggup, hyung…"

"Kau pikir, apa Kyuhyun-ah akan senang melihatmu begini? Kau bisa dipecat menjadi sahabatnya nanti."

"Bisa jadi. Dia memang sangat merepotkan! Aku sangat membencinya!"

"Ne, berdoalah agar dia sembuh. Setelah itu kau bisa meninjunya. Soal hyungdeulnya, biar kami yang mengatasi. Hyungdeulmu semua jago beladiri, tidak seperti mereka."

Changmin sedikit tertawa membayangkan semua yang Yunho katakan, namun akhirnya kembali menangis. Tetapi ia tahu, apa yang Yunho katakan benar. Dia tidak boleh membatalkan pertunjukkan.

_Caramel macchiato, jangan berani meninggalkanku, atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Kau harus sembuh, aracchi? Aku akan berusaha menjengukmu meski itu hanya beberapa menit saja. _

.

Pemberitaan di media massa marak dengan kejadian kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Super Junior. Pihak SM membatalkan semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Kyuhyun. KBS bahkan menayangkan foto Kyuhyun dan menghimbau agar semua berdoa untuk keselamatan anggota ke-13 Super Junior yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

Meski pun begitu, ada beberapa acara yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Nanti sore, Yesung sudah mengatur agar Sungmin, yang sampai saat ini masih bisa tidak mengeluarkan air mata, akan menjadi DJ di SUKIRA bersama Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia heran mengapa Ryeowook menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sungmin. Dongsaengnya itu seperti sangat gelisah berada di rumah sakit.

Yesung melihat ke arah berita yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia tak dapat menahan tangis melihat potongan penampilan Kyuhyun yang diputar saat menyanyi TIC! TOC!. Senyum sang magnae begitu penuh semangat hidup, sangat berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa jam ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai membiru, wajahnya seperti membengkak akibat obat-obatan dan alat yang dijejalkan ke dalam tubuhnya, hanya untuk mempertahankan hidup.

Namja itu berjalan mengelilingi rumah sakit, menenangkan diri. Saat ini dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia harus menjadi tumpuan member SUJU yang lain. Ketika akhirnya ia menemui ruangan yang digunakan untuk berdoa. Yesung masuk ke sana. Suasana sangat sepi.

Yesung bukan orang yang bisa berkata dengan lancar tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Kadang yang ia ucapkan terdengar aneh bagi yang mendengarnya. _Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu … Aku ingin kalian semua tahu, kalau kalian sangat berharga untukku…_

Yesung merasa putus asa, apalagi kini ia tak bisa berbicara langsung dengan Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Juga dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu berlutut di salah satu meja, mengeluarkan hp-nya, membuka cyworldnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir, kemudian mulai mencoba mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, … yang tidak bisa ia katakan secara langsung…

"Untuk Shindong-ah, Eunhyuk-ah, Kyuhyunnie dan leader kami Teuki hyung yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit...

Pertama Teuki hyung… Yesung imnida... Ketika aku mendengar tentang kecelakaan itu, aku sangat terkejut. " Yesung mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Sebagai seorang leader, kau adalah hyung yang memimpin kami. Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih atau mengatakan bahwa kau telah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa besarnya usahamu untuk membuat kami merasa nyaman di bawah pimpinanmu.

Sekarang aku yang akan menjaga semua member dengan baik, jadi janganlah mencemaskan kami."

Yesung menarik nafas, mencoba mengusahakan agar suaranya tetap tenang. "Dan Shindong-ah… Kau tahu, tanpamu grup kita tidak bisa tertawa, bukan? Dan tanpamu, siapa yang akan mengenakan pakaianmu?"

Yesung tertawa meski terasa getir. "Kau sudah identik dengan penampilanmu yang cerah. Kau harus cepat sembuh, dan teruslah menjadi mood maker kita."

"Dan Eunhyuk-ah…." Yesung sudah tak mampu mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai menangis.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, kau sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri. Datang ke Seoul dan berada di Super Junior, semua terasa nyaman karena kau berada bersamaku. Hubungan kita tetap kuat, kan?"

"Dan magnae kami, Kyuhyunnie. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak dapat mendengar suaraku sekarang, aku pikir kau akan tertawa ketika kau mendengar pesan suaraku ini nanti."

Membayangkan Kyuhyun mentertawakannya, membuat perasaan sedihnya menyeruak keluar. Yesung nyaris tak sanggup meneruskan, namun dengan terbata-bata, ia memaksa dirinya terus berbicara.

"Kau sering menjadi bintang tamu di acara radioku, MFY. Kau selalu mengejekku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan meskipun kau seorang dongsaeng, kau tak sungkan menggodaku. Tapi kau adalah magnae kami yang tidak bisa tidak aku sukai."

Terbayang lagi di benak Yesung saat Kyuhyun berpura-pura bermain drum dengan sedotan minum mereka saat Yesung bernyanyi di MFY. Sang magnae berhenti sambil tersenyum meringis ketika dia melemparkan pandangan protes.

Satu persatu keusilan Kyuhyun terbayang, membuatnya sangat merindukan senyuman itu kembali. Yesung benar-benar menangis memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyung mendoakanmu agar segera bangun dan sehat." Yesung berusaha melanjutkan pesannya. Namun lagi-lagi namja itu menangis. "Jika kau kembali beraktifitas bersama member Super Junior yang lain, aku tidak akan marah, bahkan jika kau menggoda dan bermain-main. Jadilah kuat, arrachi?"

Yesung menutup cyworldnya, dan menangis sesenggukan di tempat sepi itu. Pertahanannya yang ia bangun selama ini di depan member lain sudah tidak ada lagi. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melepaskan semua perasaan sesak di hatinya.

.

PK 10.00

Kedatangan Siwon disambut pelukan dan tangisan oleh hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka Siwon akan kembali ke Korea. Saat Siwon menceritakan tentang He Jiong, semua merasa bersyukur buat pengertian pihak Hunan TV.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie sekarang?" tanya Siwon setelah dia mendapat informasi tentang Leeteuk, Shindong dan Eunhyuk. "Apakah operasi yang kalian katakan tadi berjalan lancar?"

"Operasi berjalan lancar, tetapi itu hanya untuk memasukkan alat pernapasan." Sungmin menjelaskan. "Diharapkan, operasi tadi bisa memberi waktu agar paru-parunya sedikit mengembang, minimal sampai batas yang aman untuk diadakan operasi terhadap luka-lukanya."

"Dia masih dalam keadaan koma." Heechul bergumam sambil menekuri lantai.

Beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang ICU sambil berbisik lirih.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada harapan."

Kata-kata itu sangat memukul Siwon. Ia memandang ke arah member SUJU yang lain. Semua membuang muka, menghindari tatapannya. _Sepertinya kata-kata tadi sudah sering mereka dengar hari ini. _Siwon pun mulai menangis.

Sampai saat ini, ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang kematian. Mereka semua masih muda, masih kuat melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Tetapi saat ini dia disadarkan bahwa kematian sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menghampiri mereka semua.

Dan kematian itu kini membayangi dongsaeng terkecilnya, membuat namja itu sangat bersedih. _Kyuhyunnie, kau harus bertahan, dongsaeng. Jika kau sudah sembuh, aku akan membawamu ke China. Kita akan bertemu dengan He Jiong. Dia ingin berjabat tangan denganmu. Dan kau bisa memakai nama Kui Xian yang sangat kau suka itu._

_._

Sementara itu, di kantor SM, sang petinggi tengah bersiap-siap. Ia melipat koran paginya yang belum terbaca, untuk dibaca selama ia di mobil nanti.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya kita berangkat ke USA."

"Semua sudah siap?"

"Siap, Tuan."

Petinggi SM itu berjalan turun hingga ke lobby diikuti oleh ajudannya.

"Mereka sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang." Terdengar percakapan beberapa orang yang berada di front office.

_Lagi-lagi ada kecelakaan?_ Petinggi SM itu menggeleng tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun mengalami koma."

Kalimat itu membuat langkahnya terhenti mendadak, sampai sang ajudan nyaris menabrak punggungnya. Petinggi SM berputar menghampiri mereka. Begitu melihat siapa yang mendekat, semua segera mengangguk hormat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Beberapa member Super Junior mengalami kecelakaan dini hari tadi, Tuan."

"Maksudku Cho Kyuhyun." Petinggi SM mulai tak sabar.

"Kyuhyun sshi salah satu yang mengalami luka paling parah. Kabarnya dia sedang koma dan… dan kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil."

"Tuan, kita harus bergegas. Kita bisa tertinggal pesawat," kata sang ajudan mengingatkan.

Petinggi SM itu terdiam untuk beberapa lama, kemudian menoleh pada ajudannya. "Batalkan keberangkatanku ke USA, termasuk jadwal di sana. Aku akan ke rumah sakit."

Sang ajudan dan yang lain terkejut mendengar hal itu. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengikuti apa yang bos nya inginkan.

.

Kemunculan petinggi SM di rumah sakit membuat banyak pihak terkejut.

"Aigoo… Petinggi SM sampai datang ke sini!"

"Bukan hanya itu, aku dapat kabar kalau beliau sampai membatalkan keberangkatannya ke USA!"

"Untuk seorang Kyuhyun Super Junior? Apa istimewanya dia? Konser saja Super Junior belum pernah."

"Apa sumbermu bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau cek saja!"

"Beliau juga menengok ke rumah sakit Samsung?"

"Setahuku tidak."

"Ini sangat aneh."

Petinggi SM tidak memperdulikan semua kehebohan yang ditimbulkannya. Hanya sang ajudan yang kebingungan dengan sikap atasan tertingginya itu. Dia sibuk memikirkan alasan yang akan ia kemukakan kepada pers nantinya.

"Seonsaengnim…" Kedelapan member SUJU yang menunggu di rumah sakit memberi salam ketika Petinggi SM itu lewat. Mereka dibalas dengan anggukan.

Petinggi SM berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan dokter penanggung jawab, dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak menuju ruang ICU tempat Kyuhyun masih terbaring koma.

Bukannya melihat dari luar, petinggi SM bahkan merepotkan diri dengan mengenakan baju steril dan masuk ke dalam. Ia berdiri di sisi pembaringan. Matanya mengamati namja yang terbaring antara hidup dan mati itu, mengamati betapa banyaknya alat penopang hidup yang dipasang untuk membuatnya bertahan.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi memandangnya dan beradu mulut dengannya. Untuk bernafas pun, namja itu menggunakan ventilator yang bekerja keras karena paru-paru yang di pompa dalam keadaan sobek.

_Tidak ada harapan. Jika kondisinya masih tidak stabil dan operasi tidak bisa dilakukan, anak ini akan meninggal._

Petinggi SM memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat dokter tadi lagi, tetapi kalimat itu terus membuat hatinya berkecamuk. _Cho Kyuhyun, kau belum berhasil mengalahkan tantanganku. Apakah semua akan berakhir di sini? Bangunlah, Kyuhyun sshi… pertarungan kita masih panjang. Kau harus bangun dan bangkit dari semua ini. Aku sungguh menantikanmu._

_._

Bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka semakin keras. Member SUJU yang duduk di sana sebenarnya juga merasa aneh. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, saling menggidikkan bahu. Namun akhirnya mereka sadar, hanya Ryeowook yang tidak bereaksi sama. Namja itu justru terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Ada yang kau tahu soal ini, Ryeowookie?" tanya Heechul. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Ryeowook ketakutan. "Kau akan mengatakannya, atau aku perlu memaksamu? Kalian berdua sudah aneh sejak kembali dari kantor SM."

"Ne, Wookie-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Ryeowook, mencoba meredakan ketegangan namja itu.

"Seonsaengnim…. Dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Kyuhyunnie," ujar Ryeowook akhirnya.

"MWO?" Semua hyungdeulnya berteriak.

"Ryeowook-ah, bicara yang jelas, kau membuat mereka salah paham," kata Kibum.

"Aniyo… Hyungdeul jangan salah sangka, bukan hubungan khusus yang seperti itu. Maksudku, Kyuhyunnie dan seonsaengnim…" Ryeowook kebingungan harus mulai dari mana.

Siwon tertegun. Ingatannya melayang kepada sms aneh Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Namja itu menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih kebingungan di tempat duduknya. Ia berjongkok di depan Ryeowook sehingga mata mereka sejajar.

"Wookie, jawab aku dengan jujur. Kyuhyunnie, apakah dia diminta membuat pilihan oleh seonsaengnim?"

Ryeowook terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Sementara itu, member yang lain memandang keduanya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana Siwon hyung tahu soal ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu tidak penting. Jawablah, apakah dugaanku benar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Untunglah wartawan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan memasuki rumah sakit itu.

"Wookie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Kyuhyunnie, ….selama ini dia melindungi kita dari seonsaengnim."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kangin bertanya dengan nada berang.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya,"isak Ryeowook. "Seharusnya Kyuhyunnie akan menjelaskan pada kita sepulang dari SUKIRA."

"Wookie, tolong ceritakan apa yang kau tahu," bujuk Yesung.

"Seonsaengnim meminta Kyuhyunnie keluar dari Super Junior untuk menjadi penyanyi solo. Kyuhyunnie bertahan agar kita tidak jatuh. Meski karena itu, ia harus berhadapan dengan seonsaengnim yang terus menekan kita."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Ryeowook membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Kyuhyunnie waktu itu dipanggil manager hyung soal ini. Saat itulah aku mendengarnya… Kyuhyunnie bilang, meski dia harus hancur untuk membuat kita naik, dia tidak keberatan…"

"MWO?" Kali ini semua benar-benar merasa shock.

"Tidak keberatan bagaimana?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, meski tak ada air mata yang keluar. "Menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya juga!"

"Aish! Si bodoh jelek itu!" Heechul meremas rambutnya kencang-kencang.

"Karena itulah aku sangat marah." Ryeowook kembali terisak. "Aku tidak percaya dia begitu keras kepala tidak mau melibatkan kita. Padahal kita semua sudah terlibat dalam masalah ini."

"Karena itukah kau memarahinya?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sangat menyesal, hyung. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya mau berterus-terang kepada kita. Aku tak menyangka semua akan menjadi begini. Bagaimana jika aku tak mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya? Aku sungguh menyesal!" Ryeowook menangis keras di pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak salah, Ryeowookie. Jika aku yang berada di posisimu, aku juga akan memarahi magnae bodoh itu." Kangin menghela nafas berat.

"Ne. Aish! Pabo!" Donghae menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, tidak dapat menahan perasaan kesal dan sedihnya. "Kyuhyunnie, seharusnya kami yang melindungimu… Bukan seperti ini, pabo!"

"Kapan dia sadar kalau dia itu penting bagi kita?" Siwon menggeleng lemah. "Bahwa ia tak perlu berkorban sendirian begitu?"

Kibum hanya terdiam. Tetapi air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Sejak kapan dia menyembunyikan hal ini?" Wajah Kangin menjadi keruh. "Apa sejak malam dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk itu?"

"Pantas, dia tiba-tiba takut kita akan membencinya!" geram Siwon.

Tiba-tiba namja itu beranjak ke ruang ICU. Yesung segera mengajak member lainnya untuk mengikuti. Ia takut Siwon melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

Di depan ruang ICU, Petinggi SM baru saja melepas baju sterilnya, dan kembali memperhatikan kondisi Kyuhyun dari balik kaca.

"Apa yang Seonsaengnim lakukan pada Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Siwon dengan mata basah. "Kenapa Seonsaengnim mendesaknya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Petinggi SM itu tersenyum. "Sama seperti kau dulu, aku hanya memberinya pilihan. Dan kalian berdua memilih yang salah."

Semua member SUJU yang lain saling bertukar pandang. Selain Leeteuk, tak ada yang tahu kisah tentang Siwon sebelum bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kyuhyun tidak salah memilih. Dia sudah menjadi seorang bintang," kata Siwon tegas.

"Seindah apapun bintang yang jatuh, dia tetap akan menghilang." Kali ini petinggi SM itu tampak bersedih. "Bintang yang sangat indah, mengabulkan harapan orang, tetapi dirinya sendiri menghilang…."

"Kyuhyunnie bukan bintang jatuh!" Kata-kata Siwon membuat petinggi SM memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun is a rising star! Kali ini, kami hyungdeulnya, yang akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah bintang yang bersinar! Kami takkan membiarkannya menghilang!"

"Semoga kalian diberi kesempatan melakukannya."

Petinggi SM itu menepuk bahu Siwon dan memandang yang lain. Meski kalimatnya berkesan pedas, namun semua dapat merasakan bahwa pria itu sungguh mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban juga untuk magnae mereka.

_._

_**END**_

**(berlanjut ke Rising Star Chapter 1)**

_**.**_

Novel Falling Star Ready Stock.  
Untuk yang berminat bisa memesannya di  
www dot facebook dot com garismiring iyagi7154  
Akan dikirim dalam 1x24 setelah transfer masuk  
Kamsahamnida

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

_._

_._

**Kamsahamnida buat semua reader yang sudah mengikuti ff ini**

**Kamsahamnida buat semua review yang masuk, **

**Yang membuat author sanggup menyelesaikan ff ini **

**dengan waktu yang author sendiri heran.**

**Author sangat –sangat berharap, sebagai penutup ff ini, **

**reader semua bersedia memberikan review untuk chapter 12 atau ff ini secara keseluruhan.**

**Cukup ditulis di chapter ini saja tak apa (^_^)**

**Ini untuk masukan author dalam ff selanjutnya. **

**Termasuk apakah RISING STAR yang menjadi sequel ff ini **

**perlu author buat atau tidak**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Mianhe bila ada kata-kata author yang salah**

**Sekali lagi, gomawo telah membaca Falling Star.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary RISING STAR (random chapter) :**_

_._

"Seonsaengnim, saya mohon, jangan lakukan itu!" / "Seorang penyanyi yang tidak bisa berdiri dan bernyanyi, sama saja sudah mati!" / "Teuki, hyung? Kenapa kau menerima seorang pengganti untuk Kyuhyunnie?" / Jeongmal mianhe… Jangan kita lakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi pada Henry. Cukup Kyuhyun yang menjadi kesalahan kita.

Kumohon, terimalah Henry sshi!

.

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 11

xoxoxo 10/14/12 . Ne, aku juga berharab begitu, chingu

ji hyun 10/14/12 Author juga tidak menyesal mengenal oppadeul. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.

Andhisa Joyers 10/14/12 Ya, memang ini tetap fanfiction, chingu. Author senang jika banyak pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari ff ini. Author sendiri baru mengenal SUJU sangat-sangat baru… Bahkan sesudah SS4 INA, author belum kenal mereka. Kalau nggak nemu Kibum cerita soal Changmin, author kagak tahu kalau Changmin sepolos itu wkwkwk. Yang jelas author bisa lihat, dia care sekaligus kagum sekali ama Kyuhyun. Ya, kecelakaan 2007 itulah yang bikin author tambah kagum ama Kyuhyun dan ama oppadeul yang menyokongnya. FF ini berakhir di sini…ikuti RISING STAR yach. Gomawo

dhianelf4ever 10/14/12 Iya, gomawo buat reviewnya chingu.

ana 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan sudah mereview. Ikuti ff selanjutnya yach. Gomawo

puntkyuelf 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu.

Keyra Kyuunie 10/14/12 Chapter ini, mianhe, sangat banyak faktanya, lebih dari chapter lain. Author sampai harus bulak balik mengurutkan waktunya, sampai ngecek penerbangan segala wkwkwk. Semoga usaha author kagak sia-sia dan bisa

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu.

kyuqie 10/13/12 Gomawo udah baca dan review, ikuti sequelnya yach

1414 10/13/12 Beberapa detail memang akan baru dijelaskan di beberapa chapter selanjutnya, chingu. So, kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan saja, author suka kok hehehe. Gomawo

Riyu 10/13/12 Mianhe, author hanya coba menceritakan saja, dengan beberapa tambahan fiksi. Semoga ff ini bisa menjadi hikmah buat kita semua

Momo ShinKaI 10/13/12 Betul, chingu. Itu adalah movie pertama SM, dan SUJU diminta jadi pemerannya, jadi semua ikut.

Arit291 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini

apel 10/13/12 Miris kenapa chingu maksudnya? Author jadi penasaran hehehe

sparkyu cyn 10/13/12 Changmin lagi subuk berat dengan DBSK, jadi di timelinenya sulit dimasukkan.

Kyuline 10/13/12 Gomawo, chingu, author senang jika ff ini bisa menghibur

Gyurievil 10/13/12 Gomawo, akhirnya author bisa ngeditnya. Memang itu kecepatan ngetik jadi salah. Masih tanggal 19 tapi jam 3 pagi. Itu berita yg author dapat ttg jam kedatangan appa dan eomma Kyuhyun.

hamano yusuke 10/13/12 Salah tulis wkwkwk…udah author edit. Gomawo reviewnya

qeqey raekyuminnie 10/13/12 Author sambil denger lagu Blue Tomorrow nya SUJU M

Kim Anna 10/13/12 Iya, lukanya parah banget dan kepalanya agak menekuk begitu. Lebih jelas yg di radio star 2012 daripada yg di strong heart kasusnya.

Kadera 10/13/12 NAnti author publish di FB, Cuma di FB itu susah lihat kalau ada yg koment. Jadi author kurang suka. Tapi di wordpress dan posterous ada. Nick nya sama dengan yg ini Iyagi7154

FiungAsmara 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Ikuti sequelnya ya

Kim ryokie 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah ngasih review

ryeofha2125 10/13/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

HanHan 10/13/12 Ne, chingu. But he is very strong (^_^)

ShillaSarangKyu 10/13/12 Mianhe…. Soal humor kayaknya belum bisa, masih saat-saat berat, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya, semoga chingu masih mau mengikuti sequel ff ini

PrincessKyu 10/13/12 Whoa! Kita sama chingu. Author juga begitu, bikin film dulu di otak baru ditulis. Ikuti Rising star juga yach chingu, gomawo

thiefhanie fha 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

Sytadict 10/13/12 Gomawo buat review dan kesediaannya membaca ff ini. Kalau yg baca suka, author jadi semangat nulisnya. Gomawo

lalalala 10/13/12 Jumlah halamannya lebih banyak 1 daripada chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin alurnya cepat krn lagi tegang peristiwanya, jadi tahu-tahu udah habis hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Perisai SUJU 10/13/12 Foto saat di SUKIRA, chingu

Shin Min Hwa 10/13/12 .Asal banyak yang review, author nggak capek. Tapi kalau nggak ada yg review, author nge blank hehehe. Akhirnya cuma nontonin video SUJU aja, kagak ad aide ngetik

sitara1083 10/13/12 Sama, chingu, author juga saying oppadeul. Gomawo udah review

ulfahnrzzh 10/13/12 Uhm, ff ini tamat, tapi ada sequelnya. Diikuti ya, chingu. Gomawo

Asa 10/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

trililili 10/13/12 Ne. DI kejadian aslinya Wookie dan Kyuhyun bertengakar, chingu. Bisa dilihat di talk about my self nya ryeowook waktu don't don

Riyuri 10/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

lee gyura 10/13/12 Katanya Yesung dan Donghae suka ekstrim penakutnya, tapi untuk hal-hal tertentu aja hehehe

NaeKyu 10/13/12 .Kalau gitu reviewnya besoknya aja habis baca, chingu heheh. Gomawo, udah susah payah nulis review.

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/13/12 Iya, hasilnya luar biasa, karena mereka pakai kekuatan hati juga

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/13/12 Kalau tiap hari, nanti tugas author yang lain terlantar hehehe… Gomawo udah mereview, chingu. Ikuti sequelnya nanti yach. Gomawo

ChiharuKatou 10/13/12 Kyuhyun koma. Untung tidak sampai bertahunitahun. Detailnya ada di sequelnya ff ini. Gomawo

misskyuKYU 10/13/12 Iya, Ryeowook bermaksud begitu. Karena kalau pakai adu mulut, Kyuhyun bakal menang. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

Yuli Sagitharia 10/13/12 Iya, chingu. Bahkan bertahun-tahun sesudahnya, Kyuhyun belum pulih sepenuhnya. SS3 aja masih ambruk. Author terharu waktu SIwon di tahun 2012 ini bilang ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu berharga. Memang Kyuppa itu suka nggak merasa dirinya sendiri penting bagi yang lain, jadi suka berbuat bodoh seperti di FS ini. Tapi itulah yang membuat semua sayang sama dia, meski kata-kata dan ulah di luarnya bikin gregetan

umi elf teukie 10/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya

kyuzi 10/13/12 Itu benar, chingu. Mereka paginya dipindah semua ke Samsung Hospital, sementara Kyuhyun sendirian di Kang Nam. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk dipindah

Rizki azizahnya banyak sekali…bisa pm link nya aja atau detailnya?

Bella 10/13/12 Gomawo, reviewnya bikin author semangat. Ikutin sequelnya nanti ya. Gomawo

cinderellaevil 10/13/12 Gomawo

vizhra 10/13/12 PM alamat fb aja, nanti author add

shizuku m 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu. Plus udah ngasih review

Hikari tsuky 10/13/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

dewdew90 10/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Blackyuline 10/13/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Ikuti sequelnya yach chingu

XxStarLitxX 10/13/12 Iya, digantung di situ, chingu. Gomawo udah mereview. Ryeowook ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang. Tapi akhirnya…..

Ahjumma Namja 10/13/12 Tiap kali author lihat Kyuhyun sakit, saat awak SUJU M dia masih terlihat susah berdiri dan duduk, sampai Hangeng selalu membantunya, author sedih. Sedih juga karena Hangeng dan Kibum tidak aktif di SUJU. Semoga suatu hari mereka kembali

jaewonna 10/13/12 Just : Iyagi (I depan huruf besar)

10/13/12 Tanggal 19 jam 00.20, chingu. 20menit setelah menginjak tanggal 19. Gomawo


	13. Review chapter 12

**Author mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah**

**menjadi ff yang sederhana ini**

**sebagai fav story maupun fav author, maupun mem-follow**

**Kamsamhamnida**

.

Jawaban review Falling Star Chapter 12

heeeHyun 10/15/12 Ne, aslinya Ryeowook memang merasa bersalah karena bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun sebelum kecelakaan. Dia jadi tak berani menemani Kyuhyun di dalam ruang inap.

KJY 10/15/12 Gomawo sudah member review, chingu.

natal 10/15/12 Ada sequelnya, chingu. Rising Star

Kim Anna 10/15/12 Boleh saja, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

Blackyuline 10/15/12 Mianhe hehehe. Sejak judul ini dibuat, author memang sudah rencana memutus di bagian ini. Kalau buat cerita, biasanya author sudah ada awal dan ending yang ditentukan. Nah, pengisiannya itu yang suka mampet, chingu. Gimawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

FiungAsmara 10/15/12 Gomawo, itu semua berkat semua review yang masuk, yang bisa membuat author semangat dan memperbaiki kesalahan dan kelemahan author

Princess kyumin 10/15/12 Nanti di Rising lebih rajin komen ya author hehehe. Gomawo

kyukyu712 10/15/12 Rising Star lama gara-gara author keasyikan nonton With Thee Dancingnya Kyu. Oigoo… he is hot. Kagak kebayang pas dia koma.

asa 10/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Cup Cake 10/15/12 Gomawo sudah ngasih review, chingu

ryeofha2125 10/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/15/12 Main cast nya masih Kyuhyunnie, hanya saja

Indy 10/15/12 Gomawo, chingu. Author senang jika bisa lebih memperkenalkan SUJU

youngie poppo 10/15/12 Yang taruhan tidak tahu. Tapi yang menjenguk sampai membatalkan ke USA itu benar.

Osoi-chan says gak login 10/14/12 Itu juga yang author rasa, sampai-sampai author putus di situ. wkwkwk

ArenaKyuminElf 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

Keyra Kyuunie 10/14/12 Kata-kata Siwon itu beneran ya, bukan karangan author hehehe (^_^)

1414 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Momo ShinKaI 10/14/12 Nantang tidaknya author tidak tahu. Tapi dia membongkar ketidak adaan kasurnya di dorm itu sungguhan. Bisa dibayangkan reaksi terhadap SM? Mari kita bayangkan dengan versi masing2 hehehe

Kim ryokie 10/14/12 Kyuhyun nggak pernah nampar kok…. Itu hoax katanya. Lagipula dia nggak perlu nampar, kata-katanya saja sudah bisa jadi tamparan (^_^)

thiefhanie fha 10/14/12 Ne. Gomawo

Winnie 10/14/12 Henry memang muncul di pin up boys. Diikuti saja untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya, chingu. Gomawo

10/14/12 For me too

dhianelf4ever 10/14/12 Diikuti saja untuk jelasnya, chingu (^_^) Gomawo

Yuli Sagitharia 10/14/12 RS yg Kyuhyun koma dan proses sadarnya…it's real

Guest 10/14/12 . Gomawo sudah review

ShillaSarangKyu 10/14/12 Mianhe kalau bikin chingu kecewa. Sejak awal judul Falling Star dipilih, saya memang akan memutus di bagian ini. Ne, Rising Star is happy ending, sama seperti judulnya.

misskyuKYU 10/14/12 Kabarnya Siwon disuruh memilih mau masuk DBSK atau SUJU 05. Dan katanya SUJU 05 ya….begitu itu….tapi semua salah menilai, bukan? Kita tahu itu dgn pasti heheheh

sitara1083 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu, semoga author tidak mengecewakan

PrincessKyu 10/14/12 Kita benar-benar satu pemikiran ya? Hehehe Gomawo reviewnya

umi elf teukie 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Bella 10/14/12 Ditunggu ya, chingu. Gomawo

shizuku m 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Magieapril 10/14/12 Petinggi SM batal ke USA untuk menengok KYuhyun itu benar.

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya

ulfahnrzzh 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan review

trilililili 10/14/12 Bersambung ke RISING STAR

lalalala 10/14/12 Nanti nggak cocok ama judulnya hehehe. Gomawo sudah review

AIrzanti 10/14/12 Gomawo

xoxoxo 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya

ay 10/14/12 . Soal lagu Falling Star, itu aslinya lagu L.Y.N. Dinyanyikan lagi oleh kelima member SUJU

kyuzi 10/14/12 Gomawo . Beneran beliau ke rumah sakit, sampai membatalkan jadwal ke USA

Sunny 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

Hikari tsuky 10/14/12 Memang akhirnya falling star digantung untuk lanjut ke sequel chingu. Gomawo

Fitri MY 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

lee gyura 10/14/12 SOal tobat belumnya, kita ikuti saja hehehe

dewdew90 10/14/12 . Gomawo udah review

Sytadict 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

perisai suju 10/14/12 Ne. tapi jahitan di wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Yg banyak yg dipunggung

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/14/12 .Gomawo

sebel 10/14/12 Gomawo, chingu, author juga masih belajar kok

apel 10/14/12 Ne, hidup itu selalu aneh untuk disimak

sparkyu cyn 10/14/12 Gomawo

Kadera 10/14/12 Gomawo infonya. Udah author edit

aul 10/14/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu. Author senang kalau pesannya bisa ditangkap

Andhisa Joyers 10/14/12 Belum bisa dibilang ELF, aku masih baru banget. Yg jelas, aku nge-fans banget ama SUJU

cloudhy 10/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Ahjumma Namja 10/14/12 .Ne. Terus terang, kenal SUJU malah bikin author sedih. Kenapa? Karena mereka banyak sekali kesulitan yg dihadapai, meski pun akhirnya berbuah manis

10/14/12 Gomawo. Nggak, nggak sepanjang itu. Nanti bisa stagnan

NaeKyu 10/14/12 Sudah nonton Kyuhyun naynayi With Thee Dancing? Bagus lho

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/14/12 Dia malah sempat kagak bisa bicara. Gomawo reviewnya

Gyurievil 10/14/12 Gomawo buat usul dan reviewnya, chingu. Senang lihat Donghae merayakannya bersama yang lain

Shin Min Hwa 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview

13 10/14/12 Gomawo sudah ngikuti ff ini dan review, chingu

ChiharuKatou 10/14/12 Ne. Perjalanan masih panjang. Author harap masih pada mau kasih review biar kagak macet hehehe

jaewonna 10/14/12 Gomawo chingu


End file.
